Diplomacia y algo más
by Arika Yuy Uchiha
Summary: la guerra ha terminado y shikamaru tendrá que asistir a una reunión diplomática en suna pero puede que encuentre algo mas que eso  disculpen el resumen mejor léanla
1. Mision:suna

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA ORIGINAL MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: se que dije que publicaría un nuevo ryosaku pero por fin pude ponerme en contacto con misfits para poder publicar este shikatema el cual me encanto pronto lo hare y me pondré al corriente con los demás

Nota de la autora (misfits): cuando hay dialogo coloco siempre un guión antes, sino lo coloco es porque es un pensamiento o narración… se van a dar cuenta a medida que vayan leyendo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mision: Suna

Siempre lo mismo. Siempre la misma historia. ¿Será que ya nada es tan importante como para sorprenderme? Mi vida se ha vuelto demasiado monótona, hasta pareciera que la única diversión que tengo es cuando debo actuar como censor en los exámenes chunnin –pensaba Shikamaru mientras miraba las nubes recostado en el verde césped de la Aldea de la Hoja.

El Nara se encontraba bajo un árbol en una cálida tarde de primavera. La sombra que el árbol le proporcionaba cubría la mitad superior del cuerpo del shinobi aunque algunos rayos de luz se escapaban entre las ramas y hojas iluminando parcialmente pequeñas zonas del torso.

Además… últimamente esa mujer… no me ha dejado dormir –pensó un poco molesto por la situación. Y no era para menos, Shikamaru llevaba varios días soñando con Temari. Peor aún esos sueños no eran lo que el joven describiría como "normales". Eran demasiado sugerentes, a veces se soñaba a la dama de la arena tendida en una cama cubierta a penas por unas blancas sabanas mientras lo llamaba extendiéndole la mano, él estaba estupefacto pero de todas formas se acercaba a ella, sin embargo, cuando por fin estaba por tomar su mano él se despertaba.

-Tsk… esa mujer es una pesadilla –murmuró sin darse cuenta. Era imposible para el genio de la Aldea de la Hoja comprender el por qué. ¿Por qué tenía sueños tan extraños con ella? Si nunca antes había tenido ese tipo de problemas para dormir. De hecho jamás había tenido ningún tipo de problema para dormir.

Lejos de ahí, en la Aldea de la Arena, un joven jounin estaba reparando su marioneta en compañía de su hermana mayor.

-¿Qué problema tiene la Hormiga Negra? –preguntaba Temari observando a su hermano mientras ella se encontraba cómodamente sentada en una silla.

-Los lanzadores de agujas se atascaron con algo y debo aceitar las ranuras de su estómago o las compuertas no se abrirá con facilidad –explicaba Kankuro mientras intentaba limpiar los orificios por donde salían despedidas las agujas.

-Vaya, se oye complicado. Por cierto ayer apareció en casa esa chica de pelo negro ondulado y grandes ojos grises, tú sabes la que siempre usa unos pantaloncillos cortos y una remera negra que deja al descubierto uno de sus hombros… ¿cómo es que se llama…? –describía Temari en un vano intento por recordar el nombre de la chica.

-¡¿Meiko estuvo aquí? –preguntó sorprendido el titiritero.

-¡Sí! ¡Eso es Meiko! –Afirmó complacida de haber despejado la duda y continuó con una media sonrisa en el rostro– parece que realmente te importa esa chica…

-No, claro que no. Solo es una genin más. No tiene importancia –mintió Kankuro evitando sonrojarse.

-Pues parece que tú a ella si le importas ya que no solo preguntó por ti sino que solicitó que fueras a verla a penas te enteraras de esto.

-Que molestia –exclamó Kankuro aunque por dentro estaba emocionado por ir a ver a la bella dama.

Gaara, quien no estaba lejos del taller donde Kankuro estaba reparando su marioneta, buscaba a sus hermanos sin éxito. Tranquilamente podría haber enviado a alguien por ellos pero se sentía con ganas de buscarlos él mismo. Desde que había sido nombrado Kazekage sus responsabilidades habían aumentado y se sentía un poco culpable por no tener tanto tiempo para sus hermanos. Creo que hasta los extrañaba un poco.

¿Cuándo te volviste tan sensible? –reprochaba Shukaku en el interior de Gaara.

Ya déjame. Creí que ya no me molestarías hoy… –respondió Gaara.

Nunca pensé que te convertirías en hombre de familia, que decepción –continuó Shukaku.

¿Por qué mejor no me ayudas a encontrarlos y cierras la boca? –sugirió el Kazekage.

Como quieras. Están a tres puertas de aquí a la derecha –informó el demonio.

Gracias.

Gaara abrió la puerta del enorme taller donde su hermano casi terminaba de alistar su Hormiga Negra.

-Gaara ¿qué tal me quedó? –inquirió Kankuro refiriéndose a su marioneta.

-Emmm… bien… creo… –respondió.

-¿Qué te sucede? parece que algo te molesta –exclamó Temari.

-No es nada, es solo que Shukaku está un poco inquieto hoy –explicó sin mucho detalle.

Claro… échame la culpa a mi –reprochó Shukaku –tú estás así desde que esa niña, Matsuri entró en tu oficina hoy y…

No vas a dejarme en paz ¿cierto? –cuestionó Gaara.

-Quizás presiente algo –sugirió Kankuro.

Si presiento que dejarás este tonto juego de Kazekage y volveremos a las misiones sangrientas –le propuso el Biju a Gaara.

Ya te dije que eso se terminó –indicó Gaara y luego inquirió – ¿estás conmigo o no?

Sabes bien que no me queda otra… al menos que quieras ir a dormir un rato…

Tú sabes que eso no pasará…

-No presiente nada, solo extraña un poco las misiones y hablando de eso tengo que informarles que la Hokage y el Raikage vendrán en una misión diplomática.

-¿Misión diplomática? –cuestionaron Kankuro y Temari al mismo tiempo.

-Sí luego les daré los detalles. Como jounin de mi confianza y guardaespaldas deberás estar en la reunión Kankuro y, Temari demás está decir que tú también, no solo como guardaespaldas sino también como embajadora de la Arena.

¡Ja! Yo soy el único guardaespaldas que necesitas –afirmó Shukaku.

-Tú no necesitas guardaespaldas –aclaró Kankuro.

-Sí lo sé, es una formalidad –exclamó en un tono fatigoso y continuó más sereno– De cualquier forma hoy en la cena les contaré detalles.

-¿Vendrás a cenar hoy? –cuestionó emocionada Temari al ver que su hermano por fin comería con ellos. Desde que había sido nombrado Kazekage, eran pocas las veces que no se quedaba trabajando hasta tarde.

-Sí hoy sí –respondió con una sonrisa.

Entre tanto en la Aldea de la Hoja, Shikamaru había sido citado por la Godaime quien le explicó detalladamente la situación.

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no manda a otro?

-Porque necesito tus habilidades analíticas, además yo soy la Hokage y si digo que te necesito para una misión tú aceptas y punto. Ya deja de quejarte.

-Pero sólo puede llevar a dos guardaespaldas y definitivamente yo no cumplo esos requisitos.

-El Kazekage y el Raikage estuvieron de acuerdo en que asistieras además de mis guardaespaldas pero deberás estar desarmado durante la reunión.

-Que problemático, ¿está segura de que no hay otro?

-¡Te dije que dejaras de quejarte!

-¿Por qué no quieres ir? –preguntó Shizune metiéndose en la conversación.

No puedo decirle que es porque tuve sueños raros con Temari y ahora me da vergüenza mirarla a la cara. Esa mujer es sin duda la más problemática que he conocido aunque debo admitir que hubo ocasiones donde fue amable. ¡¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? Estar cerca de ella es definitivamente un problema. Sin embargo, ahora estoy en un aprieto. No puedo confesar la verdad, no hay solución debo aceptar –pensaba Shikamaru.

-No tengo que hacer nada, es solo que quería tomarme el día libre.

-¡Olvídalo! ¡Si serás descarado pedirme vacaciones tan livianamente! –gritaba la Quinta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nota de la autora (misfits): los primeros capítulos siempre son un poco aburridos... ¡gracias por leer!


	2. noche previa

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA ORIGINALMENTE EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: Disculpen si los nombres de los cap están muy chafas los puse yo, no misfits con su permiso claro

Nota de la autora (misfits): pido disculpas, este capítulo se hizo extremadamente corto, no sé que me pasó…Tampoco es como si mis capítulos fueran hiper extensos pero este fue demasiado... gracias por leer! disfruten...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Noche previa

Esa noche Shikamaru se sentía agobiado y molesto. En la cena casi no probó bocado a pesar de las constantes amenazas de su madre. Estaba realmente preocupado por la eminente visita a la Aldea de la Arena. Su padre noto de inmediato que algo sucedía con su hijo y después de la cena lo invitó a jugar Shogi.

El juego avanzaba normalmente aunque la realidad era que Shikamaru estaba concentrado en otra cosa. Su padre podía advertir esto.

-¿Tendrás una misión mañana?

-Ufff… de hecho así es –exclamó el joven Nara después de un suspiro.

-Las misiones nunca te interesan mucho pero pareces menos entusiasta hoy que otras veces –apuntó Shikaku.

-Es que es una misión diplomática por lo cual deberemos salir de la Aldea –explicó brevemente Shikamaru.

-¿Ya veo… y a dónde irán? –preguntó mientras movía una pieza del tablero.

-A la Aldea de la Arena –soltó Shikamaru.

Shikaku esbozo una media sonrisa en el rostro. Él sabía muy bien que la Aldea de la Arena era el lugar de residencia de aquella joven de cabello rubio oscuro que había salvado a su hijo en la primera misión como chunnin que le encomendaron. Además, su hijo no había querido hablar de ella por más que él insistiera, solo se ponía nervioso y decía que no quería hablar del tema.

-Tómalo como vacaciones hijo –sugirió el líder del clan Nara complacido ya que estaba a dos movimientos de hacer jaque mate.

-Si yo tuviera vacaciones ese es el último lugar a dónde iría, por cierto jaque mate –exclamó Shikamaru al acorralar al rey de su padre.

Como es posible, simplemente no lo vi. Creo que este niño se vuelve más astuto cada día –pensó mientras analizaba donde estaba el error de sus movimientos.

-Bien hecho hijo, ahora te dejo para que te vayas a dormir –despidió con una sonrisa.

Shikamaru subió a su habitación, se desvistió y se acostó. Pasaron quince minutos y el joven Nara no podía conciliar el sueño. Además, tenía temor de hacerlo, no quería por ningún motivo volver a tener esos extraños sueños. Sin embargo, el cansancio fue más poderoso y finalmente el shinobi cedió.

La noche de descanso fue placentera para el joven Nara, o eso me hubiese gustado escribir. La verdad es que a la mitad de la noche, Shikamaru comenzó a soñar de nuevo.

Esta vez el se encontraba en las tierras de su familia, estaba recostado en un árbol mirando las nubes mientras los ciervos jugaban a su alrededor. Hasta que de pronto, entre las nubes pudo vislumbrar algo que se acercaba con velocidad. Se puso de pie para ver si lograba distinguir que era y por supuesto lo logró. Era Temari que venía volando montada en su abanico.

¡¿Ella? –se preguntó exaltado el Nara.

Finalmente la dama de la arena arribó en las tierras de los Nara justo en frente de los ojos de Shikamaru. La brisa jugaba con su flequillo y movía un poco su corta falda, se veía tan hermosa y seductora. Shikamaru la observaba sorprendido mientras ella se acercaba a él. Cuanto más se acercaba más nervioso se ponía y más rápido latía su corazón, los ojos de la kunoichi estaban inundados de un profundo brillo, Shikamaru sintió como se iba sonrojando a medida que ella se aproximaba, hasta que finalmente se detuvo frente a él.

El rostro de la dama se veía calmo y tierno mientras que Shikamaru estaba alterado sin embargo, no quiso preguntarle nada para no alterar ese estado de sublime pureza y belleza que ella conservaba. Sin mediar palabra Temari fue acercando su rostro al de Shikamaru, el joven Nara pudo sentir como los labios de la kunoichi rosaban los de él y de pronto despertó empapado en sudor.

¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Me dejarás dormir en paz algún día mujer problemática? –pensaba Shikamaru rabioso por no poder deshacerse de esos sueños, a los que él calificaba de pesadillas. Se sentó en la cama unos minutos sosteniéndose la cabeza con una mano. Él sabía bien que ya no le sería posible retomar el sueño esa noche.

Mientras tanto en la Aldea de la Arena, Gaara ya les había proporcionado a sus hermanos los detalles necesarios aunque uno de los detalles no dejo conforme a Temari. La dama de la arena había recibido la noticia de que Shikamaru llegaría a su aldea en pocos días, sin embargo, se mostro desinteresada ante tan novedad frente a sus hermanos.

Luego de la cena familiar que Temari disfrutó junto a sus hermanos, la kunoichi se dirigió al mirador del palacio del Kazekage. Ella sentía que observar a su amada aldea durante unas horas podía despejar un poco su mente.

Ciertamente la aldea se veía bellísima de noche, pero la mente de Temari no le daba tregua. Ella no entendía porque le angustiaba tanto el hecho de volver a ver a Shikamaru. Aun podía recordar con claridad la última vez que lo vio. Ella se había despedido recordándole que la llamara si la necesitaba y eso había sido todo, habían pasado dos años desde entonces y él jamás la llamó.

No es que yo estuviera esperando que él me necesitara, es un gran ninja, después de todo –se contestó a si misma mientras miraba las nubes azules en la intensa noche– no entiendo porque me siento tan nerviosa, él es solo un bebé llorón que viene a cumplir una misión y nada más –intentó auto convencerse.

En esos momentos la dama de la arena escuchó cómo se abría la puerta de salida hacia el balcón donde ella se encontraba. Se dio vuelta para ver de quién se trataba y se encontró con su hermano menor.

-No sabía que aun estabas despierta –comentó Gaara sorprendido de encontrar a su hermana en ese lugar.

-Sí, es que no tengo sueño…

Parece que no soy el único que sufre de insomnio –acotó Shukaku.

-Pareces preocupada... ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Gaara apoyándose sobre la baranda del balcón junto a su hermana.

-Es solo que –murmuró Temari y continuó más decidida– no entiendo por qué tú y el Raikage permitieron que la Hokage tuviera tres acompañantes.

-No creo que sea mi seguridad o la del Raikage a lo que temas…– exclamó Gaara comprendiendo que había algo más.

¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡¿Qué demonios pasa en esta Aldea que todos se han vuelto tan sensibles? –exclamó Shukaku.

Tranquilo, se trata de mi hermana –le respondió al Biju.

¡Por eso mismo! Esa mujer sabía cómo dar un buen espectáculo en cada batalla y ahora esta echa toda una…

¡Basta! Ya te dije que es mi hermana de quién estás hablando.

-¿Y bien Temari? ¿Qué es lo que realmente sucede? –indagó Gaara.

-Es que realmente considero innecesaria la presencia de un ninja más solo para que analice la situación…

-¿Qué problema tienes con Shikamaru? Hubo ocasiones en las que colaboraste con él sin problemas…

-Yo no dije que tuviera un problema directo con Shikamaru, solo me parece innecesario, es todo –exclamó Temari deshaciéndose de las acusaciones de su hermano.

Sí, claro… y a mí me encantan las flores y las mariposas –comentó sarcásticamente el Biju.

Shukaku… –dijo Gaara en un tono gruñón.

¿Qué? Hay por favor, no me vas a decir que le crees…

Cálmate quieres...

-De acuerdo, pero… sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto hermano –le dijo mientras lo abrazaba con cariño.

Gaara se quedo sorprendido por el gesto pero, sin dudas, no había nada mejor que el amor fraternal de sus hermanos.

Awww… son tan tiernos que hasta dan asco, me van a hacer vomitar –comentó Shukaku.

Que pesado estas hoy…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nota de la autora (misfits): ¡gracias por leer! Saludos…


	3. En Camino

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA ORIGINALMENTE EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: Disculpen si los nombres de los cap están muy chafas los puse yo, no misfits aunque claro con su permiso

Nota de la autora (misfits): no se olviden de comentar si les gusto o de insultar en caso contrario... disfruten…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En camino

Shikamaru dio vueltas en su cama hasta las siete de la mañana. Se había despertado a las cuatro y no había logrado conciliar el sueño desde entonces. Buscaba desesperadamente una respuesta a esos irracionales sueños que no solo eran demasiado insinuantes, sino que además privaban al shinobi de su actividad favorita, es decir dormir.

No tiene caso, el despertador está a punto de sonar –pensó el Nara, abandonando la idea de retomar el sueño al ver la hora en el reloj– mejor me voy a tomar una ducha para despabilarme un poco.

Salió de su habitación y se metió en el baño que estaba justo en frente de su puerta. Se desvistió, abrió el grifo del agua caliente y regulo la temperatura abriendo el del agua fría. El shinobi puso su mente en blanco, el agua recorría sin cesar su cuerpo, lo cual pareció relajarle la tensión que tenía acumulada en los hombros. Ya ni si quiera estaba molesto.

Quizás una vez que la vea se terminen estos estúpidos sueños –pensó con optimismo lo cual era extraño en él.

Terminó de ducharse y se vistió con calma. No tenía ningún apuro por bajar a desayunar y encontrarse más tarde con Tsunade. Aunque los gritos de su madre aniquilaron la tranquilidad que Shikamaru había encontrado en la ducha.

-¡Shikamaru! ¡¿Cuándo se supone que vas a bajar a desayunar? –gritaba enfurecida Yoshino mientras Shikaku realizaba un vano intento por proteger sus oídos.

-Tsk… ya voy –exclamó Shikamaru y luego de un breve suspiro murmuró– hablando de mujeres problemáticas…

Temari se había despertado más temprano de lo usual pero no se había movido de la cama. Daba vueltas, enredándose en las sabanas mientras intentaba entender porque se sentía tan apenada de que el vago de la Aldea de la Hoja visitara su aldea.

Es sólo un bebé llorón. ¿Qué importancia tiene si viene o no? –Pensaba mientras colocaba el rostro en la almohada– aunque me pregunto cómo se verá ahora después de tanto tiempo...

Volvió a darse vuelta en la cama, esta vez deshaciéndose de las sabanas que por tanto movimiento ya estaban calientes. Miró el techo de su habitación como intentando buscar respuesta allí. De pronto se advirtió que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

-¡Hum! –soltó.

Qué me importa a mí como se ve él. Eso es asunto suyo. Además, ¿qué se puede esperar de un vago cobarde?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Kankuro llamó a su puerta.

-Pasé –exclamó Temari, después de todo si no era Kankuro, debía ser Gaara de quién se trataba.

-¿Temari aun no has preparado el desayuno? –preguntó el titiritero frotándose los ojos y haciendo un puchero como cuando era pequeño.

Un sentimiento maternal invadió el alma de la kunoichi. Los años habían pasado pero sus hermanos seguían siendo el objeto del cariño y amor de la dama de la arena, más ahora que Gaara finalmente había abierto su corazón.

Temari se levantó de la cama y, aunque llevaba puesto un camisón azul corto, se abrigó con una bata y se dirigió a la cocina junto a su hermano, poco después Gaara se reunió con ellos para desayunar.

Tsunade ya se había encontrado en el palacio del Hokage con los que serían sus guardaespaldas en la Aldea de la Arena. Y se dirigían hacia la entrada.

A ver si con esto pone mejor cara –pensaba la Quinta cansada de las contantes quejas.

El la entrada de la Aldea de la Hoja, Shikamaru estaba esperando que Tsunade apareciera con sus guardaespaldas para iniciar el viaje. Y para variar la Godaime fue bastante puntual, sin embargo la sorpresa del shinobi fue otra. Lady Tsunade había elegido como acompañantes a nada más ni nada menos que a Ino y Chouji.

-¡¿Ustedes son los guardaespaldas de Tsunade?

-Sí, ¿de qué te sorprendes Shikamaru? –comentó Ino buscando pelear con su amigo.

¡¿Por qué demonios hay tantas mujeres problemáticas en mi vida? –pensó el Nara.

-Hace mucho que el equipo diez no tiene una misión juntos, así que Lady Tsunade pensó que así nos sentiríamos más cómodos –explicó Chouji.

-No solo eso, además creí que no sería justo para el Raikage y el Kazekage que yo estuviera acompañada por tres jounin mientras ellos solo eran escoltados por dos, así que creí que ustedes serían una buena elección.

-¡Eso es ofensivo! –gritó Ino.

-¡Claro que no! Deberías estar orgullosa de que te haya elegido a ti en lugar de Sakura –comentó astutamente la Godaime.

-¡Hum! era obvio que usted me elegiría, después de todo yo soy muy superior a Sakura –alardeó la kunoichi olvidando por completo la ofensa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: gracias a los que leen aunque no comenten y a los que lo hacen muchas gracias.

Meche: qué bueno que te este gustando.

Ukemi Nara: jamás publicaría algo que no fuera mío sin dar la autoría aun con el permiso además esta historia me encanto así que decidí que más gente debía leerla y si yo también adore a shukaku pero no se lo digas

Les aviso que le hare llegar los comentarios a misfits así que comenten por favor

_Ja quien crees que va a comentar en algo tan patético como lo que escribió la otra loca_

Shukaku que haces aquí? no deberías estar en casa de misfits

_La loca esa me dijo que publicarías la historia y quería hacerles saber a mis fans que no estoy de acuerdo con cómo se me trata _

Pero si te la pasas molestando a gaara y a todo aquel que se deje

_Sí, pero nadie me apoyo justo cuando…_

Shukaku mira allí te va un traidor, perdón pero no podía dejar que les revelara la trama si quieren saber a qué se refería continúen con la historia nos leemos pronto…


	4. Ansiedad

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA ORIGINALMENTE EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: Disculpen si los nombres de los cap están muy chafas los puse yo, no misfits aunque claro con su permiso

Nota de la autora (misfits): bueno acá les dejo el siguiente capítulo espero que les guste... disfruten…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ansiedad

Gaara se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio. En breves minutos debería entrar en una reunión de consejo así que estaba aprovechando esos instantes previos para distenderse. Sin embargo una joven de cabello castaño claro golpeo la puerta del despacho del Kazekage interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Adelante –pronunció Gaara provocando que Matsuri ingresara a la habitación.

-Hola sensei –saludo la dama sin saber bien que decir. No había ningún motivo por el cual ella tuviera que hablar con Gaara, solo quería verlo, pero claro está que ella no podía decirle eso.

-¿Qué tal Matsuri? –respondió Gaara con calma aunque pudo sentir como su corazón se aceleraba.

Aquí vamos de nuevo… –comentó Shukaku harto de la situación.

-Bien, solo pasaba a saludarlo y a decirle que he perfeccionado mi propia técnica –explicó la kunoichi mientras esbozaba una hermosa sonrisa.

Gaara no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero peor fue lo que sintió allí abajo. Ese cosquilleo que invadía su intimidad cada vez que observaba de cerca los bellos rasgos de Matsuri, era aun más incontrolable que el propio Shukaku.

Hay no puede ser… primero desayuno en familia, que horror y ahora esto –soltó Shukaku.

¡Cállate! –ordenó Gaara avergonzado.

-¿Se siente bien sensei? –cuestionó Matsuri quién se subió al escritorio de Gaara para poder colocarle la mano en la frente y así medir su temperatura dejando sus pechos justo en frente de los ojos del Kazekage.

Esto no mejorará las cosas –opinó Shukaku moviendo la cabeza de un lado hacia otro.

De hecho el Biju tenía razón, ese acercamiento inesperado solo provocó que Gaara se sonrojara aún más y que el bulto en su pantalón se vuelva firme.

-Estoy bien –dijo Gaara retirando la mano de Matsuri de su frente y sentándose más cerca del escritorio para que la dama no advierta la situación en la que él se encontraba.

-Bueno es cierto, fiebre no tiene –resolvió Matsuri bajándose del escritorio.

No lo que tiene es un problema entre manos o, mejor dicho, entre las piernas –agregó Shukaku mientras reía burlonamente.

¿Por qué mejor no me ayudas? –solicitó Gaara al Biju.

Ya que lo pides si quieres puedo asesinarla y problema resuelto –propuso la bestia de una cola.

Sabes bien que mi respuesta es no.

Entonces tendrás que lidiar tú solo con "eso" –deliberó Shukaku.

-Lo siento Matsuri pero debo prepararme para una junta de consejo, ¿podemos hablar más tarde? –solicitó el Kazekage.

-Oh claro –exclamó desanimada la joven. Era obvio para ella que su sensei tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que escuchar los pequeños logros de una chunnin. Y sintiéndose tonta e insignificante salió de la oficina.

Ahora solo tendré que esperar unos minutos a que se me baje "esto" antes de entrar a la junta –pensó Gaara.

Los ninjas de la Hoja ya habían emprendido el viaje y como llevaban buen tiempo Tsunade permitió que se detuvieran a almorzar a pedido de Chouji.

-Vamos Ino come algo o te vas a desmayar –insistía la Godaime.

Yo ya abandoné esa tarea hace tiempo –pensaba Chouji al ver como la Quinta insistía.

-No tengo hambre, en serio –se justificaba la rubia mientras su estomago hacia ruidos delatándola.

Mientras Tsunade peleaba con Ino y Chouji observaba la escena, Shikamaru tenía su mente ocupada en otra cosa.

Estaba haciendo un repaso mental de las situaciones que había vivido con la dama de la arena. El examen de asenso chunnin, esa fue la primera vez que la vio. Ella lucia aterradora junto sus hermanos. Shikamaru supo desde el primer movimiento de Temari en su batalla con Tenten que la kunoichi de la arena saldría victoriosa. Sin embargo, fue tan despiadada con su oponente que el joven Nara quedo sorprendido y aterrado. No obstante, ella seguía siendo una dama y aunque en la última ronda le había resultado muy difícil atraparla en su jutsu, él no fue capaz de lastimarla y decidió rendirse.

Eso no tiene nada que ver… eso fue hace mucho tiempo y jamás tuve sueños con ella hasta hace poco tiempo –pensó deshaciéndose de esos recuerdos.

A pesar de ello, su mente decidió continuar. El siguiente recuerdo lo condujo a su primera misión como chunnin, él estaba peleando con Tayuya cuando Temari apareció justo a tiempo para socorrerlo.

Un segundo… Tayuya también era una mujer, bueno más o menos. Entonces… ¿por qué busque asesinarla cuando intentó matarme y no hice lo mismo con Temari? –Se cuestionaba el shinobi –no puede ser, lo que me faltaba más interrogantes…

Temari estaba sentada en su oficina. Como embajadora de la Arena tenía mucho por hacer antes de que los representantes de la Hoja y de la Nube llegaran, por esta razón, Gaara le había asignado un grupo de ninjas para que la asistieran en lo que necesitara. Aunque más que ayuda lo que le proporcionaban era un dolor de cabeza tremendo.

-¿Entonces la agenda se tratará según lo disponga el Kazekage? –le preguntó un shinobi a Temari.

-No, ya te dije que la agenda será tratada según lo dispuesto el convenio preexistente –explicaba por enésima vez la kunoichi.

-Ah… y ¿qué se dispuso en el convenio preexistente? –cuestionó otro ayudante.

-Eso es asunto de seguridad interna así que no es necesario que ustedes lo sepan –afirmó la Temari dándoles a entender que sería mejor que dejaran de husmear en asuntos que no les competían.

¿Gaara no tenías a nadie más para enviarme que no fueran estos dos? –se preguntaba la dama al mirar los rostros desorientados de los chunnin.

-¿Qué hago con esta carpeta? –cuestionó el primer ayudante levantándola para mostrarla y dejando caer accidentalmente todos los documentos que contenía mezclándolos.

-¡Espera yo te ayudo! –comentó el segundo asistente cuya torpeza solo logró mezclar más los papeles.

-¡No, no lo ayudes! –Gritó enfurecida la kunoichi poniéndose de pie los observó con la clásica mirada asesina y continuó cada vez más rabiosa – ¡solo salgan de mi oficina de inmediato, los relevo de esta tarea y agradezcan que no le pido a Gaara que los mande a vigilar la frontera!

Los dos chunnin salieron cuanto antes de la oficina, el temor que sentían era más por la posibilidad de que Temari los asesinara ahí mismo que por el hecho de tener que ir a vigilar la frontera. Temari tomó asiento y observó el desastre que esos torpes ninjas había hecho. Y después de un profundo suspiro, quitó su vista de los papeles y miró por la ventana a su preciosa aldea.

-Debo admitir que hay ninjas más desastrosos que tú, vago –murmuró mientras recordaba que de seguro Shikamaru ya estaría viajando.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: gracias a los que leen aunque no comenten y a los que lo hacen muchas gracias.


	5. la llegada

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA ORIGINALMENTE EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: Disculpen si los nombres de los cap están muy chafas los puse yo, no misfits aunque claro con su permiso

Nota de la autora (misfits): bueno acá les dejo el siguiente capítulo espero que les guste... disfruten…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La llegada

Y los días siguieron su curso. El viaje de los ninja de la Hoja continuó sin mayores problemas. En la aldea de la Arena se llevaban a cabo los preparativos para la visita del Raikage y la Hokage. Debido a la magnitud de la eminente reunión, el personal se había vuelto escaso en el palacio del Kazekage. Las mucamas estaban muy atareadas preparando las habitaciones para los cinco ninjas y dos kages que se hospedarían ni más ni menos en la propia residencia del Kazekage.

Kankuro estaba muy preocupado por su hermana. En esos días de arduo trabajo ella había estado un poco más callada de lo habitual y sin duda mucho más pensativa. Fueron innumerables las ocasiones en las que Kankuro y Gaara se acercaron hasta ella para preguntarle qué era lo que le sucedía pero pregunta tras pregunta la respuesta siempre era la misma. Ella simplemente les sonreía, les besaba la frente y aludía su comportamiento al estrés provocado por el trabajo. Y eso era todo. Sus hermanos no se atrevían a seguir indagando, así que tan solo la observaban de cerca. Esperando descifrar lo que ella no les decía. Pero eso se convertiría en una tarea imposible para los hermanos Sabaku no.

Por otra parte, Temari estaba realmente muy avergonzada. Ni ella sabía bien el por qué. Quizás sea por el hecho de que inconscientemente Shikamaru había logrado instalarse en sus pensamientos. La dama de la arena no recordaba cuando había sido que había empezado a observar tan detenidamente las nubes. Salvo por las sonrisas sinceras que le regalaba a sus hermanos, la kunoichi no podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que sonrió así para alguien.

Tan solo cuando me despedí de él –pensó recordando su última visita a la Aldea de la Hoja.

Pero ya habían pasado dos años desde entonces. Tanto ella como Shikamaru habían dejado de participar como censores en los exámenes de asenso chunnin a raíz de que se los requería para otras funciones más importantes. Y desde entonces nada, jamás una carta.

¿Para qué se supone que me escribiría? –Se cuestionó– no es como si yo fuese su amiga o algo. Solo cumplíamos órdenes aquella vez que fuimos censores. Nos divertimos juntos pero fue solo una vez –se decía tratando de quitarle importancia a eso que ella sentía, eso que no se animaba a calificar por miedo a lo peor– yo no soy nadie para él y lo mismo tiene que ser él para mí. Es hora de crecer.

En ese preciso instante Kankuro se encontraba en la oficina Gaara hablando de su hermana.

-¿Conseguiste que te diga algo? –preguntaba Gaara.

-¿Temari? ¡Ja! Sabes cómo es, ella no dirá nada hasta que esté lista –aseguró el titiritero.

Podríamos torturarla haber si cambia de opinión –sugirió Shukaku.

¡Claro que no! –refutó Gaara.

-Me preocupa, Kankuro… -soltó el Kazekage con una mirada empapada de tristeza por no poder ayudar a su hermana.

-Ahora que lo dices… ella realmente se ve preocupada. Estoy seguro de que hay algo que le molesta pero… no quiere decirme –agregó Kankuro sumándose a la angustia de Gaara.

-De seguro no quiere preocuparnos…

-Pues no lo está logrando… te juro que si me llego a enterar que un shinobi de la Arena le hizo algo voy a exterminarlo de la forma más dolorosa posible… -afirmó Kankuro con ira en su mirada.

¡Al fin Kankuro! ¡Ya te extrañaba! –Festejó el Biju– ¿Cuándo dices que nos encargaremos de un ninja? –cuestionó emocionado.

Tranquilo que tú no te encargarás de nada –acotó Gaara.

No me digas que vas a dejarle a él toda la diversión – demandó Shukaku.

Nadie va a hacer nada, además ni si quiera sabemos si ese supuesto shinobi existe.

Bueno pero si existe nos dejarás encargarnos, ¿no? Es decir, por el bien de Temari –preguntó la bestia de una cola rehusándose a abandonar la ilusión de una sangrienta batalla.

No habrá batalla –desalentó el Kazekage.

-No saques conclusiones tan apresuradamente Kankuro. Si bien yo también estoy perturbado, lo mejor es ser prudentes y esperar un poco.

-Tienes razón es solo que es muy difícil proteger a Temari. Es decir, ella se sabe defender sola pero los asuntos del corazón…

-Aun no sabemos si su problema es de esa índole.

Sí lo es ¿puedo arrancarle el corazón al shinobi? Prometo jugar con el solo un ratito –añadió el insistente Biju.

¡Ya te dije que no hay shinobi! –le respondía Gaara algo alterado por el cansancio.

-¡Maestro Gaara! –gritaba Matsuri mientras entraba al despacho del Kazekage.

¡Ja! Hablando de corazones –comentó burlonamente Shukaku.

No empieces de nuevo –solicitó Gaara.

-¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar? –cuestionó Kankuro enojado por la descortés actitud de la kunoichi.

-Lo siento Kankuro-sama, es que acaba de llegar un comunicado del Raikage.

-¿Y qué dice? –preguntó intrigado Gaara ya que, por la prisa con la que Matsuri había entrado a la oficina era lógico suponer que algo había pasado.

-No lo sé.

-¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes? –preguntó Kankuro sin entender entonces el apuro de la joven.

-No, no lo sé. Ni bien llegó la carta vine cuantos antes así que aun no la ha leído nadie.

-¡¿Y por qué llevas tanto apuro entonces? –interrogó nuevamente Kankuro esta vez más enojado que la vez anterior.

-Yo… yo… no lo sé.

-Ufff… a ver, dame la carta Matsuri –solicitó Gaara después de un suspiro.

-Si –respondió ella ruborizada de vergüenza otorgándole la carta.

Gaara la leyó en silencio mientras Kankuro y Matsuri esperaban novedades. Ni bien terminó de leer la última línea levanto la mirada, dejó la carta en su escritorio y refiriéndose a Matsuri exclamó.

-Hiciste un gran alboroto por nada –este comentario provocó que la kunoichi se ruborizara aun más pero no abandonó el lugar. Y mirando a Kankuro, Gaara explicó.

-Solo dice que todo está bien, pero que debido a la distancia aun les quedan algunos días de viaje.

-Hablando de viaje, hoy deben llegar los de la Hoja ¿no? –cuestionó Kankuro.

-Se supone que si –respondió el Kazekage.

En la entrada de la Aldea de la Arena la Hokage estaba identificando a sus acompañantes frente a los guardias. Una vez finalizado el procedimiento habitual un shinobi los escoltó a través de una larga avenida, a medida que iban avanzando la estructura circular perteneciente al palacio del Kazekage se vía más imponente. Shikamaru despejo su mente. Sería muy problemático para él empezar a preocuparse en ese momento. No valía la pena, de todas formas ya no podría dar marcha atrás.

Matsuri ya se había retirado y Kankuro aun seguía en el despacho de su hermano cuando un ninja le informó a Gaara que la Hokage había llegado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: debo disculparme con quienes leen debi haber subido dos cap durante las fiestas decembrinas pero debido a muchas cosas no lo hice asi que hoy subiré 3 espero compensar la espera un poco y asi animarlos a que comenten por cierto si no tienen cuenta no importa solo denle click en review this chapter y díganme que les parece esta gran historia de mi amiga misfits


	6. primer encuentro

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA ORIGINALMENTE EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: Disculpen si los nombres de los cap están muy chafas los puse yo, no misfits aunque claro con su permiso

Nota de la autora (misfits): disfruten…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Primer encuentro

Gaara y Kankuro se dirigieron de inmediato al lugar donde los ninjas de la Hoja estaban esperando.

-Parece ser que la seguridad es muy estricta aquí –comentó Ino.

-Eso es porque la guerra terminó hace apenas unos meses y como algunos miembros de Akatsuki lograron escapar, es posible que intenten atacar en cualquier momento –explicó Gaara quien apareció detrás de ellos acompañado por su hermano.

-¿Qué tal Gaara? –saludó Tsunade.

-Nos alegra que hayan llegado bien –respondió Kankuro.

-Me da gusto verlos, Ittetsu les mostrará sus habitaciones –agregó Gaara refiriéndose a Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji mientras señalaba al shinobi que se aproximaba y luego se dirigió hacia la Hokage– acompáñame a mi despacho, hay algo sobre lo que debemos hablar.

Temari estaba acompañada por Matsuri. Ambas kunoichis caminaban hacia el palacio del Kazekage después de hacer una ronda en la cual reunieron los tres informes redactados por los jounin de seguridad de la aldea.

-Parece ser que no ha habido ningún imprevisto hasta ahora –comentaba Temari después de leer la última página.

-Temari-sama dígame, ¿cómo es el maestro Gaara cuando no esta tan serio? –preguntó sin vueltas y sonrojada la chunnin.

-¡¿Qué me estas preguntando? ¡Es de mi hermano de quien se trata! Y es tu Kazekage así que ten más respeto –respondió furiosa la rubia ante el descaro de la joven.

-Lo lamento no quise ser irrespetuosa –se disculpó rápidamente bajando la cabeza, avergonzada por su osadía y temerosa del escarmiento.

-Sólo no dejes que se repita –acotó Temari entrando al palacio del Kazekage y encontrándose con Ittetsu que se disponía a conducir a los ninja de Hoja hacia sus habitaciones.

-¡Temari! –exclamó Ino al advertir su llegada provocando que Shikamaru se voltee para verla.

-¿Qué tal? –respondió antes de que Shikamaru terminara de voltear.

Y finalmente ahí estaba ella. La razón que le quitaba el sueño a Shikamaru estaba frente a sus ojos. Vistiendo una corta falda negra y unos pantaloncillos de red por debajo de la falda que para nada ocultaban sus torneadas y firmes piernas y unas sandalias altas. Una remera también de red que dejaba al descubierto el nacimiento de sus pechos, más abajo un top lila que le llegaba hasta la cadera y en su cintura un lazo rojo para sujetar el top. Se veía realmente hermosa, Shikamaru jamás la había visto así, ó al menos, él estaba seguro que jamás había prestado tanta atención. La imagen de la dama de la arena lo dejo boquiabierto. Ni en sus mejores "pesadillas" la había visto así, tan fuerte pero tan femenina.

Por otra parte, lo primero que Temari notó fue que Shikamaru había crecido varios centímetros. Ahora él era, por mucho, más alto que ella y hasta le estaba creciendo un poco de bello en la barbilla. Además, su mirada se había intensificado, era seductoramente desafiante hasta que se posicionó en ella.

-¿Qué tal Temari? –dijo Chouji en respuesta al saludo de la dama de la arena.

Dile algo Shikamaru –ordenaba la mente del genio de la Hoja pero sus labios se habían vuelto torpes– no te quedes ahí todos están esperando que la saludes –insistía su mente, pero el Nara temía abrir la boca y que solo frases sin sentido o balbuceos incompresibles salgan de ella.

-¿Cómo has estado Shikamaru? –saludó finalmente la kunoichi de la arena rompiendo el hielo.

-Bien –respondió él casi automáticamente.

Y eso fue todo lo que pudo decir. Ittetsu pidió permiso a Temari y luego se llevo a los ninjas de la Hoja a sus habitaciones.

Shikamaru no podía evitar sentirse como todo un idiota. ¿Por qué había sido incapaz de saludarla como una persona normal? No era la primera vez que él veía a esa mujer problemática, entonces ¿qué era lo que había cambiado?

-Y aquí dormirás tú Shikamaru –le dijo Ittetsu sacando al Nara de sus pensamientos.

-¿Humm? –recién cuando Shikamaru balbuceo esto se dio cuenta de que Ino y Chouji ya no estaban.

-¿Algún problema con la habitación? –preguntó amablemente el shinobi de la arena.

-No para nada solo estaba un poco distraído, lo siento –respondió Shikamaru entrando a su habitación y dejando que el ninja se retire.

¡¿Ya Temari por qué estas tan molesta? –se cuestionaba a sí misma la dama de la arena– ¿qué se supone que esperabas de él? Sabes bien que cualquier misión que pueda llegar a tener es "problemática" para él… ¿por qué tendría que estar contento de verme? No es como si fuéramos amigos o algo así…

-¡Temari! –gritaba Ino llamándola.

-¿Humm? –balbuceó y se volteó la dama de la arena que aun estaba acompañada por Matsuri.

-Ino…

-¿Cómo has estado? Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos… –saludo cortésmente la Yamanaka.

-Sí es cierto –respondió Temari –nosotras debemos ir al invernadero que está en la parte norte de la aldea, ¿quieres venir?

-¿Bromeas? ¡Claro que quiero ir! –respondió emocionada de conocer nuevas especies.

Así fue como las tres kunoichis partieron hacia el lado norte de la Aldea de la Arena. Mientras tanto el palacio del Kazekage, Chouji estaba en la habitación de Shikamaru intentando convencerlo de que salgan a comer.

-¡Vamos Shikamaru! Me dijeron que la comida de aquí es más sabrosa y picante que en la Aldea de la Hoja.

-Acabamos de llegar Chouji, espera un poco al menos. Por cierto… ¿dónde está Ino?

-Fue a buscar a Temari, o eso me dijo que haría cuando le pregunte si no quería ir a comer con nosotros.

-¡¿A Temari? –preguntó exaltado el Nara.

-Sí, ¿no es extraño? Pero cuando le pregunté el por qué dijo que hacía mucho que no la veía y se fue corriendo…

-¿Tú estás pensando lo mismo que yo? –cuestionó Shikamaru.

-Lo pensé desde que me dijo que iría a buscar a Temari…

-¡Quiere hacer compras en la Aldea de la Arena…! –exclamaron los dos al unísono antes de suspirar.

En la oficina del Kazekage Gaara y Tsunade estaban sentados en unos sillones. A Gaara no le había parecido correcto sentarse tras su escritorio para hablar con Tsunade siendo que se trataba de un kage.

-Luces preocupado…

-Lo estoy. Temo que algún ninja de Akatsuki ataque la reunión que tendremos con el Raikage.

¿De qué te preocupas? Si estoy yo para asesinar a cualquier intruso –le recordaba el Shukaku.

-La seguridad de la Aldea de la Arena se ve muy sólida.

Ella tiene razón, además ¿qué clase de idiota atacaría un lugar donde reside un Biju? –cuestionaba la bestia de una cola.

-Aun así…

-No te preocupes. Estoy segura que nada sucederá.

-Eso espero. Cambiando de tema, hoy recibí una carta del Raikage diciendo que aún le restan algunos días de viaje.

-Es natural, después de todo la Aldea de la Nube queda bastante lejos de aquí.

-Así es, por esta razón quiero que se sientan en libertad de descansar unos días y recorrer la aldea mientras esperamos su llegada.

-Muchas gracias.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	7. ¿Por qué a mi?

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA ORIGINALMENTE EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: Disculpen si los nombres de los cap están muy chafas los puse yo, no misfits aunque claro con su permiso

Nota de la autora (misfits): ya vendran capitulos mejores ahora lamentablemente se tienen que conformar con esto... de cualquier manera gracias por leer! Saludos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿Por qué a mí?

-Ino ellos son Toshio y Okura y son los encargados del invernadero de la zona norte de la aldea –presentaba Temari.

-Es un placer conocerlos –exclamó Ino.

-Mucho gusto –saludaban los shinobis.

-Es extraño verla por aquí Temari-sama –comentó Toshio.

-Debido a la falta de personal por el refuerzo en la seguridad me veo obligada a hacer este tipo de tareas –explicó perezosamente la dama de la arena.

-Aquí está la lista de plantas que se requieren en el laboratorio –decía Matsuri mientras le daba la lista a Okura.

-Bien veamos… beleño blanco, sauzgatillo, drosera, valeriana, estramonio y zarza, bien creo que las tenemos todas –resolvió Okura una vez que terminó de leer la lista en voz alta.

-Humm… ¿Se te ofrece algo? –cuestionó Toshio al ver como Ino observaba detenidamente una planta.

-No yo solo miraba esta artemisa y me preguntaba… ¿para qué la usan? –curioseó Ino.

-La artemisa se utiliza para la fabricación de antibióticos al igual que la drosera –explicaba Okura.

-Sí, solo que la drosera es mucho más fuerte –añadió Toshio.

-Volviendo al tema… ¿tienen todas las plantas de la lista? –cuestionó Matsuri.

-Por supuesto, somos el invernadero más grande de la Aldea de la Arena, sólo nos tomara unas horas recogerlas –respondió Okura.

-Sí quieren pueden volver más tarde –sugirió Toshio.

-De acuerdo, les dejo la lista por si acaso y volveré más tarde –comentó Temari.

En el palacio del Kazekage, Chouji y Shikamaru habían bajado al salón principal esperando la llegada de Tsunade con órdenes. Finalmente, después de varios minutos, la Godaime apareció.

-¿Dónde está Ino? –preguntó la Quinta al no ver a su alumna por ningún lado.

-Se fue con Temari –respondió Chouji.

-Esa niña… se supone que su misión es ser mi guardaespaldas y en lugar de eso se va por ahí… –exclamó Tsunade y luego informó– bueno supongo que no es tan importante, de todas maneras tienen unos días libres hasta que llegue el Raikage.

-¡¿Días libres? –preguntaron al unísono.

Sí, días libres –repitió la Godaime.

-¡¿Y qué se supone que haremos hasta entonces? –cuestionó exaltado Shikamaru, él pensaba la misión les llevaría como mucho dos días pero ahora resulta ser que deberán aguardar para iniciar la misión. ¿Y mientras tanto qué? ¡¿Shikamaru tendría que seguir teniendo esos extraños sueños en la Aldea de la Arena? Eso era inaceptable para él.

-No te preocupes Shikamaru tómalo como vacaciones –sugirió la Quinta totalmente despreocupada ya que esto también significaba vacaciones para ella.

-Sí Shikamaru, ¿por qué estas tan nervioso? –preguntó Chouji en un tono tranquilo ya que podía verse sentado en los mejores restaurantes de la Aldea de la Arena degustando de los más finos platillos y todo a cuenta de la Aldea de la Hoja.

Eran un negocio redondo para todos. Para todos menos para Shikamaru que tendría que resolver de inmediato su problema si quería tener una estadía pacífica y placentera en la Aldea de la Arana. En lo que el Nara pensaba la forma más eficaz para solucionar dicho dilema aparecieron Temari, Matsuri e Ino. Por lo pronto Matsuri se retiró al laboratorio para informar que las plantas solicitadas recién estarían listas por la tarde. Baki se acercó al lugar para informarle a Temari que Gaara la solicitaba en su despacho e Ino se acopló a la conversación de sus amigos con la Hokage, no antes sin recibir un pequeño regaño por parte de su maestra.

Temari se dirigió rápidamente a la oficina de su hermano, tocó la puerta y entró. Gaara le pidió que se sentara.

-¿Qué sucede Gaara? –cuestionó ella.

-Necesito que seas la acompañante de los ninja de la Hoja durante su estadía aquí.

-¡¿Qué dices? –cuestionó alterada.

-No te preocupes la Hokage ha dicho que ella no necesita compañía así que solo te encargarás de Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji.

-Debe ser una broma…

-¿Por qué? Tan solo te estoy pidiendo que los acompañes como Shikamaru lo hace contigo cada vez que vas a la aldea de la Hoja.

-Pero yo tengo mucho que hacer y además… –trató de justificarse la rubia y luego preguntó– ¿no hay alguien más que pueda hacer eso?

-Lo lamento se lo pediría a Kankuro pero está muy ocupado con los preparativos para la reunión de kages.

-¿Y Baki?

-Está a cargo de la seguridad.

-Bien lo haré –soltó derrotada la dama de la arena.

-Es extraño, tú no sueles dar tantas vueltas para aceptar una misión. ¿Qué sucede Temari?

Si, como si te lo fuera a decir –acotó sarcásticamente Shukaku.

-No es nada, solo que me parece una misión insignificante.

Además… no quiero tener que acompañar por todos lados a ese maldito vago –pensó la kunoichi de la arena.

-Hazlo como un favor para tu hermano –solicitó dulcemente el Kazekage.

¡Genial! ¡Ahora tratas de conmoverla…! –Comentó el Biju– Quisiera estar muerto….

-Claro Gaara, lo haré con gusto entonces –accedió finalmente Temari.

Tsunade le explicó toda la situación a su alumna, la cual estuvo muy de acuerdo con quedarse unos días sin preocupaciones en la Aldea de la Arena, así evitaría tener que atender la florería familiar y de paso podría hacer algunas compras. El único que parecía estar en desacuerdo con esta medida era Shikamaru.

-Bien una vez dicho esto me retiro. Ustedes aguarden aquí ya que pronto vendrá su acompañante para guiarlos –y dicho esto la Hokage se retiró para recorrer la aldea.

Pocos minutos pasaron antes de que Temari apareciera de nuevo en el salón.

-Bien, entonces ¿qué quieren hacer? –indagó la dama de la arena.

-¿A qué te refieres? Preguntó el Akimichi quién se encontraba confundido al igual que sus amigos.

-Se supone que seré su acompañante, así que díganme ¿a dónde quieren ir? –explicó Temari.

-¡Es genial que seas nuestra acompañante! –exclamó Ino al pensar que, como Temari era una mujer, ella sabría mejor que nadie donde encontrar ofertas.

Lo que me faltaba… –pensó Shikamaru– debí haber sido un ser despreciable en mi vida anterior para que ahora me este pasando todo esto…

-En ese caso llévanos a comer –solicitó Chouji.

-¿A… comer? –cuestionó asombrada por la petición Temari.

-Sí a comer –reiteró Chouji.

-Humm claro, no hay problema.

Y dicho esto los cuatro ninja partieron del palacio del Kazekage en busca de un restaurante abierto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: bueno con este cap acabe el día de hoy el siguiente cap lo subiré el jueves y tratare de ser constante con un cap cada tercer dia excepto los domingos (lo siento ese dia no me conecto) que mas puedo decir… ya pedi disculpas ya avise del cap haaaa si feliz año a todos


	8. Pelea

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA ORIGINALMENTE EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: Disculpen si los nombres de los cap están muy chafas los puse yo, no misfits aunque claro con su permiso

Nota de la autora (misfits): bueno gente espero que les guste sino pueden hacer sugerencias acepto a delcaraciones juradas... gracias por leer! Saludos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pelea

Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji y Temari estaban almorzando en un restaurante cuya especialidad eran los filetes y carne asada.

-¡Vaya Temari que buena elección! –decía el Akimichi después de tragar un pedazo de carne.

-Gracias pero en realidad se me ocurrió porque Kankuro viene aquí todo el tiempo.

-¡Temari después de almorzar quiero ir a comprar ropa! –solicitaba emocionada Ino.

-Ten cuidado, quizás te lleve al lugar donde Gaara compra su ropa –bromeó sarcásticamente el Nara.

Ino y Chouji permanecieron en silencio.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Eso qué quiere decir? –cuestionó furiosa la dama de la arena.

-Tsk… nada, solo fue un comentario –respondió despreocupadamente Shikamaru en tono aburrido y quitándole importancia al tema.

-Lo siento Ino pero antes de ir a comprar ropa deberemos hacer una parada para comprar un biberón ya que parece ser que un bebé llorón esta de mal humor hoy –contraatacó Temari.

-¿Así? Pues parece ser que la gran Temari del Desierto no tiene mejores cosas que hacer que acompañar a tres ninjas de la Hoja –señaló Shikamaru.

Ino y Chouji empezaban a esconderse detrás de sus platos al ver como la discusión iba aumentando.

-¡Sí estoy acompañando a tres ninjas de la Hoja es porque aparentemente el gran genio de la Hoja no es lo suficientemente listo como para cuidarse solo!

-¿De veras? ¡Yo creí que era porque Gaara tiene miedo de darte misiones más complicadas! –exclamó Shikamaru y siguió con un tono más irónico– Y como eres su hermanita pensó que con algo sencillo te mantendría ocupada.

-Disculpen, ¿pueden bajar la voz? Los clientes empiezan a quejarse –solicitó con temor una camarera de pelo negro ondulado y grandes ojos grises.

-¿Meiko? –preguntó Temari.

-Oh… Lo siento Temari-sama, no sabía que era usted –se disculpó la joven sorprendida por encontrar a la hermana de Kankuro peleando con un shinobi.

Con razón Kankuro siempre viene aquí –pensó Temari con una media sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

-No te disculpes, sólo tráenos la cuenta, por favor –respondió amablemente la dama de la arena.

Ino y Chouji miraron a Shikamaru y a Temari. El ambiente estaba tenso y el silencio reinó en la mesa hasta que Meiko trajo la cuenta. Mientras Chouji pagaba la cuenta, Temari comentó.

-No sabía que trabajabas aquí, Meiko.

-Sí, este es el restaurante de mi familia –explicó la joven.

-Bueno aquí esta –dijo Chouji entregándole el dinero a la joven.

-Gracias, vuelvan pronto.

-Te aseguro que lo haremos –respondió el Akimichi.

Ino y Temari iban caminando adelante en tanto que Chouji y Shikamaru iban justo atrás de ellas. Mientras Ino torturaba a Temari explicándole cuales eran exactamente las doscientas prendas de ropa que quería comprar Chouji no podía entender por qué su amigo se había comportado de forma tan grosera frente a una mujer.

-Humm… ¿Shikamaru? –llamó Chouji para que el Nara le prestara atención.

-¿Qué sucede Chouji? –cuestionó haraganamente el moreno.

-¿Me puedes explicar que fue toda esa discusión de hace un rato?

-Tsk… mujeres son tan problemáticas… haces un comentario y ya te están gritando –comentó Shikamaru queriendo eludir el tema.

-Puede ser, pero cuando las mujeres te gritan tu sueles permanecer en silencio y esta vez, bueno… parecía que realmente querías pelear con ella… –explicó Chouji.

-¡Ahí, ahí! –gritaba Ino al ver la vidriera de una tienda y arrastrando a Temari hasta el lugar.

-De acuerdo… ya voy Ino –decía Temari intentando conseguir que la Yamanaka le soltara el brazo.

Gaara nunca dijiste que esta misión sería peligrosa –pensaba la dama de la arena.

Ino se probó al menos veinte vestidos mientras sus amigos y Temari estaban sentados en un sillón con la tarea de decirle cual le quedaba bien y cual no, y aunque la respuesta a la pregunta "¿me queda bien?" siempre era afirmativa la Yamanaka era muy selectiva y detallista sobre lo que quería.

Chouji, Shikamaru y Temari deseaban que pronto cayera un meteorito y los asesinara, así se terminaría su sufrimiento pero claro está que eso no pasó. Muy por el contrario, Ino tardo varias horas en probarse innumerable cantidad de prendas.

¡Las plantas! –recordó Temari pensando que sería la excusa perfecta para salir de esa situación.

-Ino debo irme, lo lamento tanto, pero debo ir a buscar las plantas al invernadero.

-Oh… ¿en serio? –Respondió desanimada haciendo un puchero y continuó más contenta– está bien, no te preocupes, nos vemos más tarde ¿no?

-Sí claro, ni bien termine vengo a buscarlos –contestó desde la puerta la kunoichi de la arena.

-Shikamaru –murmuró Ino– ve con ella y pídele disculpas por lo que dijiste hoy –ordenó furiosa.

-¿Pero qué dices? –cuestionó confundido el shinobi.

Y de inmediato pensó que si se iba con Temari ya no tendría que pasar toda la tarde viendo como Ino se probaba ropa.

-¡Lo que escuchaste, ahora ve! –ordenó nuevamente la kunoichi de la Hoja esta vez más enojada.

-Tienes razón Ino, ¡nos vemos! –acató el Nara saliendo del local.

El único que sufrió con esta medida fue Chouji que tuvo que quedarse toda la tarde con Ino mientras se probaba ropa. Temari llevaba algunas cuadras cuando Shikamaru la alcanzó.

-¿Qué haces aquí vago? –preguntó Temari.

-Supongo que aun eres la acompañante de los ninjas de la Hoja, además cualquier cosa es mejor que quedarse con Ino cuando se está probando ropa –respondió holgazanamente.

-¡Humm! Como quieras… –respondió secamente Temari ya que aun estaba molesta por la pelea anterior.

Gaara rondaba los pasillos del palacio del Kazekage en busca de Baki quien aun no había presentado los informes correspondientes. Sin embargo, con quien se encontró fue con Matsuri quien últimamente frecuentaba demasiado ese lugar.

Solo te voy a pedir que te controles, quieres –solicito el Shukaku.

¡Ja! Que novedad… yo te pido eso todo el tiempo y a ti te da lo mismo.

Es que te pones como un idiota cuando ves a esta niña.

-¡Maestro Gaara! –gritaba Matsuri a todo pulmón.

-¡Shhh, baja la voz niña! –Regañó Baki que está llegando al lugar– no puedes hacer semejante escándalo en un lugar administrativo.

-S-sí, lo siento –se disculpó avergonzada la joven inclinando la cabeza y jugando con sus dedos al estilo de Hinata.

-Gaara, aquí traigo los informes –exclamó Baki.

-Está bien Baki dámelos, Matsuri y yo los revisaremos –acotó el Kazekage al sentir pena por la joven que solo quería saludarlo.

Matsuri levantó la cabeza casi al instante y reprimió esa enorme sonrisa que estaba por salir de su boca.

-¿Estás seguro? –cuestionó Baki al considerar la inexperiencia de la kunoichi.

-Sí, no hay problema –respondió Gaara y dicho esto Baki se retiro.

-Vamos a mi oficina –ordenó Gaara y Matsuri lo siguió en silencio aunque al tenerlo de espaldas dejo soltar esa sonrisa que ya no podía reprimir.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: bueno espero que estén disfrutando la lectura aunque no comenten (lo cual me pone triste) pero aun así terminare de subir la historia

_Ba para que pierdes el tiempo _

Miren a quien ya se le bajo la borrachera

_No digas nada es tu culpa _

Mi culpa? Te dije como 100 veces que no te bebieras esas botellas

_Si y me dijiste como 100 más que no era sake _

Shukaku… SOY OCCIDENTAL AQUÍ NO BEBEMOS SAKE!

_mmmm…. No grites además nunca mencionaste que tuvieran licor_

El termino 38% de alcohol te dicen algo? Ahora se porque misfits se quejaba de ti

_Ella y tu deberían agradecerme soy lo que más gusta de esta historia _

Si claro si tú lo dices además con la cruda que te cargas dudo que puedas decir algo coherente así que adiós


	9. Ataque

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA ORIGINALMENTE EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: pido perdón por no haber actualizado el sábado pero no me dejaba entrar a mi cuenta así que repongo el cap

Nota de la autora (misfits): Todos dicen: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen sino a masashi kishimoto, ya que si yo fuera él itachi no estaria muerto, ó neji y tenten serian novios, ó sasuke no sería tan frío... yo soy un poco más básica... los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen sino a masashi kishimoto, ya que si yo fuera él no sabría ni escribir mi nombre... T-T

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ataque 

Temari y Shikamaru ya estaban en el invernadero. Okura estaba buscando el paquete con las plantas que ya tenía preparado mientras Toshio buscaba la lista que le habían entregado para adosarla al paquete.

-Bien aquí está el paquete ahora solo falta que Toshio traiga la lista y… –explicaba Okura pero fue interrumpido por un grito, el grito de Temari.

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso? –preguntó Shikamaru al ver como una formación abstracta crecía en el tobillo de Temari.

-¡No lo sé, pero me está lastimando! –exclamó la kunoichi que tomó su abanico para golpear al la masa que empezaba a tomar forma.

Sin embargo fue inútil, ya que esa masa comenzó crecer, pegándose además en el abanico y tomando forma de clon absorbiendo el chakra de Temari y lastimando su tobillo.

-Jutsu estrangulamiento de sombra –exclamó el Nara logrando así retirar el clon del cuerpo de Temari.

-¡Toshio pronto! ¡Trae unas vendas! ¡El tobillo de Temari-sama está sangrando mucho! –gritaba Okura saliendo de la habitación mientras Shikamaru sostenía a Temari para que no se cayera y una vez que la sentó en el suelo observó la herida.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Shikamaru aun confundido.

-Esporas, pero… no fue como la última vez… –intentaba explicar Temari pero estaba exhausta, ese clon había drenado casi todo su chakra.

-¿La última vez? –cuestionó el Nara aunque estaba más preocupado por el estado de la kunoichi que por la explicación.

-Sí… en la cumbre… Zetsu… sus clones… absorben chakra… –explicaba cómo podía la kunoichi.

En eso apareció Toshio con unas vendas y detrás de él Okura con un panecillo para que Temari recuperara fuerzas.

-Tome Temari-sama, coma esto –le decía Okura entregándole el panecillo mientras Toshio limpiaba y vendaba la herida de Temari.

Shikamaru la miraba aterrado. Jamás la había visto así, tan agotada. Estuvo muy preocupado hasta que, al cabo de unos minutos, Temari recuperó suficientes fuerzas como para explicar lo sucedido.

-Zetsu es un Akatsuki que sobrevivió a la guerra. En la cumbre de los kages, hace unos años atrás, él se infiltró y dejo un jutsu a base de esporas. Se supone que esas esporas se pegan al usuario drenando su chakra y trasmitiéndoselo a Zetsu, pero estas son distintas, lograron herirme.

-¿Cómo infiltro las esporas si la seguridad está más fuerte que nunca? –cuestionó Okura.

-Eso no lo sé, pero debo informar a Gaara de inmediato –respondió Temari intentando ponerse de pie pero su tobillo le falló.

-Tranquila Temari-sama, su herida no está bien como para que camine demasiado.

-Creo que deberé llevarte entonces –resolvió flojamente el Nara 

-¡¿Qué? ¡No, definitivamente no! –se resistió la kunoichi de la arena.

-De hecho Temari-sama, es una buena idea –acotó Okura.

-Sí, usted debe ser atendida por un médico y no hay tiempo que perder –agregó Toshio.

-No te comportes como una nena caprichosa y sube a mi espalda –ordenó Shikamaru agachándose para que ella pudiera subir.

-¡Estás loco no puedo subirme a tu espalda! –refutó Temari.

-¿Por qué no? –indagó el Nara poniéndose de pie nuevamente y girándose para observarla.

-¡Porque tengo puesta una falda, genio! –respondió ruborizada.

-¡Genial! –Exclamó sarcásticamente el shinobi de la Hoja para luego sugerir con ironía y un poco sonrojado– si te vistieras con faldas más largas no tendríamos este problema.

-¡¿Ahora también vas a decirme como debo vestirme? –cuestionó furiosa.

-¡Ya cállate! –ordenó mientras levantaba sus piernas y la sostenía desde los hombros y espalda.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Es una vergüenza ser cargada por ti así…! –gritaba Temari para que Shikamaru la baje sin éxito.

-¡Ya, no te muevas! Mujer problemática… –dictaminaba Shikamaru.

Es más ligera de lo que pensé y sus piernas son muy suaves –pensaba el Nara mientras caminaba fuera del invernadero– ¡demonios! ¡¿En qué estoy pensando? ¡A mí que me importa si sus piernas son suaves o no!

-¡Adiós Temari-sama! Recuerde enviar a alguien a buscar las plantas ¡Cuídese! –se despedían Toshio y Okura.

-¡No, esperen! ¡No quiero ir con él! –gritó por última vez pero los shinobis de la arena no hicieron nada.

Su rostro se ve encantador cuando está molesta –pensaba el Nara ahora que tenía la oportunidad de verla de cerca– ¡En qué demonios estoy pensando! ¡Esta mujer es la más aterradora, la más problemática y la más mandona que yo haya conocido en toda mi vida! De ningún modo puede ser tierna ó encantadora…

¡Qué vergüenza ser cargada así por alguien más pequeño que yo y en mi propia aldea! –Pensaba Temari ruborizada por la situación– aunque él ya no es más pequeño que yo, pero aún así –recapacitaba mientras sentía el calor del cuerpo de Shikamaru, era cautivadoramente cómodo pero ella jamás lo aceptaría– ¡Ja! Seguro que me recordará esto hasta que muera, es más no sé por qué razón aun no ha comenzado a molestarme.

-Temari… -murmuró Shikamaru con la vista fija en el camino.

Temari levanto la cabeza para mirarlo –aquí viene –pensó esperando algún comentario ofensivo.

-Yo lamento lo que sucedió hoy, no creo que Gaara te asigne misiones insignificantes –se disculpó el Nara de corazón sorprendiendo a la dama de la arena.

-Shikamaru... –murmuró Temari, ella estaba atónita, jamás esperaría que el moreno se disculpara con ella.

-Además… el tener que cuidar a Ino califica como una misión de rango S –bromeó el shinobi bajando la cabeza para verla y regalándole una sonrisa.

Temari se ruborizo un poco y le sonrió dulcemente ante el comentario. Sonrisa que a Shikamaru le pareció preciosa.

Gaara y Matsuri estaban en la oficina del Kazekage. Gaara le había explicado minuciosamente a la kunoichi como se debían interpretar los informes de seguridad aunque Matsuri no había puesto un ojo sobre dichos papeles. Ella estaba muy ocupada admirando el rostro del Kazekage.

¿Por qué sigues hablando Gaara? esta niña no ha escuchado una sola de tus palabras –comentaba el Biju.

¿Tú crees que no me hace caso?

Creo que te hace caso pero de otra manera...

-¿Has entendido Matsuri? –preguntó para despejar las dudas que Shukaku le había implantado.

-¿Humm? Eh… si claro –mintió la joven al darse cuenta de que en lugar de escucharlo solo lo había observado.

-¡Maestro Kazekage! –dijo un shinobi entrando a la oficina de Gaara sin golpear. El sujeto se veía bastante alterado.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Hemos recibido un informe del invernadero norte, aparentemente alguien se infiltro en la aldea y logró herir a Temari-sama, Kankuro-sama ya está en camino...

-Ya voy para allá –respondió Gaara mientras salía corriendo de su despacho.

Ino había terminado con sus dichosas compras y, como le debía una a Chouji, accedió a ir a comer algo. Recordaron viejos tiempo mientras Chouji comía panecillos dulces e Ino tomaba una taza de té.

-¿Crees que el Raikage haya elegido a algún ninja apuesto para ser su guardaespaldas? –preguntaba Ino mientras se imaginaba a alguien como Sasuke.

-No lo sé, ¿y qué importancia tiene? –respondía el Akimichi mientras mordía un panecillo de miel.

-¡¿Cómo que qué importancia tiene? –Cuestionaba la rubia irritada– ¡quizás conozca al hombre de mis sueños y a ti te da lo mismo!

-Bueno sería algo complicado que el hombre de tus sueños sea de la Aldea de la Nube…

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó curiosa la Yamanaka.

-Pues porque la Aldea de la Nube queda muy lejos de la Aldea la Hoja, así que deberías viajar para verlo…

-Y cuando llegara estaría sucia y despeinada y muy poco sexy… -agregó la rubia imaginando la situación- tienes razón Chouji es imposible, jamás funcionaría.

-Por cierto Shikamaru está muy raro… -acotó Chouji.

-¿Y qué esperabas? hace casi dos años que no ve a Temari... –soltó Ino.

-¿Y qué hay con eso?

-Vamos Chouji, no recuerdas lo feliz que se ponía cuando ella iba a nuestra aldea –comentaba en un tono pícaro.

-Sí, porque son amigos… -desmentía el Akimichi las acusaciones de la rubia.

-Sí, claro… amigos… igual que Neji y Tenten... –soltó con sarcasmo la Yamanaka.

-¿Qué pasa entre Neji y Tenten?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	10. Herida

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA ORIGINALMENTE EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: Disculpen si los nombres de los cap están muy chafas los puse yo, no misfits aunque claro con su permiso

Nota de la autora (misfits): Disfruten

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Herida

Shikamaru camino con Temari en brazos por la aldea soportando los susurros y cuchicheos de la gente. Como hermana del Kazekage, Temari era una kunoichi muy conocida en su aldea y no era normal que la dama de la arena se paseara por ahí en los brazos de un shinobi. Entre los múltiples susurros, la charla de un par de ancianas llegó a oídos de Shikamaru y Temari.

-¿Esa no es la hermana del Kazekage? –preguntó una anciana que llevaba un pañuelo verde en la cabeza.

-Sí, es Temari-sama pero qué hace con ese shinobi –respondió sorprendida por la escena la hermana menor.

-Mira el protector lo lleva en el brazo, el chico ese es de la Aldea de la Hoja.

- ¿Crees que se acaban de casar y por eso la lleva así?

-No creo, no parecen estar vestidos como para semejante ocasión.

-Pero no vas a negarme que algo pasa entre esos dos –acotó con picardía la anciana menor.

-Está más que claro que son muy cercanos –comentó pícaramente la anciana de pañuelo verde.

-Tsk… que chismosas –susurró Shikamaru quien estaba un poco sonrojado.

-Esas dos son las ancianas más chismosas de la Aldea de la Arena, no hay rumor que no pase por su boca –respondió Temari quien también estaba ruborizada.

-Pues deberían meterse en sus asuntos –comentó el Nara un poco avergonzado por los rumores.

-Olvídalo, ellas viven por y para los rumores, las mantiene ocupadas.

Gaara y Kankuro se encontraron en el camino.

-¿Sabes que sucedió? –preguntó Kankuro mientras se desplazaba a gran velocidad.

-Sólo sé que fue una falla en la seguridad y que hirieron a Temari –respondió Gaara.

-Sí encuentro al maldito que se infiltro… -amenazaba Kankuro.

Shukaku estaba realmente feliz. El hecho de que alguien se infiltrara significaba que una batalla se aproximaba, pero no podía mostrarse feliz frente a Gaara.

Shikamaru y Temari ya habían recorrido medio camino cuando fueron localizados por Kankuro y Gaara.

-¡Vago ¿qué crees que haces? ¡Suelta a mí hermana! –gritaba Kankuro furioso al ver que Temari estaba en los brazos de Shikamaru.

-Kankuro… yo no… no es… no es lo… -balbuceaba el Nara temiendo por su vida al ver que Kankuro estaba por convocar a una de sus marionetas.

-Tranquilo, me lastime el tobillo –explicaba Temari intentando calmar al titiritero.

-Es cierto, mira –comentó Gaara señalando la venda que rodeaba el tobillo de su hermana.

-¿Cómo fue que…? –cuestionaba Kankuro.

-Ahora necesito ir al hospital, luego te explico ¿sí? –interrumpió la rubia con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-De acuerdo, pero bájala Nara, yo me encargo desde aquí –ordenó Kankuro tomando a Temari entre sus brazos.

Parezco un juguete –pensó la kunoichi– esto sin dudas es un atentado a mi orgullo.

-Puedes acompañarnos si quieres –exclamó Gaara en agradecimiento a Shikamaru.

En el camino rumbo al hospital Gaara se acercó a Shikamaru.

-Disculpa a Kankuro, él es un poco… sobre protector cuando se trata de Temari –explicaba Gaara aunque para ser sinceros, a él también lo había invadido una profunda ira cuando vio que su hermana estaba en los brazos del Nara.

-Lo entiendo, creo –contestó Shikamaru un poco apenado.

-Para que des una idea de las incoherencias de mi hermano, una vez golpeo a un shinobi en la entrepierna solo por decir que Temari tenía lindos ojos.

-¡¿Qué dices? Lo golpeó en…–cuestionó el Nara temiendo por su vida.

-Nosotros somos lo único que tenemos, así que siempre nos cuidaremos entre nosotros aunque a Kankuro a veces se le vaya la mano.

Awwww que tierno. ¿Por qué no le das un besito? –bravuconeaba el Biju.

¡Ya cállate, quieres!

¡Ja! Estuviste a punto de asesinarlo cuando lo viste con Temari y ahora ¡¿estás agradecido con él? No hay caso, nunca comprenderé a los humanos…

Matsuri se había quedado estática. No sabía bien que debía hacer. Lo mejor sería salir de la oficina del Kazekage, a ver si todavía alguien la encontraba ahí y la regañaban por decima vez en el día. Saliendo del palacio del Kazekage se encontró con Baki.

-¿Cómo estaban los informes?

-Los informes no sé, pero si se que alguien se infiltró e hirió a Temari-sama.

-¡¿Qué dices?

-Lo que escuchaste.

Kankuro entró al hospital con su hermana en brazos. De inmediato tres enfermeras vinieron a asistirla y detrás de ellas Tsunade.

-Hokage-sama… ¿qué hace aquí? –preguntó sorprendida Temari.

-Bueno supongo que hay cosas que no se pueden evitar –decía mientras se llevaba la mano atrás de la nuca.

-Lady Tsunade… -susurró Shikamaru sorprendido pero orgulloso de su Hokage. Él pensaba que la Godaime se había ido por ahí a beber sake hasta emborracharse.

-Pueden retirarse chicas, yo me encargo –exclamó la Quinta una vez que Temari fue trasladada a enfermería.

-Sí, señora –respondieron las jóvenes antes de cerrar la puerta.

En la sala espera, Shikamaru le estaba relatando a Gaara y Kankuro lo sucedido y la información que Temari le había proporcionado.

-Entonces este tipo excede nuestra seguridad –resolvió Kankuro.

-Deberemos estar más atentos que nunca –agregó Gaara.

Temari salió de la enfermería caminando normalmente, Tsunade sabía bien lo que hacía. Sin embargo, el asunto de Zetsu las tenía algo preocupadas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: tal vez tarde un poco en actualizar pues aunque la historia está terminada con epilogo incluido, yo tengo dos historias corriendo a las cuales debo dedicarles tiempo algo que se me ha dificultado pues atravieso un bache creativo, aun así espero proporcionarles dos cap por semana si me es posible serán mas pero sino espero comprendan nos leemos pronto


	11. Reflexiones y Visitas

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA ORIGINALMENTE EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: Disculpen si los nombres de los cap están muy chafas los puse yo, no misfits aunque claro con su permiso

Nota de la autora (misfits): el capitulo 11 espero que les guste!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Reflexiones y visitas

Pasaron algunas horas, el equipo 10 se encontró en el palacio del Kazekage al caer la noche. Shikamaru les relató todo lo sucedido a sus amigos. Y finalmente llegó el momento preferido de Chouji, bueno preferido junto con el almuerzo y el desayuno. Una empleada les informó que la cena estaba servida. Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados en la mesa la conversación fluyo naturalmente entre risas y anécdotas y un clima muy agradable invadió el amiente.

-¡Esto está delicioso! –exclamaba Chouji con brillo en sus ojos.

-Sí te gusta la carne asada conozco un lugar donde la preparan… –comenzó a relatar Kankuro.

-¿Así? No me digas… no estarás hablando del restaurante de Meiko, ¿no? –comentó pícaramente Temari.

-¿Pero cómo es que tú…? –preguntó sorprendido y ruborizado el titiritero.

-¿Meiko? ¿Te refieres a la camarera que nos atendió hoy? –interrumpió la curiosidad de Ino.

-Sí, ella misma –aclaró Temari– pero no es solo una camarera también es una kunoichi de la Arena.

¿Por qué Kankuro esta tan sonrojado? –Cuestionó Shukaku– él ha estado al menos con la mitad de las mujeres de esta aldea y jamás lo había visto así.

Será que esta mujer es diferente para él –sugirió Gaara.

Claro que no, Kankuro no es así.

-¿Esa chica es una kunoichi? –averiguó sorprendido el Akimichi.

-Aunque no lo parezca, Meiko tiene mucho talento en el uso de genjutsu –informó Gaara.

-¿De qué te sorprendes Chouji? Si Shikamaru, aun con toda su vagancia, es un shinobi… –agregó Ino.

-Tsk… mejor cierra la boca Ino, que problemática… –acotó holgazanamente el Nara.

-Es una lástima que una mente tan brillante como la de Shikamaru se desperdicie mirando las nubes o durmiendo –añadió la Hokage.

-¿Usted también? –murmuró Shikamaru perezosamente.

-No sean así… más de una vez Shikamaru nos ha salvado con un plan brillante –comentó Chouji rescatando un poco a Shikamaru del pozo donde lo habían hundido.

-Sí, eso es cierto –admitieron Tsunade e Ino.

-Bueno si me disculpan, me retiro –se excusó Kankuro.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –cuestionó Temari.

-Voy a dar una vuelta por la Aldea, ¿por qué?

-Olvídalo Kankuro –decretó la dama de la arena.

-¿Humm? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? –cuestionaba cada vez más confundido el titiritero.

-Afuera hay una tormenta de arena y se ha vuelto intensa –informó Gaara.

-¡Mierda! Creo que no me queda otra que irme a dormir –decidió Kankuro al recordar que ni siquiera le quedaba una botella de sake como para pasar un rato.

-Yo, también y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo –ordenó la Godaime poniéndose de pie.

Y como Tsunade dijo se hizo. Cada cual se retiró a su habitación y el temor de Shikamaru a tener otro sueño raro se hizo presente. El Nara se vistió con un pijama y se metió en la cama rogando que su mente lo dejara descansar en paz. Escuchó por un largo rato el viento rozar las paredes de la construcción, se dio una o dos vueltas en la cama y finalmente se quedo dormido. Durmió tres o cuatro horas hasta que tuvo otra "pesadilla" como él las describía. Se despertó de golpe sudando, se sentó en la cama, su respiración estaba agitada, inhaló varias bocanadas de aire para intentar tranquilizarse. Si el Nara pensó alguna vez que ver a Temari después de tanto tiempo lograría apaciguar esos sueños, ahora estaba descartando esa idea. Cuando por fin logró estabilizar un poco su respiración, junto sus dedos formando con ellos un círculo y se decidió a no salir de esa posición hasta que lograra comprender que era lo que le sucedía. Su mente divago un poco. Le mostró imagines del pasado. Él hacía todo lo posible por analizar cualquier idea que se le viniera a la mente. Mientras pensaba.

No puedo tratarla como si fuera una mujer más. ¿Pero por qué? Si ella es solo otra mujer problemática. No… no es solo eso. Ella es diferente… por ejemplo, nunca podría mirarla con los mismos ojos que a mi madre ó que a Ino. Nunca. Ella es diferente… pero ¿qué es ella para mí? Tal vez una simple colega… no. Es más que una colega, y algo muy distinto de una simple kunoichi para mí… Recuerdos… Tanto amargos como dulces… no sé por qué, quizás se oiga masoquista, pero ya no me molesta los insultos que recibí de su parte… son recuerdos… Ella está en mi mente, en la gran mente del genio de la Hoja, esa imagen no se puede borrar… es contra mi voluntad. ¿Qué siento por ella? ¡Es la hermana de Gaara, el Kazekage! ¡No puedo sentir nada! Pero siento... siento algo que me preocupa extrañamente… Nunca. Nunca nadie me había hecho sentir así… Como un imbécil enfrente a ella… Ella. ¡Que estoy diciendo! ¡No solo Kankuro y Gaara, sino cualquier ninja de aquí que supiera en lo que estoy pensando me asesinaría antes de dejar que Temari se marche de la Aldea de la Arena por un chunnin de la Hoja! Pero es que ella me hace cambiar… Me hace querer arriesgarlo todo por ella… me hace pensar diferente… me hace sentir diferente… quizás… No. Nunca. ¡Jamás! ¡Qué tonterías estoy pensando! Shikamaru eres un tonto no un genio. Esa mujer problemática… ¡Cómo puedo pensar eso! Pero ella… Quizás… solo quizás sea… AMOR… ¡Que tonterías… es solo una mujer… y de las más problemáticas que hay…! Es solo una mujer más… Pero sin duda no lo es… Entonces... ¿esto es lo que siento tan profundamente por ella? ¿Esa palabra que nunca había rozado mis labios? ¿Ese sentimiento que nunca había sentido antes…? ¿Ese pensar que nunca me había irrumpido tan violentamente como hoy? No podría definirlo… pero lo siento…

Shikamaru suspiro y se levantó de la cama. Camino hasta la ventana y miro la Aldea de la Arena, la tormenta se había calmado.

Existen al menos 200 razones por las cuales no debo hacer caso a lo que siento –pensó perdiendo su mirada en las radiantes estrellas.

La mañana llego rápido para todos menos para Shikamaru que no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Gaara ya estaba en su despacho atendiendo los asuntos correspondientes, es decir Matsuri. La dama de cabello castaño había aparecido muy temprano en la oficina del Kazekage con la excusa de que querer saber en qué condición se encontraba Temari. Como es de suponerse, el hecho de que se haya enterado de que a Temari en realidad no le pasó nada serio, no era suficiente motivo para que la joven abandonara la oficina.

-Por cierto Maestro Gaara, ahora que lo de Temari se solucionó… podría explicarme de nuevo como leer un informe de seguridad.

¿Qué te dije? –acotó Shukaku.

Gaara sonrió, Shukaku tenía razón. Matsuri no había escuchado una sola palabra de lo que él había dicho, sin embargo, Gaara no estaba molesto. Respiró profundo y con un intento de sonrisa en el rostro comenzó a explicarle de nuevo.

Kankuro aprovecho la mañana para dar una vuelta por la aldea para ver como andaba todo, como gran jounin que era… ¡¿a quién quiero engañar? Kankuro desayunó lo más rápido que pudo y se fue directo al restaurante de Meiko. El camino se hizo insoportablemente largo para el shinobi que tuvo que soportar los comentarios de toda la aldea respecto a la supuesta relación de su hermana y el vago de la Hoja. Su ira desapareció lentamente al llegar al establecimiento. Detrás de la barra se encontraba Meiko quien lo observó entrar. Sus miradas se entrecruzaron provocando que la kunoichi se sonroje y el titiritero desvié la mirada hacia un lado.

Parezco un niño pequeño –pensó Kankuro mientras se acercaba a la barra con los ojos cerrados y tomaba asiento.

-B-buenos días Kankuro-sama –soltó la morena y continuó más calmada– ¿Qué le sirvo?

Kankuro miró fijamente a la dama como desvistiéndola con la mirada, pero al mismo tiempo había algo en sus ojos que lo hacían increíblemente seductor. Bueno, esto es lógico, no por nada tenía esa fama de mujeriego. Meiko sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban cada vez más rojas mientras esperaba la respuesta de su cliente.

-Dame un vaso de Shōchū –solicitó el titiritero.

Petición que a Meiko no le resultó extraña, ya que a pesar de era muy temprano para empezar a beber y el jounin había ordenado una bebida más fuerte que el sake, era habitual que Kankuro pasara por allí en las mañanas y bebiera algo antes de abordar el día.

-Enseguida –respondió mientras preparaba la bebida. Kankuro la observaba minuciosamente, sin despegarle esa mirada que tantas noches de pasión le había valido. Tantas mujeres habían caído ante ese encanto natural, pero eso ya no importaba. Pudo notar como Meiko se ponía cada vez más nerviosa y eso le encantaba. Adoraba ver como la morena se sonrojaba, él sabía que esa vergüenza sacaba lo mejor de ella. Y no lo digo metafóricamente, verán Meiko es un tanto especial, al contrario de la mayoría de la personas, Meiko no cometía ni un error cuando estaba nerviosa. Cualquiera hubiese tirado el vaso o derramado la bebida, pero ella no. Ella era diferente. Tal vez era eso lo que tanto le atraía a Kankuro. Y él la conocía bien, sabía todo de ella, sabía que ella odia levantarse temprano, sabía que ella adora los fideos fritos, sabía que ella sabe escuchar y por supuesto, sabía que la única forma de notar si ella está nerviosa, es esa coloración que sus mejillas adquieren paulatinamente.

-Su bebida, sensei –exclamó la dama colocando el vaso frente a Kankuro. Así es, Kankuro había sido el primer sensei de Meiko como Gaara lo fue de Matsuri. Había crecido mucho desde entonces y, aunque ahora estaba bajo la tutela de otro shinobi, aun seguía sintiendo que Kankuro era quien la guiaba. Pero no era solo el cariño propio de la relación sensei-alumna lo que ella sentía, muy a su pesar

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: he de decir que por error omiti una nota donde misfits avisaba que no habrá naruhina ni sasusaku habrá una pequeña mención de cómo quedo pero realmente no altera la historia aun así quería advertirselos


	12. ¡Sorpresa!

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA ORIGINALMENTE EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: Disculpen si los nombres de los cap están muy chafas los puse yo, no misfits aunque claro con su permiso

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¡Sorpresa!

Ino se había metido en la habitación de Temari, la había despertado y ni siquiera la había dejado cambiarse ya que el único objetivo de Ino era mostrarle la gran cantidad de prendas que había comprado. A la dama de la Arena mucho no le interesaba la ropa pero la rubia de la Hoja se veía tan entusiasmada que era imposible decirle que no.

-Sabes Ino, esta noche empieza el festival de otoño –comentó Temari.

-¡Eso significa que iremos a una fiesta! –requirió la rubia con brillo en sus ojos.

-S-sí –respondió un poco temerosa la dama de la arena y luego continuó con una sonrisa en el rostro–así ahí puedes lucir alguno de tus kimonos.

-¡Sí! ¡Será genial! ¡Nos la vamos a pasar de lo mejor! –gritaba Ino emocionada.

-No, yo no voy a ir –acotó Temari.

-¡¿Cómo que no vas a ir? –preguntó indignada.

-Es que la verdad no me interesa mucho.

-Se supone que tienes que ser nuestra acompañante, así que no te queda otra –resolvió Ino con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

Es cierto, no me queda otra –pensó Temari un poco incomoda por la situación.

-Déjame ver que te pondrás –agregó Ino mientras buscaba entre sus kimonos nuevos.

-Ah… Ino… te lo agradezco pero usare alguno que ya tengo –resumió la dama de la arena.

-No me estarás mintiendo ¿no? –cuestionó la rubia ya que conociendo a Temari seguro se pondría lo mismo que usa todos los días.

-No, ¿por qué lo dices?

-Mmm… a ver si es cierto –dijo Ino abriendo el armario de Temari.

El sonido que se escuchó a continuación fue tan perturbadoramente siniestro, tan aterradoramente escandaloso que más uno hubiese preferido ser perseguido por cien miembros de Akatsuki en una noche oscura por un callejón sin salida. Peor aún, el sonido retumbó en toda la parte superior del Palacio del Kazekage, fue tan inquietantemente estrepitoso que Chouji, que estaba con Shikamaru, dejo caer la bola de arroz dulce que tenía en la mano.

-¡Oh por Dios, oh por Dios, oh por Dios! –repetía Ino después de casi dejar sorda a Temari.

-Dios creo que me sangran los oídos… –comentó la dama de la arena.

-¡Nunca había visto tantos kimonos y tan lindos! –Seguía gritando Ino a todo pulmón– este es el más lindo, no este, no este.

-Ya, Ino te regalo el que quieras si dejas de gritar –exclamó Temari tapándose los oídos con la palma de las manos.

En ese momento Shikamaru y Chouji entraron abruptamente a la habitación de Temari. Ellos estaban seguros de que el grito había provenido de ahí y con el ataque del Akatsuki el día anterior se podía esperar cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, lo único que encontraron fue a Ino llorando de felicidad y a Temari vestida tan solo con un camisón muy corto, que dejaba ver sus largas piernas y marcaba a perfección los pechos de la kunoichi. Por esta razón, los ruborizados shinobis taparon sus ojos, aunque Shikamaru no pudo evitar empezar a tartamudear.

-¡Pero qué mal educados son! ¡Cómo se atreven a entrar al dormitorio de una dama sin golpear! –regañaba Ino a sus compañeros, furiosa por la vergüenza que le habían hecho sentir a Temari.

-¿Pero como… que sucede… por qué… por qué gritan? –finalmente soltó el avergonzado Nara.

-¡Sí, creímos que les había pasado algo! –agregó Chouji quien al igual que Shikamaru aun seguía cubriéndose los ojos con las manos.

-No nos pasó nada –exclamó sonrojada Temari que se cubría con uno de los kimonos que Ino había comprado, después de todo es lo que tenía más a mano.

-Sí, solo grite de emoción, es todo –aclaró Ino y luego solicitó en un tono mandón– ¿ahora se pueden ir?

-Sí serás problemática mujer –soltó Shikamaru aun ruborizado antes de dejar la habitación. Aunque la verdad es que el Nara no estaba molesto con Ino.

-Disculpa a este par Temari –decía Ino tratando de lograr que las mejillas de Temari abandonaran ese tono rosa-rojo que habían adquirido.

-Sí, está bien –respondió ella sonriendo aun apenada y ruborizada.

-Por cierto, dime… ¿Dónde compraste estas hermosas prendas? –cuestionó Ino volviendo e inmediato al tema de los kimonos.

-Yo no compre nada de eso –contestó señalando los kimonos como si fueran poca cosa– me los han regalado.

-¿Quién te ha hecho semejante regalo? –curioseo la Yamanaka.

Temari suspiró levantó la mirada para mirar los ojos de Ino y luego respondió.

-Han sido regalos de distintas personas, la mayoría pretendientes que, por ser la hermana del Kazekage, quieren casarse.

-¡¿No me digas que te han propuesto matrimonio? –exclamó exaltada aun con los kimonos en las manos.

-Sí, pero yo no voy a casarme con alguien solo porque me envié un kimono o lo solicite formalmente ante Gaara y el Concejo.

-Tienes razón, una debe casarse por amor –concluyó Ino inclinando su cabeza hacia la derecha, entrelazando sus dedos y colocándolos junto a su rostro mientras un brillo invadía su mirada.

Kankuro estaba entrando a la oficina del Kazekage y la verdad es que no le sorprendió en lo absoluto encontrar a Matsuri ahí.

-Kankuro, llegas temprano –acotó el Kazekage sorprendido por la intromisión.

-Sí pero Temari siempre es muy puntual y me regaña cuando llego tarde así que decidí ahorrarme los gritos –explicó el titiritero observando que, como todos los días Matsuri aprovechaba cualquier situación para estar cerca de Gaara.

-Deberías golpear antes de entrar a la oficina de un superior –comentó con perfecta rectitud la kunoichi.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿No tienes casa? –le preguntó Kankuro a Matsuri, muy en el fondo se llevaban bien pero les gustaba pelear a veces. No me mal interpreten Kankuro jamás podría ver a Matsuri como una mujer, él sabía bien que estaba más cerca de ser su cuñada que otra cosa, bueno… eso si Gaara se avivaba.

Aquí van de nuevo… -pensó Gaara.

-¿Hueles a alcohol? –preguntó exaltada la dama.

-No… ¿Tú hueles a vómito? –respondió burlonamente el shinobi imitando el dramatismo que Matsuri le había puesto a su frase.

Ni se te ocurra interrumpirlos, esta la única acción que veo desde que nos convertimos en Kazekage –reprochó el Biju.

-¡Yo no…! -comenzó a responder furiosa la kunoichi.

-Olvídalo… no era pregunta, era afirmación –aclaró Kankuro logrando que Matsuri se enfurezca aun más.

Aquí viene, se van a matar –anticipó emocionado la bestia de una cola al ver como Matsuri ya no podía contener la ira que sentía mientras Kankuro estaba muy tranquilo con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

Sin embargo, en ese momento Temari entró en la habitación.

¡¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Acaso me odias mujer? –lloriqueó un poco Shukaku al ver que su espectáculo había sido suspendido por la presencia de la dama de la arena.

-Buenos días –saludo la dama de la arena a todos los presentes.

-¿Buenos días? ¡Ja! Llegas 20 minutos tarde, y tú que siempre me molestas con el horario –se desquitó Kankuro.

-Es que estaba cumpliendo con la misión que Gaara me encomendó, es decir acompañar a Ino.

-Bueno ahora que estas aquí podemos empezar con la reunión –decretó Gaara.

-Ya he hablado con Baki, él va a hacer todo lo posible pero sabemos bien que el jutsu de este maldito es demasiado discreto –informó Kankuro.

-Quién diría que Madara Uchiha moriría como resultado de la guerra y este tipo tan insignificante lograría escapar –comentó Temari.

-Eso no fue lo más sorprendente que la guerra nos dejo de los Uchiha –acotó pícaramente Kankuro.

-Es verdad… es increíble ¿no? –comentó Gaara.

-Perdón, ¿me estoy perdiendo de algo? –cuestionó Matsuri que desde el "Buenos días" de Temari ya no había entendido más nada.

-Tú siempre tan despistada ¿verdad? –exclamó el titiritero buscando pelea nuevamente.

-No seas así Kankuro, ella no sabe nada de eso –le recordó Temari tratando de lograr que Matsuri no se sienta peor.

-Pero sería bueno que sepa, ya que Ino… –agregó Gaara no queriendo terminar la frase.

-Sí, es cierto… verás Matsuri la cosa es que… cuando terminó la guerra solo había un prisionero del lado enemigo –comenzó a relatar Temari a lo que Matsuri la miro fijamente y le puso mucha atención– todos querían su cabeza pero se decidió que lo mejor sería entregarlo a su aldea para que ellos lo juzguen y castiguen.

-Ese prisionero era nada más ni nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha –agregó Kankuro. Temari le dirigió una mirada asesina a su hermano por haberla interrumpido. Matsuri, por supuesto recordaba perfectamente bien la guerra y no le era ajena la información básica de Sasuke, por lo que la dama, aun más intrigada que antes, volvió a mirar a la hermana del Kazekage para continuara con su relato.

-Sasuke Uchiha fue llevado a la Aldea de la Hoja y aunque no lo asesinaron, cumplió con una larga sentencia. En la Aldea de la Hoja había dos chicas que están locas por él, una era Sakura Haruno y la otra era Ino Yamanaka.

-¿Ino? ¿La guardaespaldas de la Hokage-sama? –indagó curiosa la kunoichi de cabello castaño.

-Sí, ella misma –aclaró Gaara.

-Sí, la rubia –respondió Temari un poco molesta por las interrupciones, pero continuó más calmada– Sin embargo, él le era indiferente a ambas, de hecho él le era indiferente a cualquier mujer. Pero un giro del destino hizo que se enamorara de la primogénita del clan que estaba encargado de custodiarlo hasta que cumpla con su sentencia –explicaba la jounin logrando que Matsuri se imaginara la situación.

-Qué desperdicio, Hinata Hyuuga era realmente hermosa –decía Kankuro en un tono pensativo y luego continuó más aminado– pero bueno, que se le va a hacer… ahora está con Sasuke.

-Y si sigue siendo hermosa… ¡¿me vas a dejar contar el relato o vas a seguir interrumpiendo? –exclamó furiosa Temari cansada de las constantes interrupciones.

-¿Continuar qué? si ya terminaste –comentó Kankuro al ver que ya no había más nada que decir.

-¡Solo quiero decirle algo más…! -agregó Temari aun molesta.

-¿Qué es eso Temari-sama? –cuestionó la kunoichi que estaba encantada con la historia.

-¿Humm? –Temari realmente no tenía nada más para decir así que sonrió y solo dijo– que no menciones a Sasuke ni a Hinata en frente de Ino. La pone de mal humor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nota de la autora (misfits): Bueno como prometí no hubo sasusaku ni naruhina... fanaticos de las parejas antes mencionadas favor de abstenerse de asesinar a la escritora...

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: me disculpo iba subir un cap el jueves y otro hoy pero tuve algunos problemitas asi que aquí están les agradezco a quienes dejaron su rewie

Shandell: qué bueno que te este gustando espero que ya hayas llegado a esta parte porque viene lo mejor

Ari Hyuga: perdón por contestarte hasta ahorita pero no he tenido tiempo y aunque secues… Digo shukaku está aquí para ayudarme a contestar se escuda en que sus dedos son muy grandes para no hacerlo y si habrá lemon pero se paciente disfruta lo que sigue _Nooooooo __¿_Shukaku porque gritas? _Porque ya recordé lo que sigue y… y… haaaaaaa no me harás tener que revivirlo (pose amenazante) _cálmate quieres o si no olvídate de que tengas algún traidor mientras estés aquí _¡si es lo menos que puedes hacer ya que me secuestraste! _¿yo? Pero si tú llegaste por tu cuenta así que no me eches la culpa _grrrrr creo que empiezo a extrañar a la otra loca _si quieres te pongo a limpiar mi armario para que no la extrañes _grrrrrrrr_

Marian Uchiha: _si te gusto la cara que puso cuando le dijeron lo que hizo al baka de kankuro espera a que veas lo que…._ ¡Shukaku! ¿qué te dije sobre arruinar la historia? no puedes contar la trama, _grrrrrrrrrr si tengo que sufrirlo de nuevo porque no puedo hacerlo a mi manera_ haaaaaaa porque eso arruinaría la expectativa demonios… ¿cómo puedes tener más de mil años y no entenderlo? Ahora deja de vender (decir) la trama y despídete, hasta el sig cap_. Veré si logro hacer que esta mujer suba más rápido para que puedan disfrutar mi pequeño…_ ¡Shukaku ya cállate! Haaaaaaaaa ahora entiendo a misfits mapache metiche _¡no soy un mapache!_


	13. ¿Amor?

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA ORIGINALMENTE EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: Disculpen si los nombres de los cap están muy chafas los puse yo, no misfits aunque claro con su permiso

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿Amor?

Shikamaru trataba de estabilizar su mente. Sabía bien que la imagen de Temari semidesnuda lo perseguiría durante un tiempo. Y no era para menos, esa ínfima prenda de ropa que la dama de la arena vestía era muy reveladora. No solo dejaba sus piernas totalmente descubiertas haciendo que parezcan más largas de lo habitual sino que también marcaba a la perfección sus pechos dejando ver el nacimiento de estos. Sin mencionar que el Nara nunca antes había visto a la kunoichi de la arena con el cabello suelto y diría que hasta el rubor que sus mejillas adoptaron fue cautivador.

¡Tranquilízate Shikamaru! –Se ordenaba a sí mismo el joven Nara– estás malditas hormonas no te dejan pensar con claridad. ¡Ella es tan problemática! ¿Por qué demonio no se viste? Acaso disfruta paseándose así, medio desnuda por todos lados… Me pregunto por qué Kankuro no le dice nada y deja que su hermana se ande exhibiendo así frente a todos… ¿Qué estoy pensando? Si estaba en su habitación, no se estaba paseando por ningún lado… Entonces… fuimos nosotros los descorteces que entramos sin preguntar a su habitación… tal vez deberíamos disculparnos… ¡¿qué estoy diciendo? Aun no entiendo por qué le pedí disculpas la primera vez… tal vez solo quería verla sonreír… además cómo demonios no íbamos a entrar, si con el grito que Ino pegó pensamos que Zetsu había vuelto a atacar… Ino… ¿por qué tuviste que gritar así? Ahora esa imagen jamás saldrá de mi cabeza.

Chouji observaba a su amigo en silencio. Si Ino tenía razón, no sería muy difícil imaginar donde se encontraba la mente del genio de la Hoja. Pero Ino no podía tener razón, es decir, Shikamaru había sido su amigo desde que eran pequeños.

Yo me hubiese dado cuenta si Shikamaru estuviese interesado en Temari ¿o no? –Se preguntaba el Akimichi– después de todo, yo soy el que mejor lo conoce, compartimos prácticamente una vida. Además a Ino le encanta imaginar parejas por todos lados… de seguro es una ocurrencia de ella. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, Shikamaru solía hablar mucho de Temari y es cierto que estaba muy feliz cuando ella iba a nuestra aldea, bueno no era esa clase de felicidad que uno demuestra abiertamente, él siempre fue muy reservado. Pero aun así estaba de mejor humor, sonreía más y hasta diría que era más amable con las personas. Se la pasaban discutiendo, peleando... lo recuerdo bien porque todos nos divertíamos mucho con esos dos, pero aun así... siempre fue así ese asunto, siempre estaban juntos. No creo que haya sido solo porque Tsunade se lo ordenara... no, a él le gustaba estar con ella, eso estaba a la vista. ¡¿Qué estoy pensando? ¡Es de Shikamaru Nara de quién se trata! Él jamás se enamoraría de una mujer como Temari, siempre se queja de las mujeres problemáticas y a ella la describe como la más problemática. Pero últimamente ha estado muy extraño... y más aun desde que llegamos aquí… entonces… ¿Ino tendrá razón?... ¿Estará nuestro amigo enamorado?

-Es hermosa ¿no? –comentó Chouji sacando a Shikamaru de sus pensamientos.

-¡¿Qué dices? –exclamó exaltado el Nara abriendo los ojos lo más que pudo sin disimular su sorpresa.

-Tranquilo… solo digo que Temari es una linda mujer ¿no te parece? –comentó pícaracamente el Akimichi intentando lograr que Shikamaru lo admitiera.

-Tsk… si te gustan problemáticas y mandonas… –respondió secamente el Nara.

-No te pongas así solo fue un comentario –acotó Chouji con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio en los cuales Shikamaru se veía muy molesto, Chouji lo miraba de reojo esperando la reacción de su amigo, hasta que finalmente el Nara soltó.

-Entonces… ¿te gusta Temari? –preguntó disimulando su preocupación lo mejor que pudo aunque le fue imposible engañar a su mejor amigo.

No puede ser, está celoso –pensó el Akimichi– pero si está celoso Ino tiene razón, e Ino nunca tiene razón. ¿Él realmente está enamorado?

-No Shikamaru, solo fue un comentario… –exclamó y luego continuó– ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Sólo por curiosidad –respondió automáticamente desasiéndose de todos sus temores.

En la oficina del Kazekage Matsuri seguía peleando con Kankuro mientras Gaara y Temari hablaban de la eminente reunión de kages.

-¿Qué pasa Kankuro-sama? ¿Ya te estás preparando para esta noche que empiezas a beber tan temprano?- comentó Matsuri.

-¡Ja! ¡Tú no tienes idea de lo que es una fiesta! No te divertirías ni aunque fuese una misión de rango S...–respondió burlonamente.

-Discúlpame si mi diversión no consiste en emborracharme – indicó irónicamente la kunoichi cruzandose de brazos y levantando el mentón.

-No te preocupes, yo te disculpo, ahora vete que debemos hablar de cosas serias y una niñita como tú nos estorba –ordenó Kankuro.

-Pero yo no… -intentó excusarse la joven.

-Lo siento Matsuri pero nuestra reunión debe empezar –manifestó Gaara dejando de hablar con su hermana.

-Si maestro Gaara –acató la dama para luego salir del despacho.

-Kankuro… ¿no crees que ya es demasiado? –cuestionó Temari refiriéndose a la forma en la que el titiritero trataba a Matsuri.

-Todos necesitamos un némesis, alguien con quién pelear sino la vida sería muy aburrida –explicó el titiritero.

-Además, a Matsuri parece entretenerle el juego pero volviendo al tema… ¿qué sabes del festival, Temari? –agregó Gaara.

-Esta noche empieza, el comité que lo organiza me ha informado que ya todo está listo –anunció la dama de la arena.

-Eso será una molestia –comentó Kankuro sorprendiendo a sus hermanos.

-¿De qué hablas? A ti te encantan las fiestas –proclamó el Kazekage.

-Sí, pero toda la aldea está hablando de Temari y su misterioso novio –explicó un poco molesto.

-¡¿Misterioso novio? – cuestionó exaltado Gaara mirando a su hermana.

-Se refiere a Shikamaru, como ayer me ayudo a llegar al hospital la gente empezó a crear rumores –explicó la dama de la arena quitándole importancia al tema y mirando para otro lado.

-¡Humm! mientras que solo sean rumores… –agregó Kankuro aun molesto por la situación.

Gaara miro a Temari como buscando que confirmara lo que Kankuro había dicho y Kankuro la miro como exigiéndole que lo confirmara.

-¡Claro que son solo rumores! –exclamó molesta por las acusaciones logrando que Kankuro y Gaara respiren nuevamente.

Ino se unió a su Shikamaru y Chouji después de cepillar por tercera vez en el día su cabello.

-¡Chicos! –llamó la kunoichi de la Hoja.

Ambos se dieron vuelta para mirarla aunque ya sabían de quien se trataba.

-Esta noche inicia el festival de otoño y toda la ladea estará presente así que nosotros no podemos faltar.

-¿Por qué no podemos faltar? –indagó Chouji.

-¡¿Cómo que por qué? Chouji, como shinobis de la aldea de la Hoja es nuestra responsabilidad representar a nuestra aldea, es cuestión de diplomacia.

-Tsk que problemático –comentó holgazanamente Shikamaru.

-Tú siempre tan animado ¿no Shikamaru? –acotó irónicamente la rubia.

-¿Podrían discutir en otro momento? Tengo tanta hambre que me voy a desmayar –exageró el Akimichi.

-Pero si acabas de desayunar –recordó Shikamaru.

-Sí, pero el grito de cierta kunoichi me interrumpió –responsabilizó Chouji.

-No me van a decir que están molestos por eso… además, gracias a mi pasaron un buen rato –acusó pícaramente Ino mirando a Shikamaru.

-No sé de lo que estás hablando pero no lo vuelvas a hacer –dijo el Nara mientras pensaba que Kankuro lo golpearía donde más le duele si se enteraba de esto.

-Tranquilo no fue para tanto –minimizo la Yamanaka.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: he tenido problemas familiares asi que no tengo mucho tiempo para subir así que adelantare algunos cap para que no sientan la ausencia


	14. Festival

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA ORIGINALMENTE EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: Disculpen si los nombres de los cap están muy chafas los puse yo, no misfits aunque claro con su permiso

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Festival

Por la tarde Temari condujo a los ninjas de la Hoja por la avenida principal donde varias personas estaban terminando de decorar sus puestos. Las calles estaban inundadas de colores naranja amarillo y rojo, la gente se veía muy emocionada. El escenario principal estaba colocado en la mitad de la avenida y en los laterales se veían pequeños puestos algunos con juegos de azar y puntería, y otros con escenarios más pequeños donde de seguro actuarían artistas callejeros una vez concluida la apertura oficial. Pero ese breve paseo había terminado puesto que ahora todos estaban alistándose para la noche.

-¡Temari deja de moverte!

-No puedo creer que haya permitido que me maquilles –suspiraba la kunoichi de la arena mientras Ino le coloreaba los parpados.

-Deja de quejarte y estate quieta o se nos hará tarde.

-Ni de broma, Gaara tiene que dar el discurso oficial.

Ino vestía un kimono de mangas largas color celeste pálido estampado con hojas grandes en un tono azul profundo y se había recogido el cabello en un rodete dejando caer a solo su clásico mechón de pelo en el ojo. Temari, por otra parte, vestía un kimono negro, también de mangas largas con pequeñas estrellitas blancas, amarillas y rojas las mangas y dos estrellas grandes blancas por encima de la rodilla donde terminaba el kimono. Llevaba el cabello suelto, Ino lo había alisado lo suficiente como para que le llegara a la espalda y lo había decorado con algunos accesorios.

-Por cierto… ¿Por qué festejan el otoño? Es decir hay estaciones más agradables… -cuestionó Ino mientras terminaba de maquillas a la rubia de la arena. El comentario de Ino le resulto gracioso así que después de reír un poco, esta respondió.

-Es que el inicio del otoño coincide con aniversario de la Aldea de la Arena.

-Ah ya veo… bueno ya termine. Me pregunto si los chicos ya estarán listos…

-¿Me pregunto por qué tardan tanto en bajar? –Comentaba Gaara quien se encontraba esperando a Ino y a su hermana junto con Kankuro, Tsunade, Shikamaru y Chouji.

- Temari generalmente solo tarda unos diez minutos en arreglarse –agregó Kankuro un poco preocupado por la situación.

-No te preocupes, conociendo a Ino bajaran para cuando el festival termine –comentó Chouji.

-Esta niña va a lograr que me dé un dolor de cabeza –agregó la Godaime llevándose una mano a la frente.

En esos instantes bajaron las kunoichis listas para partir al festival. Todos los presentes las miraron detalladamente, lucían hermosas. Shikamaru retuvo la hemorragia nasal que estaba por destrozar su nariz. Esa dama que bajaba por las escaleras no podía ser Temari. Kankuro miro a Ino como pensado en hacer una nueva adicción a su colección de conquistas aunque luego miró a su hermana y la idea se disipó por completo.

-¿Temari no es un poco corto el kimono que llevas puesto? –preguntó Kankuro un poco celoso de que su hermana saliera así.

Di que no, di que no, di que no –suplicaba Shikamaru en su mente.

-Claro que no Kankuro, no digas tonterías.

-¿Vamos? –preguntó Tsunade que estaba ansiosa por empezar a beber sake.

-Sí… –dijo Gaara quien no estaba convencido del todo de que su hermana fuera así.

Caminaron algunas cuadras, la gente saludaba animadamente a Gaara, algunos hacían una pequeña reverencia. Él y Tsunade llevaban la correspondiente vestimenta de kage, Kankuro llevaba un traje de pantalón negro, camisa violeta oscuro de mangas largas y el obi alrededor de la cintura bajo ellas. Por otra parte Chouji vestía un pantalón rojo oscuro y una camisa color beige con el estampado de su clan en el hombro izquierdo y un obi unía las dos piezas a la altura de la cintura. De igual modo, el obi de Shikamaru unía su pantalón verde irlandés con su camisa negra en la espalda de la cual estaba bordado el símbolo de su clan.

No tuvieron que caminar mucho para encontrarse con Okura y Toshio quienes prestaron particular a tención a la dama de la Hoja y después de hacer una pequeña reverencia frente a Gaara, se dirigieron a ella.

-¿Me recuerda señorita Ino? Yo soy Toshio del invernadero… –se volvió a presentar frente a la Yamanaka.

-Quítate tarado… –dijo Okura mientras empujaba a Toshio para poder hablar con Ino– ¿Qué tal señorita Ino? Linda noche, ¿no cree?

-Hola… –saludaba Ino mientras se aferraba al brazo de Temari quien de inmediato comprendió la indirecta.

-Fue un placer verlos chicos pero debemos irnos –relató secamente Temari dando por terminada la conversación.

-¡Adiós señorita Ino! –gritó Okura.

-¡No veremos más tarde! –exclamó Toshio.

Atravesaron la gran multitud que había hasta llegar al escenario principal. Baki los estaba esperando arriba del escenario haciendo las pruebas de sonido. Una vez que todo estuvo en funcionamiento la presentación oficial inició.

-Damas y Caballeros, su atención por favor –pidió silencio Baki y cuando la multitud se calmó el shinobi prosiguió– es un placer para mi darles la bienvenida al Festival de Otoño con ustedes Lord Kazekage, Gaara del Desierto.

Baki se colocó tras el escenario y Gaara hizo su entrada escoltado por sus hermanos. Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji y Tsunade permanecieron abajo del escenario en primera fila.

Perfecto ahora juguemos a ser el Kazekage –se burló Shukaku.

No molestes ahora –regañó Gaara.

Entonces deja de buscar a esa niña con los ojos y pon atención –ordenó el Biju.

Shukaku tenía razón, desde que había subido al escenario lo único que Gaara estaba haciendo era buscar a Matsuri, el Kazekage decidió que sería hora de poner atención así que comenzó a relatar su discurso una vez que los aplausos cesaron.

Muchas gracias Baki, hermanos, amigos, aldeanos y ninjas. Vivimos en un desierto que, en el pasado, era una tierra desconocida, solo para los valientes que quisieran arriesgarlo todo en un lugar que no prometía nada. Poco a poco, algunos de los más grandes shinobis del mundo se establecieron aquí en busca de prestigio para el País del Viento. La realidad de nuestro País era muy diferente del imaginario colonial: los intercambios eran numerosos entre los pueblos y el Señor Feudal nos consideró inadecuados para tareas propias del mundo ninja. Hoy nuestra historia es distinta, hemos logrado convertirnos en una de las cinco grandes naciones ninjas –Gaara se detuvo un momento debido a los aplausos de la gente.

Hemos soportado feroces batallas, hemos visto caer a nuestros familiares, a nuestros amigos y hemos aprendido que no hay ganador en una guerra. Sin embargo, aun nos queda mucho camino por recorrer y es que para madurar necesitamos volver a ser niños. Por que el niño tiene la frescura del asombro, el asombro de niño que volvería al mundo tan joven, tan puro como el primer día que nuestros ancestros poblaron esta tierra desértica. Es por eso que los invito a disfrutar de este festival como si fueran niños.

Sin más que decir, solo quiero agradecer a Lady Hokage que en el día de hoy nos honra con su presencia acompañada por sus ninjas de la Hoja, mis amigos. Ahora sí, doy por inaugurado el Festival de Otoño felicidades Aldea de la Arena.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nota de la Autora (misfits): ya sé que este fue corto pero es como una introducción al festival... el que sigue esta mejor... gracias por leer! saludos!


	15. Empieza la diversión

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA ORIGINALMENTE EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: Disculpen si los nombres de los cap están muy chafas los puse yo, no misfits aunque claro con su permiso

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Empieza la diversión

Kankuro, Temari y Gaara recién estaban bajando del escenario cuando Matsuri apareció veloz como un rayo.

-¡Maestro Gaara! –gritaba fuertemente.

Gaara no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna. Matsuri estaba cautivadoramente hermosa esa noche. Llevaba puesto un bonito kimono lila, no mucho más largo que el de Temari, estampado con pequeñas mariposas violetas que volaban de abajo hacia arriba e iban disminuyendo en cantidad a medida que se acercaban a su hombro derecho. Su cabello solo era adornado por un simple listón color violeta.

Contrólate... –acotó Shukaku.

No sé de qué me hablas –respondió secamente el Kazekage.

No te hablaba a ti, le hablaba a lo que está creciendo en tu pantalón –comentó hábilmente la bestia de una cola.

Era cierto, Gaara sentía sus bóxers ligeramente apretados, sin embargo la vestimenta que llevaba no permitía que alguien a parte de él o Shukaku lo notara.

-Hay no… ¿tú otra vez? ¿Y ahora que quieres niña? –cuestionó Kankuro provocando que Matsuri comenzara a enojarse.

-Yo dije claramente Maestro Gaara, no Maestro Gaara y el mono que lo acompaña –se burlo la dama de cabello castaño.

-No la trates así que es mi hermana –comentó Kankuro desasiéndose del insulto.

-Ja ja ja, muy gracioso hermanito –dijo Temari con ironía dedicándole su mirada asesina.

-Sabes perfectamente que no me refería a Temari-sama, mono –aclaró Matsuri.

-Rata –le respondió el titiritero sacando la lengua.

-Mono.

-Rata.

-Mono.

-Rata.

-¡Hay me cansaron…! –Dijo agotada Temari– me voy, ¡no se maten!

Para cuando Temari alcanzo a Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru, Tsunade ya había desaparecido.

-¡Ahí estás! pensamos que no te encontraríamos con tanta gente –soltó Ino.

-¿Dónde está Lady Tsunade? –preguntó algo desconcertada la dama de la arena.

-Tsk… seguro que ya se fue a beber sake –respondió perezosamente Shikamaru.

-¿Y Gaara y Kankuro? –cuestionó el Akimichi.

-Están con Matsuri, bueno al menos estoy segura de que Gaara si esta con ella… lo más probable es que Kankuro se haya aburrido de pelear y se fuera a buscar algunas chicas –explicó Temari.

-De seguro tendrá suerte, se ve mejor si maquillaje –acotó Ino aunque el comentario no le hizo mucha gracia a Temari.

Sin embargo, la dama de la arena no estaba equivocada. Gaara y Matsuri se divirtieron observando varios espectáculos callejeros y Tsunade se había enviciado apostando en un pequeño lugar donde se jugaba a las cartas y se bebía sake. Kankuro recorrió el festival despacio, muchas mujeres se acercaron a él aunque el titiritero las saludo desinteresadamente. Era un premio mayor lo que estaba buscando, y sabía muy bien dónde encontrarlo. Camino un poco entre la gente reconociendo a varios shinobis en el lugar hasta que llegó a un restaurante que estaba lleno de gente. Entro despreocupadamente y se sentó en la barra que, a diferencia de las mesas, estaba vacía.

-¿Disfrutando del Festival? –pregunto una voz femenina.

-¿Trabando durante el Festival? –respondió el titiritero.

-¿Qué te sirvo sensei? –cuestionó ella después de esbozar un sonrisa de lado por el comentario Kankuro.

-Dos vasos de sake –contestó él intrigando a Meiko.

-¿Dos? –repitió ella algo confusa.

-Sí dos ¿algún problema? –exclamó con voz seductora.

-No ninguno –mencionó ella ruborizándose un poco. Sirvió la bebida con rapidez y precisión. Kankuro tomo uno de los vasos y le dirigió su clásica mirada seductora.

-El otro vaso es para ti –indicó sin dejar de mirar sus ojos grises.

-Yo no puedo beber en el trabajo –soltó ella ruborizándose un poco más.

-El cliente siempre tiene la razón –agregó el titiritero. Meiko tomo el vaso entre sus manos, aun no estaba muy convencida pero sus padres no estaban así que ¿cuánto mal podría causar un vasito de sake?

En otra parte de la Aldea de la Arena Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru y Temari eran literalmente arrastrados por Chouji quién estaba deseoso de probar todos los platillos del lugar. Después de probar varias comidas tradicionales pasearon por los puestos y luego, a pedido de Ino ó mejor dicho acatando las directivas de ella, se acercaron al escenario principal donde había música y muchas personas bailaban.

Fueron demasiados los hombres que se acercaron a Ino y a Temari para pedirles que bailen con ellas. Ino bailó con algunos y rechazó a otros. Okura y Toshio no faltaron en la lista de rechazados de Ino. Entre los pretendientes que se acercaron a Temari uno resaltaba entre la multitud. Era un miembro Anbu, un hombre alto de cabello rojo oscuro y profundos ojos negros. No había mujer en la Aldea de la Arena que no supiera quién era él, tenía una fama muy similar a la de Kankuro. Sin embargo, esa noche el pelirrojo había posado sus ojos sobre la hermana del Kazekage.

-¿Me concede esta pieza? –invitó el joven extendiéndole la mano a Temari. Shikamaru, quién ya estaba molesto por la cantidad de hombres que la habían invitado a bailar, miró al joven de arriba abajo.

Y aquí tenemos al galán del pueblo mucho musculo, poco cerebro… –pensó Shikamaru irritado.

-Claro, es toda tuya… –le respondió con ironía Temari negándose a su invitación. Shikamaru no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa. Por otra parte el pelirrojo se quedo atónito. Ciertamente no estaba acostumbrado a ser rechazado por una mujer.

-Entonces… ¿no? –cuestionó el Anbu aun sorprendido mirando fijamente a Temari esperando que ella confirmara lo que él había escuchado.

Además de todo es sordo –pensó el Nara.

-No –respondió secamente la dama de la arena. El frustrado joven se retiró sin decir nada más y Shikamaru celebró su pequeña victoria. Por otra parte Chouji estaba muy confundido ó mejor dicho curioso.

-¿Por qué no bailas con nadie, Temari? –cuestionó sin vacilar el Akimichi.

-Porque no tengo ganas, además sería muy problemático bailar con un shinobi con el que después debo trabajar todos los días –respondió ella, sin darse cuenta del adjetivo que había usado.

¡¿Dijo problemático? –se cuestionaron Chouji y Shikamaru casi al instante.

-¡¿Y ustedes por qué no bailan? –cuestionó Ino dejando a un chico solo en la pista de baile y acercándose a sus amigos.

-Ino ese chico te está mirando y parece confundido… –comentó Temari señalando al sujeto.

-Ahh es que estaba bailando con él… je je… aunque aquí me necesitan más… pero no me cambies de tema, no han respondido mi pregunta…

-No tengo ganas –soltó Temari con indiferencia.

-Bailar es aburrido –comentó Shikamaru en un tono muy perezoso.

-Tengo sed, la comida de aquí es más picante que la de la Aldea de la Hoja –respondió el Akimichi.

-¡Tienes razón Chouji! –rugió la rubia de la Hoja.

-¿La tengo? –cuestionó confundido. Chouji jamás había escuchado de la boca de Ino la palabra "Chouji" junto con la expresión "tienes razón".

-¡Sí, vamos a beber algo! –dictaminó Ino y acto seguido los cuatro se retiraron a un bar para beber sake.

Matsuri miraba a su maestro con precaución de no ser descubierta pero al Kazekage nada se le escapaba, mejor dicho al Biju nada se le escapaba.

Esta niña tiene las hormonas alborotadas –soltó la bestia de una cola.

¡Shukaku! –regañó Gaara.

¡¿Qué? Hay por favor… no me vas a decir que no te das cuenta que te mira de reojo…

-¿Sucede algo? –cuestionó el Kazekage sin quitar la vista del frente.

Matsuri se puso completamente roja, Gaara la había descubierto.

-No es nada maestro –mintió con una sonrisa en el rostro. Gaara simplemente sonrió con ella dándole a entender que su mentira no había sido válida.

No sé para qué me esfuerzo si tú también tienes las hormonas alborotadas –agregó el Biju.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	16. ¿Bailamos?

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA ORIGINALMENTE EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: Disculpen si los nombres de los cap están muy chafas los puse yo, no misfits aunque claro con su permiso

Nota de la Autora (misfits): este capítulo quedo un poco más largo... espero que lo disfruten de todas formas...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿Bailamos?

Ino y Temari bebieron vaso tras vaso de sake, Chouji y Shikamaru también bebieron pero con más moderación. Al cabo de tres horas Chouji y Shikamaru estaban un poco "alegres" por así decirlo, mientras que Ino y Temari estaban totalmente ebrias. Las risas iban a venían y cada vez era más el ruido que hacían. Aunque Shikamaru y Chouji no estaban en óptimas condiciones, empezaron a debatir que quizás lo mejor sería abandonar el bar antes de que la cosa se ponga peor ya que Ino estaba gritando mucho y Temari cabeceaba un poco producto del sueño inducido por el alcohol.

-¡Ese chico pelirrojo que te invitó a bailar… estaba bue… bue... buenísimo! Yo que tú le decía que si a lo que proponieta… proponiera… propusiera…

-Cállate Ino estas gritando mucho… –respondía un poco mareada la dama de la arena.

-¡NO… no tanto! –seguía gritando la Yamanaka.

-A estás dos se les fue la mano –acotó Shikamaru.

-Bueno nosotros no bebimos precisamente agua amigo –respondió Chouji un poco ruborizado por el sake.

-Ino va a armar un escándalo si no la sacamos de aquí –soltó el Nara.

-Tsunade nos asesinará si pasamos vergüenza en la Aldea de la Arena –recordó Chouji, pensando en lo hipócrita de la reprimenda ya que de seguro la Godaime se encontraba por ahí bebiendo y apostando.

-Sí y tampoco está bien visto que la hermana del Kazekage quien es además la embajadora de la Arena se pasee ebria por las calles –expuso Shikamaru.

-¡Shhhhh! –exclamó molesta Temari.

-¿Por qué nos callas? –cuestionó el Nara.

Temari no pronunció respuesta alguna solo señalo a Ino que estaba profundamente dormida arriba de la barra.

-Lo que nos faltaba ahora se durmió – señaló el Akimichi llevándose una mano a la cara.

-Shhh… si se despierta empezara a gritar de nuevo –agregó Temari después de balbucear un poco.

-Tiene razón, debemos llevarla a su habitación ahora que está dormida –recalcó el Nara.

-¿Tú puedes caminar Temari? –cuestionó Chouji.

-Sí desde que tengo un año –respondió inocentemente la kunoichi ebria.

-Está completamente ebria –comentó Shikamaru por lo bajo aunque Temari logró oírlo.

-¡Oye! ¡¿A quién le dices ebria? –cuestionó desafiante, mirando fijamente a Shikamaru y tratando de no moverse mucho.

-Me refería a Ino –mintió el Nara para que la rubia de la Arena no armara un escándalo.

-Bueno tú vigílala por si se cae. Yo me llevo a Ino –decretó el Akimichi cargando a Ino en un hombro como si fuera un saco de zapallos.

-¿La vas a-vas a llevar así? –preguntó Temari tartamudeando un poco.

-Sí, tengo el presentimiento de que esta será la única ocasión en la que me podré vengar de Ino por decirme tantas veces que me ponga a dieta –respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

-Mejor vámonos antes de que se despierte y se ponga pesada –y con este comentario de Shikamaru los cuatro salieron del lugar.

Chouji llevaba sin problemas a Ino en el hombro mientras que Shikamaru vigilaba de cerca que Temari no se cayera aunque para estar tan ebria caminaba bastante bien, solo se balanceaba un poco. Temari iba cantando no sé que porque en realidad no se entendía muy bien lo que decía pero, como cantaba por lo bajo, los shinobis de la Hoja decidieron no interrumpirla y seguir hablando de otro tema.

-Dime Chouji ¿qué vas a hacerle? Yo no creo que solo la vayas a dejar en su habitación –insinuó Shikamaru sabiendo que el Akimichi esperaba una oportunidad como esta desde que eran niños.

-La verdad es que me gustaría cortarle el pelo pero sería demasiado, no sé quizás solo le robe la ropa nueva o algo –respondía pensativamente el Akimichi.

Shikamaru se rió un poco, no porque fuera gracioso sino que el efecto del sake comenzaba a hacerse presente en el manipulador de sombras.

-¿Qué está diciendo? –cuestionó Chouji al ver como Temari se movía al ritmo de lo que estaba cantando.

-No creo que haya nadie en el mundo que esté capacitado para responderte eso.

Finalmente llegaron al palacio del Kazekage, subieron por las escaleras atravezaron un largo pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Ino.

-Bueno aquí me quedo yo un rato, nos vemos mañana –se despidió el Akimichi antes de abrir la puerta.

-Hasta luego Chouji –respondió el Nara.

-Adiós –dijo Temari para luego preguntarle a Shikamaru– ¿Por qué se queda ahí?

-No importa, solo vamos –respondió el shinobi mientras se acercaban a la habitación de la kunoichi.

Shikamaru abrió la puerta de la habitación de la Temari y ella entró torpemente. El Nara estaba por despedirse cuando se dio cuenta de que la dama de la arena se estaba desvistiendo.

-¡¿Qué haces mujer? ¡Aun no me he ido! –exclamó Shikamaru totalmente ruborizado intentando lograr que Temari lo notara.

Temari se cubrió rápidamente al oír las palabras de Shikamaru. Se sonrojo un poco más y luego miro desafiante.

-¡¿Y qué se supone que haces aquí? –cuestionó enojada.

-¡¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? ¡Te traje hasta tú habitación, mujer! –exclamó el Nara fatigado por la situación.

-Sí y ya estoy aquí, ¿ahora qué esperas para irte? ¿Una carta de invitación? –cuestionó con ironía la aun ebria kunoichi.

-Un mero gracias me habría bastado –respondió él igual de molesto que antes.

-¿Gracias? ¡Ja! Gracias te hubiese dicho si al menos hubieses tenido la amabilidad de invitarme a bailar –soltó ella irritada. Perdiendo completamente el control de sus palabras.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Pudiste haber bailado con cualquiera de esos idiotas que te invitaron! –recordó con amargura.

-¡Tonto! ¡Yo quería bailar contigo, no con ellos! –gritó disgustada por no poderse dar a entender.

-Tú… ¿qué? –preguntó un poco sorprendido y un poco más mareado.

¡Mierda! No puedo pensar con claridad, no distingo mis pensamientos de lo que pasa en realidad –llegó a dilucidar el Nara– ya no sé que es real y que no.

-Yo quería bailar contigo… –repitió en un susurro la dama de la arena mientras bajaba la mirada.

Shikamaru no pudo evitar mirarla con ternura, se acercó a ella para observarla mejor. Levanto el mentón de Temari para que ella lo mirara a los ojos y luego dio un paso atrás, hizo una pequeña reverencia y tras extenderle la mano dijo.

-¿Le gustaría bailar? –provocando que Temari esbozara una gran y hermosa sonrisa.

La kunoichi tomó la mano del Nara y esté la tomó por la cintura acercándola a él. Shikamaru comenzó a tararear una melodía que luego Temari también tarareó, y poco a poco fueron desplazándose por toda la habitación. En un momento, Temari hundió su cabeza en el hombro de Shikamaru tomándolo por sorpresa, sin embargo, al genio de la Hoja tan solo le tomó un segundo corresponder la acción y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo junto al de él. Una agradable sensación de tibieza recorrió todo su ser, haciéndolo sentir reconfortado, haciéndolo sentir vivo.

Temari colocó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura baja del Nara abrazándolo y se relajo completamente, era tanta la calma que sentía que no quería que ese abrazo terminara nunca. Aun se sentía mareada pero poco le importo ya que era más grande esa sensación de tibieza que ahora invadía su corazón. Sin embargo, al sentir que Shikamaru se movió, ella también se apartó un poco sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Shikamaru la miro con amor, se veía tan encantadoramente bella, sus ojos estaban inundados de brillo, producto del alcohol tal vez. Retiro cuidadosamente algunos mechones de cabello rubio que no lo dejaban contemplar por completo el delicado rostro de la dama de la arena. Instintivamente, Temari acercó su rostro al de Shikamaru, ambos podían sentir la tibieza en la respiración del otro. Sus labios se rosaron delicadamente y luego simplemente se besaron, tierna y dulcemente. Una caricia rozó el rostro de Temari mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en el cabello del Nara.

Las piernas de Temari empezaron a sentir el peso y el cansancio de la noche así que la kunoichi de la arena se sentó en su cama sin dejar de besar a Shikamaru quién la imitó tomando asiento junto a ella. El beso se volvió intenso, desenfrenado, Shikamaru deslizó su lengua dentro de la boca de Temari. Sus lenguas jugaban una en el territorio de la otra mientras sus labios aun se acariciaban dulcemente. Los ojos de ambos se volvieron pesados y poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nota de la Autora (misfits): perdonen si pensaron que el lemon estaba en este capitulo... lemon habrá pero más adelante... de hecho un amigo me esta ayudando con eso porque soy terrible para el lemon... en fin, gracias por leer! saludos...


	17. Despertar

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA ORIGINALMENTE EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: Disculpen si los nombres de los cap están muy chafas los puse yo, no misfits aunque claro con su permiso. Estoy de vuelta espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho por cierto en mi perfil estará el link para que vean el dibujo que hizo misfits de Meiko también lo pondré al final pero por la cosa de los espacios estará en el perfil

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Despertar

Temprano por la mañana Kankuro regreso al Palacio del Kazekage. Después de que Meiko cerrara el bar la noche anterior, ambos salieron a recorrer el festival. Para el titiritero la imagen del largo cabello de Meiko cayendo sobre sus hombros y espalda y sus profundos ojos grises iluminados por las luces brillantes de aquella noche era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Estaba simplemente encantado, no recordaba jamás haber sentido algo parecido por ninguna de las mujeres con las que estuvo anteriormente.

Por otra parte Meiko se sentía muy nerviosa de estar caminando junto a su sensei como si fuera una cita. Ella realmente lo admiraba, él era uno de los mejores shinobis de la Aldea, él le había enseñado todo lo que ella sabía y él le había salvado la vida muchas veces. Sin embargo, era otra cosa lo que provocaba en Meiko ese extraño sentimiento. Ella lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabía bien que esa fachada de gran shinobi, encantador y mujeriego sólo escondía su verdadero ser. Escondía a un hombre que había pasado por mucho y que tan solo era plenamente sincero cuando expresaba sus sentimientos hacia sus hermanos o cuándo hablaba con ella. Así era, Meiko podía distinguir la diferencia entre el Kankuro fuerte que enfrentaba al Concejo y el Kankuro tierno que cuidaba de sus hermanos ó que tenía largas charlas con ella mientras bebía algo en su restaurante.

Aun se escuchaba música en torno al Festival cuando Kankuro y Meiko se alejaron un poco. Caminaron hasta el desierto, se acostaron en la arena a ver las estrellas y hablaron de todo un poco. La noche era maravillosa, la inmensidad del cielo se poso en los ojos de ambos. Pero al parecer, Gaara y Matsuri tuvieron la misma idea. Ya que desde un médano arena, observando el desierto, pudieron advertir a lo lejos que Kankuro se encontraba con una mujer aunque el Kazekage y la chunnin no se acercaron mucho para no incomodarlos.

No puede ser, ¡Ustedes tres solían ser el terror del Desierto! Y ahora no son más que tres adolecentes babotas con problemas hormonales –se quejó Shukaku y luego recapacito– bueno… aunque… aunque aún me queda Temari. Sí… ¡Temari del Desierto! ¡Ella no me decepcionará...!

Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que escucharte –le respondió Gaara mirando fijamente a Matsuri.

¡Ja! Vamos… si estas tan nervioso que ni siquiera puedes controlar tú… –insinuó el Biju.

¡Shukaku! –interrumpió Gaara para que la bestia de una cola no terminara la frase.

Matsuri estaba completamente ruborizada. Intentaba auto convencerse de dar el siguiente paso pero el temor a ser rechazada se hizo presente. De pronto Gaara la abrazó acercándola a él. Ella estaba totalmente sorprendida. No esperaba una reacción así de su maestro. Sin embargo, ante la sensación agradable que sentía solo pudo recostar su cabeza en el pecho del Kazekage sintiendo sus latidos, cerrar los ojos y olvidar todo lo demás.

Pero la noche había terminado y, como dije al principio, era temprano por la mañana cuando Kankuro regresó al Palacio del Kazekage. Su habitación estaba a tan solo dos puertas de la Temari así que cuando este cerró la puerta para irse a dormir, Shikamaru y Temari escucharon perfectamente el ruido. Ambos abrieron lentamente los ojos hasta encontrarse el uno con el otro.

Shikamaru quería gritar del susto pero luego recordó lo que Kankuro le había hecho a aquel shinobi tan solo por decirle un cumplido a Temari, así que no podía ni imaginar lo que haría con él. Así que con el fin de proteger sus partes nobles y, a pesar de que no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado, tapó su boca con su mano a fin de silenciar su propia voz y cuando vio que Temari, estaba por gritar, también tapo la de ella con su otra mano.

-¡Tranquila, tranquila! –exclamaba el Nara al ver lo alterada que estaba la dama de la arena.

Temari se levanto rápida y torpemente de su cama y tomó su abanico con el que le apuntó al genio de la Hoja.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí? –cuestionó ella confundida, desorientada y con un gran dolor de cabeza.

-No tengo la menor idea… –respondió él intentando recordar hasta que notó que el kimono negro de la kunoichi estaba plenamente abierto así que comentó exaltado– ¡¿por qué no bajas el abanico y cierras ese kimono?

Temari se miró a sí misma y notó que el Nara tenía razón, su kimono estaba completamente abierto. De inmediato se lo cerró lo más rápido que pudo dejando caer su abanico mientras un intenso rubor invadía sus mejillas por la vergüenza. Shikamaru volteó la mirada para no verla mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

-¡¿Puedes salir de mi cama vago? –ordenó ella al ver que, al menos, él si estaba vestido.

-Sí claro, lo siento. Pero… ¡¿qué fue lo que sucedió anoche? –indagó llevándose una mano a la cabeza y sintiendo la resaca correspondiente a una noche de alcohol.

-Eso me encantaría saber… ¡¿por qué demonios estaba semidesnuda? y ¡¿por qué estabas durmiendo a mi lado?

-No lo sé… todo lo que recuerdo es a Chouji cargando a Ino en un hombro y hablando de venganza y también recuerdo que te acompañé hasta tu habitación… el resto es muy borroso.

-¡¿Y por qué me acompañaste hasta mi habitación? –cuestionó ella furiosa.

-¡¿Qué se suponía que hiciera, mujer? ¡Ni siquiera podías caminar en línea recta! –reprochó el Nara.

-Y de todas las personas en el mundo ¡¿tú tenías que traerme aquí? –preguntó ella con sarcasmo.

-¡Con lo problemática que eres no creo que alguien más te hubiese querido traer! –exclamó él molesto.

No obstante, la discusión fue interrumpida cuando escucharon un estrepitoso grito que se les hizo muy familiar. Ambos salieron rápidamente de la habitación de Temari y se dirigieron al cuarto donde dormía Ino.

-¡Ino soy yo ábreme la puerta! –gritaba Temari golpeando la puerta. Ino corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió de inmediato.

-Temari… –decía la rubia de la Hoja entre sollozos– ¡todos mis kimonos nuevos, todo mi maquillaje no está!

Temari y Shikamaru la observaron por un momento y no pudieron evitar estallar en risas. La Yamanaka tenía toda la cara pintada como si fuera un payaso, aparentemente ciertas habilidades ocultas surgen en Chouji cuando ha bebido de más.

-¡¿De qué se ríen? ¡No es gracioso! –exclamó la dama de la Hoja angustiada.

-Tienes razón, lo siento, déjame entrar Ino –solicitó Temari sintiendo un poco de pena por la pobre chica.

-Yo iré a ver si encuentro tú ropa –explicó Shikamaru antes de dejarlas solas.

Temari entro a la habitación de Ino y le alcanzó un pequeño espejo para que pudiese ver su rostro. La dama de la Hoja estaba furiosa, ya que de inmediato se dio cuenta de que todo había sido una broma.

-¡Cuando encuentre al que hizo esto me las va a pagar! –gritaba mientras buscaba algo con qué limpiarse.

-Tranquila, ven aquí –dijo Temari que tenía una toalla en la mano.

Y mientras la dama de la Arena limpiaba a Ino, Shikamaru estaba intentando despertar a Chouji. Finalmente el Akimichi abrió la puerta aún medio dormido.

-Shikamaru ¿qué pasa? –preguntó el shinobi sorprendido de que su amigo se haya despertado antes que él.

Shikamaru explicó detalladamente la situación y, aunque Chouji no recordaba muy bien lo que había hecho no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. El Akimichi miro adentro de su habitación y sobre un pequeño mueble encontró una pila de ropa y junto a ella una cajita que de seguro contenía el maquillaje de su amiga.

-¡Ino va a asesinarme! –exclamó el Akimichi al ver los objetos.

-No creo… probablemente Temari ya la haya tranquilizado un poco –señaló en un tono perezoso el Nara.

-¿Temari? Shikamaru… ¿acaso tú estabas con Temari? –cuestionó curioso el shinobi.

-Sí estaba con ella pero no logró recordar qué fue lo que sucedió anoche –confesó el genio de la Hoja.

Con que Ino tenía razón –pensó Chouji mirando a su amigo como redescubriéndolo.

-Será mejor que le lleve esto a Ino antes de que le dé un ataque cardiaco –acotó Chouji antes de dirigirse a la habitación de la Yamanaka.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: bueno hoy subiré dos capítulos en el siguiente contestare rewies y agradeceré a quienes nos dieron alertas, hare lo posible por subir otros dos antes de terminar la semana aquí esta el link para que vean ameiko junto con la nota que me dejo misfits

Nota de la autora Misfits: bueno queridos lectores, querida arika acá les dejo un link para que vean como podría ser meiko a grandes rasgos lo hice un día que estaba aburrida pensando que ella es el único personaje de este fic que no tiene rostro xD  
>saludos<p>

http:/ misfitts. deviantart. com/art/ Meiko-275124089? q=gallery% 3AMisfitts %20randomize %3A1& qo=1

_Para que pones el dibujo de que hizo la loca ¿de verdad crees que alguien le interesa conocer a la nueva conquista de kankuro? mejor sube mas capitulos_

Eso es algo que tu sabes shukaku además porque no subiste los cap mientras yo estuve ocupada

_Mujer impertinente ya te he dicho que mis dedos son demasiado grades para ocupar la cosa esta con la que subes capítulos además no mereces que un ser como yo se rebaje a hacer esos trabajos _

Si claro que tú digas… mapache insolente


	18. Verdad

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA ORIGINALMENTE EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: Disculpen si los nombres de los cap están muy chafas los puse yo, no misfits aunque claro con su permiso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Verdad

El problema se había resulto con anormal tranquilidad. Y digo anormal porque, como la rubia de la Hoja tenía una terrible resaca al igual que todos los demás, solo le había gritado un ratito a Chouji. Pero para Temari había otro problema que discutir. Aun quedaba el pequeño detalle de que al despertar se encontró un vago en su cama. Shikamaru había logrado recordar suficientes imagines sueltas como para tener una idea de lo que había sucedido, pero no podía decírselo a ella. Chouji estaba ciertamente intrigado por la situación pero le pareció prudente esperar un poco a que su amigo le contara por voluntad propia, ya que sabía bien que no existía otra forma de sacarle información al Nara y menos sobre un tema tan delicado.

-Bien… si me disculpan debo tratar un tema importante con el estratega de la reunión de kages –informó Temari dirigiéndole una mirada seca a Shikamaru.

Vaya que diplomática… –pensó el Nara con sarcasmo y luego trató de alentarse a sí mismo– ¡vamos Shikamaru sé un hombre, no puede ser que no puedas enfrentarla!

-Claro Temari, solo necesito a Chouji para que me ayude a doblar mis veintitrés kimonos –señaló Ino provocando que a Chouji lo invadiera un escalofrío por la mirada amenazante que le dirigió.

-Nos vemos después amigos –exclamó el frustrado Akimichi tomando el primer kimono.

Temari bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al área administrativa, Shikamaru la seguía en silencio. Ambos entraron a la oficina de la dama de la arena, el Nara logro disimular muy bien su nerviosismo. Ella se sentó detrás de su escritorio y, con inusual amabilidad, invito al shinobi de la hoja a que tomara asiento.

Esto está muy raro… –pensó Shikamaru mientras intentaba descubrir en sus ojos la razón por la cual ella aun no había comenzado a gritarle.

-Creo que no tiene caso –acotó ella.

-¿Humm...? ¿Qué cosa? –cuestionó el Nara confundido.

-¡¿Cómo que qué cosa? ¡No todos los días me encuentro con un vago en mi cama! –respondió ella exaltada por la estúpida pregunta.

Shikamaru soltó un suspiro y luego pensó –Sabia que sus buenos modales no podían durar mucho…

-Bueno yo no sé a quién tienes en tú cama… –comentó el Nara burlonamente– pero… ¡¿qué quieres que haga, mujer? Si no recuerdo nada… –mintió él perezosamente.

-¡Por eso dije que no tiene caso! ¡Y no es asunto tuyo quien entra a mi cama! –exclamó ella furiosa por los comentarios y por la despreocupada actitud del genio de la Hoja.

-Sí sigues siendo tan malhumorada no creo que muchos hombres quieran entrar en tu cama –soltó Shikamaru sin pensar y por lo bajo pero aun así Temari logró oírlo.

Temari se quedo tiesa. Jamás hubiese esperado del Nara tal ofensa. Ella sabía bien que no era muy femenina, que su cabello y su aspecto no eran su prioridad. Sabía bien que la razón por la que tantos shinobis le habían propuesto matrimonio era tan solo por ser la hermana del Kazekage. Sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza y sintió que la angustia se posaba en su garganta.

Shikamaru la observo y de inmediato advirtió que lo que había dicho no había sido correcto ni propio de un hombre. Se sintió miserable, esta vez había ido muy lejos. Ni siquiera creía en lo que había dicho pero ¿qué más daba? si al fin y al cabo las palabras ya se habían escapado de su boca.

-Temari… –susurró el Nara en un intento por corregir su error.

-Sal de mi oficina, Shikamaru –respondió ella secamente intentando aclarar su voz.

Shikamaru, me llamó Shikamaru –pensó con preocupación el genio de la Hoja– realmente está muy molesta… no… es peor que eso, ella está dolida.

-Temari, no… –insistió él pero fue interrumpido por la dama de la Arena.

-¡¿Qué no me oíste? ¡Sal de mi oficina! –exclamó ella fuertemente mientras sus ojos se nublaban.

Shikamaru se sintió como el idiota más grande del mundo, se levanto lentamente y se retiró del lugar dejando atrás a la kunoichi de la arena. Se maldijo así mismo una y otra vez mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

¡¿Qué clase de caballero soy? –Se cuestionó con amargura– ¡¿qué clase de hombre hace comentarios sobre la intimidad de una mujer? No pude haber sido más cruel… y precisamente con ella… ¡con ella! No puedo creer que la haya herirdo así, sabiendo que su mayor autocritica es su falta total de modales femeninos. Como si a un hombre le agradara el hecho de que una mujer tarde tres horas en arreglarse… además claro está que ella no lo necesita… ¡qué problemático!

-Shikamaru –llamó Chouji quien caminaba en sentido contrario por el mismo pasillo que el Nara.

-¿Humm? Ah... Chouji no te vi…

-¿Qué te pasa? Te ves angustiado.

-No solo estoy algo cansado –mintió el Nara sin éxito.

-Qué novedad… –comentó el Akimichi con ironía y luego continuó– ¿Pudiste solucionar las cosas con Temari?

-¡¿A qué te refieres? –cuestionó avergonzado el genio de la Hoja.

-Ya sabes… por lo que me contaste esta mañana… –le recordó su amigo.

-Bueno… de hecho no solucione nada… es más creo que empeoré las cosas.

-¿Ah sí? –Cuestionó Chouji con astucia, él sabía que en este punto sólo había una forma de conseguir que el Nara le dijera toda la verdad– es una pena… porque ella es realmente una mujer especial…

-¿A qué te refieres? –indagó un poco molesto el Nara.

-Ya sabes ella es una gran kunoichi, quizás sea la mejor en toda la Aldea de la Arena… además es tan bonita…

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo? –exclamó Shikamaru sorprendido pero furioso. Sin embargo, el Akimichi prosiguió, él quería llevar a Shikamaru hasta el límite.

-Me vas a decir que nunca notaste sus profundos ojos o su bella figura… ayer por ejemplo, ese kimono negro, bueno… realmente dejaba ver sus cualidades si sabes a lo que me refiero –comentó en un tono pícaro.

-¡No puedo creer que hables así de ella! –señaló el Nara más molesto que nunca.

-¿Acaso me vas a negar que es hermosa? –preguntó con sarcasmo.

-¡No, no voy a negártelo pero…! –concretó el genio de la Hoja sin darse cuenta.

-Entonces… ¿estás de acuerdo en que es hermosa?

-¡Claro que estoy de acuerdo pero esa no es razón para que hables de ella como si se tratase de un trozo de carne! –gritó furioso.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?

-¿Por qué no le digo que? –cuestionó confundido pero aun molesto.

-Que es hermosa –respondió el Akimichi.

-¡Porque no!

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó simulando estar enojado.

-¡Porque ella es sólo un sueño para mí! –Soltó Shikamaru tomando conciencia de la magnitud de la charla y, tras calmarse, aclaró con tristeza– Ella es el sueño de un perdedor...

-Shikamaru… –murmuró Chouji contagiándose de la tristeza que su amigo emanaba.

En la oficina de Temari, ella ya se había calmado un poco. No entendía muy bien por qué se había sentido tan mal. Después de todo solo había sido un comentario. Quizás si cualquier otra persona lo hubiese dicho a la dama de la arena le hubiese dado lo mismo. Pero no, fue Shikamaru quien pronunció aquellas palabras.

Estoy harta de que todos me vean como una kunoichi o como la hermana del Kazekage y nada más –pensaba mientras miraba por la ventana de su oficina. En esos momentos Gaara tocó la puerta.

-Adelante –pronunció ella dejando que su hermano pase.

-Gaara… ¿sucede algo? –cuestionó preocupada al ver a su hermano en la oficina ya que generalmente él la mandaba a buscar con alguien si necesitaba algo.

-Tienes una pequeña misión –informó Gaara.

Awww ahí está mi pequeña asesina… ¿quién es la favorita del Biju? –Comentaba Shukaku– tú lo eres.

Ya cállate de una vez –solicitó Gaara.

No puedo. Es que ella es tan despiadadamente fría, siempre supo cómo dar un buen espectáculo antes de terminar con sus oponentes… ¿no es adorable? –continuaba la bestia de una cola.

-¿De qué se trata? –indagó ella.

-Necesito que lideres un escuadrón de ANBUS y derrotes a un marionetista rebelde. Se escapó de su celda anoche aprovechando el Festival.

-¿Quieres su cabeza ó que lo capture? –preguntó Temari.

¡Ves! ¡Es tan tierna! ¿Por qué ya no eres como ella? Malditas hormonas adolescentes te arruinan la capacidad de asesinar a sangre fría… –acotó Shukaku.

¡¿Me puedes dejar hablar con mi hermana en paz?

-No podemos correr el riego de que vuelva a escapar, así que tendrás que asesinarlo –informó el Kazekage.

-Bueno reuniré un equipo y partiré cuanto antes –resolvió ella.

Tan eficiente como siempre… no podía esperar menos de Temari del Desierto –exclamó el Biju.

-Sólo una cosa más, debes añadir a este shinobi al escuadrón que elijas –agregó Gaara entregándole una tarjeta con todos los datos de un Anbu.

-¡¿Él? –cuestionó sorprendida al ver que se trataba del pelirrojo al que había rechazado en el festival.

-Sí Kenji Nagano ¿algún problema? –cuestionó Gaara.

-No claro, que no. Seleccionaré a los dos miembros restantes y saldré de inmediato

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ary Hyuga: no te preocupes se que el tiempo ha veces no nos deja hacer de todo espero que pronto te pongas al corriente en cuanto a lo otro _(shukaku hace sus maletas y pone carita triste) ¿son muchas traidoras? ¿no me vas a poner a arreglar tu ropero? ¿me trataras con el respeto que merece un biju de mi nivel? _ Shukaku tu no iras a ningun lado hasta que termine de publicar la historia _entonces date prisa mujer que no ves que hay quienes si me aprecian_

Pochyy: _lo ves las lectoras me aman _si claro lo que tu digas _sabes que digo la verdad_bueno bueno no te pongas loco, espero que te siga gustando y perdón por el comportamiento de shukaku no hay manera de corregirlo

Meche: aquí está la continuación espero que sigas leyendo

NaomiNa: gracias pero no me puedo quedar con el crédito yo solo la estoy compartiendo porque me pareció increíble y me alegra que haya personas que la adoren tanto como yo _aunque yo aun no entiendo porque_vamos Shukaku no seas tan amargado si hasta a ti te fue bien _si bueno eso es lo que tú dices pero ¡a mi quien me pregunto! _

Beauty Little Star: espero que te haya gustado el pequeño gaamatsu que hubo en estos cap mas adelante habrá un poco mas solo se paciente

Bueno para terminar gracias a pandamima y AnNadOnO quienes no nos dejaron rewie pero agregaron la historia a sus favoritas, asi también a quien además de un rewie y/o agregar a favoritas nos dieron alertas ya sea de historia o de autor (aunque yo no sea la autora se los agradezco en su nombre) bueno espero que sigan leyendo nos vemos pronto


	19. Espera

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA ORIGINALMENTE EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: Disculpen si los nombres de los cap están muy chafas los puse yo, no misfits aunque claro con su permiso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Espera

Shikamaru ¡¿qué te pasa? –cuestionó Chouji al no poder reconocer a su amigo.

-Es la verdad Chouji, ella me ha salvado muchas veces… ¿qué clase de hombre permite que una mujer pelee sus batallas?

-¡¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? –indagó el Akimichi al no encontrar relación en las palabras del Nara.

-Ella merece un hombre de verdad y yo… yo aun no lo soy –explicó pausadamente el shinobi debido a la angustia que invadía su pecho.

-¡Se supone que eres un genio y estás hablando como un idiota! –exclamó Chouji furioso.

Shikamaru levanto la mirada sorprendido por la reacción de su amigo. Chouji no solía perder la calma con tanta facilidad pero en esta ocasión se veía realmente molesto. Peor aún, el Akimichi estaba indignado.

-Escúchame bien y presta atención a lo que te voy a explicar –dijo Chouji calmándose un poco y adoptando una postura seria.

Shikamaru lo observó atentamente, aun asombrado por la reacción de su amigo, pero sin dudas dispuesto a escuchar lo que él tenía para decir.

-¡Esto es vergonzoso…! tú la conoces mejor que nadie y aun así no eres capaz de notar que Temari no quiere a su lado a un poderoso shinobi que la proteja… –comenzó a explicar el Akimichi– ella es demasiado independiente para eso… lo que ella necesita es alguien que la ame por lo que ella es y nada más, y tú, amigo mío, cumples con los requisitos –acotó con una sonrisa, dándole a entender que ya no tenía porque ocultar lo que sentía frente a él.

-Chouji….

-¿Qué pensaste? ¿Qué no me iba a dar cuenta? –agregó aun con una sonrisa en el rostro. Shikamaru sonrió junto a su amigo.

-Tienes rozón, debo buscarla y hablar con ella –exclamó Shikamaru antes de abandonar el lugar.

¡Por fin! Hasta que al genio de la Hoja se le ocurre una brillante idea –pensó con sarcasmo Chouji mientras observaba como su amigo se alejaba.

-Vaya Chouji… ¿desde cuando sabes tanto sobre mujeres? –cuestionó Ino pícaramente con una sonrisa en el rostro. La rubia de la Hoja había estado escuchando todo la conversación desde las sombras.

-Ino… que sorpresa, no te esperaba –respondió asombrado el Akimichi al ver a su amiga espiando– ¿ahora te dedicas a escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

-Si se trata de ti ó de Shikamaru no son ajenas, Chouji –respondió ella un poco molesta por el comentario de su amigo, Chouji solo le sonrió.

-Creo que tienes razón, después de todo siempre seremos el equipo diez, ¿verdad? –acotó Chouji mirando en la dirección en la cual se había ido el Nara.

-Vamos Chouji, te invito a comer algo –propuso la Yamanaka dejando al Akimichi boquiabierto.

¿Desde cuándo Ino me invita a comer? –pensó aun atónito el shinobi.

Shikamaru corrió por el largo pasillo, bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, ingresó al área administrativa y se colocó frente a la puerta de la oficina de Temari. Espero unos minutos a que su respiración se normalizara y golpeó la puerta.

Esperó unos segundos, la ansiedad estaba destrozando sus nervios. Golpeó de nuevo, aun sin obtener respuesta. En eso apareció Baki desconcertado al ver a un ninja de la Hoja en el área administrativa de la Arena.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? –indagó de una forma que pareció más un reproche que una pregunta.

-Sí necesito hablar con Temari ¿Está ella en su oficina? –respondió el Nara sin vacilar.

-¿Temari…? No ella tiene una misión, debe estar por salir justo ahora –informó Baki sin entender muy bien la razón por la que el manipulador de sombras buscaba a su vieja alumna.

Shikamaru dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del Palacio del Kazekage sin pronunciar una palabra, dejando a Baki en suspenso. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, atravesando los techos de los edificios, muy a lo lejos se podía advertir la entrada de la Aldea.

Temari estaba ya del otro lado del largo pasillo de piedra que conectaba el desierto con su preciada aldea. Su equipo estaba listo para salir pero ella no. Ella no entendía bien porque razón aun seguía mirando atrás, esperando pero ¿esperando a qué?

-Temari, ¿estás lista? –preguntó amablemente Kenji, al ver qué la Sabuko No se veía un poco distraída.

-¿Humm…? –Pronunció la dama de la Arena al salir de sus pensamientos y luego, más concentrada, dijo– sí, vamos.

Así fue como, tras ordenar a su escuadrón, Temari partió hacia su misión a gran velocidad concentrándose únicamente en su objetivo. Diez minutos más tarde Shikamaru llegó al pasadizo de piedra donde unos guardias lo detuvieron.

-Disculpe pero ningún ninja de otra aldea puede salir de nuestra sin autorización de su kage –informó uno de los custodios.

-No quiero salir solo quiero hablar con Temari –explicó algo alterado el Nara.

-¿Temari-sama? –cuestionó el shinobi.

-¡Sí, ella! Solo serán unos minutos –señaló el aun exaltado manipulador de sombras.

-Lo siento, señor –expuso el shinobi de la Arena– pero Temari-sama ya se ha ido, deberá hablar con ella a su regreso.

Pero estas simples palabras representaron en Shikamaru una decepción muy grande. Y si poder hacer nada más, él abatido Nara se adentró nuevamente en la Aldea.

En la oficina del Kazekage, Kankuro estaba hablando con su hermano sin la presencia de Matsuri, para variar.

-No entiendo por qué la mandaste a ella y no a mi –se quejaba el titiritero.

Porque ella sigue siendo una ninja sedienta de sangre que cumple eficientemente sus misiones y tú te has convertido en un ser hormonal carente de neuronas funcionales –reprochó Shukaku.

Es suficiente Shukaku –advirtió el Kazekage.

¡Ja! ¿Qué puedo esperar de ti?, si te comportas igual que él -agregó el Biju.

Estoy tan cansado de ti...

-¿No confías en ella? –respondió Gaara.

-¡Claro que confío en ella! Pero lo que no entiendo es porque la mandaste justo ahora que estamos tan cortos de personal –agregó Kankuro.

-Porque no es una misión tan sencilla y porque, con su habilidad de detectar los puntos débiles del enemigo, podrá vencerlo rápidamente –explicó calmadamente Gaara.

-De acuerdo –soltó el titiritero aun no muy convencido por la explicación.

-Además… tengo otra misión para ti –agregó Gaara en un tono pícaro mientras la puerta de su oficina era golpeada.

-Adelante –exclamó el Kazekage.

-¿Me buscaba Maestro Kazekage? –cuestionó una joven de cabello negro ondulado mientras entraba en la oficina.

-¡¿Meiko? –cuestionó Kankuro extrañado de ver ahí a la dama de los ojos grises.

-Sí Meiko, entra –invitó el Kazekage con amabilidad

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: bueno se que prometí subir mas cap la semana pasada pero por alguna extraña razón FF no me dejaba entrar a mi cuenta y creo que no fui la única a la que le paso de todos modos hoy subiré 4 y si FF no se pone sus moños el sábado subiré otros 2


	20. Misiones

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA ORIGINALMENTE EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: Disculpen si los nombres de los cap están muy chafas los puse yo, no misfits aunque claro con su permiso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Misiones

-¿Meiko vendrá en mi misión también? –cuestionó algo confundido en jounin.

-No Kankuro, tú no irás a ningún lado porque Meiko es tu misión –informó el Kazekage dejando a su hermano aun más confundido que antes.

Meiko no pronunciaba palabra alguna a pesar de que no entendía bien de que se trataba. Gaara los observó con una mirada pícara.

No puedo creer que ahora uses de excusa a la Aldea para atender las necesidades hormonales de tu hermano –reprochó un tanto molestó el Biju.

No uso de excusa a la Aldea, es verdad que ella ya esta lista y la necesitamos –aclaró Gaara defendiéndose de las acusaciones de la bestia de una cola.

Si claro… y Kankuro ¿qué tiene que ver?, pudo haber sido cualquier otro.

Tengo el presentimiento de que con Kankuro avanzará más rápido –contestó Gaara con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

Seguro que avanzará más rápido –dijo Shukaku en un tono sarcástico –ambos se irán directo a la cam...

¡Shukaku! –reprendió el Kazekage, imposibilitando a la bestia de completar la frase.

-Maestro Kazekage… no entiendo bien –exclamó la dama de cabello negro.

-¿Humm…? Ah Meiko… es muy simple en verdad… necesito que dejes de ser una genin así que Kankuro te entrenará para que rindas exitosamente los exámenes de asenso a chunnin.

-¡¿Qué yo qué? –inquirió sorprendido el titiritero.

-No es para tanto, necesitamos más a una chunnin que a una genin en estos momentos y ella ya está lista… además tú fuiste su primer sensei, así que estoy seguro de que sabrás como afrontar su entrenamiento.

-De acuerdo la entrenare –soltó el titiritero mirando a Meiko de arriba abajo logrando que esta se sonrojara.

No sé si conseguirás una chunnin con esto, pero un sobrino seguro que sí…–acotó frustrado el Biju.

¿No te cansas de estar siempre en mi contra? –cuestionó irónicamente el Kazekage.

-Bueno… ¿qué esperan? Vayan a entrenar –ordenó Gaara. Kankuro y Meiko estaban por abandonar la oficina justo cuando Matsuri golpeaba la puerta.

-¿Tú otra vez? ¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer que venir aquí todos los días? –inquirió Kankuro buscando pelear con Matsuri.

-Hola Maestro Gaara, hola Meiko –saludo la dama de cabello castaño con una sonrisa y luego se dirigió a Kankuro con una mirada seca– hola mono.

-Deberías respetar a tus superiores, rata –comentó el titiritero mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Es una lástima que te vea como un mono y no como un superior –contraatacó Matsuri. Gaara y Meiko no pudieron evitar reír un poco por lo bajo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –cuestionó Kankuro curioso.

-Se ríen de ti mono, si sigues así pronto podrás dejar de ser un ninja para trabajar en un circo –se burló Matsuri.

-¡Ja! Y si tú empezaras a entrenar pronto podrías llegar a completar misiones de rango D… no olvídalo, ni aun así serías eficiente –le reprochó Kankuro.

Meiko y Gaara ya no podían contenerse más así que estallaron en carcajadas, siempre era un buen espectáculo ver a esos dos pelear.

Por otra parte, Shikamaru recorría las calles de la Aldea de la Arena sin rumbo fijo. No sabía muy bien a dónde ir ó qué hacer. Sin Temari ahí se sentía tan aburrido, tan vacío. Luego recordó que no tendría porque ser así, después de todo sus amigos aun estaban en la Aldea de la Arena. Lo mejor sería buscarlos y encontrar la manera de matar el tiempo. Sin embargo los días pasaron, Ino y Chouji hicieron todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para sacar al genio de la Hoja de ese estado de profunda depresión en el que había caído, pero nada parecía ser suficiente.

Una mañana, después de ganarle por séptima vez a Chouji en Shogi, Shikamaru observó que un halcón de la Arena sobrevolaba la ciudad. Kankuro se acercó a la ventana para observar con mayor precisión al ave.

-Es el halcón de los guardias de la entrada –soltó Kankuro– de seguro Temari ya volvió.

En el rostro de Shikamaru se dibujo una sonrisa que, desde hacía varios días, sus amigos creían extinguida. Chouji percibió el cambio en Shikamaru de inmediato, a diferencia de Kankuro quién rápidamente bajo las escaleras para ir a recibir a su hermana sin notar que el manipular de sombras lo seguía de cerca.

No fue hasta que llegaron a la entrada del Palacio del Kazekage que Kankuro notó la presencia del Nara. El titiritero le dirigió una de sus más aterradoras miradas asesinas pero no pronunció palabra alguna. A lo lejos se podía advertir la silueta de Temari junto a la un shinobi más alto que ella y al parecer venían hablando de algo. Shikamaru no quiso sacar conclusiones apresuradas pero a medida que ellos se acercaban al Palacio del Kazekage se podían oír sus voces hablando muy animadamente. Sin embargo, Shikamaru no reaccionó hasta notar que el hombre que caminaba y reía junto a Temari era el pelirrojo del Festival.

¡¿Él? ¡No puede ser! ¿Qué hace con ella? ¿Por qué esta tan contento? Ella… ella está… ¿ella está sonriéndole? –Se cuestionaba el Nara al no poder creer lo que sus ojos veían mientras una creciente ira se apoderaba de él– no puede ser… esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto.

Kankuro se veía furioso. Él sabía bien que Kenji tenía una fama parecida a la de él y esa era razón suficiente para que al titiritero no le agradara nada la idea de que su hermana de pronto se haya vuelto tan cercana, por así decirlo, al Nagano.

Hmp… como si Temari fuera a caer en tus trucos baratos Kenji –pensaba Kankuro mientras miraba la situación– no importa cuánto lo intentes al final solo conseguirás que te mande a volar… espero.

Shikamaru decidió ignorar a Kenji, después de todo no iba a permitir que un idiota lo apartara de Temari. Se mantuvo firme, se deshizo de su orgullo por unos instantes y con voz clara, una irresistible sonrisa y una profunda mirada, exclamó– Quiero hablar contigo, mujer problemática.

Temari no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Jamás había visto el lado seductor de Shikamaru, pero realmente era difícil de resistir. Kenji por otro lado le dirigió una mirada desafiante al Nara, si de algo estaba seguro era de que no le iba a entregar a la dama de la Arena tan fácilmente.


	21. Celos

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA ORIGINALMENTE EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: Disculpen si los nombres de los cap están muy chafas los puse yo, no misfits aunque claro con su permiso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Celos

Pues hablas con ella después, porque ahora debe presentarse ante Gaara –informó el titiritero notando la tensión que en el ambiente se había producido por las miradas confrontadas de Shikamaru y Kenji.

-¿Está en su oficina? –cuestionó la dama de la Arena para romper el hielo.

-¿Dónde más? Vamos, te acompaño… –exclamó Kankuro dirigiéndoles una mirada amenazante a ambos shinobis.

Temari y Kankuro entraron al Palacio del Kazekage, dejando al Nara y al Nagano en la entrada. Kenji inspecciono a Shikamaru con la mirada.

No parece ser la gran cosa –pensó el shinobi de la Arena mientras le dirigía una mirada altanera al Nara– aunque se me hace conocido. Ya lo he visto antes pero ¿dónde? ¡El Festival! Este idiota estaba con ella en el Festival junto a otro chico más gordito… pero ¿por qué Temari aceptaría ir con alguien como él? No tiene nada de especial salvo esa cara de aburrido. Lo siento chico pero si lo que quieres es a Temari, no la tendrás.

¿Qué tanto me mira? –Se preguntó perezosamente el genio de la Hoja mientras le devolvía al Nagano la mirada soberbia– de seguro se cree la gran cosa. Esa postura… ¿la esbozas porque quieres intimidarme o porque te duele la espalda? –Cuestionó con sarcasmo– típico galán de novelas mucha apariencia poco sesos. Además te sientes muy importante porque ella venía caminando por la Aldea contigo, ¿no es así? ¡Ja! Como se nota que no la conoces… a ella le encanta tomarles el pelo a idiotas como tú, como lo hizo contigo en el Festival sino mal lo recuerdo. Parece que no has aprendido nada. Seguramente Temari no se reía contigo sino de ti.

-¿Qué tanto me ves? –cuestionó desafiante el pelirrojo.

-Hmp… vaya sabes hablar... que interesante –respondió Shikamaru irónicamente.

-Ten cuidado chico, estás en mi Aldea ahora –replicó rápidamente y un poco molesto el Nagano.

-Ahora veo porque Temari es la embajadora y no tú… te falta tacto para manejar asuntos diplomáticos –explicó el Nara con un gesto despreocupado logrando que la ira de Kenji aumentara.

-Tú no sabes nada de ella –acotó el shinobi de la Arena.

-Y supongo que tú sí –contraatacó con firmeza y sarcasmo Shikamaru.

-La conozco lo suficiente como saber que un chiquillo como tú solo le estorbaría, ella necesita un hombre de verdad –manifestó Kenji señalándose.

-¡Ja! Típica respuesta de un sujeto que solo quiere pasar un buen momento –replicó el Nara sin poder ocultar su cólera.

-¡Escúchame bien porque solo lo diré una vez! –exclamó el pelirrojo acercándose agresivamente hacia el Nara para tomarlo del chaleco y después advertirle– ella es mía.

Shikamaru se soltó rápidamente del agarre de Kenji y le dirigió una mirada desafiante.

-Hmp… estás loco si crees que lograrás alejarla de mí –dijo Shikamaru poniendo en manifiesto sus intensiones– yo la conozco mejor que nadie.

-Eso no significa nada, tú no eres competencia para mí –aclaró petulante el Nagano.

-¡Ja! ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres mejor que yo? –respondió el Nara mientras analizaba minuciosamente a su oponente.

-Creo que eso está a la vista ¿no lo crees? –manifestó arrogantemente el pelirrojo mientras señalaba a Shikamaru de pies a cabeza con la mirada.

-Si crees que ella se irá contigo debes ser mas idiota de lo que supuse –dijo el genio de la Hoja en un tono mordaz.

-¡¿Qué dijiste tarado? –contestó furioso Kenji ante la ofensa.

-¿Tienes problemas auditivos ó algo así? –Inquirió satíricamente Shikamaru para luego expresarse en un tono más serio– dije que ella es demasiado inteligente para ti, idiota.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres…?

-Kenji… ¿todo bien? –cuestionó Baki interrumpiendo la escena al salir del Palacio del Kazekage y ver la tensión entre los dos shinobis.

-Sí todo bien –respondió él secamente aunque esto no dejó muy convencido a Baki.

-Entonces ven conmigo qué necesito que me ayudes –acotó Baki considerando que lo mejor sería separar a esos dos antes de que Gaara o la Hokage los reprendieran.

Sí sempai, ya voy –agregó Kenji para luego de retirarse detrás de Baki pero no antes de dirigirle unas últimas palabras al Nara– esto no ha terminado.

Shikamaru sólo le sonrió socarronamente aunque él sabía bien que esta vez el Nagano tenía razón, esto recién había empezado.

En la oficina del Kazekage el clima era distinto. Los hermanos Sabuko estaban reunidos y Temari había terminado de explicar los detalles de su exitosa misión.

-Ves ¿qué te dije? No era tan difícil, yo me podría haber encargado –le recordó Kankuro a Gaara.

Si me imagino… –acotó burlonamente la bestia de una cola– no puedes ni ocuparte de tus alborotadas hormonas.

Estás un poco susceptible últimamente Shukaku –respondió Gaara.

¡¿Yo? ¡Pero si en lo único que piensan ustedes es en llevarse a ese par de mujeres a la cama!

Eso no es verdad –negó Gaara aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

¡Ja! ¿Ves a lo que me refiero…? Ya te ruborizaste. Por eso adoro a tu hermana, ella sigue siendo la misma de siempre. Fría, sin emociones, eficiente… el sueño de cualquier Biju.

-Lo importante es que ya se soluciono ese problema –exclamó el Kazekage.

-Sí, espero no tener que resolver otro –soltó Kankuro mirando a Temari.

-¿A qué te refieres? –cuestionó confundida la dama de la Arena.

-¿Humm…? –pronunció Gaara uniéndose a la curiosidad de su hermana sin apartar la mirada del titiritero.

-Me refiero a Kenji Nagano –exclamó secamente Kankuro sorprendiendo a Gaara.

-¿Qué hay con él? –respondió Temari deshaciéndose de la indirecta.

-Eso me gustaría saber a mí… ¿qué hay con él, Temari? –demandó el marionetista sin despegar la vista de su hermana.

¡Eso no es justo! ¡No acuses a Temari de sufrir los mismos problemas emocionales que tienes tú, Kankuro! Ella no es como ustedes... ¡Diles Temari que tú no eres como ellos! –demandaba Shukaku exaltado por las acusaciones del Sabuko.

Tranquilízate no es para tanto –mentía Gaara quien es secreto esperaba que ella confirmara lo que el Biju exigía.

¡¿No es para tanto? ¡Pero si tú también estás hecho un manojo de nervios! –reveló la bestia aun afligida.

Eres el rey del drama.

-Tsk… nada. ¿Qué va a pasar? Fue útil en la misión eso es todo.

-¿Y vienes a las risas por la avenida principal de la Aldea con todo aquel que es útil en las misiones? –cuestionó sarcásticamente Kankuro molestándose un poco con el Nagano al recordar la imagen.

-Yo no tengo que explicarte nada –determinó un poco indignada Temari dejando a Gaara, Kankuro y principalmente a Shukaku estáticos.

-Tranquila Temari solo era una pregunta –dijo Gaara para que su hermana se distendiera y confesara la información que todos, especialmente el Biju quería saber.

¡Dilo de una vez mujer! Así decido si me suicido ahora mismo o sigo viviendo… –acotó dramáticamente la bestia de una cola.

-No tienen de qué preocuparse, no me gusta Kenji si es eso lo que quieren saber –soltó la rubia con una sonrisa en el rostro, casi disfrutando la situación de intriga y preocupación que había generado.

Kankuro y Gaara respiraron aliviados y Shukaku suspiró antes de reír un poco.

Ves que sigue siendo la misma… y yo que me había preocupado… mi pequeña asesina tiene un humor muy ácido –comentó Shukaku una vez que se deshizo de sus temores.

Sin embargo, detrás de esa sonrisa pícara que Temari esbozaba al disfrutar de la situación, se escondía una astuta kunoichi que observaba minuciosamente las reacciones de sus hermanos.


	22. Pidiendo perdon

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA ORIGINALMENTE EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: Disculpen si los nombres de los cap están muy chafas los puse yo, no misfits aunque claro con su permiso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pidiendo perdón

La tensión y preocupación en la oficina del Kazekage se había disipado desde que Temari aclaro que no sentía nada por Kenji. Hasta Shukaku se había calmado, Kankuro no quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de que su hermana saliera con un mujeriego como le Nagano, sin embargo aun había un cabo suelto para el titiritero.

El vago bajo a recibir a Temari… ni siquiera me di cuenta de que venía de tras de mí hasta que llegamos a la entrada. ¡¿Desde cuándo esta tan apurado por ver a mi hermana? Por lo que dijo se ve que tenía que decirle algo pero… ¿era necesario que fuera a penas llegara? No he visto a mi Temari por unos cuantos días y apenas llega ¿tengo que compartirla con ese vago? ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Quién se supone que es él en la vida de Temari? Si se lo pregunto ahora después de la insinuación que hice sobre Kenji lo más seguro es que mande a volar por la ventana con un solo golpe de su abanico. No creo que eso sea conveniente –pensaba Kankuro mientras miraba por la ventana– estamos muy alto.

-¿Sucede algo Kankuro? –cuestionaba Gaara con curiosidad, al ver que su hermano se había acercado a la ventana y miraba hacia abajo.

-¿Humm? No nada… –respondió él pensativamente aun mirando por la ventana.

Esto se pone cada vez más raro –acotó Shukaku al no entender muy bien la situación.

En eso alguien tocó enérgicamente la puerta de la oficina y, ante la aprobación del Kazekage, una furiosa kunoichi entró al lugar para dirigirse directamente a Kankuro.

-¡Sí serás idiota! –le gritaba Matsuri al titiritero, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes incluido Kankuro.

Ya se le zafó un tornillo –acotó Shukaku mientras los hermanos Sabuko permanecieron estáticos ante el escándalo de la chunnin.

-¿Humm? –Pronunció Kankuro por la sorpresa y luego reacciono ante la ofensa– ¡oye enana! ¡¿Qué te pasa? ¡No puedes gritarme así…!

-¡Y tú no puedes dejar plantada a Meiko durante dos horas! –le reprochó Matsuri mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas por la ira que sentía.

-¡Ay no puede ser! ¡Me olvide de Meiko! –exclamaba el marionetista mientras salía corriendo de la oficina.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar que es lo que está sucediendo aquí? –cuestionaba confundida e indignada Temari.

¡Lo que pasa es que desde que te fuiste esto es un infierno! –explicaba el angustiado Biju.

-Temari-sama con lo enojada que estaba no la vi... ¿cómo estuvo su misión? –saludo cortésmente la chunnin al notar la presencia de la dama de la Arena.

-Humm… bien, gracias… pero ¿qué pasa con Kankuro? –inquirió aun confundida la rubia.

-Tú no lo sabes porque estuviste fuera cuando sucedió, pero Kankuro ha vuelto a ser el sensei de Meiko para alistarla para los próximos exámenes chunnin –explicó calmadamente el Kazekage.

-¡¿Qué Kankuro qué? –preguntó exaltada la rubia mientras miraba atentamente a su hermano.

-Sí, yo pasaba por el campo de entrenamiento número cinco cuando de pronto veo que Meiko estaba allí, sola, sentada en un tronco, cuando me acerque a preguntarle qué era lo que hacía en ese lugar me dijo que estaba esperando a sus sensei; sin embargo, no me alarme hasta que me comento que hacía ya dos horas que lo estaba esperando –detalló Matsuri mientras recordaba la triste expresión en el rostro de su amiga.

-¿Tú diste esa orden? Es decir ¿tú realmente dispusiste que Kankuro vuelva a ser el sensei de Meiko? –cuestionaba la kunoichi al no poder entender las razones de Gaara.

-Sí ¿qué tiene de raro? –respondió el Kazekage restándole importancia al tema.

Tsk… si serás lento, Temari piensa igual que yo, Gaara. No es conveniente anteponer asuntos personales a los intereses de la Aldea –comentó Shukaku simulando interés por la Aldea.

No seas dramático los intereses de la Aldea no se van a ver afectados sólo porque Kankuro le enseñe a Meiko como ser una chunnin –se defendió el Kazekage.

¡De todas maneras es una decisión irresponsable! ¡Tenemos que formar ninjas no poblar la Aldea, malditas sea! –reprochó el Biju perdiendo la calma.

-Kankuro tiene la capacidad necesaria para enseñarle a Meiko todo lo que debe saber –informó Gaara dirigiéndose tanto a su hermana como a la bestia de una cola.

Estoy seguro que Kankuro le enseñara muchas cosas a Meiko, lástima que ninguna de ellas le será de utilidad en batalla –resolvió Shukaku aun indignado pero en un tono pícaro.

-No quise decir eso Gaara, me imagino que si diste esa orden es porque algo tienes en mente –agregó Temari.

Te equivocas mi pequeña asesina, él ya no piensa con la mente ahora piensa con…

¡Shukaku!

-Bueno si me disculpan, me voy a descansar, la misión no fue difícil pero el viaje fue agotador –exclamó la dama de la arena mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

¡No Temari! ¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes solo, por favor! Si tú te vas… -gritaba Shukaku alarmado.

-Que descanse Temari-sama –se despidió amablemente Matsuri.

¡Por favor Temari quédate! –suplicaba en vano el Biju.

-No vemos luego –acotó Gaara mientras su hermana cerraba la puerta al salir.

Matsuri se acercó lentamente a Gaara y se sentó seductoramente sobre él mientras el Kazekage la rodeaba con sus brazos.

¡Aléjate mujer! ¡¿Qué haces? –Exclama el Biju– ¡Temari, vuelve! ¡Temari!

-Creí que le dirías –le susurró la kunoichi en el oído.

¡Ja! Si ella se entera me hará el favor de asesinarte, a mi pequeña asesina no le dicen Temari del Desierto por nada, niña boba –aclaró Shukaku en un tono burlón.

-Creo que deberemos ser más pacientes –respondió Gaara mientras Matsuri le besaba suavemente cuello– no tanto por Kankuro, sino por Temari.

Shikamaru estaba recostado sobre una de las columnas del Palacio del Kazekage esperando a Temari mientras miraba las nubes para relajarse un poco después de la tensión que la discusión con el Nagano le había producido.

-¡Hmp! –exclamó mientras pensaba.

Vaya idiota, está soñando si cree que Temari le hará caso. Ella es demasiado inteligente y astuta, notará en seguida que lo que este tonto quiere es pasar una noche, un buen momento y ya. Ella jamás accedería a algo como eso. No importa que truco él utilice, ella no permitirá que la engañe, yo no permitiré que la engañe. Debo tranquilizarme un poco, no he podido dormir bien desde que ella se fue. Pareciera que mis pesadillas –ante este pensamiento Shikamaru se detuvo unos instantes– no, no sería correcto llamarlas pesadillas, ya que en cierto punto me agradan… entonces, parece ser que estos sueños solo han empeorado desde que ella se fue. Es como si subconsciente la tuviera presente siempre… vaya, esto sí que es problemático.

-Shikamaru –llamó Temari provocando que le Nara abandonara sus pensamientos.

Me llamó Shikamaru lo cual significa que sigue molesta –pensó el manipulador de sombras después de soltar un suspiro y volverse para ver de frente a la dama de la Arena.

-Lo que me tengas que decir, dímelo rápido porque me quiero ir a dormir –acotó secamente Temari mientras observaba ese gesto de aburrimiento, característico en el rostro del Nara y que ella tanto había extrañado durante días aunque no lo admitiría.

Tsk… solo quería decirte que –comenzó a decir Shikamaru mientras intentaba aniquilar su ego, lo cual fue muy notorio para la dama de la Arena ya que el Nara no terminaba de redondear la idea– lamento lo que te dije antes de que te fueras de la Aldea, no quise ser grosero –soltó finalmente apenado por sus acciones y con tristeza en la voz, mientras miraba los asombrados ojos de Temari.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bueno y ahora a contestar los rewie que nos dejan

Beauty Little Star: no tendrás que esperar una vida pero si un poco entre la página que no me deja subir, mis múltiples ocupaciones y encontrar tiempo para escribir mis historias tardare un poco pero aquí esta. Si shikamaru es bastante baka pero bueno que sea un genio no lo hace perfecto _no ya no voy a soportar al señor hormonas alborotadas _vamos Shukaku no es para tanto _ si claro eso lo dices tu porque no tienes que aguantarlos _le doy la razón a gaara eres un dramático, mapache melodramático

Nomi: me alegra que te guste y ten por seguro lo seguire publicando aunque tarde un poco

Gracias tambien a Umeki-Nara que agrego la historia a sus favoritos (particularmente me encantan tus historias se las pasare a misfits para que las lea)


	23. Silencios que hablan

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA ORIGINALMENTE EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: Disculpen si los nombres de los cap están muy chafas los puse yo, no misfits aunque claro con su permiso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

silencios que hablan

¿Este es el gran genio de la Hoja? ¿Qué te paso vago? Por lo general tu orgullo es más grande que tu cabezota… pero veo en tus ojos que no me estas mintiendo, entonces… ¿qué significa esto que siento? ¿Por qué estas cosquillas que acaban de nacer en la parte baja de mi estómago están subiendo por el mismo? Se ve encantador cuando esta apenado… ¡¿qué demonios estoy pensando? ¡¿Temari que pasa contigo? ¡Esta no eres tu…! debes calmarte, solo es Shikamaru…con algunos centímetros de más y un poco de barbilla en el mentón –pensaba la dama de la Arena a medida que un sutil rubor inundaba sus mejillas– te está mirando… está esperando por tu respuesta… Al menos contéstale algo… ¡di algo maldita sea!

-De todas maneras –exclamó el Nara mientras esbozaba una encantadora sonrisa– sigues siendo una mujer problemática.

Temari sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, pero no podía hablar, estaba segura de que ninguna frase coherente saldría de su baca en esos momentos. Así mismo, no pudo evitar que el rubor dejara de ser sutil para ser notorio. Shikamaru la observaba en silencio, admiraba su bello rostro, se veía tan tierna cuando se sonrojaba sin embargo, también esperaba alguna respuesta de su parte pero parecía que eso no iba a suceder.

-Bueno, eso era todo –concluyó Shikamaru un poco decepcionado de no haber obtenido respuesta alguna– ahora puedes irte a dormir, yo hare lo mis… –dijo el Nara interrumpiéndose a sí mismo al sentir el cálido cuerpo de la rubia de la Arena contra el suyo mientras ella rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos.

¡Idiota! ¡Tenias que decirle que lo perdonabas no abrazarlo como si de ello dependiera tu vida! –Se torturaba Temari– mira como esta, ni siquiera puede reaccionar… de seguro esto será muy problemático para él… ahora siempre me sentiré incomoda cuando lo vea… entonces ¿por qué no dejo de abrazarlo? Por qué no lo suelto y ya… un momento ¿qué es esto que siento?… está calidez en mi espalda, un segundo ¡¿él me está abrazando?

Sé que no debería, sé qué no es correcto… no es el momento ni el lugar pero su piel, su aroma, desde aquella noche en la que la bese, no he podido olvidar esa sensación…el sabor de sus suaves labios, daría cualquier cosa por volver a probarlos una vez más… se veía hermosa aquella noche en la que el alcohol había sonrojado sus mejillas, tan hermosa como se ve ahora… de seguro me golpeara por esto, no me importa, valió la pena –pensaba el manipulador de sombras mientras se aferraba más al cuerpo de la kunoichi mientras respiraba el aroma de su cabello.

-Disculpen, parece que interrumpimos algo –señaló con voz fuerte y clara Ino que venía acompañada de Chouji. Al instante Temari y Shikamaru se separaron simulando nunca haberse abrazado pero nada se escapa al ojo de la Yamanaka.

-Vaya Shikamaru, no por nada te dicen el genio de la Hoja se ve que… –quiso comentar Ino pero Chouji le tapo la boca con la mano.

-Ino, cualquier comentario que hagas ahora va a poner en riesgo la vida de Shikamaru –informó el Akimichi al ver que el Kazekage bajaba las escaleras principales y se dirigía al lugar donde ellos estaban.

-De esta no te salvas Shikamaru –amenazó por lo bajo la Yamanaka dándole a entender que no se olvidaría del tema tan fácilmente, mientras todos se voltearon para ver a Gaara.

-Lamento interrumpirlos –exclamó Gaara refiriéndose a la conversación ya que no había tenido oportunidad de ver como su hermana abrazaba al Nara– pero olvide decirte Temari, que necesito que hagas el informe correspondiente a la misión.

Recién llega y ya le estas pidiendo que haga el informe… ¡déjela vivir por todos los cielos! –exclamaba Shukaku indignado.

-¿Humm? Si claro, lo presentare ni bien lo termine –acotó Temari con una pequeña sonrisa.

Awww… mi pequeña exterminadora, tan eficiente como siempre… ¿quién es la más mortífera de la kunoichis de la Aldea de la Arena? –Comentaba la bestia de una cola cariñosamente– tú lo eres.

-Tómate el tiempo que necesites, no es urgente –aclaró Gaara regalándole una sonrisa a su hermana y pasmando al resto de los presentes que jamás lo habían visto sonreír.

Estos chicos de la Hoja no me agradan, en especial ese que tiene cara de aburrido –señaló Shukaku pensativamente.

¿Humm? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene? –cuestionó Gaara sin entender al Biju.

No lo sé, simplemente no me agrada…

Shukaku, salvo Temari, a ti nadie te agrada…

NO, con él es distinto… de verdad no me agrada.

Déjate de tonterías y vámonos que se nos hace tarde.

¡Ja! ¿Ahora te preocupa la hora? –Cuestionó burlonamente el Biju– si no hubieses estado perdiendo el tiempo con esa mocosa, no se nos hubiera hecho tarde.

Matsuri, se llama Matsuri –aclaró el Kazekage un tanto molesto.

Da igual como se llame, el punto es que si no hubieses estado a los besos con esa repugnante niña, no tendríamos que preocuparnos por el tiempo –explicó Shukaku– además hubieses conservado mi salud mental y mi almuerzo dentro de mi estómago.

¡Tú no comes!

¡Qué bueno porque sino hubiese vomitado! –respondió con sarcasmo.

¡Eres desesperante!

-Maestro Kazekage, los ancianos están esperando por usted –informó Ittetsu acercándose a Gaara, haciendo una pequeña reverencia y saludando al resto.

-Bueno ahora tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos más tarde –se despidió el Kazekage mientras se alejaba lentamente para seguir la discusión con el Biju.

-Yo no sabía que Gaara sonreía –acotó Chouji aun estupefacto por el gesto de afecto en el rostro del Kazekage.

-Sí, sonríe y su hermana también duerme así que no vemos después –manifestó rápidamente Temari en un intento por huir de la situación pero, como dije antes, nada escapa los ojos de la dama de la Hoja.

-¿Y tú a dónde crees qué vas? –cuestionaba Ino deteniendo a Temari.

-Ino por favor, tuve una misión larga estuve fuera por cuatro días solo quiero dormir –le lloriqueo un poco la Sabuko a la Yamanaka sabiendo que esto provocaría que la rubia de la Hoja se enterneciera.

-De acuerdo… –dijo decepcionada la Yamanaka que ya se había armado un extenso cuestionario en su cabeza– pero luego hablamos ¿sí?

-Sí, sí como digas –y tras estas breves palabras la dama de la Arena abandono el lugar lo más rápido que pudo.

Shikamaru estaba intentando escapar sigilosamente mientras Ino estaba ocupada con Temari pero, ni bien la rubia de la arena desapareció, la Yamanaka se dio vuelta en busca de su amigo atrapándolo.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas Shikamaru? –Gritó furiosa la dama de la Hoja al ver que su amigo quería escapar– ¡aun no termino contigo Nara!

-Tsk… ¿es necesario que grites tanto? –cuestionó en tono perezoso el genio de la Hoja quitándole importancia a la amenaza de su amiga y logrando que esta se enojara aun más.

-¡Escúchame bien Shikamaru, porque solo tengo una pregunta que hacerte! –amenazó la rubia tomando a Shikamaru del chaleco logrando intimidarlo.

-Tranquila Ino –decía Chouji en un intento por calmar a su amiga y salvar a su amigo pero con un rugido de la Yamanaka pronto se silencio también.

-Dime Nara… ¡¿por qué le dijiste a Chouji y no a mi? –cuestionaba furiosa atemorizando y sorprendiendo a ambos shinobis.

-¿Qué dices? –indagó Shikamaru confundido.

-Te pregunte qué porque le dijiste a Chouji que te gusta Temari y no a mi –dijo casi en un susurro audible tan solo para el Akimichi y el Nara ya que los shinobis que entraban y salían en ese horario estaban prestando atención al disturbio– yo también soy tu amiga ¿no? Tenía derecho a saber –exclamó con tristeza soltando el chaleco del manipulador de sombras.

-Ino, eres mi mejor amiga… iba a decírtelo pero no es fácil –le explicó calmada y perezosamente el Nara a la Yamanaka.

-No seas orgulloso Shikamaru, después de todo ella te corresponde que es lo importante –soltó la rubia de la Hoja con una sonrisa.

-De hecho, no lo sé – dije medio cabizbajo el genio de la Hoja.

-¿A qué te refieres? –cuestionó Ino confundida.

-Aún no se lo he dicho –aclaró el Nara un poco apenado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	24. Enamorado

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA ORIGINALMENTE EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: Disculpen si los nombres de los cap están muy chafas los puse yo, no misfits aunque claro con su permiso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Enamorado

Eso fue muy aburrido –acotó Shukaku con pereza.

¿Y qué esperabas? Siempre es aburrido escuchar a esos ancianos decir "debes ser prudente joven Kazekage", "aun te queda mucho camino por recorrer, solo eres un crío", "recuerda que tienes a cargo a una aldea entera, esto no es un juego de niños" y demás como si yo no estuviera capacitado para dirigir esta aldea –recordaba aun un poco molesto Gaara mientras salía de la sala de reuniones.

Bueno… es cierto que eres muy joven para ser Kazekage pero se olvidan de que yo estoy en tu interior y tengo miles de años más que ellos –recordaba el Biju.

Se supone que estas sellado, si ellos descubrieran que no es tan así tendríamos muchos problemas.

Estoy sellado, solo que estoy despierto –corregía la bestia de una cola– además, ellos deberían deducirlo siempre he tenido insomnio, por ende tu también.

No tienes que recordármelo, estas constantes ojeras son la prueba de ello. Pero a lo que me refería es a que ellos desconocen que estas lúcido… bueno lúcido solo es una manera de decir –se autocorregía el Kazekage con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

¡Oye estoy lúcido! –reprendía el Biju molesto por la ofensa.

Acéptalo Shukaku, eres muy inteligente pero tu insomnio te vuelve inestable e incoherente –aclaraba Gaara con indiferencia molestando a la bestia de una cola.

¿No será que mi presencia te molesta en los momentos en los que tus hormonas interfieren en tu juicio? –reprochó hábilmente.

No sé de lo que estás hablando –aclaró el Kazekage deshaciéndose de las indirectas.

¿Ah no? Digamos que he notado ese extraño crecimiento que tu entrepierna experimenta cuando estas demasiado cerca de esa estúpida niña –explicó el Shukaku con picardía.

¡Matsuri! ¡Se llama Matsuri! –especificó él, ruborizado por la insinuación y molesto por la actitud del Biju.

Sí, sí como sea… el punto es que cuando ella está cerca, tú dejas de ser el Kazekage para convertirte en un adolescente carente de cerebro y abundante en hormonas.

No digas tonterías, yo soy el mismo este ella o no.

¡Ja! Si claro, seguro… y Kankuro dejara de maquillarse pronto –acotó irónicamente.

-¡Lord Kazekage! –llamó Kenji quien buscaba desde hace un rato a Gaara.

-¿Humm? ¿Kenji? –pronunció al notar al joven ya que la discusión con Shukaku lo tenía algo distraído.

-Lamento molestarlo, pero creo tener información que puede completar mejor el informe oficial de la misión que hemos realizado –informó el Nagano debido a la charla que acababa de tener con Ittetsu.

-FLASH BACK-

Kenji entraba al palacio del Kazekage, después de haber ayudado a Baki con algunos informes de seguridad. Estaba decidido a terminar a pelea con el Nara pero al no verlo por ningún lado, consideró mejor preguntar por la ubicación de Temari.

-¿Temari-sama? –Repitió Ittetsu ante la pregunta del Nagano– creo que se fue a hacer un informe, o algo así escuche.

-¿Qué escuchaste? –indagó curioso el pelirrojo mientras su amigo intentaba recordar.

-No mucho, solo que el Kazekage le pedía que haga el informe de la misión de la cual regreso hoy –soltó el shinobi al no poder recordar otro detalle.

-¡Gracias Ittetsu, te debo una! –exclamó Kenji antes de empezar a buscar al Kazekage.

Cada día esta más raro –pensó Ittetsu para luego levantar una pila de expedientes que tenían como destino final la oficina del Kazekage.

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

-Entonces dale la información a Temari, ella está encargada del reporte de esa misión –informó Gaara sin darle mucha importancia al tema pero observando cuidadosamente al shinobi.

-Sí señor, enseguida –soltó el Nagano lo más serio que pudo.

-No –dijo el Kazekage con calma mirando fijamente al pelirrojo y luego aclaró– No en seguida. Ella está descansando ahora y no quiero que nadie la moleste.

-¿Humm? ¿Mañana entonces? –cuestionó algo confundido el shinobi.

-Sí, sí mañana –exclamó despreocupadamente Gaara mientras se retiraba del lugar sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

Chouji e Ino estaban en la sala perteneciente a la residencia del Kazekage esperando que su amigo terminara de bañarse. El Akimichi estaba deseoso de que esto sucediera ya que así podría dejar de escuchar las constantes quejas de Ino, o al menos compartirlas con alguien.

-Es increíble que te lo haya dicho a ti y no a mí –recordaba aun molesta la Yamanaka.

-Aja… –apenas pronunciaba el Akimichi.

-Además ¡¿qué demonios es eso de que aun no se lo ha dicho? –cuestionaba cada vez más furiosa la rubia.

-Aja… –murmuraba Chouji dejando que Ino siguiera con su monólogo.

-¡¿Qué clase de idiota cobarde tenemos por amigo? ¡Debería enfrentarla y decirle lo que siente! –sugería aun llena de ira la Yamanaka.

-Sí claro, debería –repetía Chouji mientras comía sus papitas.

-¡Estoy segura de que sería correspondido! Esta podría ser una de las más grandes historias de amor de todos los tiempos –imaginó Ino juntando sus manos y enterneciéndose mientras un brillo muy particular invadía sus ojos.

-Sí, podría ser –acotó Chouji mientras terminaba la bolsa de papitas.

-Pero si así es, esto va muy lento… ¡¿qué clase de demente sátiro está escribiendo esto? –Preguntó con ira la rubia de la hoja mientras yo me escondía debajo de la cama, hasta que divisó otro objetivo– Chouji… ¿me estás escuchando? –cuestionó aun más furiosa mientras cerraba un puño.

-Claro que te estaba escuchando Ino –soltó el Akimichi temeroso por su vida y continuó en un intento por calmarla– pero esto no es una novela y tampoco debemos presionar a Shikamaru.

-Creo que tienes razón –concluyó algo desanimada la rubia– creo que esto es nuevo para nosotros ¿verdad?

-¿Humm? ¿A qué te refieres? –curioseó Chouji al no comprender las palabras de su amiga.

-Jamás habíamos visto a Shikamaru enamorado –explicó con cariño en su voz la Yamanaka.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: bueno aquí están los cap que prometí disculpen por no contestar rewie pero tengo el tiempo justo solo para subir los cap y "alguien" se hace el indignado para no hacerlo _no me hago el indignado estoy indignado acabaste con mis traidores y ¡ni siquiera me dejaste torturarlos!_ Los había traído porque te estabas portando bien, pero lo hice para que aprendas a no menospreciar los fic de misfits si no te gusta a los demás ¡sí! Así que hazme un favor y compórtate mapache superdesarrollado

Bueno cambiando de tema a quienes querían lemon en un par de capítulos lo encontraran así que no se desesperen


	25. Al que madruga

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA ORIGINALMENTE EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: Disculpen si los nombres de los cap están muy chafas los puse yo, no misfits aunque claro con su permiso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al que madruga…

Era temprano por la mañana, el Nara no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Cada sensación, cada aroma que había disfrutado junto a ella se apoderaban de sus sentidos al momento de descansar. Era como si su propio cuerpo lo castigara por comportarse como un cobarde y no hacer frente a las circunstancias. Pero ya no mas, ya se había vuelto insostenible la situación. Era hora de ponerle un punto final al asunto.

¿Y qué si son las cinco de la mañana? Daría igual si fueran las once –pensaba el manipulador de sombras– ¡qué problemático! Si no me echa a patadas por la hora me echará a patadas por la confesión… "confesión" ni que fuera un delito sentir lo que siento… aunque de seguro Gaara no tendría problemas en convertirlo en delito y aplicar la pena de muerte para todo aquel que se enamore de Temari.

Tsk… ya estoy divagando –murmuró Shikamaru mientras daba otra vuelta en la cama, una más a las trescientas que ya había dado.

Las mujeres son un misterio, no creo que haya hombre en el mundo que las entienda a la perfección, un día te odian y al siguiente te abrazan como si sintieran algo por ti. Se supone que soy el genio de la Hoja pero parece ser que ni siquiera un genio puede comprender por completo el corazón de una mujer. Y menos una como ella… –pensó Shikamaru mientras recordaba los breves momentos vividos en su compañía– se supone que yo debería pasar mis días en misiones tranquilas, jugando Shogi, mirando las nubes o durmiendo, no preocupándome por lo que esta mujer problemática siente.

-Hmp –soltó, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

¡Qué molesto! Tengo que resolver esto lo antes posible –caviló con determinación el Nara– aunque ella me rechace, aunque Kankuro me asesine, aunque Gaara me declare enemigo de la Aldea de la Arena, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada y vivir con la incertidumbre de no saber que hubiese pasado si se lo hubiese dicho.

Gaara deambulaba por los pasillos del Palacio del Kazekage. Había pasado gran parte de la noche contemplando su Aldea y ahora estaba listo para una taza de té.

Shikamaru se puso de pie, se vistió y salió sigilosamente de su habitación. Caminó por el corredor hasta llegar a la puerta del cuarto de Temari y tocó suavemente. Sin embargo, la kunoichi estaba tan profundamente dormida que los dos primeros golpes solo lograron que ella se diera vuelta y cambiara de posición. Ante esto el Nara fue persistente y tocó una vez más con mayor intensidad, esta vez logrando despertar a la dama de la Arena. La Sabuko se levantó de su cama despacio y, aun entre dormida, se acercó a la puerta abriéndola lentamente.

-¿Vago? –murmuró la kunoichi sin entender bien lo que pasaba; aunque de inmediato se percató de que el sol aun no había salido y ambos desviaron la mirada hacia el pasillo al escuchar pasos aproximándose al lugar. Al final del corredor se podía vislumbrar la silueta de Gaara.

El Nara sintió como su corazón se detenía. Si lo atrapaban ahí estaba muerto, ya podía leer la lápida que adornaría su tumba "_Debido a un impulso imprudente, aquí yace el genio de la Hoja, asesinado por el Kazekage_"– Tsk… pudieron haber puesto algo más bonito –pensó mientras tragaba saliva como tratando de contener el alma en su cuerpo. De pronto sintió como era tomado del chaleco y jalado hacia adentro de la habitación. Temari cerró la puerta tan silenciosamente que Gaara no se percató de nada.

¿Oíste eso? –inquirió el Biju quien si había escuchado un sonido extraño. Gaara hizo silencio un momento para intentar escuchar pero no logró percibir nada.

¿Qué cosa? –le respondió el Kazekage.

Un sonido, proveniente desde este mismo pasillo –informó la bestia de una cola agudizando sus sentidos.

Creo que el encierro te está afectando, Shukaku –bromeó el Sabuko.

Ja ja… muy gracioso –acotó irónicamente el demonio rodando los ojos.

Relájate... estás muy tenso últimamente.

Es porque tú me tensas, tú y está maldita Aldea que ha contraído un extraño virus.

¿Un virus? ¿Pero de qué estás hablando?

No lo sé por eso dije que es extraño… pero hace que los hombres se comporten como unos idiotas ante la primer babosa que se les cruza.

¿Otra vez con eso Shukaku?

No, no es otra vez, porque nunca termine en primer lugar.

Me caías mejor cuando no cuestionabas todo lo que yo hacía.

Y tú me caías mejor cuando eras un chiquillo perturbado y amargado, por lo menos en ese entonces asesinábamos por placer, por sentir la sangre escurrirse entre nuestros dedos –recordaba el Biju mientras una tierna sonrisa se posaba en su rostro y un singular brillo invadía su mirada.

Eso terminó Shukaku.

Ya lo sé, es por eso que ya no me caes bien.

La discusión continuó por un largo rato pero logró generar la distracción necesaria para que el Nara salvara su pellejo. En la habitación de Temari ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que ya no se escucharon los pasos de Gaara. Una vez que el sonido se alejo ambos respiraron con normalidad. No obstante, y aun en la oscuridad de la habitación iluminada tan solo por la luz de la luna llena que se filtraba por la ventana, el atuendo de la dama de la Arena no dejaba a Shikamaru pensar con claridad y fue así hasta que ella habló.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces aquí? –preguntó ella molesta pero susurrando por si acaso.

-Necesito hablar contigo –respondió él de igual modo.

-¡¿Estás loco? ¡¿Sabes qué hora es, vago? –indagó aun más furiosa acercándose al Nara.

-Eso no importa –acotó el despreocupadamente llevándose ambas manos a la nuca.

-¡¿No importa? ¡Si no hubiera pensado rápido no estarías vivo ahora! –exclamó la rubia con ira agarrándolo del chaleco.

Eso es cierto, creo que me atrapó esta vez –pensó el Nara mientras observaba de cerca su bello rostro y esbozaba una péquela sonrisa de lado.

-¿Vas a seguir tomándome del chaleco? Parece que se te está haciendo costumbre –exclamó el manipulador de sombras sin quitarle la mirada de encima, provocando que la Sabuko se sonrojara un poco y lo soltara de golpe.

-Hmp –soltó la kunoichi ignorando el sutil rubor de sus mejillas y luego, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa pícara agregó en un tono sátiro– no me digas que esa es la razón por la que te apareces a la madrugada en mi cuarto, vago.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? soy un hombre simple con preguntas simples –respondió el Nara cerrando los ojos, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos y quitándole importancia al tema; al instante abrió los ojos nuevamente y dirigiéndole una de sus más seductoras miradas le dijo– pero no te confundas, no es a lo único que he venido… también quería decirte que ese es un lindo camisón.

Temari no pudo evitar sonrojarse por completo. Su corto y revelador camisón le estaba dando al Nara demasiada información sobre el físico de la kunoichi, ya que el escote de este le permitía apreciar el nacimiento de sus pechos, el resto de camisón azul se amoldaba a su cuerpo resaltando su fina cintura, su plano vientre y, debido a que era muy corto, parecía que las piernas de la dama de la Arena eran más largas. Sin dudas, ese último comentario logró que el pudor se apoderara de ella pero no por eso iba a ceder.

-Sí quieres te lo presto aunque creo que el azul no es tu color –respondió burlonamente la rubia de la Arena provocando que la sonrisa de Shikamaru creciera un poco.

-No gracias, a ti se te ve bien pero a mí me gusta usar pijamas con mas tela –contestó él hábilmente siguiéndole el juego.

-Terminemos con los jueguitos… ¿me vas a dejar dormir? –cuestionó desafiante la dama de la Arena.

-Depende… ¿me vas a contestar? –inquirió el manipulador de sombras recostándose contra la ventana mientras la luz de la luna iluminaba gran parte de su rostro y torso.

-¿Contestar qué? si no has preguntado nada –aclaró la Sabuko acercándose a la ventana y cruzándose de brazos.

-Hay preguntas que no necesitan ser hechas –exclamó el Nara.

-No seas perezoso y pregunta lo quieras saber para que así me pueda ir a dormir –exigió Temari y luego soltó junto a un suspiro– ¡cielos! Hasta para preguntar algo eres vago.

-Y tú eres problemática hasta cuando tienes sueño… tsk, de acuerdo –comentó Shikamaru mientras rompía esa corta distancia que los separaba– quiero saber ¿por qué hiciste esto? –inquirió el manipulador de sombras mientras abrazaba a la Sabuko impactándola.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	26. Pasion

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA ORIGINALMENTE EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: Disculpen si los nombres de los cap están muy chafas los puse yo, no misfits aunque claro con su permiso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pasión

No hubo respuesta alguna. Los brazos de Shikamaru rodearon la espalda de la Sabuko, el calor del cuerpo del otro los reconfortaba. Fue casi inconsciente el movimiento que la cabeza de Temari realizó para hundirse en el hombro del Nara. El shinobi se aferró más a ella al sentir que los brazos de la kunoichi rozaban su cuerpo para acomodarse en su espalda baja.

A partir de ese momento, les fue imposible pensar las cosas con claridad, además ¿por qué hacerlo? ¿Por qué inmiscuir algo tan trivial como la mente en asuntos del corazón? Si al fin y al cabo se trata de sentir y nada más, es tan simple que algo intrascendente como pensamientos de culpa, preocupación, compromiso y deber solo complicarían todo. Parecía que sus mentes les habían dado tregua para permitirles disfrutar el momento y, sin dudas, ellos no dejarían pasar la oportunidad de expresar sus más salvajes instintos.

La mano de Shikamaru subió por la espalda de Temari rosando su cabello, el cual estaba suelto, al llegar a la altura de los hombros. Se separó un poco de ella para observar su rostro, un brillo muy particular invadió los ojos de la kunoichi provocando que el Nara se sonrojara un poco y, acto seguido, tomó suavemente la nuca de la Sabuko acercándola a él para unir sus labios. Ante el contacto de los suaves y deseosos labios del genio de la Hoja, una ola de sensaciones se lanzó por todo el cuerpo de la dama aflojándole las rodillas. Shikamaru sintió como la calidez de los labios de Temari invadía su ser.

La deseaba, la deseaba más que a nada en el mundo y ella también sentía de igual modo respecto a él. El shinobi comenzó a jugar con el labio inferior de kunoichi, succionándolo, lamiéndolo, recordando y reviviendo aquella emoción que tan solo el primer beso de la dama de la Arena le había producido. Pero esta vez era diferente, era aun mejor. Pronto ella se acopló al beso, la adrenalina recorría su vientre, el oxígeno era escaso pero detenerse no era una opción. Shikamaru la soltó tan solo para deshacerse del chaleco verde, prenda que se había vuelto asfixiante desde que la temperatura corporal del Nara había aumentado al ver a la Sabuko en camisón. Pero el apasionado beso no concluyó por eso sino que por el contrario, después de una breve bocanada de aire, fue Temari quien tomo el control cambiando la ritmo de la situación y besando suavemente el cuello de Shikamaru.

La kunoichi beso lentamente su cuello lamiéndolo y mordisqueándolo de vez en cuando. El genio de la Hoja soltó un leve suspiro de placer, la tomó por la cintura y eliminó la diminuta distancia que separaba sus cuerpos uniendolos, permitiéndole sentir su intimidad, la cual crecía en sus bóxers. Temari levantó la vista para encontrarse con la penetrante y seductora mirada del Nara. Sus ojos, al igual que los de ella, denotaban más que curiosidad, era una mezcla perfecta entre pasión, amor y deseo.

Sus labios volvieron a unirse, esta vez con mayor seguridad. Sus lenguas se entremezclaron, mientras las manos de Shikamaru recorrieron el plano vientre de la kunoichi para detenerse justo debajo de su pecho, en tanto que las manos de Temari exploraron el torso del shinobi casi sintiendo cada musculo de no ser por esa impertinente camiseta que tanto estorbaba. La Sabuko introdujo sus manos por debajo de la camiseta levantándola un poco a medida que subía por el cuerpo del shinobi y la nueva necesidad de abastecerse de oxigeno fue la excusa perfecta para que, con la ayuda del Nara, esa ínfima prenda dejara de ser un problema.

Por unos segundos, la kunoichi de la Arena observó detenidamente el bello torso del manipulador de sombras para luego rozarlo con sus suaves dedos sintiendo el diseño que sus músculos delineaban. El dulce aroma que la piel de la dama despedía solo hacía más grande el afán del Nara por sentirla, por tocarla. Acarició suavemente sus mejillas y prolongó el roce atravesando su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos. Dejó de besarla para mirarla fijamente, casi como pidiéndole autorización para continuar. Y sin mediar palabra la dama de la arena se despojó de su camisón quedando tan solo en ropa interior. Shikamaru la observó por unos instantes, la luz de la luna era suficientemente clara como para que el Nara apreciara sin problemas el cuerpo desnudo de la Sabuko. Volvió a acariciarla suavemente hasta alcanzar nuevamente el sitio tan anhelado, sintió la suave y tibia piel de los senos de la dama al mismo tiempo que notó que sus bóxers le resultaban extremadamente incómodos ya que el espacio se había reducido considerablemente.

Entre besos y caricias se acercaron lentamente a la cama. Temari se posicionó encima de Shikamaru, no eran necesarias las palabras, las miradas lo decían todo. El sutil roce que la mano de Temari le proporcionó al pantalón del Nara fue suficiente para provocar que hasta la última fibra en el cuerpo del shinobi se estremeciera. La kunoichi marcó un sendero de besos húmedos que nació en el estómago del manipulador de sombras y murió en sus labios. Fue natural en ella el movimiento de estirar la mano hacia los pantalones del Nara con la única intensión de desatarlos. El genio de la Hoja cambio de posición con la indeliberada necesidad de abandonar el pantalón para quedarse en bóxers. Regresó y la besó apasionadamente, se dirigió esta vez a sus pechos, beso y lamió uno de ellos mientras acariciaba el otro. La respiración de la dama se agitó y ese sonido retumbó en el cuerpo del Nara, era casi una invitación a continuar.

El joven se concentró esta vez en el otro pecho mientras su mano bajaba por el cuerpo de la Sabuko hasta llegar a su entrepierna, la cual estaba cubierta tan solo por la tela de su ropa interior. Los dedos del Nara hábilmente tocaron la intimidad de la ruborizada kunoichi por encima de la prenda mientras ella intentaba ahogar esos gemidos de placer que se acumulaban en su garganta. Al percibir que esa zona se humedecía la mirada de manipulador de sombras se volvió lujuriosa. Un pequeño gemido de placer se deslizó de los labios de la dama incitando aun más a Shikamaru. Se estremecía al sentir que la excitaba.

Sustrajo pausadamente la única prenda de ropa que ella aun conservaba. Paulatinamente la mano del shinobi volvió a la zona húmeda para masajearla, esta vez sin restricciones.

-Ahh… –gimió ella un tanto apenada mientras aferraba sus manos a las sábanas de la cama al sentir que el Nara introdujo sus dedos en ella y comenzó a moverlos lentamente al principio, explorando la estrecha y húmeda cavidad.

El deseo en ambos era incontrolable, Shikamaru se deshizo de sus bóxers para quedar completamente desnudo al igual que ella. Temari tomó el miembro erecto del shinobi, provocando que la respiración de este se agite, y lo condujo hasta su entrada. La dama beso el lóbulo de la oreja del Nara dejándolo tomar el control mientras él introducía gradualmente su miembro en la dama de la Arena.

-Ahh… –se escuchó nuevamente la voz de la kunoichi, el shinobi sintió una gran opresión en su intimidad y ante el temor de herir a Temari retiro un poco su miembro de ella.

-Estoy bien… –susurró ella como leyendo los pensamientos del genio de la Hoja mientras acariciaba su espalda relajándolo. Shikamaru le sonrió pícaramente y volvió a introducir su intimidad en la cavidad de la dama, esta vez hasta el final y fue entonces que todo su mundo dio un giro. Lentamente, la kunoichi se fue acostumbrando a la invasión que su cuerpo experimentaba. Ya no había rastros de dolor alguno, solo placer.

El Nara comenzó a penetrarla delicadamente sintiendo como las paredes de la cavidad se ajustaban perfectamente a su miembro haciéndolo gemir, el éxtasis se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

-Ahh… –gimió placenteramente él al sentir que la dama comenzaba a mover sus caderas indicándole mayor intensidad. Los movimientos del Nara dejaron de ser lentos y comenzó a embestirla, cada vez con más ganas. La respiración se transformó en jadeo y el movimiento en goce.

Entre besos y caricias cambiaron de posición, Temari iría arriba esta vez. Shikamaru sintió otra vez el calor del cuerpo de la dama cuando su miembro se encontró nuevamente en el sitio tan anhelado. Llevo sus manos a la cadera de la kunoichi marcándole el ritmo a seguir mientras ella se movía con rapidez, logrando así que las penetraciones se vuelvan más profundas y placenteras. Ambos ahogaban, como podían, los gritos de goce que la erótica acción les ocasionaba. No querían ni imaginar lo que sucedería si alguien los encontraba así, ni tampoco era el momento para pensarlo.

Sin embargo, los gemidos escapaban sin previo aviso de sus cuerpos. Shikamaru observaba detenidamente los gestos de placer que la dama esbozaba con cada movimiento, sus sensuales pechos se sacudían arriba y abajo con cada nueva embestida. Temari se deleitaba al ver el torso perfectamente moldeado del Nara, su lujuriosa mirada provocaba en ella un enorme regocijo, equiparable tan solo con el que le provocaba el miembro del Nara, y el gesto de morderse el labio inferior que parecía haber sido inconsciente en el shinobi, la enloquecía.

Ambos cerraron sus ojos y las penetraciones tomaron un ritmo acelerado, las vibraciones que recorrían sus cuerpos se volvieron intensas. Ambos estaban cansados, ambos respiraban con dificultad pero ninguno de los dos podía detenerse, no ahora que el clímax estaba tan próximo. Y de repente, sucedió, así de simple.

Ambos llegaron al clímax, casi al mismo tiempo sintiendo una sensación de satisfacción y júbilo que nunca antes habían experimentado. Unas últimas sacudidas del cuerpo de Shikamaru, marcaron el final y Temari se dejó caer en la cama a su lado. Ambos estaban exhaustos, empapados en sudor y les fue imposible pronunciar palabra alguna ya que aun jadeaban, intentando recuperar el aliento que les había sido robado.

En la sala del Palacio del Kazekage la conversación entre Gaara y Shukaku se detuvo abruptamente.

Además, tú no debes… –decía la bestia de una cola cuando se detuvo sin motivo aparente.

¿Humm? ¿Qué te pasa? –inquirió curioso el Kazekage al no comprender al demonio.

Hay algo que no está bien –soltó el Biju agudizando sus sentidos, pero no fue capaz de percibir nada.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? –insistió el Sabuko un tanto preocupado de que se tratara de algún intruso.

No escucho nada, pero tengo el presentimiento de que algo anda muy mal –comentó Shukaku inquieto y enojado al mismo tiempo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: bueno he aquí el lemmon espero que les guste ahora bien contestare los rewie rápidamente y yo sola ¿y Shukaku? se preguntaran pues le di algunos traidores para que se entretenga no quiero más quejas de su parte sobre que atentó contra su salud mental (ya saben no debe más de lo que sabe y que pronto verán)

Bueno Beauty Little Star y Pecado rojo me parece que no he dejado claro algo, esta magnífica historia ya está terminada yo solo la subo por eso puedo darme el lujo de subir hasta 4 cap en un día así que espero que les guste.

Beauty Little Star no hay muchas escenas de gaara y matsuri pero si aparecen en cap posteriores solo ten un poco de paciencia

Pecado rojo: lo juro si habrá obstáculos y bueno veo que te quedaste en misiones y ya viste a kenji espero que leas lo demás y me des tu opinión

Nomi: bueno allí está el lemmon espero que haya sido de su agrado y espera que viene lo mejor


	27. ¿Descubiertos?

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA ORIGINALMENTE EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: Disculpen si los nombres de los cap están muy chafas los puse yo, no misfits aunque claro con su permiso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿Descubiertos?

No molestes, de seguro no es nada –decía Gaara intentando tranquilizar a Shukaku.

Hagamos un recorrido para estar seguros –sugirió insistentemente el Biju.

No, no molestes… mejor vayamos a ver salir el sol –propuso el Kazekage pensando que si el presentimiento del demonio era fundado, desde la terraza podría vislumbrar mejor al invasor.

Aun falta una hora, hagamos un recorrido primero –indicó la bestia de una cola aun inquieto.

No, tengo mucho papeleo que hacer –concluyó Gaara ignorando a Shukaku y dirigiéndose al área administrativa.

En la habitación de Temari, ella y Shikamaru habían logrado recuperar el aliento. Ambos se sentían cansados y la temperatura que sus cuerpos habían alcanzado hace unos instantes disminuía paulatinamente, así que la Sabuko se cubrió con las blancas sabanas y el Nara hizo lo mismo.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó el shinobi recordando que la dama había hecho un pequeño gesto de dolor cuando él intento penetrarla la primera vez.

-Sí –dijo ella sonriéndole y asintiendo con la cabeza mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban por la tierna pregunta del manipulador de sombras– solo hace un poco de frío.

-Tienes razón –agregó el Nara levantándose y tomando su camiseta para luego volver a meterse en la cama– toma.

-¿Humm? ¿Para qué quiero yo eso? –cuestionó confundida Temari al ver que Shikamaru le cedía la prenda de ropa.

-Aunque me gusta más como te queda el camisón azul –exclamó en un tono pícaro el shinobi para luego continuar en un tono más bien perezoso– hace frío y sería problemático que te resfriaras.

-¿Acaso me cuidarías si me resfriara, vago? –indagó pícaramente y con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro la Sabuko mientras se vestía con la camiseta. Shikamaru se sonrojo un poco ante la insinuación.

-Tsk… sabes lo que Gaara o Kankuro me harían si se enteraran de que… bueno… tú sabes –insinuó el manipulador de sombras ruborizándose por completo y desviara la mirada hacia la ventana para disimular.

-¿Sí supieran que a su única hermana le gusta un vago? –inquirió la Sabuko dando vuelta a propósito la pregunta que resonaba en la cabeza del Nara pero cuyos labios no se habían atrevido a pronunciar, con la simple intención de alivianarle esa carga. Inmediatamente Shikamaru volteó para verla de frente.

Es increíble, a pesar de todo sigo siendo un cobarde –pensaba el Nara mientras se hundía en la mirada llena de amor que la kunoichi de la Arena le ofrecía– Temari… escapas de un sueño, entras en mi vida y yo… ¡¿yo te dejo ir? Eres como un abismo, no quiero caer… ¡no! mejor… me dejo caer. No puedo seguir perdiéndote como te pierdo cada vez que no te digo lo que siento. Creo que mis excusas cobardes ya no sirven más.

-No… me refería a lo que pasaría si se enteraran de que un vago de la Hoja está enamorado de su hermana… –soltó el Nara casi con naturalidad sorprendiendo a la dama quien sin pensarlo dos veces se recostó en su pecho y él comenzó a enredar sus dedos en los rubios mechones de cabello.

-Bueno… Kankuro solo te golpearía hasta cansarse o hasta que mueras y Gaara de seguro le pondría precio a tu cabeza provocando que todos los shinobis de la Aldea de la Arena quisieran asesinarte –bromeó ella mientras el calor del cuerpo del Nara la hacía sentir protegida.

Sigue siendo más aterradora que mi madre –pensaba Shikamaru mientras un escalofrío inducido por el temor le recorría el cuerpo, no obstante, el dulce aroma del cabello de la kunoichi impregnándose en sus dedos pronto lo relajo– sin embargo su broma tiene mucho de cierto. Aunque si el estar así de cerca de ella me cuesta la vida… creo que la daría con gusto.

-¡Que problemático! –exclamó junto con un bostezo el shinobi.

-Ya va a salir el sol –comentó Temari al ver por la ventana que el cielo se aclaraba poco a poco.

-Lo sé y yo aun tengo sueño –agregó el Nara junto con otro bostezo.

-Yo también, deberíamos dormir al menos media hora –sugirió ella mientras sus ojos buscaban desesperadamente cerrarse.

-¿Me está invitando a dormir Temari-sama? –indagó él acurrucándose mas junto a ella.

-¡Hmp! Tú te invitaste solo cuando decidiste golpear la puerta de mi habitación a las cinco de la mañana –dijo ella intentando seguir con la pelea con sus últimas fuerzas mientras se abrazaba aun más a él y cerraba por completo sus ojos.

-Sólo duérmete mujer problemática –acotó Shikamaru mientras le correspondía el abrazo y cuando por fin creyó que ella se había dormido agregó– te amo.

¡Ya vamos! Primero el papeleo y ahora la salida del sol… ¡¿cuándo demonios se supone que haremos el recorrido? –reprochaba el Biju mientras Gaara se encontraba en el mirador del Palacio del Kazekage contemplando su Aldea.

¿Qué te sucede hoy? Estás muy nervioso… –exclamó el Kazekage con curiosidad.

Tú no lo entiendes porque tan solo eres un simple humano, pero hay algo que no me gusta –decía el demonio desesperado.

No subestimes a los humanos…

¡Y tú no subestimes a los Bijus y hazme caso!

¡Eres desesperantemente molesto! Además ¿a dónde quieres ir?

Bueno yo… no lo sé con exactitud pero hacer un recorrido por el Palacio no te matará.

Hmp… de acuerdo pero más te vale que te tranquilices después de eso –advirtió el Kazekage ingresando nuevamente al Palacio.

Kankuro se despertó a la misma hora que todos los días. Aun sentía el cuerpo cansado por el entrenamiento de Meiko.

Vaya si que sabe como desquitarse por mi descuido –pensaba Kankuro al recordar la paliza que la pelinegro le había dado durante el entrenamiento del día anterior– no es para menos, no sé cómo me olvide de que tenía que ir a verla. ¡Ah sí! ¡Temari! Temari volvió de su misión y me distraje con eso… adoro que Temari regrese de sus misiones porque eso significa que en el desayuno del día siguiente habrá panqueques –recordaba el titiritero con una sonrisa en el rostro casi saboreándolos.

Se cambio rápidamente motivado por su estómago. Se dirigió hacia el baño y se lavo la cara. Le pareció extraño que no hubiera olor a panqueques en el ambiente pero pensó que aquello podría deberse a que Temari aun estuviera preparando la masa. Se peino y se lavo los dientes para luego dirigirse a la cocina.

¿Humm? ¿Por qué no está aquí? ¿Se habrá quedado dormida? –se cuestionó sorprendido el marionetista al no encontrar a su hermana en la cocina.

El titiritero atravesó la sala para dirigirse nuevamente al área de las habitaciones donde se encontró con Gaara.

-Buenos días Gaara –saludo Kankuro a su hermano.

-Buenos días… ¿por qué no hay olor a panqueques? –inquirió el Kazekage desorientado al ver que su hermano volver de la cocina.

-No lo sé, es lo que voy a averiguar –respondió él tan confundido como Gaara.

-Avísame cuando estén listos… voy a hacer un recorrido general y vuelvo –informó el pelirrojo abandonando el lugar.

-De acuerdo –soltó el marionetista dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hermana.

Kankuro se posicionó frente a la puerta y tocó suavemente. No hubo respuesta del otro lado. Shikamaru y Temari estaban profundamente dormidos. Sin embargo, la insistencia del titiritero sacó a la Sabuko de su sueño.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó ella desde adentro casi molesta por la intromisión.

-¡¿Cómo que quién es? Soy yo, Kankuro –respondió él sorprendido por la pregunta de su hermana ya que generalmente la respuesta era "pase" ó "me estoy cambiando"

-Kankuro… –murmuró Shikamaru aterrado, ya que por los gritos de los hermanos Sabuko se había despertado.

-Me estoy vistiendo Kankuro, ahora voy a hacer el desayuno –mintió la rubia mientras de un salto salía de la cama al igual que el Nara.

-Pero ¿estás bien? –inquirió el marionetista aun extrañado por la conducta de su hermana.

-Sí tonto, ahora voy –dijo ella mientras el Nara se ponía sus pantalones lo más silenciosamente posible.

-Bueno… –acotó el antes de retirarse ya que si su hermana tenía ánimos para insultarlo, de seguro todo andaba bien.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	28. Presentimiento

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA ORIGINALMENTE EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: Disculpen si los nombres de los cap están muy chafas los puse yo, no misfits aunque claro con su permiso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Presentimiento

Temari le devolvió su camiseta a Shikamaru y se envolvió tan solo con una bata mientras el Nara terminaba de vestirse. Cuando el momento fue oportuno Temari abrió la puerta de su habitación y se asomó.

-No hay nadie –susurró ella mientras fijaba la vista en el corredor.

El manipulador de sombras la tomo con la guardia baja y le beso una mejilla antes de salir rápidamente del lugar para dirigirse a su habitación. La ruborizada rubia tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y una pequeña sonrisa se colocó en su rostro mientras partía hacia el baño para ducharse.

Shikamaru se dirigió a su cuarto y se sentó en la cama. Aun no podía creer todo lo que había sucedido. Una sonrisa cómplice tomó posesión de su rostro al repasar minuciosamente lo ocurrido y fueron muchos los pensamientos que pasaron por su mente. Cerró sus ojos para poder volver con mayor fuerza a esa línea de pensamiento que, como de la noche al día, se volvía repentinamente mucho más agradable de lo que había sido durante una vida.

Aun siento el calor de toda tu piel en mi cuerpo y sé que pronto esta maravillosa sensación desaparecerá pero… lo que siento aquí –caviló el Nara sin percatarse de que colocaba su mano en el costado izquierdo del su pecho, justo donde se encuentra el corazón– eso jamás desaparecerá.

Temari dejó que el agua tibia recorriera su cuerpo, llevándose consigo el sudor de la noche más apasionante de su vida. La Sabuko no recordaba haber sentido nunca antes tanta pasión como cuando Shikamaru le hizo el amor ni tanta felicidad como cuando se durmió tiernamente en el pecho del Nara.

Quiero que el fervor que invade mi corazón cada vez que estas cerca sea eterno –deseo la dama de la Arena con anhelo– solo quiero estar a tú lado, pero sé que eso no puede ser ¿Qué hemos hecho, vago? ¿Qué sucederá cuando me abraces y me beses una última vez antes de partir hacia la Aldea de la Hoja? –Se pregunto con tristeza Temari rosando con sus dedos sus labios– me quedaré con este dulce recuerdo esperando tu regreso, aunque no vuelvas porque a pesar de que el tiempo nos aleje, te llevaré siempre en mi y al despertar cada mañana, estaré pensando en ti igual que hoy.

La kunoichi cerró el grifo del agua y se envolvió en una toalla. Se dirigió a su habitación donde se vistió rápidamente y secó su cabello recogiéndolo en cuatro coletas. Al salir de su habitación se encontró con Shikamaru quien se dirigía a otro baño para ducharse.

-Vaya te duchaste rápido –acotó el Nara con una sonrisa.

-Debo hacerlo, se supone que debo preparar el desayuno –explicó brevemente la Sabuko mientras el manipulador de sombras se le acercaba imprudentemente.

-Espera puede venir alguien –le recordó la kunoichi cuando Shikamaru la acorraló contra la pared.

-Solo un beso, ¿sí? –pidió él con una tierna mirada suavizando la defensa de la dama de la Arena y provocando que esta uniera sus labios a los de él con delicadeza, disfrutando de cada sensación que recorría su cuerpo. Sin embargo, ante el sonido de una puerta abriéndose ambos se separaron abruptamente.

-¡Buenos días! –saludó Ino sin percatarse de lo sucedido.

-Bueno días –respondieron ellos al mismo tiempo.

-Ino voy a preparar el desayuno ¿vienes? –invitó Temari dejando que el manipulador de sombras se dirija al baño.

-Claro –aceptó la rubia de la Hoja con una sonrisa siguiendo a la Sabuko hasta la cocina.

Una vez allí, la rubia de la Arena rápidamente batió tres huevos, luego agregó dos tazas de leche y continuó batiendo. Ino la miraba curiosa, no tenía idea de que Temari supiera cocinar pero por sobre todo quería ver como lo hacía. A la mezcla le agregó una taza de harina y continuó revolviendo varios minutos más.

-¿Puedes prender la hornalla? –solicitó la dama de la Arena a la de la Hoja.

-Sí, claro –afirmó Ino mientras Temari le colocaba unas gotas de aceite a una sartén.

Kankuro apareció por el lugar y al ver a las kunoichis cocinando decidió ir a buscar a su hermano. Cuando la masa en el sartén del primer panqueque comenzó a cocinarse el olor se hizo notorio en el ambiente. Chouji se despertó de golpe al percibir tan tentador aroma y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo.

El marionetista se detuvo tan solo cuando llego a la puerta del despacho del Kazekage. La tocó tres veces y ante la aprobación de su hermano ingreso al lugar.

-¿Sucede algo? –inquirió Gaara prestándole mucha atención a Kankuro lo cual le resulto extraño al titiritero.

-No, ¿por qué lo dices? –pregunto Kankuro sin dudarlo.

-Es solo que hace unas horas ya que Shukaku está un poco inquieto –le reveló algo avergonzado el menor de los hermanos Sabuko.

-¿A qué te refieres con "inquieto"? –indagó el marionetista al no poder comprender del todo a su hermano.

Pues… no estoy inquieto como tú con la niña de ojos grises idiota, más bien estoy preocupado que es distinto… –aclaró el Biju algo tenso.

Cálmate quieres, hasta ahora no ha sucedido nada. No hay razón para suponer que algo anda mal en la Aldea –dedujo Gaara.

-Presiente que algo anda mal –comentó el Kazekage quitándole importancia al tema.

-Pues… deberías prestarle atención –exclamó Kankuro sorprendiendo tanto a su hermano como al demonio.

Vaya… Quién diría que este subnormal diría algo coherente en su etapa hormonal –se burlo la bestia de una cola.

Ni cuando te defiende lo dejas en paz ¿cierto? –reprocho el Jinchuriki.

¿Por qué haces preguntas cuya respuesta conoces y te desagrada? –inquirió el Biju simulando inocencia.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –curioseó el Kazekage al no comprender del todo la advertencia de su hermano.

-Bueno… es un Biju ¿no? Se suponen que es un demonio sobrenatural así que debe tener una percepción mayor del mundo que nosotros.

¡Denle un premio al shinobi que se maquilla como mujer, sabe lo que es un Biju! –acotó sarcásticamente Ichibi.

Ya basta Shukaku –advirtió el Kazekage.

-Al principio creí que estaba inquieto porque era noche de luna llena y es cuando la sed de sangre lo invade con mayor fuerza, pero su reiterada insistencia es nueva para mí –explicaba el Kazekage a su hermano– de cualquier manera estoy seguro de que se le pasará pronto… así que dime, ¿qué sucede?

¡NO! ¡No se me pasará hasta que me hagas caso! –se quejaba ruidosamente el Biju.

Cállate Shukaku –ordenó Gaara casi como entrenándolo.

¡No soy un perro! –reprocho la bestia furiosa y fatigada.

-Oh si, casi lo olvido… venía a decirte que Temari ya está cocinando… deberíamos ir a desayunar –sugirió Kankuro mientras Gaara se ponía de pie y juntos abandonaban el área administrativa.

El desayuno trascurrió con normalidad. Los hermanos Sabuko, la Hokage y el equipo diez charlaban animadamente en la mesa mientras Shukaku se quejaba.

-Adoro que regreses de tus misiones hermanita –decía Kankuro mientras disfrutaba de la comida.

-¡Hmp! ya me imagino porque –respondió sarcásticamente la rubia de la Arena– debes dejar de pensar con el estomago, hermanito.

Te equivocas mi pequeña asesina el no piensa con el estómago, durante un tiempo creí que él pensaba con eso que guarda en los bóxers pero finalmente descubrí que él no piensa –se burlaba el Biju.

-Sí logras eso dile a Chouji como lo hiciste –agregó la Yamanaka en un tono socarrón.

-No tiene nada de malo pensar con el estomago, Ino –refuto el Akimichi sin dejar de comer.

-Mañana llegará el Raikage ¿verdad? –consultó la Godaime para cambiar de tema un poco avergonzada por las prioridades de sus guardaespaldas.

-Si, según su última carta llegara mañana por la mañana –confirmó el Kazekage.

-Entonces… ¿la reunión se realizará mañana mismo? –indagó algo preocupado el Nara ya que no tenía deseos de abandonar al Aldea justo ahora que las cosas con la Sabuko comenzaban a avanzar.

Ese vago no me agrada –le recordó el Ichibi a Gaara.

¿Por qué? Si no dijo nada malo –respondió el Jinchuriki.

-Lo dudo. Es un viaje muy largo el que hicieron seguro querrán descansar un poco –opinó Kankuro

-Eso es incierto así que deberás terminar pronto con el papeleo Temari –le recordó Gaara sintiéndose un poco culpable de la cantidad de trabajo que le daba últimamente.

-No te preocupes, estará listo para mañana –afirmó la dama de la Arena con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Aparentemente Kenji tiene información útil, así que de seguro aparecerá en tu oficina hoy –le anticipó el Kazekage provocando que Shikamaru se irritara un poco.

-¡Hmp! No sé que es lo que Nagano pueda aportar –exclamó Kankuro un tanto molesto descalificando al pelirrojo.

Eso mismo me pregunto yo –pensó Shikamaru igual de molesto que Kankuro.

-Entonces… ¿hoy tampoco saldrás con nosotros? –inquirió Ino con carita de perro mojado.

-Claro que si –exclamó Temari para calmar un poco a la rubia de la Hoja y luego le aclaró– solo que será después de que haga el informe.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	29. ¿Precaución?

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA ORIGINALMENTE EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: Disculpen si los nombres de los cap están muy chafas los puse yo, no misfits aunque claro con su permiso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿Precaución?

Kankuro fue el primero en abandonar el Palacio del Kazekage después del desayuno. Había acordado con Meiko en reunirse en el campo de entrenamiento número dos. La dama de cabello negro ya casi estaba lista para afrontar los exámenes chunnin pero un no había desarrollado una técnica propia. Usando el mismo tipo de papel que se usaba en la Aldea de la Hoja, el titiritero había logrado deducir que el elemento de Meiko era el agua. En esto pensaba el marionetista mientras al acercarse al sitio pactado divisaba la esbelta figura de la kunoichi de ojos grises.

La Hokage y el Kazekage se retiraron al despacho de este último para concluir detalles pendiente concernientes a la reunión que se efectuaría a la brevedad. Así que fue trabajo de Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru y Temari lavar los platos. Ino y Chouji recogieron los platos y tasas sucias de la mesa mientras Temari lavaba la sartén y demás elementos de cocina y Shikamaru los secaba. Entre murmullos para que la Yamanaka y el Akimichi no escucharan una breve conversación se llevó a cabo entre la Sabuko y el Nara.

-¿No puede hacer alguien más ese informe? –indagó el manipulador de sombras intentando ocultar su frustración.

-No sé cómo funcionan las cosas en tu Aldea vago, pero aquí el líder de los equipos se encarga de redactar los informes correspondientes a sus misiones –informó en tono burlón la kunoichi de la Arena.

-Tsk... yo sé cómo funcionan las cosas aquí –exclamo en tono perezoso el Nara desviando la mirada de la dama y posicionándola sobre el plato que estaba secando, para luego soltar restándole la mayor importancia posible– lo que no entiendo es porque necesitas información adicional de una misión a la cual lideraste.

Una sonrisa maldadosa invadió el rostro de la rubia mientras sus ojos lo miraban de reojo. Estaba más que claro que el problema de Shikamaru no era la información adicional que ella iba a recibir sino quien era la persona que se la iba a dar.

-¿Estas celoso vago? –indagó irónicamente mientras observaba detalladamente los disimulados gestos en el rostro del shinobi al haber sido descubierto.

-Tsk… no, claro que no –se defendía como podía el Nara mientras un sutil rubor que invadía sus mejillas lo delataba.

-¿Dime si no se ven bien juntos? –le susurró la Yamanaka al Akimichi al haber terminado con las labores domesticas.

-Ino… ¿por qué no dejas ya de observarlos como si se tratara de una obra de teatro? –sugirió Chouji al ver a su amiga imaginando el romance perfecto entre la Sabuko y el Nara.

-No seas tonto Chouji –acotó la rubia después de un hondo suspiro cargado de esperanzas y continuó en un tono más amenazante– Si esto fuera una obra de teatro yo ya hubiera asesinado al idiota del escritor, ¡maldito déspota! tenernos a todos en suspenso así… ¡¿quién demonios se cree que es? Le voy a romper…

-Tranquila Ino… debes dejar de imaginar cosas –propuso el Akimichi salvando mi pellejo de la ira de la Yamanaka e intentando traer a su amiga de vuelta a la realidad.

-Bueno, nosotros ya terminamos –comentó Temari acercándose junto a Shikamaru a los demás ninjas de la Hoja.

-Te acompañamos hasta el área administrativa, de todas maneras debemos bajar las escaleras para salir –apuntó Ino si vacilar sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-¿Salir a dónde? –cuestionó el Akimichi quien estaba más confundido que los demás.

-¿Cómo que a dónde? –repitió algo molesta la Yamanaka al no poderse dar a entender– ¡vamos a hacer compras!

-¿No crees que ya has comprado suficiente? –insinuó el Nara en un tono holgazán.

-Shikamaru, las palabras "compras" y "suficiente" no van juntas en una misma oración –explicó con naturalidad la rubia de la Hoja haciendo énfasis en los vocablos encerrados entre comillas.

-Ino ¿de dónde sacas tanto dinero? –averiguó algo curioso Chouji.

-Le he pedido un préstamo a la Godaime y aunque se ha negado, me ha dado mi sueldo por adelantado –respondió sonrientemente la Yamanaka mientras los dos shinobis la miraban atónitos.

-¿Eres consciente de que le vendiste tu alma a Tsunade? –preguntó Shikamaru aun pasmado.

-Serás su esclava y harás su papelerío hasta que le pagues todo lo que le debes y por las cosas que has comprado, creo que eso no sucederá en diez años –agregó el Akimichi como mencionando lo obvio.

-Tranquilo ¿qué tanto papeleo puede tener? –inquirió en forma despreocupada la dama de la Hoja.

-¿Alguna vez la has visto hacer su trabajo administrativo? –indagó Chouji.

-Claro que no, siempre estoy adentro del hospital… ¿cómo podría verla? –esclareció la Yamanaka cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno según Shizune… tiene papeleo atrasado desde el verano pasado –aclaró el Nara intentando recordar con precisión las palabras de Shizune.

-Pero estamos en primavera –acotó Temari.

-Exacto –soltó Chouji ante la insinuación de la Sabuko– tiene trabajo muy atrasado.

-Solo unos adornos para el cabello que vi en la Avenida Principal y eso será todo –dijo determinante la Yamanaka mientras junto a sus amigos bajaba por la escalera.

Al llegar la final de la misma se encontraron con un shinobi alto, de cabello rojo oscuro y cuyos profundos ojos negros se posaron en los ellos especialmente sobre la dama de la Arena.

-Lamentamos haberte hecho esperar –exclamó la Yamanaka un poco ruborizada por el brillo en los ojos del shinobi.

-No hay problema, Temari nunca llega tarde y esta no es una excepción, aun está a tiempo –acotó con una sonrisa seductora el Nagano.

¡Hmp! ¡¿Cómo puede ser que este idiota logre fastidiarme? –se preguntaba el Nara quien lo observaba despectivamente.

-Sí, bueno... vamos a hacer el informe –exclamó secamente Temari dirigiéndose a su oficina seguida por Kenji; sin embargo, antes de retirarse detrás de la dama de la Arena, el Nagano le ofreció al manipulador de sombras de sombras una mirada desafiante y una sonrisa burlona dándole a entender que él estaba dispuesto a pelear por la Sabuko. A pesar de que esta actitud ciertamente enfureció a Shikamaru, él decidió no retroceder ante el shinobi de la Arena y devolverle la mirada.

-Shikamaru… –a penas murmuró Chouji cuando el Nagano se retiró, al haber observado toda la situación y sorprendido pero orgulloso de que el cobarde numero uno de la Hoja no haya huido.

-Sí no haces algo te la van a quitar –acotó secamente la Yamanaka concientizando a sus compañeros de que ella también se había percatado del asunto.

-Tranquila Ino, no dejaré que eso pase –afirmó Shikamaru impactando tanto a la rubia como al Akimichi.

-Bien Meiko, ahora dale forma –ordenó Kankuro mientras la kunoichi fundía su chakra con el agua proveniente de una pequeña cascada oculta en los muros que limitaban el campo de entrenamiento número dos con las afueras de la Aldea de la Arena.

-No puedo –exclamó agotada la joven mientras dejaba caer el agua.

-Estás cansada, eso es todo… ven, tomemos un descanso –sugirió el titiritero sentándose en una roca.

-No puedo tener peor suerte, vivo en el medio del desierto y mi elemento es el agua –acotó Meiko sentándose junto a Kankuro.

-¿De qué hablas? Ahora necesitamos el agua de esta cascada porque aun estas aprendiendo a dominar tu elemento pero luego serás capaz de tomar el agua de la atmósfera –explicó el titiritero mientras la dama de ojos grises lo observaba con atención.

-Es distinto para el Maestro Kazekage ¿no? –comentó la kunoichi como llegando en voz alta a una conclusión de la cual solo su mente era testigo.

-¿Hmp? ¿A qué te refieres? –cuestionó curioso el titiritero.

-Bueno el carga su elemento en la espalda –explicó la dama ruborizándose un poco al ver que Kankuro la observaba de cerca.

-Gaara puede separar los minerales del suelo para crear más arena cuando la necesita así que, lo único con lo que él carga, es con la pesada de Matsuri –indicó el Sabuko burlonamente provocando que Meiko soltara una risita.

-¿Por qué siempre están peleando? –indagó la pelinegro cuando pudo dejar de reír.

-No es como si realmente la odiara, de hecho me cae bien… además estoy seguro de que ella será mi cuñada, bueno eso… si Temari no la asesina primero –se autocorrigió él, un poco temeroso de la ira de su hermana.

-Quizás cuando ella tenga novio no le importe tanto lo que haga el Kazekage –insinuó pícaramente la kunoichi sabiendo que eso alteraba al titiritero.

-¡¿Qué dices? ¡Ja! Como si Temari fuera a aceptar a algún fracasado de esta Aldea –respondió rápida y secamente Kankuro, desviando la mirada como si así esa posibilidad se esfumara de su mente.

-Creo que el que no acepta a ningún "fracasado" de esta Aldea para Temari eres tu sensei –soltó con ironía la dama de ojos grises haciendo énfasis en la palabra encerrada entre comillas.

-¡Ni de esta Aldea ni de otra! –Soltó aun molesto y ante la sorpresa de su alumna él explico– no dejaré que ningún idiota la lastime.

-¿Por qué crees que alguien la lastimaría? –preguntó ella algo enternecida por la actitud protectora del shinobi.

-No lo sé, pero no voy a correr riesgos. Ahora sigamos entrenando –sugirió Kankuro queriendo evitar el tema a toda costa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shukaku haz el favor de poner los cadáveres en un solo lugar no es divertido entrar y tropezarse con ellos _para ti no lo será pero a mí me resulta muy gracioso verte caer cada que te tropiezas con uno_ haaa mejor has algo productivo y ayúdame a contestar rewies _¿segura? La ultima vez me ignoraste cuando lo hiciste_ solo ven u olvídate de jugar con otro traidor

Beauty Little Star: me alegra que te haya gustado la "escena" _¿qué escena?_ una que estuvo en el ultimo cap que subi _eso lo entendí no soy kankuro pero quiero saber de qué se trata_ mmm mejor déjemelos así además yo pensé que estabas ansioso porque llegara tu "gran momento" _lo estoy_ entonces no te preocupes, Beautly no te preocupes suele pasar que olvidemos detalles sobre todo cuando la nota de inicio siempre es la misma

Nomi: agradezco los cumplidos y se los hare llegar a misfits la autora original _eso es obvio dudo que tú puedas escribir al menos un buen cap como en el que por fin se me hace un poco de justicia_ aja lo que tu digas bueno Nomi una cosa si te puedo decir yo seguiré publicando no los dejaría con la duda de que paso _y cuando subirás el único cap que vale la pena _ subi tres cap para darte tu "gran momento" la próxima semana así que ya deja de molestar además en dos semanas tengo mi examen profesional y no puedo darme el lujo de reprobar porque un viejo mapache se la pasa molestando _hey yo no soy viejo solo tengo 5 000 años_ contando el promedio de vida de un humano yo te llamaría anciano pero bueno _mejor me voy_ creo que se enojo bueno nos leemos pronto


	30. Inconvenientes

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA ORIGINALMENTE EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: Disculpen si los nombres de los cap están muy chafas los puse yo, no misfits aunque claro con su permiso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Inconvenientes

Kankuro y Meiko ya habían terminado su entrenamiento así como Tsunade y Gaara su reunión. La Hokage se había dirigido a una pequeña tienda de libros ó eso es lo que le había dicho al Kazekage ya que en realidad, se había encaminado hacia una casa de apuestas clandestinas.

Kankuro caminaba de regreso al Palacio del Kazekage pero debería hacer una parada antes ya que cargaba a su alumna en la espalda. Era tanto el esfuerzo que la kunoichi había hecho que había quedado totalmente exhausta así que fue el deber de su sensei llevarla de regreso a su hogar.

-¿Ese no es Kankuro-sama? – exclamó un hombre de avanzada edad.

-Ya se decía que era mujeriego pero llevar a esa chica de esa manera, me parece demasiado -comentó exaltada la señora mayor a su marido.

-Esa niña es una kunoichi de nuestra Aldea quizás esta herida –intentó justificar el anciano.

-No se ve herida, además hasta esta ruborizada la pobre –acotó sin discreción alguna la mujer –además no intentes justificarlo que cuando tú eras joven hacías lo mismo –ordenó la mujer antes de golpear al hombre en la cabeza.

-Antes no te quejabas –señaló por lo bajo el hombre mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

Era cierto que Meiko estaba sonrojada aunque no era solo porque Kankuro la estuviera cargando sino que los comentarios sin moderación de los habitantes de la Aldea la incomodaban un poco.

-Ya sé que odias que la gente hable de ti pero es algo que no puedes evitar –declaró Kankuro como leyendo los pensamientos de Meiko.

-Se que no puedo evitarlo pero tampoco puedo evitar sentirme incomoda –reveló ella sonrojándose aun más.

-Si les muestras que estas incomoda solo logras darles la razón –insinuó el marionetista con picardía.

-Bueno, de hecho tienen razón –soltó astutamente la kunoichi impactando al Sabuko quien se detuvo por completo.

-¿La tienen? –inquirió el ruborizándose.

-Claro… ellos dijeron que eres un mujeriego y es cierto –pronunció entre risitas la pelinegro haciendo que el titiritero se sintiera como todo un idiota.

-¡Hmp! No, no la tienen –refutó él fijando la vista al frente para que la dama no pudiera verlo. Ciertamente era la primera vez que su fama lo avergonzaba.

Kankuro camino un poco más y se detuvo frente a la casa de Meiko, donde se inclino para que ella bajara de su espalda y caminara por su cuenta.

-Bueno… gracias por traerme sensei –se despidió la dama dándose vuelta para ingresar a su hogar sin embargo fue detenida ya que el Sabuko tomo suavemente su mano.

La confundida dama se volteó para verlo de frente y notó que Kankuro la miraba fijamente.

-Meiko… –pronunció él provocando que la kunoichi se ruborizara al estilo de Hinata.

-¿Humm? –emitió ella pero fue interrumpida cuando Kankuro la tomó por la cintura, la acercó a él y la beso tiernamente.

Sus labios se rozaron con tanta delicadeza que un estremecimiento invadió el cuerpo de la dama. Kankuro no reconocía esa sensación que su pecho experimentaba. Él había besado a muchas mujeres en su vida pero ninguna había provocado este extraño temblor. La sensación era realmente maravillosa.

-Ahora si tienen algo de qué hablar –exclamó el shinobi cuando dejó de besar a la dama quien estaba tan impactada que no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna. Ante esto, Kankuro pensó que lo mejor sería retirarse, él no podría soportar ser rechazado por ella, por cualquiera sí, pero no por ella.

-¡El entrenamiento de mañana es a las 8! No llegues tarde de nuevo por favor… –le gritó Meiko al Sabuko provocando que este se diera vuelta y advertirá que la dama de ojos grises lo saludaba con la mano y con una sonrisa.

A Gaara le tenía sin cuidado lo que haga Tsunade, estaba concentrado en otra cosa. El Kazekage tenía mucho trabajo ya que varios shinobis se encontraban de licencia; sin embargo, decidió tomarse unos minutos para tranquilizar a Shukaku quien seguía alterado.

A ver… –exclamó el cansado Kazekage junto a un suspiro– ¿se puede saber que te sucede ahora?

¡¿Por qué demonios no me escuchas? Primero te advierto que algo anda mal, luego te digo que ese ninja con cara de aburrido no me agrada y ahora, que simplemente te estoy pidiendo que nos encarguemos nosotros mismos de la misión de aquella carpeta titulada "Mursk, el carnicero", tú solo me ignoras –señaló molesto el Biju.

Mursk, el carnicero… –repitió Gaara buscando el expediente entre las carpetas que se encontraban sobre su escritorio.

La de la derecha –señaló con ironía la bestia de una cola como mencionando lo obvio.

Ah si, aquí está –concretó el Jinyuriki para después empezar a leer el expediente.

"Se solicita al la Aldea de la Arena dar caza y muerte a al shinobi desertor Yuuki Murskkashi mejor conocido como Mursk, el carnicero. Se cree que el mencionado traidor ronda las cercanías del País del Viento, después de haber escapado de la prisión de máxima seguridad de la Aldea de la Lluvia. Murskkashi es un especialista en armas y suele utilizar cuchillos de carnicería reformados además de los kunais, shuriken y demás armas envenenadas. Su cabeza está valuada en 35.000.000 ryos y se abonará…"

¿Un segundo porque quieres que nos ocupemos de esta misión? –indagó el Kazekage al no entender bien la situación. Si lo que Shukaku quería era asesinar a alguien había muchos otros expedientes que solicitaban algo similar.

¿Qué no es obvio? Mira cuánto vale su cabeza –indicó el demonio.

¿Y qué hay con eso? No creo que a ti te interese mucho la economía de la Aldea de la Arena –comentó Gaara sarcásticamente.

¿Eres tonto o algo así? Piensa un poco… si su cabeza vale tanto de seguro es buen oponente, lo que significa más diversión para el pobre y lindo Biju que ya se aburrió de estar adentro de un adolescente quisquilloso –expuso la bestia de una cola con ironía.

-Ya me tienes cansado –soltó el Kazekage en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

-¿Y ahora que hice? –le respondió su hermano que lo miraba desde un sillón.

-¿Kankuro? Lo lamento hablaba con Shukaku… ¿cuándo entraste? –indagó algo confundido al no haberse percatado de la presencia del titiritero.

-Hace unos momentos pero estuve golpeando la puerta y no recibí respuesta –especificó el marionetista mientras se levantaba del sillón y se acercaba al escritorio del menor de los Sabuko –la conversación con Shukaku debió ser muy interesante –declaró él luego de tomar asiento nuevamente.

-Hoy ha sido un largo día y recién empieza –acotó Gaara dejando caer su cabeza sobre los expedientes.

-¿De veras? a mi me parece un gran día –apuntó él y se dispuso a contarle a su hermano lo sucedido.

En la oficina de Temari las cosas eran distintas. No puedo negar que el pelirrojo era seductor y sin dudas sabía cómo tratar con una mujer como Temari. Sin embargo, la Sabuko no era presa fácil.

-Por un momento me preocupe por ti cuando peleábamos contra el marionetista –comentó si apartar la vista de los papeles el Nagano sorprendiendo a la Sabuko quien despegó la mirada de los papeles para observarlo.

-¿Humm? no necesitas hacerlo no olvides que yo soy –intentó decir la dama de la Arena pero fue interrumpida por el pelirrojo.

-Temari del Desierto… si, si lo sé –dijo él con un suspiro de por medio para después verla a los ojos con una de sus más seductoras miradas y exclamar con preocupación– es solo que... sigues siendo humana como todos y corres los mismos riesgos que nosotros en cada misión.

-Sí, eso es cierto pero no es necesario que te preocupes por mi –determinó Temari volviendo la vista a los expedientes.

Un segundo, ¡¿qué sucedió aquí? Le di una de mis mejores miradas y ella como si nada –pensó el pelirrojo atónito por lo ocurrido– esa mirada jamás me había fallado antes y como si fuera poco, demostré interés en su seguridad y a ella no le importó, parece ser que no eres como las demás mujeres Temari… no hay problema, serás mi mayor logro.

-Me es muy difícil no hacerlo, en especial cuando te veo en peligro –soltó con voz angustiosa Kenji mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Pero teníamos todo bajo control con el marionetista –exclamó la Sabuko desmoronando el argumento del Nagano.

-Como dije antes todas las misiones implican riesgos para todos los ninjas –remarcó rápidamente él al sentirse acorralado por la Sabuko.

-Mejor sigamos con el informe –sugirió secamente la kunoichi de la Arena.

Por la misma calle que había caminado Kankuro unas horas atrás, transitaban los ninjas de la Hoja rumbo al Palacio del Kazekage.

-¡Son tan lindos! –gritaba Ino emocionada al ver dentro de una bolsa los accesorios para el cabello que había comprado.

-Tsk, qué problemática… tanto alboroto por unos simples adornos –soltó en tono perezoso el Nara.

-Es evidente que tú no entiendes la mente de las mujeres, Shikamaru –replicó la Yamanaka serenamente ya que era más la alegría que sentía por su reciente compra que la ira que sentía por el comentario de su amigo.

-En eso si estoy de acuerdo –respondió el manipulador de sombras levantando la vista y fijándola en las nubes mientras colocaba ambas manos en su nuca.

-Bueno ahora terminamos con las compras de Ino –insinuó el Akimichi astutamente.

-Sí Shikamaru, ya puedes ir a buscarla –sugirió Ino con una sonrisa y mirada picara provocando que el Nara se sonrojara. Sus amigos le habían demostrado que ellos eran conscientes de que él estaba pensando en la dama de la Arena.

-Quizás ya haya terminado con el papelerío –alentó Chouji.

-Hmp… no como Ino que no lo terminara hasta que la Godaime muera –indicó Shikamaru para desviar el tema.

-¡Oye! –pronunció la Yamanaka que ya comenzaba a irritarse.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	31. Shukaku

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA ORIGINALMENTE EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: Disculpen si los nombres de los cap están muy chafas los puse yo, no misfits aunque claro con su permiso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shukaku

El equipo 10 ingresó en el Palacio del Kazekage y todos se dirigieron a la sala en la parte superior de este, bueno todos, salvo por Shikamaru que se dirigió al área administrativa. Recorrió el pasillo y se encontró con varios shinobis que lo saludaron, aparentemente ya era conocido entre los ninja de la Arena.

Se posicionó frente a la puerta del despacho de Temari y toco levemente. Escuchó como las voces se silenciaban para dar lugar a solo una voz, la de Temari.

-Pase… –ante esta orden el manipulador de sombras abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la dama de la Arena y el Nagano.

-Shikamaru… ¿sucede algo? –indagó la kunoichi extrañada de verlo ahí.

-No, es solo que ya volvimos y creímos que habías terminado el informe –respondió en tono perezoso el Nara.

-Pues ya ves que no, así que deberías irte y dejarnos trabajar –sugirió groseramente el pelirrojo.

-De hecho tengo suficiente información para terminarlo por mi cuenta así que puedes retirarte Kenji –dijo la dama de la Arena.

-Pero le dije al Kazekage que te ayudaría ¿qué clase de ninja sería sino cumplo con mis promesas? –exclamó el Nagano.

-¿Y qué clase de ninja serías sino cumples las ordenes de tus superiores? –acotó astutamente el manipulador de sombras. Ante lo cual la Sabuko no pudo evitar sonreír maldadosamente.

-Está bien, Kenji… en verdad puedo terminarlo sola, te llamaré de nuevo si necesito algo –apaciguó Temari para que le shinobi se fuera.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos luego entonces –exclamó el pelirrojo escondiendo su irritación mientras se retiraba de la oficina y cerraba la puerta.

-No puedo creer que hayas tolerado a ese idiota –apuntó Shikamaru acercándose a Temari.

-Y yo no puedo creer que hayas querido iniciar una discusión con él –respondió la dama de la arena rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del Nara.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –inquirió él después de besar suavemente los labios de la kunoichi.

-Me extraña que el genio de la Hoja no lo sepa –expuso ella buscando otro beso mientras él la abrazaba.

-¿Saber qué cosa? –preguntó confundido el shinobi después de besarla nuevamente.

-Nunca debes discutir con un idiota –respondió ella como mencionando lo evidente.

-¿Humm? –pronunció él aun más confundido ante lo cual la dama de la Arena soltó una risita.

-Jamás discutas con un idiota ya que te rebajan a su nivel y te vencen son su experiencia –explicó ella ante el desconcierto del manipulador de sombras. Quien ante tal explicación no pudo evitar reír por una lado y sentirse aliviado por otro, ya que ella en ningún momento intento defender al Nagano.

-Nunca creí que te oiría hablar así sobre una mujer –exclamó sorprendido el menor de los Sabuko ante las palabras de su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Meiko es especial –soltó Kankuro junto a un suspiro mientras se acomodaba en su asiento, frente al escritorio de su hermano.

Ustedes dos me enferman –dijo Shukaku asqueado por la conversación.

¿Y qué tal van las cosas con la rata? digo Matsuri –bromeó el titiritero.

¡NO me hagas recordarlo! Aunque, de hecho, tenías razón la primera vez, ella es una rata y ustedes dos un par de calenturientos inservibles –acotó el molesto el Ichibi.

Shukaku, ya déjanos –solicitó calmadamente el Kazekage ya que se estaba habituando a este tipo de comentarios por parte del demonio.

-Van bien, creo –respondió el Jinyuriki con una pequeña sonrisa.

¡Hmp! Lo único que va bien en esta inmunda Aldea es tu hermana –afirmó la bestia de una cola para luego dejar salir un suspiro cargado de ilusión al pensar en la Sabuko– Temari… es tan tierna y cruel.

Si lo que digas Shukaku –apuntó Gaara quitándole importancia a las palabras del Biju.

-Hablando de mujeres… ¿Temari aun no termina el informe? –indagó el marionetista.

-No lo sé, aun no lo ha presentado –informó el Kazekage.

-Deberíamos ir a ver, no me gusta la idea de que pase tanto tiempo con el Nagano –sugirió Kankuro un tanto molesto.

¡Ja! ¡Pobre idiota! ¿Realmente crees que Temari, MI Temari es como tú? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír, ella sabe que hay cosas más importantes en la vida que acostarse… –explicaba el Ichibi antes de ser interrumpido.

¡Shukaku! –regañó Gaara más que nada porque no quería escuchar las palabras "Temari" y "acostarse" en una misma frase.

Tienes razón, es impensable –se corrigió Shukaku– ella es demasiado fuerte, astuta e inteligente como para eso –calificaba él mientras Gaara y Kankuro abandonaban la oficina del Kazekage para dirigirse al despacho de la mayor de los hermanos Sabuko.

Kankuro y Gaara se posicionaron frente a la puerta y al no escuchar sonido alguno provenir desde el interior entraron con normalidad a la oficina de la dama de la Arena mientras Shukaku seguía calificando a su "pequeña asesina". Pero en lugar de una oficina vacía se encontraron con Shikamaru en una escena comprometedora con Temari.

Y además, ella es… –decía el Biju antes de detenerse por completo ante la situación que veía.

No puede ser –pensó sobresaltado y molesto el Kazekage.

El Biju no lograba reaccionar, no podía creer lo que veía. Su última esperanza, la última ilusión que le quedaba al demonio se esfumaba ante sus ojos. Su pequeña asesina, la misma que le había brindado tantos momentos placenteros, tantas misiones sangrientas y tantas caserías de traidores ahora estaba en los brazos de un shinobi de la Hoja comportándose como una adolescente normal.

-¡Nara quita tus sucias manos de mi hermana! –gritó furioso el titiritero al corroborar que el acontecimiento que sus ojos le mostraban era verídico.

Estas palabras no solo provocaron que Shikamaru y Temari se separaran abruptamente sino que también despertaron al Ichibi del trance en el que estaba inducido producto de la sorpresa. Una fuerte opresión apareció en su pecho y esto fue notorio para Gaara.

¡NO! ¡Ella no es como ustedes, ella no es como ustedes! –gritaba furioso el Shukaku dentro de Gaara mientras tomaba su cabeza y la agitaba de un lado a otro intentando negar lo que había visto.

Espera Shukaku… –solicitó un tanto asustado el Kazekage al ver que estaba perdiendo la estabilidad sobre su cuerpo por los bruscos movimientos del Biju.

¡No es su culpa! ¡Ella no lo haría! ¡Ella es mi pequeña asesina! ¡Es mi pequeña asesina! Ella… –gritó con todas sus fuerzas hasta que, como por arte de magia, el demonio se detuvo.

Permaneció inmóvil y en silencio por escasos segundos. Sus pupilas se contrajeron como solían hacerlo cuando estaba deseoso de sangre pero esta vez era distinto, esta vez era personal. Ya no quedaba sorpresa en el Biju solo ira. De repente sus extremidades comenzaron a temblar, fue difícil para Gaara contener la rabia del Ichibi quien de a poco empezaba a tomar posesión de su cuerpo.

¡Shukaku! –dijo como pudo el Kazekage mientras intentaba controlar al demonio quien ahora salvajemente tomaba el control.

¡Cállate! No resolviste esto cuando te lo advertí, ¡ahora yo me encargaré de una vez por todas! –exclamó furioso el Biju mientras manipulaba la arena de la calabaza de Gaara.

-Gaara… –pronunció Kankuro al notar que su hermano sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos mientras temblaba. Todos los presentes se alarmaron, en especial cuando de la calabaza de Gaara comenzó a salir, lenta pero constantemente, una cantidad impresionante de arena.

-Corre Nara… –llegó a decir el Kazekage antes de que Shukaku tomara el control de su voz.

Temari y Kankuro comprendieron de inmediato las palabras de Gaara y Shikamaru sintió un estremecimiento recorrerle el cuerpo.

¡Detente Shukaku! –pidió el Kazekage al perder el control de su cuerpo por completo.

¡Cállate! ¡Yo resolveré este problema! –le ordenó bruscamente el Ichibi a Gaara.

-Vete al desierto –ordenó el titiritero al manipulador de sombras mientras la arena se adosaba a la piel del Kazekage creando así una versión más pequeña del Shukaku verdadero.

-¡Hmp! ¡Como si pudiera escapar! – indicó burlonamente pero aun lleno de ira Shukaku.

-Esa voz, es… –acotó Kankuro sorprendido por la rapidez con la que el Biju había logrado tomar posesión de Gaara.

-¿Las mujeres te tienen idiota, Kankuro? Por supuesto que soy yo, SHUKAKU –gruñó la bestia como mencionando lo obvio.

-¡Gaara! –llamó Temari desesperada por lograr que su hermano recuperara el control.

¡Shukaku la estas asustando! –exclamó desesperado el menor de los Sabuko.

¡Ella me decepciono! –Respondió rudamente el demonio para luego hablarle en un tono más melancólico– Me hirió de las todas las formas en las que puede ser herido un Biju.

-Temari… yo confiaba en ti… ¡eras mi favorita, maldita sea! En especial desde que los imbéciles de tus hermanos tienen objetivos insignificantes –explicó el Ichibi alterado pero con voz afligida.

-¿Objetivos insignificantes? ¿A qué te refieres? Gaara cuida de la Aldea igual que siempre –expuso la Sabuko.

-¡Tus hermanos están más preocupados por llevarse a ese par de taradas a la cama que por asesinar a sangre a fría, mujer! –manifestó el Biju rabioso.

Shikamaru tomó el concejo de titiritero y aprovechó esta oportunidad para salir por la ventana. Por todo lo que el Biju había dicho estaba más que claro que no dañaría ni a Kankuro ni a Temari y que su único objetivo sería él.

-Pero Shukaku, yo no he cambiado… –quiso expresar Temari para darle tiempo al Nara pero fue interrumpida por el demonio.

-No aun, pero lo harás… o mejor dicho, no lo harás porque yo corregiré el error –acotó el Ichibi antes de abalanzarse sobre el Nara quien ya casi había salido por la ventana.

Shukaku rompió la ventana y muro de la oficina al salir por ella y comenzó a perseguir al shinobi de la Hoja.

¡Si no huyo pronto me asesinara! –Pensó alarmado el Nara mientras se desplazaba con velocidad por la Aldea de la Arena seguido de cerca por el Biju– ahora entiendo porque Kankuro dijo que me dirigiera al desierto –caviló al ver la destrucción que el Biju de una cola arrastraba a su paso.

Kankuro fue al instante por sus marionetas para seguir al Nara y al Biju mientras Temari se acercó rápidamente al lugar donde antes se encontraba la ventana para recordarle a Shikamaru- ¡Sal de la Aldea!

¡Esta mujer es increíble! Voy a ser asesinado por un demonio y lo único que le importa es su preciosa Aldea –meditó el manipulador de sombras mientras fijaba rumbo hacia el desierto, aunque luego profundizó– no puedo culparla, tiene razón. Si me quedo aquí, muchas personas pueden salir heridas.

-Tsk, que problemático –murmuró él llegando al desierto seguido por Shukaku.

-Muy bien engendro –exclamó con una mirada perversa el despiadado Ichibi– ahora ni siquiera necesito mostrarte mi verdadera forma… utilizare esta arena para darte una muerte lenta y dolorosa –informó jocosamente la bestia de una cola con una sonrisa maldadosa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_jajajajajajajajaa por fin un cap decente_ Ya cálmate shukaku te dije que ya iba comenzar tu gran momento _¿y porque lo dejas allí?_ haaa parece que no has aprendido nada se trata de darle emoción a la historia además para que me apresuro si ya sabes lo que pasa _cierto pero no dejo de maravillarme con mi gran ingenio_ si sí lo que tu digas mejor contesta rewies

Beauty Little Star: bueno subi tres cap el fin de semana pasado porque "alguien" no me dejaba en paz con que me apresurara a subir el cap donde le hacían justicia y pues tengo mucho que hacer para mi examen profesional asi que tal vez no pueda actualizar la próxima semana _hey a mi no me heches la culpa de que hayas dejado todo para el ultimo_ nadie te esta culpando y no deje las cosas para el ultimo si no leiste aun falta una semana ¡una semana! Bueno como ya viste ya comenzó a pasar algo entre kankuro y meiko _yo no se para que quieren saber si es un adolescente hormonal peor que gaara _lo dice el señor seriedad _claro soy lo mejor del fic por eso las lectoras me adoran _te adoran porque no tienen que pasar contigo todo el día porque si lo hicieran entenderían a gaara _que ahora vas a defender al señor hormonas_ sabes olvidalo mejor voy al siguiente rewie

Mitchel0420: aquí está la continuación espero que sigas leyendo


	32. Gaara y Kankuro

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA ORIGINALMENTE EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: Disculpen si los nombres de los cap están muy chafas los puse yo, no misfits aunque claro con su permiso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gaara y Kankuro

Shukaku respiró bien profundo absorbiendo aire mientras concentraba su chakra en el estómago haciendo que se infle su barriga. Cuando la cantidad fue suficiente liberó de su boca una inmensa bola de aire. El Nara la evadió por poco.

¡Esta cosa va matarme! –pensó Shikamaru mientras intentaba idear un plan defensivo a la par que observaba impactado que el ataque del demonio había hecho volar un médano entero en cuestión de segundos.

No utilices la Bala Perforadora de Aire, si él es tocado por ella morirá al instante –le recordó el menor de los Sabuko a la bestia de una cola.

Tienes razón voy a torturarlo un poco antes –respondió divertido el Ichibi mientras su arena lo protegía de unos kunais que Shikamaru torpemente le había arrojado.

-Tendrás que hacer más que eso niño –concretó el Biju mientras prolongaba su brazo utilizando la arena del desierto y golpeaba al Nara, quien al no poder esquivarlo fue lanzando a varios metros de distancia.

Shukaku, si lo matas tendremos problemas con la Aldea de la Hoja –exclamó el Kazekage.

¿Crees en verdad que me interesan las relaciones diplomáticas en este momento? –Inquirió burlonamente el Biju.

-No me cabe la menor duda –exclamó el dolorido shinobi al ponerse de pie con esfuerzo.

No lo mates, no quiero arruinar las relaciones diplomáticas por este idiota –solicitó el Kazekage.

Si claro te prometo que no voy a matarlo… rápidamente –se burló con ironía Shukaku y continuó en un tono más serio– solo voy a pelar sus testículos con un kunai oxidado antes de echarle alcohol etílico encima.

¡Dios eso debe arder! Tuviste mucho tiempo para pensar en esto ¿no? –curioseó algo asustado Gaara.

¿Qué esperabas? Hace mucho que no salimos a cazar a algún traidor –reprochó el Biju.

Shikamaru se dirigió velozmente hacia el Biju cuya defensa comenzaba a formarse, sin embargo antes de que el escudo estuviera completo, el Nara arrojó una bomba de luz logrando introducirla en el escudo y cuyo destello cegó y perturbó al Ichibi. Aprovechando la oportunidad y antes de que el demonio saliera de la confusión, el manipulador de sombras le arrojó nuevamente una serie de armas entre ellas las chuchillas de chakra que había heredado de su sensei.

Muchas de estas armas se clavaron en la defensa del Biju sin llegar a lesionarlo y fue el Nara quien recibió una herida en el hombro y brazo izquierdo, ya que la bestia solidifico un poco de arena en forma de agujas que consiguieron alcanzar al shinobi antes de que este lograra alejarse.

Esto no va muy bien estoy perdiendo mucha sangre, sin embargo… –caviló el Nara con una pequeña sonrisa.

Haz lo que quieras –soltó Gaara sin preocupación luego de un suspiro, después de todo, él también estaba molesto con Shikamaru por haberse atrevido a besar a su hermana.

Eso es lo que quería oír –celebró el Biju intentando avanzar pero le fue imposible.

-¡¿Qué demonios sucede? –indagó furioso el Ichibi intentando moverse.

-Observa tus pies Shukaku –sugirió el Nara. Shukaku miro hacia abajo y noto que esa no era su sombra sino que era más grande.

¡Es imposible! Él no realizo en ningún momento su jutsu de Posesión de Sombras –señaló Gaara sorprendido.

-No es posible ¡no hiciste ninguna posición de manos! –apuntó el demonio furioso y estupefacto.

-El Jutsu de la Imitación de Sombra Shuriken, no lo requiere –explicó el shinobi– transmití mi chakra a las cuchillas que ves enfrente de ti, dándole la misma características que tiene mi Jutsu de Posesión de Sombras.

Ahora lo entiendo por eso falló en puntería la primera vez que nos atacó, quiso hacernos creer que no gozaba de esa habilidad –recapacitó el menor de los Sabuko.

Y cuando arrojó armas por segunda vez, no me sorprendí por su falta de destreza; pero en realidad su blanco no era yo, era mi sombra –concluyó aun más molesto la bestia de una cola.

Solo necesitaba una oportunidad para fijar el arma en tu sombra por eso es que uso la bomba de luz para distraerte y ganar tiempo antes de que cerraras el escudo –detalló el Kazekage.

¡Eso ya lo sé, mocoso! –gritó furioso el Biju por haber caído en la trampa.

-Ingenioso pero inútil, aun puedo atacarte sin mover mi cuerpo –señaló complaciente Shukaku mientras absorbía aire por su boca para realizar nuevamente la Bala Perforadora de Aire.

-Tienes una boca muy grande, mejor vamos a cerrarla un rato –expresó el Nara mientras invocaba su Jutsu de Sombra Estrangulante para cerrar la cavidad del demonio.

El logro en dos minutos lo que yo no logré en una vida –apuntó divertido el Kazekage mientras reía por la situación. Al fin alguien lograba cerrarle la boca al sarcástico Biju.

¡¿Y tú de qué lado estas? –preguntó rabioso el Ichibi.

-¡¿Qué esperas niño? ¿Por qué no me eliminas de una vez? –averiguó la bestia de una cola ya que Shikamaru no había sido capaz de cerrar su boca por completo.

-¿Eliminarte? Si te extermino Gaara muere también y no creo que sea correcto asesinar al hermano de la mujer que amo –expresó Shikamaru acercándose a la bestia para ahorrar el escaso chakra que le quedaba.

Shikamaru… –pensó atónito el Kazekage al oír semejante confesión.

-¿Amor? ¡Ja! Que sentimiento más trivial… no entiendo como un ninja analítico como tú puede creer en semejante estupidez –mencionó soberbiamente el Biju.

-Shukaku… el Biju más inteligente y aun no te has dado cuenta de que si no existiera el amor no existiría el odio –apuntó astutamente el shinobi tratando de estabilizar ese temblor que la pérdida de sangre le estaba produciendo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –cuestionó algo confundido pero sin dudas muy interesado el demonio.

-La causa más frecuente por la cual la gente pelea es por amor, así una simple discusión puede llevar a enfrentamientos armados donde uno de los dos perderá la vida. Esa situación provocará que los seres queridos de la persona fallecida busquen venganza y así el círculo es interminable desembocando incluso en guerras –exageró el shinobi al notar la sed de sangre del Ichibi.

-¿Guerras? –averiguó sonriente el Biju aflojando con el movimiento de su boca aun más el jutsu del Nara sin darse cuenta.

Baki había retrasado a Temari y a Kankuro pidiéndoles explicaciones de lo sucedido pero finalmente estaban a punto de llegar al lugar donde Shukaku y Shikamaru estaban batallando.

-Debemos recordar que Shukaku es inteligente pero incoherente –quizás ahí encontremos la ventaja sugirió Kankuro.

-Perdimos demasiado tiempo con Baki –exclamó preocupada la dama de la Arena.

-El concejo se va a enfadar por esto –comentó algo preocupado.

-¡No puedo creer que en estos momentos te importe lo que dirá el concejo! –soltó enfurecida la dama.

-¡¿Y qué quieres qué haga? ¡¿Qué me preocupe por el Nara? –exclamó encrespado el titiritero.

-¡No puedes permitir que Shukaku lo asesine! –gritó Temari enojada.

-¡Claro que no permitiré, mujer! No voy a dejarle toda la diversión a ese mapache subdesarrollado –señaló el Sabuko.

-Kankuro si le tocas un pelo… –quiso amenazar la dama de la Arena pero fue interrumpida.

-De todos los vagos del mundo justo te tenía que interesar el Nara –mencionó molesto Kankuro casi como regañando a su hermana.

-¿Qué diferencia hubiese habido si hubiese sido otro, Kankuro? –pregunto algo fastidia la kunoichi.

-¡Pues mucha! –concretó enfadado el titiritero.

-¡Solo admítelo de una vez! Tú y Gaara no quieren que nadie se me acerque –detalló irritada la rubia para luego hablar con un tono de voz más dolorido– quieren que yo sea su hermana, una kunoichi y nada más.

-Temari… –pronunció el marionetista mientras sentía como la culpa lo invadía.

-Pues adivina qué, también soy una mujer y así como tú y Gaara tiene derecho a salir con Meiko y Matsuri o con quien les plazca yo también –soltó junto con unas lágrimas no de tristeza sino de rabia.

¿Qué hemos hecho? Tan ocupados estábamos tratando de protegerte, tratando de que estuvieras siempre a nuestro lado que terminamos haciéndote daño –recapacitaba el Sabuko con tristeza.

-¡Ahí están! –informó ella secándose las lágrimas al vislumbrar al Biju y al Nara. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Shikamaru con el chaleco lleno de sangre y manteniendo a duras penas su jutsu.

Rápidamente Kankuro extendió sus hilos de chakra alrededor de las extremidades del demonio mientras Temari iba a asistir a Shikamaru que se encontraba un poco mareado por la cantidad de sangre que había perdido y el esfuerzo físico que había hecho.

Es suficiente Shukaku –habló el Kazekage ayudando a Kankuro a controlar a la bestia.

Bueno ahora me cae un poco mejor –acotó el Ichibi.

Entonces regrésame mi cuerpo –solicitó el menor de los Sabuko.

De acuerdo, pero con una condición –estableció el Biju.

-¡Shikamaru no te duermas! –le decía la kunoichi al Nara mientras hacía presión sobre su herida para detener la hemorragia provocando que él se quejara un poco.

-Sigues siendo demasiado mandona –indicó el manipulador de sombras mientras que, con ayuda de Temari, se ponía de pie.

-Y tú sigues siendo un bebé llorón –respondió ella sin poder evitar sonreír.

La arena que antes rodeaba el cuerpo de Gaara desapareció volviendo al Kazekage a su forma habitual. Kankuro se acercó a él para ver como se encontraba después de la violenta irrupción de la bestia de una cola.

-Sé qué me ayudaste a contener a Shukaku, yo solo no habría podido – señaló el titiritero.

-Sí es cierto, pero Shukaku me devolvió mi cuerpo por voluntad propia –esclareció Gaara.

-¡¿Qué dices? –preguntó sobresaltado Kankuro.

-Sí, solo le tuve que prometer una cosa –informó el Kazekage a su hermano mayor.

-Creo que ya estoy mejor –decía el Nara sosteniéndose con la mano la herida que tenía en el hombro y manteniéndose de pie por su cuenta.

Gaara y Kankuro se acercaron hasta el lugar donde el Nara y la Sabuko se encontraban.

-Gracias por ayudarme a calmar a Shukaku –expuso sinceramente Gaara a Shikamaru.

-No hay proble… –el manipulador de sombras no pudo terminar la frase ya que Gaara le proporcionó un fuerte golpe en el estómago provocando que este se doblara.

-Gaara –llamó en forma de regaño la dama de la arena.

-No me mal entiendas, eso fue de parte de Shukaku –detalló el Kazekage dándose media vuelta para dirigirse de regreso a la Aldea.

-¿Estás bien Shikamaru? –indagó algo preocupado el titiritero al ver que el Nara se reincorporaba con mucho esfuerzo.

-Sí, gracias… yo solo –explicó Shikamaru antes de gritar por el terrible dolor que recibir un rodillazo de Kankuro en sus partes nobles le provocó.

-Kankuro –habló Temari de la misma forma en la que le había llamado la atención a Gaara en primer lugar.

Yo iba a usar eso esta noche –pensó Shikamaru desde el suelo mientras se sostenía lo que quedaba de su hombría.

-Eso es de mi parte, por besar a mi hermana –acotó Kankuro antes de encaminarse hacia la Aldea, al igual que su hermano menor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Estarán de acuerdo en que es mucho el maltrato al que me someten para darme tan poca diversion _ Cálmate shukaku no puedes matar a shikamaru al final el fic trata sobre él y temari _¿y me lo tienes que recordar? No sabes lo frustrante que es ver a mi pequeña asesina convertida en "eso"_ ya no seas dramático hasta aceptaste que shika te caia un poco bien _cierto pero ahora que vuelvo a ver la situación ese vago me hizo quedar como un tonto debí a verle pedido a gaara que lo golpeara más _ si lo que tu digas mejor guarda tus ánimos y "brillantes" ideas para contestar rewies en el próximo cap


	33. Explicaciones

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA ORIGINALMENTE EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: Disculpen si los nombres de los cap están muy chafas los puse yo, no misfits aunque claro con su permiso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Explicaciones

-¡Eres un idiota! –gritaba la Yamanaka mientras vendaba con fuerza el brazo del Nara después de haberle practicado el tratamiento adecuado.

-¡Ouch! ¡Hey! Eso duele Ino –se quejo ruidosamente Shikamaru quien al igual que Temari seguía ruborizado después de haberle contado todo lo ocurrido a Ino y Chouji.

-Ino, se supone que debes curarlo –dijo con temor el Akimichi ya que la furia de la rubia de Hoja era notoria.

-¡¿Y qué quieres qué haga? ¡¿Qué lo felicite por haberse dejado atrapar tan fácilmente o que celebre el hecho de que no nos haya dicho nada? –indagaba con sarcasmo mientras apretaba más las vendas.

-FLASH BACK-

Shikamaru había logrado llegar a la Aldea de la Arena con la ayuda de Temari y lo primero que ambos se encontraron al llegar fue a Tsunade en la entrada junto a Ino y Chouji. La Godaime se veía furiosa, pero la expresión de su rostro cambió rápidamente al ver que el Nara estaba cubierto de sangre.

-¿Shikamaru qué te pasó? –preguntó asustado el Akimichi.

-¿Qué te parece si te lo explico luego? –insinuó el cansado shinobi.

-Será mejor que le revises el hombro Ino –ordenó la Godaime al notar que la sangre provenía de ahí.

-Sí, claro –exclamó la Yamanaka mientras veía a través del chaleco roto cuan profunda era la herida mientras indagaba– por cierto ¿se puede saber qué sucedió?

-Sí Shikamaru, dime ¿por qué cuando el Kazekage volvió a la Aldea y le pregunte por los destrozos solo me dijo que viniera a buscarte aquí? –Preguntó cada vez más molesta la Hokage– ¡¿Qué hiciste Shikamaru?

-Creo que ya tendrán tiempo para eso… porque no mejor le das atención médica en el Palacio del Kazekage, Ino –sugirió Temari provocando que no solo Shikamaru sino que Chouji también notará que el objetivo era distraer a Tsunade para que no hiciera preguntas incomodas.

-Tienes razón, vamos –acotó la rubia de la hoja dirigiéndose al centro de la Aldea.

-Ni creas que te salvas de esta, Shikamaru –murmuró Tsunade mientras veía como el equipo diez y la dama de la Arena avanzaban por la Avenida Principal esquivando los escombros que las huellas de Shukaku habían dejado.

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué Shukaku no te asesino –exclamó Chouji pensativo.

-Quién sabe –respondió el fatigado shinobi sin muchos ánimos de analizar la situación.

-¿Dónde más te golpeo Shukaku? –indagó con seriedad la Yamanaka.

-Eso fue todo lo que hizo Shukaku pero luego Gaara lo golpeo en el estómago –informó Temari tratando de simular desinterés, objetivo que para nada cumplió.

-Pero si Gaara te golpeo en el estómago y Shukaku casi te arranca el brazo… ¿qué hizo Kankuro? –cuestionó Chouji recordando que el titiritero era muy celoso de su hermana.

-No quiero hablar de eso –soltó Shikamaru desviando la mirada y ruborizándose por completo.

-¡Dime! Se supone que debo atender tus heridas –ordenó la Yamanaka quien al igual que el Akimichi estaban confundidos.

-Si Shikamaru, además queremos saber –insistió el shinobi quien a cada momento sentía más curiosidad.

-Déjenme en paz –concluyó el Nara cruzándose de brazos aun sonrojado.

-¡Mira Shikamaru o me dices en donde te golpeó Kankuro o te…! – intimó la dama de la Hoja amenazándolo con el puño cerrado.

-Ino… –interrumpió Temari con la mayor seriedad que pudo mientras intentaba disminuir el rubor de sus mejillas para luego afirmar– no te preocupes que yo me encargo del golpe de Kankuro.

Chouji e Ino se miraron desconcertados, como intentando buscar respuestas el uno en el otro, mientras el Nara se sonrojaba como Hinata lo haría y hacía un esfuerzo por detener la hemorragia nasal que estaba a punto de sufrir.

En la oficina del Kazekage, Kankuro Gaara y Baki estaban reunidos.

-El concejo va a pedir mi cabeza –exclamó el Kazekage junto a un suspiro.

Espero que me cambien el Jinyuriki antes de que te la corten –acotó Shukaku.

Gracias por preocuparte por mi demonio –exclamó el menor de los Sabuko algo molesto por la actitud del Biju– por cierto no soy un atuendo del que te deshaces y listo.

Ya lo sé, eres molesto como una alergia y persistente como una enfermedad crónica, no te irás nunca –se quejaba la bestia de una cola.

-¿Qué les diremos? No podemos decirles lo que realmente sucedió –acotó el titiritero sentado en un sillón cruzado de brazos.

-La reunión está fijada para dentro de media hora, así que debemos pensar en algo ahora –enunció Baki con seriedad.

-¿Por qué no les dices que estabas persiguiendo a un traidor? después de todo, no estaría tan lejos de la verdad –sugirió el marionetista aun molesto.

-El concejo pediría su cuerpo como prueba –refutó el menor de los Sabuko.

Si quieres yo me encargo de eso, existen 52 maneras de matar a alguien, bueno un par son casi lo mismo pero ambas funcionan bien y… –explicaba el Ichibi antes de ser interrumpido.

¿No dijiste que ya no caía tan mal? –inquirió algo confundido el Kazekage ante la bipolaridad del demonio.

¿Eso qué tiene que ver? No es excusa para no exterminarlo si se presenta la oportunidad –informó Shukaku como mencionando lo obvio.

-Además, si realmente lo heriste como me has contado sería mucha casualidad que un ninja de la Hoja estuviera lastimado –agregó Baki sensatamente.

-A menos que él me hubiese ayudado a capturar al traidor –señaló Gaara.

-No tenemos ninjas tan poderosos en la Aldea como para que requieran que un vago de la Hoja y un Biju lo exterminen –explicó Kankuro.

-¿Y qué tal si en lugar de un traidor se tratara de un ex miembro de Akatsuki? –sugirió el ex sensei de los Sabuko.

-Eso sería más creíble, ya que con la aparición de Zetsu tenemos un antecedente –afirmó el marionetista.

-Sí, pero de seguro recibirás una reprimenda ya que tú estas a cargo de la seguridad de la Aldea, Baki –indicó el Kazekage.

-No te preocupes por eso, me han regañado tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta –exclamó con descuido Baki para que sus ex alumnos no se preocuparan, mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la puerta; sin embargo, esta se abrió repentinamente antes de el jounin llegase a tocarla.

-¡¿Qué sucedió en la Aldea? –preguntaba exaltada Matsuri entrando al despacho del Kazekage.

-¿Es necesario que entres como si fueras un bebe dinosaurio? Además no es un bueno momento rata –exclamó el titiritero casi como enseñándole modales.

-¡No me vengas con eso! ¡¿Acaso has visto las calles? –reprochaba la chunnin con preocupación.

Lo que me faltaba, la reina del drama –comentó irónicamente Ichibi.

-¿Qué crees? ¿Qué soy ciego? Claro que la vi mocosa –respondió el marionetista.

-Shukaku lo hizo –confesó el Kazekage.

¡Claro! ¡Échenle la culpa al pobre Biju! –Decía el demonio victimizándose– como se nota que ninguno de ustedes sufrió una desilusión en su vida.

¿Y te atreviste a llamar a Matsuri la reina del drama? –indagaba con sarcasmo el Kazekage.

¡Uh pero a esa rata del desierto no le llego ni a los talones! –exageró la bestia de una cola.

-Pero Shukaku nunca toma el control de tu cuerpo –dijo la kunoichi aun más preocupada.

-Pues esta vez sí lo hizo, y pobre Shukaku quien podría culparlo –comentó Kankuro aun enojado por la situación.

Gracias Kankuro pero lo único más patético que estar encerrado en el cuerpo de un enano agobiado por las hormonas es ser defendido por otro que se maquilla como mujer –señaló Shukaku fatigado por la situación.

-Esta niña hace demasiadas preguntas –soltó Baki al observar que hermanos Sabuko ya estaban perdiendo la paciencia.

-Nos vemos en la reunión Baki y tú rata, sirve para algo y ve a decirle al Nara que lo necesitamos aquí –ordenó el titiritero groseramente.

-Vamos Matsuri deja que se concentren pronto tendrán una junta –ordenó Baki mientras prácticamente empujaba a Matsuri afuera de la oficina y salía cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

-No sé como la aguantas –soltó el marionetista cuando quedo a solas con su hermano menor.

Hasta que dices algo coherente niño –acotó el Biju.

Matsuri se dirigía a toda velocidad donde se encontraba Shikamaru. Según la información que Ittetsu le había dado, el Nara estaba arriba junto con sus amigos y la Sabuko.

-¡Shikamaru! –gritó Matsuri al entrar abruptamente al lugar donde el equipo diez y la dama de la Arena estaban conversando.

-¿Es necesario que entres como un bebe dinosaurio? –indagó con ironía la kunoichi de la Arena, un tanto molesta por la interrupción.

-Kankuro me dijo lo mis… disculpe Temari-sama –se auto interrumpió la chunnin haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Qué sucede Matsuri? –indagó la Sabuko más calmada.

-El maestro Gaara y Kankuro han solicitado la presencia de Shikamaru Nara en el despacho del Kazekage –informó formalmente la castaña.

-Ahora si estás bien muerto Shikamaru –se burló la rubia de la Hoja.

-¿Bien muerto? –indagó con curiosidad Matsuri.

-Nosotros siempre bromeamos así –mintió el Akimichi para desviar la atención de la chunnin pero el rostro pálido de Shikamaru lo delataba.

-Bueno… si no vuelvo quiero que sepan esto: Ino, eres la mujer más desesperante de este mundo pero tienes un gran corazón y me alegra haber sido tu amigo y me alegra también morir para no tener que volver a escucharte –explicó con total sinceridad el Nara.

-¡Oye eso es ofensivo! –gritó su amiga a todo pulmón mientras los demás contenían la risa.

-Chouji eres sin dudas el mejor amigo que cualquiera podría tener, si algo me pasa no te olvides de cuidar del hijo de Asuma. Es probable que después de hoy tú seas su sensei.

-No te preocupes amigo, haré lo mejor que pueda –afirmó el Akimichi ahogando la carcajada que las palabras pesimistas de su amigo le provocaban.

-Temari eres la más problemática y aterradora mujer que yo jamás haya tenido la desgracia de conocer pero también eres la más hermosa, especial y valiente que yo haya tenido el placer de conocer –se confesó el manipulador de sombras mientras abrazaba a la dama de la Arena sorprendiéndola y dejando boquiabiertos a todos los presentes en especial a Ino quien creyó estar soñando.

Matsuri parpadeó varias veces. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Cuando Temari salió del shock notó la sorpresa en el rostro de Matsuri y antes de que esta se dispusiera a partir junto a Shikamaru hacia la oficina del Kazekage, la dama de la Arena le pidió que se acercara.

-Yo sé bien que tú sales con Gaara así que un lindo gesto hacia tu cuñadita sería no decirle a mi hermano nada de lo que viste y escuchaste aquí ¿no crees? –susurró amenazante la kunoichi de la Arena mientras un escalofrío recorría la espalda de la Chunnin.

-Claro no le diré nada –respondió también en un susurró Matsuri mientras una risita nerviosa se le escapaba por el miedo que sentía.

-Me alegró, es buena forma de compasarme por todas las veces que pensé en asesinarte y no lo hice –concluyó Temari aun en voz baja para dejar que ambos se retiraran.

-Oh solo hay una cosa olvide –dijo Shikamaru volviendo hacia sus amigos quienes aun no reaccionaban, para tomar a Temari de la cintura y besarla tierna pero apasionadamente– solo en caso de que realmente no regrese.

Y así partió hacia la oficina del Kazekage junto a Matsuri quien no estaba menos estupefacta que Chouji, Ino y la propia Temari.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bueno después de que shukaku ha manifestado su descontento ahora si vamos a contestar rewies

Beauty Little Star: me alegra que te gustara el cap ¿mucho tiempo? Pero si apenas empieza su relacion y si kankuro es lindo cuando quiere _mejor dicho cuando las hormonas lo dejan además si fue mucho tiempo no quiero pensar lo que pudo haber pasado si tardaba más _ejem ejem (no le digan del cap 26) eres un exagerado _claro que no, mira por fin alguien que está de acuerdo en que le diga sus verdades al enano hormonal de gaara _

Mitchel0420: no le heches mas porras al mapache si de por si su ego es muy grande luego no va a ver quien lo aguante _de que hablas por fin hay lectores que entienden a este pobre biju _si claro lo que tu digas por cierto podrías poner un link para ver tu dibujo me muero de ganas de verlo y además pasárselo a misfits para que lo vea _ves a esto me refiero estos lectores si entienden lo importante en la vida ¡matar a sangre fría!_

Nomi: bueno ya viste que fue lo que paso con shikamaru con sus "adorables" cuñados aunque shukaku no está muy contento que digamos y jamás aceptara su culpa en los destrozos que hizo en la aldea _ya lo dije culpen al pobre biju como si no tuviera sentimientos _dramático

Por cierto me avisaron (por fin) que mi examen es el viernes así que publicare sin falta el martes y el sábado como siempre asi que los leemos pronto


	34. Acuerdo

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA ORIGINALMENTE EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: Disculpen si los nombres de los cap están muy chafas los puse yo, no misfits aunque claro con su permiso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Acuerdo

Shikamaru caminaba por los pasillos siguiendo a la chunnin que lo conducía a la oficina perteneciente a la más alta autoridad de la Aldea de la Arena. Su miraba estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y su cuerpo débil a causa de la reciente batalla. Ino había aplicado ruda pero correctamente los tratamientos médicos necesarios, sin embargo, la cantidad de sangre que el Nara había perdido estaba provocando que el shinobi sintiera aun más cansancio del habitual.

Casi sin darse cuenta soltó un gran bostezo que llamó la atención de Matsuri, quien se volteó sutilmente para mirarlo de reojo. La curiosidad de la chunnin estaba punto de sobrepasarla pero después de las palabras de Temari, la castaña considero más importante salvar su pellejo que averiguar que era tan llamativo en el shinobi de la Hoja como para que la hermana del Kazekage se sintiera atraída por él.

-Aquí es –informó Matsuri ubicándose en frente a la oficina y golpeando la puerta.

Lo sé –pensó el Nara ubicándose al lado de la chunnin es espera por una respuesta desde el interior de la habitación.

-Pasé –invitó Gaara desde su despacho, aunque más que una invitación sonó como una orden.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del shinobi de la Aldea de la Hoja hasta llegar a su cuello y al instante Matsuri abrió la puerta entrando a la oficina, Shikamaru la siguió y cuando ambos estuvieron dentro la kunoichi cerró la puerta.

-Puedes irte Matsuri, Kankuro y yo debemos hablar con el Nara –soltó secamente Gaara.

Normalmente la joven hubiera insistido en quedarse pero el tono de voz del menor de los Sabuko y la mirada sedienta de sangre del titiritero que aun permanecía en silencio le indicaron que lo mejor sería retirarse. Así que asintiendo con la cabeza la dama abandonó el lugar. Shikamaru tragó saliva cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Las miradas de Kankuro y Gaara estaban clavadas en él.

-Toma asiento –exclamó el Kazekage provocando que el Nara se sentará juntó a Kankuro en frente del escritorio.

-Me imagino que sabrás por qué estás aquí ¿no? –inquirió con sarcasmo el marionetista.

De acuerdo, voy a morir. Pero no me arrepiento de nada –pensaba Shikamaru mientras sentía como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta.

-Kankuro… -exclamó Gaara como regañando a un niño pequeño.

Déjalo que se divierta un poco, ya que no dejas que yo lo haga –reprochó el Biju.

Tu última diversión me costó media aldea destruida y quizás mi cabeza –se quejó el Kazekage.

No tienes sentido del humor –acotó Shukaku.

-Estas aquí porque necesitamos que colabores con nosotros –aclaró Gaara.

-¿Colabore? –repitió Shikamaru confundido.

-Mira Nara, la cosa es así –comentó Kankuro perdiendo la paciencia ya que la situación le resultaba irritante– necesitamos que apoyes nuestra historia ante el Concejo.

-¿Sobre lo que pasó con Shukaku? –preguntó Shikamaru atando cabos.

No sobre que el Kazekage puede cumplir sus funciones eficientemente sin que los problemas de la adolescencia le compliquen la vida, no espera… eso es mucho pedir –acotó el Ichibi con sarcasmo burlándose de la pregunta del Nara y de la forma de actuar de Gaara.

¡Guarda silencio! Ya hablaste suficiente por hoy –exclamó el menor de los Sabuko perdiendo la paciencia antes de proceder a explicarle con detalle al Nara que era lo que tenía que decir.

No muy lejos de ahí, en el hall de entrada del Palacio del Kazekage, Kenji buscaba a alguien que le pudiera explicar que era lo que había sucedido en la Aldea, hasta que de pronto vio que Ittetsu y Meiko estaban hablando cerca del área de la oficinas así que se acercó a ellos para despejar sus dudas.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar qué demonios sucede aquí? –indagó algo alterado el Nagano interrumpiendo la conversación de Ittetsu y Meiko.

-¿En qué planeta vives amigo? Shukaku por poco destroza la Aldea –informó Ittetsu.

-¡¿Shukaku despertó? –repitió exaltado y luego de calmarse un poco inquirió con curiosidad– ¿Pero por qué?

-Eso es lo que no sabemos –agregó Meiko.

-Pero es extraño porque Matsuri estaba buscando a uno de los ninjas de la Hoja, seguramente por orden de Lord Kazekage –recordó Ittetsu.

-¿Pero para qué querría el Kazekage a un ninja de la Hoja en un momento así? –cuestionó Meiko al no comprender la situación.

-Un momento ¿a qué ninja precisamente estaba buscando? –preguntó irritado el pelirrojo.

-¿Humm? A ese que tiene cara de aburrido… Shikamaru –respondió el shinobi sin darle mucha importancia a la pregunta del Nagano.

-¿Por qué eso es tan importante, Kenji? –atinó a preguntar la dama de ojos grises.

-No me cae bien ese sujeto –se limitó a responder el jounin.

-No será que estás celoso porque él pasa mucho tiempo con Temari-sama –se burlo un poco Ittetsu.

-Pshh... Como si ese vago pudiese representar una competencia para mí –presumió el pelirrojo.

-No sabía que te gustaba Temari-sama –acotó sorprendida Meiko.

-Me gustan las gatitas con garras y Temari tiene las garras más afiladas de toda de Aldea de la Arena –explicó Kenji con naturalidad.

¡Pero qué idiota! –Pensó Meiko mientras le dedicaba una mirada de desprecio al jounin– realmente espero que Temari-sama te ponga en tu lugar.

-Ten cuidado Kenji, no sea cosa que esa "gatita" te hiera de muerte –advirtió Ittetsu a quien tampoco le agradó la manera en la que el Nagano se refirió a la dama de la Arena.

-¡Muy bien, ahora quiero saber todo! –interrogaba Ino mientras Temari intentaba deshacerse de ese molesto rubor que había invadido sus mejillas.

-Ya Ino, déjala –intentó intervenir el Akimichi pero tan solo un gruñido de la Yamanaka bastó para que el shinobi comprendiera que era mejor no meterse.

-¿Qué quieres saber? –indagó Temari desviando la mirada como tratando de simular desinterés.

-¿Desde cuándo? –preguntó la rubia de la Hoja.

-¿Desde cuándo qué? –repreguntó Temari al no entender.

-Que ¿desde cuándo sales con Shikamaru, mujer? –completó ansiosa la rubia.

-Yo no salgo con Shikamaru –respondió ella rápidamente.

-¿Ah no? entonces ¿debo suponer que eres la clase de mujer que se deja besar por cualquiera? ¡Ja! No lo creo –comentó sarcásticamente la Yamanaka.

-¿Por qué mejor no le preguntas a tu amigo cuando regrese? –sugirió un tanto cansada la dama de la Arena.

-No me vengas con eso –exclamó Ino.

-Porque no es seguro que regrese –acotó el Akimichi un tanto preocupado por la integridad física de su amigo.

En la oficina del Kazekage los hermanos Sabuko y el ninja de la Hoja habían llegado a un acuerdo.

-Entonces ya sabes que decir ante el Concejo –finalizó Gaara.

¡No puedo creer que aceptes esto, es inaudito! –se quejaba el Biju.

Tranquilo Shukaku… hay muchos peces en el mar –se burlaba el Kazekage. Sin embargo, el Ichibi no era el único inconforme.

-¿No te acercaras a nuestra hermana verdad? –preguntó amenazante Kankuro.

-Eso no es parte del trato –le recordó el Nara con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

¡Ves! ¡Ves! Hasta tú sientes deseos de asesinarlo –acotó el demonio.

El trato es que él nos ayuda frente al Concejo y nosotros no volvemos a golpearlo así que ¿qué demonios quieres que haga? Si no accedo el concejo me corta la cabeza y termina con tu miserable vida –explicó el Kazekage.

¡Ja! Me cambiaran de Jinchuriki antes de cortarte la cabeza así que no aceptes este trato es absurdo e irritante –se justificó la bestia de una cola.

¿Absurdo e irritante? Que buena definición de ti has dado, Shukaku –se burló el menor de los Sabuko.

-¡Si te atreves a lastimar a mi hermana me va a importar un cuerno el trato! ¿Escuchaste Nara? –amenazó alterado el marionetista.

Vaya Kankuro demostraste que debajo de tanto maquillaje hay un hombre… bueno casi –ridiculizó el Biju.

-Yo no quiero lastimar a tu hermana –afirmó el manipulador de sombras sorprendido por la acusación.

-Aun así Shikamaru, si la veo llorar una vez, así no sea tu culpa… te asesino –advirtió el Kazekage con la mirada asesina que lo caracterizó durante toda su infancia.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	35. Reuniones

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA ORIGINALMENTE EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: Disculpen si los nombres de los cap están muy chafas los puse yo, no misfits aunque claro con su permiso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Reuniones

La reunión del concejo se desarrollo casi con normalidad. Los tres hermanos Sabuko, Baki y Shikamaru estaban sentados en un mesa redonda acompañados por los ancianos más venerables, los líderes de los clanes fundadores de la Aldea de la Arena y demás jounins de alto rango.

El concejo solicito al manipulador de sombras dar una explicación detallada de lo ocurrido y cumpliendo con el trato preexistente, el joven Nara explicó la intromisión de un miembro de Akatsuki en territorio perteneciente a la Aldea de la Arena. Temari oculto como pudo su sorpresa al momento que Shikamaru explicaba lo que, según él, había sucedido; luego miró a Kankuro y todo pareció esclarecerse. El rostro de su hermano se veía perturbado, mucho más tenso de lo habitual, era más que obvio que Shikamaru no había inventado la historia que el concejo estaba escuchando.

El marionetista dominaba como podía esa mezcla de sentimientos que la situación le provocaba. Por un lado, estaba feliz de saber que ante tal declaración su hermano ya no se encontraba en riesgo. No solo había temido por la posibilidad de la revocación en el mandato de Kazekage sino que el hecho de no poder controlar a la bestia de una cola era motivo suficiente para ser considerado una amenaza y exiliarlo ó aun peor, intentar asesinarlo nuevamente. Sin embargo, a estas alturas y con eso resuelto el titiritero se preguntaba si la decisión de pedirle un favor al vago de la Hoja había sido la indicada. Para él ante todo estaba la vida de su hermano, pero ¿era Shikamaru el único que había podido hacer algo en ese momento y con las prisas? De pronto Kankuro, ya no estaba tan seguro.

Las miradas hacia Gaara fueron acusadoras, sin embargo este permaneció inmutable y con calma explicó lo sucedido según lo acordado siguiendo la idea de Baki. Su rostro sereno y mirada firme convencieron rápidamente al concejo quien no dudó en dejar las acusaciones a un lado y, tras haberle solicitado al ninja de Hoja que se retirará, comenzar a discutir cómo se administrarían los recursos financieros de la Aldea para comenzar a reparar los daños que Shukaku había provocado de la manera más eficiente posible. Por primera vez Gaara se sintió como un niño pequeño amparado por Baki, como si hubiera hecho una travesura y su sensei lo estuviera encubriendo para no ser regañado.

-Entonces considero pertinente finalizar la reunión aquí, si le parece conveniente Lord Kazekage –las mentes de los tres hermanos Sabuko abandonaron sus pensamientos al escuchar esta frase provenir de uno de los ancianos.

-Si, por supuesto –accedió Gaara y pronto la sala de reuniones se vació por completo de no ser por él, Temari y Kankuro que casi como si hubiese sido lo acordado se quedaron inmóviles en sus asientos.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar qué fue todo eso? –exclamó Temari casi como una orden en lugar de pregunta. La rubia estaba totalmente desconcertada pero los rostros de sus hermanos solo reflejaban tensión y angustia, tal vez por haber tenido que confrontar la cruda realidad de que Temari ya no era una niña pequeña.

-Debíamos dar una explicación a los miembros del concejo sobre porque Shukaku tomo posesión sobre mi cuerpo –enunció el Kazekage sin mayor detalle.

-Y claro esta no podíamos decirles el verdadero motivo, eso hubiese sido entregar a Gaara en bandeja –completo el marionetista con un deje de disgusto en su voz.

-¿Cómo se les ocurrió la idea del Akatsuki? –inquirió con más calma la dama de la Arena, después de varios minutos en los cuales los tres permanecieron en silencio.

-Fue idea de Baki –respondió secamente Kankuro para luego ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia la puerta– nos vemos luego –fue lo último que dijo antes de abandonar el lugar.

-¿Y a él que le pasa? –Preguntó molesta la kunoichi– es a mí a quien dejaron fuera de todo esto y ¿él es el ofendido?

-Sólo está nervioso –acotó el Kazekage queriendo tranquilizar de alguna manera a su hermana quien intentaba en vano ocultar su preocupación bajo una máscara de fastidio.

-¿Nervioso? –repitió casi inconscientemente la kunoichi al no entender.

-Es la primera vez a que él sabe de la existencia de un hombre en la vida de su hermanita –aclaró el pelirrojo casi como incluyéndose en el sentimiento de protección que Kankuro experimentaba.

Kankuro no sabía si estaba molesto, enojado o preocupado. Pero al salir de la sala de reuniones noto a cierta pelinegro en el área administrativa.

-¿Meiko? ¿Qué haces aquí? –indagó desorientado y sorprendido el marionetista.

-Solo vengo a presentar un informe, es todo –respondió secamente la kunoichi. Para Kankuro fue fácil percibir que estaba molesta. De alguna manera las palabras de Kenji la habían perturbado más de lo normal. De pronto pensó que la fama de Kankuro era similar a la de ese desagradable ninja, así que si el Nagano podía hablar de Temari como si fuera un objeto no debería sorprenderle que Kankuro hablara de ella de igual modo. Se sintió como una toda una estúpida, como si hubiera caído en la más vil y estúpida broma, como si fuera un entretenimiento y nada más.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Kankuro tratando de dilucidar la razón por la cual los bellos ojos de la dama se llenaban de odio. Era innegable que la mirada que ahora la kunoichi esbozaba era fría y carecía de ese brillo tan particular en ella.

Quiso llorar. El resentimiento que se acumulaba en su garganta junto con la angustia no le permitían respirar con normalidad y ese nudo crecía a cada instante. Pero llorar frente a él no era una opción para la dama de los ojos grises.

-No, simplemente llevo prisa, con permiso Kankuro-sama –exclamó con perfecta rectitud la dama para luego retirarse.

-¿Kankuro-sama? –repitió el marionetista anonadado.

Me pregunto por qué estará tan molesta –concluyó tan solo una vez que Meiko desapareció de su vista.

Shikamaru estaba tumbado en la cómoda cama de ese insípido cuarto. Las paredes color beige eran deprimentes pero la vista del Nara estaba concentrada en esa simple lámpara que colgaba del techo y que ahora estaba apagada. La herida de su brazo le ardía y sentía un dolor muscular en la zona del hombro, casi inconscientemente llevo su mano derecha sobre su herida la cual se encontraba vendada.

Casi no la cuento –pensó mientras cerraba sus ojos para volver con más fuerza a sus pensamientos– ellos pensaron que yo sería capaz de lastimarla… –recordó el vago de la Hoja casi incrédulo de la conjetura que automáticamente ambos hermanos Sabuko habían sacado.

– ¡Tsk! Eso sería lo último que haría –afirmó en voz alta ofendido por la insinuación y colocando su mano derecha detrás de su cabeza se sostuvo la nuca y volvió a esa línea de pensamiento que ahora más que nunca se había vuelto problemática.

Pero debo de admitir que aun no se qué haré cuando esta misión termine… no quiero dejarla y no puedo pedirle que deje su Aldea como no puedo dejar la mía… me costó mucho tiempo reunir el valor necesario para decirle lo que siento y creo que fui el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando ella me correspondió pero creo, que nunca pensé en que sucedería cuando volvamos a la Aldea de la Hoja. Me pregunto... me pregunto si ella abra pensado en esto…

La seca madera de la puerta retumbo cuando Tsunade llamó a la habitación de Shikamaru desvaneciendo sus pensamientos.

-Pase –exclamó casi sin ganas pero algo curioso.

La puerta se abrió y la seria y lúgubre figura de la Hokage estremeció el cuerpo de shinobi. El rostro de Tsunade se veía disgustado y el seño fruncido anunciaba que la reprimenda era eminente.

-Por mi no te levantes –dijo la Hokage quien se las ingenió para que estas palabras carecieran de amabilidad mientras cerraba la puerta.

-¿Cómo estuvo la cena? –preguntó Shikamaru después de tragar saliva como queriendo retrasar el sermón.

-¡No te hagas el idiota! –exclamó sobresaltada la Godaime y luego señaló– es hora de tu medicina.

-De acuerdo, gracias –asintió el Nara para luego proceder a beber el contenido de una pequeña botella que contenía calmantes y antídotos.

-¿No hay nada que quieras decirme? –preguntó amenazante la Quinta.

-¿Cómo qué? –repreguntó el pelinegro un tanto cansado por la situación.

-Como la razón por la cual despertó Shukaku –respondió Tsunade si abandonar el ese seño fruncido que la había acompañado desde que entró a la habitación.

-Shukaku despertó porque Gaara me vio besando a Temari –exclamó con calma y firmeza como si estuviera relatando algo natural.

-¡¿Y me lo dices tan tranquilo? –expresó la Godaime furiosa.

-¡¿Qué quiere que le diga Tsunade-sama? ¿Qué acaso no tengo derecho a enamorarme? –replicó él indignado.

-Sí pero ¡¿tenía que ser de la hermana del Kazekage? –indagó ella cegada por el temor a la posible ruptura de delaciones entre las Aldeas de la Hoja y de la Arena.

-¡¿Y por qué no puede ser ella? –replanteó irritado– ¡¿Qué acaso no es una persona solo por ser la hermana del Kazekage?

Tsunade se silenció de golpe, Shikamaru tenía razón y ella lo sabía. De pronto ese seño fruncido desapareció y una mirada pura se posó en su rostro. Era indudable que Dan había venido a su mente y recordó los buenos momentos que había pasado juntos. No sería justo negarle esa sensación tan única a nadie y menos por una razón tan absurda.

-Tienes razón Shikamaru –admitió algo avergonzada– solo… no la dejes ir –concluyó con una sonrisa en el rostro para luego abandonar el lugar.

¿Qué no la deje ir? –se preguntó él algo confundido por la actitud de la Godaime.

La puerta se volvió a moverse junto a un sonido hueco y creyendo que Tsunade había olvidado algo, Shikamaru autorizó el ingreso a su habitación pero fue una rubia diferente entró esta vez en el cuarto del ninja.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gaara ingreso en su despacho con total normalidad. La reunión y posterior charla con sus hermanos lo había tensado más de la cuenta así que casi automáticamente se deshizo del sombrero de kage y su calurosa capa y los dejó caer sobre una silla. Se recostó en su sillón y fijo su vista en la ventana que se encontraba detrás de él y de no haber sido por esa excesiva concentración que ocupaba su mente habría podido notar que no se encontraba solo en su despacho. Y no fue sino hasta que sintió unas tibias y tímidas manos femeninas sobre sus hombros que esa línea de pensamiento se vio completamente interrumpida.

-Matsuri… -murmuró inconscientemente el Kazekage.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo? –preguntó sorprendida la dama.

Si no la sacas de tu oficina ya mismo me voy a dormir –advirtió Shukaku.

Adelante, quisiera ver que lo lograras –replicó el Sabuko.

No tienes consideración alguna con este pobre demonio –exclamó indignado la bestia de una cola.

-Nadie más entra a escondidas en mi oficina y permanece en silencio –respondió con una sonrisa picara en el rostro ruborizando a la kunoichi.

-Yo… bueno… no entre a escondidas –intentó justificarse Matsuri mientras sus mejillas pasaban de un tenue rubor a un intenso rojo– tú no me notaste al entrar eso fue todo.

Gaara sonrió triunfante. Le encantaba ver a Matsuri apenada y tras unos segundos que para la dama fueron eternos, le Kazekage tomó la delicada mano que descansaba sobre su hombro y girando sobre su propio asiento de un tirón logró que la castaña se sentara de golpe en sus rodillas.

¡Prometo que me portaré bien! ¡Seré el mejor Biju del mundo! Pero por favor no empiecen con ese desagradable comportamiento –suplicaba en vano el atormentado Ichibi.

Humm? ¿A qué te refieres? –cuestionó sin demasiado interés el pelirrojo.

Ya sabes… eso que hacen cuando no hay nadie cerca –respondió el afligido Biju.

Y sin responder a la suplica de la bestia sellada en su interior, el Kazekage decidió ceder ante sus más salvajes instintos.

En su habitación, el Nara se frotaba los ojos con su mano derecha. No sabía si bien era un sueño o ya estaba muerto pero cualquiera hubiese sido el caso el manipulador de sombras no quería bajo ningún motivo que la imagen que se presentaba delante de él se desvaneciera.

Temari vestía tan solo un camisón corto color verde con encaje negro en el final del mismo y en las tiras que recorrían desde su pecho hasta su espalada con el único propósito de sostener la prenda de ropa en su lugar. Su pelo se encontraba suelto salvo por una pequeña coleta a un lado de su cabeza y sus mejillas ruborizadas no escondían el brillo de sus ojos.

-Te- Temari –pronunció Shikamaru cuando salió del shock.

-Solo vengo a ver como estas –exclamó ella firme y secamente en un vano intento por ocultar la vergüenza que el estar expuesta así frente al hombre que amaba le causaba. El pelinegro lo entendió de inmediato así que no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, solamente ella se veía seductora y tierna al mismo tiempo.

-Pues creo que tengo fiebre –indicó con astucia el shinobi provocando que la rubia se acercara para colocar su mano en la frente del ninja de la Hoja pero antes de si quiera poder tocar su frente, la dama fue impulsada por la mano libre del Nara hacia él provocando que sus labios se unieran.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

lo siento lo siento lo siento se que dije que publicaría sin falta ayer pero tuve que hacer un trámite urgente de última hora y no tuve tiempo asi que lo hago hoy que independientemente de lo que diga FF es miércoles y son las 23:50 al momento de subir esto asi que es solo un dia de retraso y bueno se supone que shukaku me ayuda a estudiar pero el ¡"!·$%& mapache se quedo dormido asi que contesto rewie sola

**Beauty Little Star****:** jejejejejeje no creo que a shukaku le haga mucha gracia que ames a shikamaru si lo adoras a él, el mapache es muy sensible en esos términos bueno en este cap una pequeña escena de gaamatsu es poco pero si aparece

**Mitchel0420**: bueno lo de modestia yo lo dudaría en cuanto a lo otro más que buena autoestima yo diría que es complejo de dios y antes de que el mapache despierte aclaro que aunque tenga algunos milenios y él lo crea no es un dios lo demás te lo mande por mensaje privado no hay prisa tomate el tiempo que creas conveniente s

**Por último si de pura casualidad alguien que lea alguno de mis 3 fic activos lee esto solo tengo que decir no coman ansias a partir del lunes subiré actualizaciones esta semana me fue imposible escribir (bueno si casi no subo estos cap y eso que ya los tengo escritos) así que no desesperen**


	36. Hablemos

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA ORIGINALMENTE EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: Disculpen si los nombres de los cap están muy chafas los puse yo, no misfits aunque claro con su permiso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kankuro daba vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. No era precisamente el rechinido de la ventana mecida por la fuerte brisa que envolvía la noche lo que no le permitía dormir. Abrió una vez más los ojos para buscar en vano en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación una respuesta que lo tranquilizara. Pero las respuestas no llegan si no se hace la pregunta adecuada.

-Se supone que este es el efecto que yo tengo en ellas no ellas en mi –dijo vencido, como si hubiese alguien en la habitación que pudiese escucharlo.

Frunció el seño como enojado consigo mismo por permitirse estar en esas condiciones– ¡¿Por qué no puedo olvidarlo? Solo fue un beso, eso no significó nada –se mentía a sí mismo.

Se coloco boca arriba en su cama y separo los brazos– No... no fue solo eso. Fue eso y todo lo demás. Fue su olor, la suavidad de su cabello, el brillo de sus ojos, su dulce sonrisa, sus mejillas ruborizadas y el beso… ese maravilloso y maldito beso que me hechizó por completo. Entonces ¿Por qué sigo queriendo convencerme de que Meiko es solo otra mujer en mi vida?– recapacitó casi al instante, dejando salir un hondo suspiro que pareció retumbar dentro de él.

Se veía tan molesta –recapacitó al recordar la manera en la que lo había mirado horas antes– como si yo le hubiese mentido. Yo he visto esa mirada antes… pero no en ella ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde…? –Al hallar la respuesta el marionetista se quedo pasmado– en todas las demás… En cada mujer con la que estado y he abandonado… pero ¡no puede ser posible! si jamás la he tratado como a las demás, de hecho no he estado con ninguna mujer desde que la bese –intentaba explicarse a sí mismo.

-¡Hmp! ¿Demonios, tengo que hablar con ella! –exclamó con determinación poniéndose de pié.

Al instante se vistió con un pantalón negro y una camiseta banca lisa, se calzó las sandalias negras y tomando una chaqueta color negro salió en busca de Meiko a toda prisa, sin siquiera advertir que eran las tres de la mañana. En cuestión de minutos el jounin había abandonado el Palacio del Kazekage.

-Parece que te recuperas rápido –exclamó ruborizada la dama de la Arena cuando sus labios se distanciaron de los de Shikamaru.

-Solo cuando tengo buena compañía –respondió en un tono seductor el Nara.

-Creo que ahora que veo que no necesitas nada debería irme para que descanses eso –concretó la Sabuko tocando con el dedo índice el hombre izquierdo del shinobi.

-¡Ouch, eso duele! –Se quejo un poco el manipulador de sombras para luego observar la sonrisa victoriosa de la dama al haber probado su punto– es decir, esto no es nada.

-Sí claro, que descanses vago –pronunció la dama antes de intentar levantarse de la cama, sin embargo el brazo libre del shinobi no se lo permitió.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tú ganas –exclamó Shikamaru después de un suspiro sin permitir que la rubia se moviera– ¿por qué no solo duermes conmigo esta noche? sin que nada pase –sugirió como último recurso.

-Sólo si prometes que no pasará nada esta noche.

-Lo prometo.

-¿Palabra de cobarde?

-Palabra de... ¡oye! –se quejó el Nara al notar lo que estaba por repetir mientras Temari soltaba una risita traviesa.

-Parece ser que no eres tan inteligente –acotó ella mientras colocaba su cabeza en sobre el lado derecho del pecho del manipulador de sombras.

Tsk, que problemática –murmuró Shikamaru mientras la abrazaba con su brazo derecho.

-Shikamaru… –susurró la rubia en un tono más serio.

-¿Hum? ¿Qué sucede? –indagó algo curioso.

-¿Cómo fue que Gaara y Kankuro te convencieron para que le mintieras al concejo? –indagó aun extrañada por ese detalle.

-Bueno… nosotros hicimos un pequeño trato –se limitó a decir el pelinegro.

-¿Qué clase de trato? –insistió la Sabuko.

-Tsk… cosas de hombres, mujer –expuso sencillamente el Nara.

-¡Hum! Pues seguro que esos dos te engañaron y tú ni cuenta te diste –respondió ella burlándose.

-Créeme, yo salí ganando –afirmó con voz tierna mientras acariciaba el cabello de Temari.

La oficina del Kazekage era sencillamente un desastre. Las hojas y expedientes que antes descansaban en el escritorio ahora se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo. Los almohadones que habían adornado los sillones estaban esparcidos sobre la pequeña de mesa de centro y las pendas de ropas pertenecientes tanto a Matsuri como a Gaara se hallaban dispersas por toda la habitación.

Las luces de las estrellas que se filtraba por la ventana iluminaban el torso perfectamente esculpido del Kazekage. Sus músculos finamente delineados estaban cubiertos tan solo por el sudor que el acto previo había producido, y su mirada serena pero tierna pareció hipnotizar a la dama que aun no recuperaba el aliento por completo y que, al igual que él, se exponía completamente desnuda ante esa noche que parecía incitarlos más.

Sin poder contenerse Matsuri se abalanzó una vez más a los brazos de Gaara, quien la recibió aun confundido por el impulso tan esporádico de la kunoichi. Acarició lentamente los castaños mechones de cabello los cual pareció relajarla y sus ojos se cerraron lentamente.

-Gaara… -se escucho como un murmullo la voz de la kunoichi dentro la habitación.

-¿Humm? –masculló el Kazekage un poco intrigado sin dejar de enredar sus dedos en el castaño cabello de la dama.

-Prométeme… –respiró profundamente, juntando valor más que aire– prométeme que estarás a mí lado para siempre –solicitó como si de una súplica se tratara.

-Para siempre –repitió él como reflexionando las palabras de la dama– no sé cuánto tiempo es eso -soltó provocando que los ojos de la kunoichi se vean invadidos por lágrimas al imaginar el eminente rechazo hasta que él concluyó– pero de seguro no es suficiente.

La mente de Matsuri se tranquilizo y el brillo que ahora se posaba en su mirada no era provocado por lágrimas de tristeza sino por la pureza del amor que su corazón experimentaba. Gaara se separo de ella por un momento para vestirse con su pantalón y tomo su chaqueta color rojo intenso para cubrir a la castaña que lo observaba atentamente inmóvil y cuyo cuerpo comenzaba a enfriarse.

-¿Por qué me hiciste prometerte algo tan absurdamente obvio? –inquirió mientras terminaba de cubrirla con su abrigo, acto que a Matsuri le pareció de lo más entrañable.

-No es tan obvio como crees –respondió como haciendo un puchero, medio tímida y medio avergonzada.

-¿Cómo es eso? –preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa por la encantadora actitud infantil de Matsuri.

-Tú estás rodeado de mujeres todo el tiempo, muchas de ellas son más bonitas y más hábiles que yo –continuó la kunoichi.

La abrazó nuevamente con ternura en busca de ese calor que había experimentado momentos atrás y se sintió afortunado cuando las suaves manos de la dama rodearon su espalda que comenzaba a relajarse. Quiso que ese instante fuese eterno, la verdad es que ahora odiaba estar solo, lo odiaba desde que había aprendido lo que era importante para él. Pero casi como si de un regalo se tratase ese sueño fugaz, pareció volverse realidad.

-A mí solo me importas tú –confesó con absoluta sinceridad colocando una amplia sonrisa en el rostro de Matsuri y ruborizando sus mejillas.

En la habitación del Nara la conversación continuaba. Dialogaron sobre todos los sucesos en ambas aldeas este último tiempo; recordaron anécdotas de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja; hablaron entre risas de sus respectivas familias y amigos; debatieron arduamente una vez más lo que pasó en el primer examen chunnin en el cual Shikamaru se rindió ante ella, lo cual parecía seguir molestando a la dama de la Arena pero la discusión se solvento entre mimos y besos; y ahora el silencio reinaba en el cuarto, pero no era ese silencio incomodo donde ambos intentan deducir que pensará el otro, era más bien un silencio confortable en el cada uno se daba un respiro para pensar con calma.

Vaya… cuanto más la escucho más me gusta –pensó el Nara algo sorprendido de poder experimentar ese tipo de sentimiento, ese calor en su alma– no solo es bonita –dilucidó mirándola de reojo por un instante– sino que también es interesante y decidida, y defiende con fundamentos sólidos lo que cree y siente, y no le importa lo que los demás piensen así que siempre dice lo que pasa por su mente, lo cual es un poco grosero e imprudente y…. ¡demonios! Es totalmente problemática a veces pero aun así ella es… bueno no es la mujer con la que he soñado toda mi vida, pero verdaderamente es mejor.

Está más que claro el porqué lo llaman el genio de la Aldea de la Hoja –cavilaba por su parte Temari– su nivel de razonamiento es muy superior al promedio y es capaz de comprender una situación con tan solo datos ínfimos. Sin mencionar que sus alardes sobre ser un caballero no son meras palabras. Sigue siendo el mismo cobarde de siempre pero es capaz de dar la vida sin dudar por las personas que aprecia, además debo reconocer que ha crecido mucho –reflexionó sonrojada al recordar el cuerpo que ahora yacía a su lado– ¡Hmp! ¡¿En qué estas pensando Temari? Este vago…–en ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir una pequeña opresión en su ruborizada mejilla.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó el manipulador de sombras mientras tocaba con el dedo índice la mejilla de la dama provocando que esta se ruborizara aun más al haber sido descubierta.

-¡Nada! ¡¿Qué me va a pasar? –Soltó nerviosa y abochornada– solo que alguien me está picando la mejilla con su dedo –se justificó.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó en tono perezoso y continuó en tono pícaro– Entonces ¿qué le sucede a tu otra mejilla?

Temari se quedo helada, había sido totalmente acorralada pero no iba a ceder y menos ante él.

-¡Hmp! No sabía que debía darte parte médico de cada cosa que le sucede a mi cuerpo –respondió con sarcasmo.

-Tienes razón, no debes... yo inspeccionare por mi mismo tu cuerpo para ver que le ocurre –determinó pícaramente el shinobi.

-¡¿Tú qué? –reaccionó exaltada ante tal decisión.

-Lo que escuchaste –reafirmó el Nara acercando su rostro al de la kunoichi– ahora déjame ver –le ordenó mientras inspeccionaba de cerca su rostro simulando una expresión seria.

-¿Qué se supone que haces? –inquirió aun más avergonzada por estar siendo observada de esa manera.

-Nada… aun –respondió para luego rosar sus labios con los de ella experimentando su suavidad.

-¿Y ahora si? –indagó ella mientras volvía a unir sus labios para besar esta vez de manera apasionada al pelinegro quien sin dudarlo le correspondió el beso mientras acariciaba amorosa y delicadamente su espalda.

En la parte superior de un pequeño restaurante, una genin se encontraba sentada en la oscuridad de su cuarto. Al parecer era una noche muy agitada en la Aldea de la Arena ya que nadie dormía. Insomnio no era el problema de esta dama de hermosos ojos grises, más bien era tristeza. Sus bellos ojos, ahora carentes de su brillo tan particular, solo albergaban algunas lágrimas que rompían su corazón herido. Su mirada estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, la ira se había ido para dar paso al dolor. No recordaba bien el momento exacto en el que se había enamorado de sus sensei pero algo era seguro, esa angustia que ahora invadía su pecho no se iría tan fácilmente.

Levantó la vista de golpe y al verse al espejo recordó casi por casualidad esa promesa que él le había hecho ese día, después de terminar su primer entrenamiento juntos como alumna y maestro. Sin embargo ese recuerdo se vio nublado al sentir su presencia junto a ella. Le resulto inquietante y le pareció imposible así que casi como un reflejo saco un kunai, de esos que los ninjas tienen escondidos por todos lados, y apunto hacia la garganta del supuesto agresor que se encontraba junto a ella. Faltaron pocos milímetros para que la vida de Kankuro terminara, sin embargo el jounin no se asusto ni por un segundo.

-Si vas a ser una ninja no dejes que la debilidad te inquiete, actúa con decisión y valor –ordenó rudamente el Sabuko mirando fijamente los ojos empañados de la kunoichi.

-Ka-Kankuro-sama –pronunció ella aun impactada por la visita nocturna. La mano que sostenía el kunai temblaba junto con todo su cuerpo pero no por eso retrocedía y, al igual que ella, el marionetista no daba un paso atrás.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué decides Meiko? –presionó él al ver la duda en su corazón.

Al instante los instintos de Meiko despertaron. Como dije antes, Meiko no era una kunoichi normal, ella al contrario de la mayoría de las personas actuaba mejor bajo presión y su sensei era quien mejor conocía esta situación. El kunai que aun apuntaba a la garganta del Sabuko fue cubierto rápidamente por el chakra de la kunoichi y esa mirada asesina de la cual ya no brotaban lágrimas le indico al jounin que ahora las cosas iban en serio.

Rápidamente, Meiko dirigió su ataque hacia su sensei que logró esquivarla no por mucho y saltando por la ventana provocó que la dama de cabello ondulado hiciera lo mismo para después perseguirlo.

La velocidad de Meiko era buena pero la de Kankuro era mejor, a pesar de esto, cuando el jounin se encontró acorralado en un callejón sin salida, decidió que era hora de camuflarse. Sin embargo, los sentidos de Meiko estaban más agudos que nunca y fue cuestión de segundos para el titiritero fuese descubierto.

-De acuerdo, lo has logrado. Estoy orgulloso de ti –exclamó cansado el Sabuko con una sonrisa no obstante la mirada asesina de la kunoichi no había desaparecido.

-Esto aun no termina, sensei –respondió ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Espera ¿a qué te refieres? No tengo mis marionetas ni armas, no pensarás… –dedujo con temor Kankuro, ¡¿ella realmente iba a liquidarlo?

-Adiós Kankuro-sama –pronunció sin emoción alguna la dama mientras clavaba el kunai en el pecho del jounin.

En esos últimos instantes de lo único que se lamento Kankuro fue de no haberle dicho lo que sentía y el dolor que experimentaba no era por estarse desangrando a causa de la herida sino por saber, que la mirada de Meiko al momento de acabar con su vida no mostraba ningún sentimiento, ni siquiera rencor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	37. Palabras del corazón

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA ORIGINALMENTE EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: Disculpen si los nombres de los cap están muy chafas los puse yo, no misfits aunque claro con su permiso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Palabras del corazón

Kankuro cayó sobre sus rodillas, sentía como su vida se escurría por su pecho en forma de sangre, su vista se nubló y antes de quedar totalmente inconsciente escuchó la voz de Meiko una última vez.

-Liberación –pronunció la kunoichi, palabra que hizo eco en todo el cuerpo del shinobi.

No puede ser ¿eso fue un… genjutsu? –intentó dilucidar el aun mareado marionetista.

-¿Se encuentra bien Kankuro-sama? –inquirió la joven mirándolo con preocupación; y, aunque la ilusión había sido muy real, el encontrar emociones hacia él de parte de Meiko pareció devolverle el alma al cuerpo.

-¿Parece que tu entrenamiento dio resultados, eh? –Bromeo Kankuro llevándose una mano a la cabeza para luego indagar aun sorprendido– ¿pero en qué momento lo hiciste?

-Cuando me preguntaste que decidía, en ese momento me miraste a los ojos –explicó la kunoichi sin retirar la expresión de preocupación de su rostro.

-Vaya error… Para ser sincero, el problema no fue que no pude romper el genjutsu, jamás me di cuenta que estaba atrapado en él hasta que lo liberaste –confesó el jounin un poco avergonzado y un poco orgulloso. El avance en las habilidades de su alumna lo tenía perplejo y al mismo tiempo el hecho de haber bajado la guardia le resultaba imperdonable.

-Es decir que si no hubiese liberado el genjutsu… –dedujo asustada la dama de ojos grises al entender la gravedad de su ataque.

-Hubiese muerto. –Concluyó él en tono serio clavando la mirada en los ojos de la pelinegro.

El rostro de Meiko se volvió pálido y sus piernas se tornaron inestables así que se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas.

No te asustes –exclamó rápidamente el shinobi– Esto es lo que somos, habrá riesgos en cada misión y solo confiando en tus habilidades e intuición podrás superarlas a salvo y… salvarle el pellejo a tu sensei –exclamó con una sonrisa traviesa en la última parte como ridiculizándose para que ella se distendiera.

-Sensei –murmuró la kunoichi con una sonrisa ruborizándose un poco, jamás pensó que Kankuro llegaría a confiar en ella hasta ese punto.

-Creo que ya lo comprendiste ¿verdad? –indagó el Sabuko haciendo referencia a esa vieja promesa mientras discretamente admiraba de cerca el bello rostro de la dama.

-No por completo –admitió ella mientras la curiosidad la atormentaba, por primera vez entendía como se sentía Matsuri entre los hermanos Sabuko.

-Prometí que te convertiría en una gran kunoichi, creo que cumplí –indicó Kankuro aun con una amplia sonrisa en un intento por esquivar el tema al verla aun inmadura para vislumbrar ciertas cosas.

-Eso lo comprendo pero también dijiste "Toda clase de espejismos habrá y solo con tu espíritu de lucha descubrirás la fuerza de tu corazón que a un gran futuro te guiará" –recordó Meiko aun algo confusa. La sonrisa de marionetista se borró y una mirada seria se apoderó de su rostro.

-"Toda clase de espejismos habrá…" –repitió él casi al instante como si de un reflejo se tratara olvidando por completo la presencia de la kunoichi y reflexionando sobre lo que había acontecido hacia instantes.

-Supongo que eso se refiere a mi habilidad con el genjutsu –intentó deducir la kunoichi despertando al marionetista de sus pensamientos quien no dudo en interrumpirla.

-No. Es más que eso –le respondió mirándola fijamente a los ojos– lo tuyo no es habilidad, es un don. No solo eres buena generando genjutsus, también puedes ver a través de ellos sin ningún esfuerzo. En otras palabras tú puedes ver la verdad entre las mentiras y convertir las mentiras en verdad.

-¿Convertir las mentiras en verdad? ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó aun más confundida que antes.

Creo que esto no está saliendo bien –pensó él mientras notaba que la certeza se alejaba cada vez más de Meiko– no es el momento pero… ella necesita saber. Ella merece saber cómo funcionan las cosas en esta Aldea y que rol jugará ella en el futuro. Supongo que lo que realmente vine a hacer deberá esperar…

-Tú tienes una habilidad tan grande que si lográramos refinarla podrías incluso materializar tus ilusiones –determinó Kankuro.

-¡¿Materializarlas? ¡Eso es imposible! –concretó Meiko exaltada por lo absurdo de la idea.

-No. No para ti –interrumpió nuevamente el Sabuko– …con tu espíritu de lucha descubrirás la fuerza de tu corazón…

-No, ¡no puede ser! ¿Y si algo sale mal? Podría herir a personas inocentes –manifestó completamente aterrada de sí misma.

-Oye… eso no sonó como mi alumna, necesito que confíes en mi y aun más importante que confíes en ti misma.

-Pero sensei… ¡¿vale la pena poner en riesgo nuestra aldea por ese gran "futuro que me espera"? –preguntó con un tono sarcástico indignada por la actitud despreocupada y egoísta de su maestro.

-¡Meiko! –Exclamó seriamente el jounin silenciando las dudas de la genin para continuar con más calma– no pondremos en riesgo la vida de nadie y sobre ese futuro…

-¿Qué hay sobre eso? –Indagó nuevamente esta vez percibiendo que su sensei tenía más para decir de lo que expresaba, así que intentó calmar sus dudas y aspiró a comprender en detalle lo él decía.

-Tú sabes cómo está compuesta la organización de nuestra Aldea ¿verdad? –preguntó con entereza absoluta.

-Sí, el Kazekage, el concejo y demás órganos administrativos.

-¿Y sabes quién protege a nuestro Kazekage?

-Sí tú y Temari-sama –respondió algo extrañada por las preguntas de su maestro.

-Temari y yo solo somos las caras visibles, somos la última línea de defensa. Pero existen también otros ninjas que actúan en secreto y cuya misión es proteger al Kazekage. Siempre ha sido así, se los denomina NEK y son elegidos directamente por el Kazekage de turno.

-¿NEK?

-Ninjas de Elite al servicio del Kazekage.

-Pero una organización como esa, debe contar con innumerables ninjas ¿cómo es que se mantienen en secreto? –indagó como pudo, sorprendida por la magnitud de la información que le estaba siendo revelada.

-En realidad para mantener el secreto el grupo cuenta con pocos miembros, solo seis para ser precisos. Aunque en la actualidad solo hay cinco ninjas protegiendo a Gaara. Y tú, Meiko, serás probablemente la kunoichi más joven en la historia de la Aldea de la Arena en unirte a este selecto grupo.

-¡¿Yo? –Repitió totalmente abrumada– ¡¿Estás diciendo que yo soy el sexto miembro?

-Por supuesto ¿por qué otra razón te revelaría este secreto? –repreguntó Kankuro con una sonrisa en el rostro, orgulloso de su alumna.

Matsuri dormía por vez primera en el pecho del Kazekage. Se veía inocente y encantadora, su rostro se mostraba sereno y apacible. Era extraño verla en silencio, sin embargo lo que no estaba en silencio era la mente del menor de los Sabuko y no precisamente por preocupaciones diarias en la vida de un Kage.

No puedo creer que la hayas traído a nuestro cuarto –se quejaba indignado el Biju.

¿Nuestro? ¿Desde cuándo es NUESTRO cuarto? –corregía la osadía del demonio.

Tiene razón oh poderoso Kazekage –exclamó en tono irónico– en ese caso, no puedo creer que la hayas traído a MI cuarto –se apropiaba la bestia de una cola.

No tienes remedio –soltó algo cansado Gaara.

Tú eres el que no tiene remedio, de hecho… cada día más –exclamó el Ichibi como si se tratara de una frase completa.

¿Cada día más…? –repitió el pelirrojo sin entender.

Cada día más idiota estás –respondió Shukaku como mencionando lo obvio.

Que gracioso Shukaku –acotó seca y sarcásticamente el Kazekage.

La verdad no ofende pero incomoda… pasando a asuntos administrativos, cuando llegaran mis victi… es decir, el resto de nuestros invitados –se autocorrigió el demonio.

Ni se ocurra causar problemas cuando el Raikage y sus acompañantes lleguen –advirtió determinante.

¿Desconfías de este pobre, lindo e inocente Biju? –preguntó el Ichibi casi haciendo un puchero mientras ponía carita de perro mojado.

Con cada fibra de mi ser –respondió fríamente Gaara sin dejarse convencer por las artimañas de la bestia.

Bueno, no hay mucha fibra en tu ser… creo que deberías entrenar de vez en cuando o pensarán que perteneces al clan Akimichi...

Tus comentarios son tan agudos como siempre mi querido Biju.

Bueno –acotó quitándole importancia a lo que opinara su Jinchuriki– pero en todo caso aun no me contestas la pregunta…

Llegarán hoy, supongo –informó un tanto inseguro.

¡¿Y aun así tienes tiempo para pasarte todo el día destruyendo mi salud mental con esta mocosa que lo único que le falta es ponerse a roncar? –reprochó irritado.

¿De que salud mental estamos hablando precisamente? –preguntó Gaara como refiriéndose a un objeto inexistente.

De la que yo gozaba antes de tener como Jinchuriki a un enano desequilibrado y lujurioso… que mala combinación –reflexionaba el Ichibi.

Seguramente yo hubiese sido mucho más feliz sin un mapache sanguinario y ególatra con complejo de semi Dios en mi interior opinando sobre cada aspecto de mi vida, pero henos aquí –respondió con calma el Kazekage.

¡Yo no tengo complejo de semi Dios! ¡Yo soy Dios! –alegó con una sonrisa perversa.

Si lo que digas –dijo el pelirrojo con un bostezo de por medio quitándole importancia a las declaraciones de la bestia.

No tienes ideas de cuanto te odio –murmuró con resentimiento en su voz Shukaku.

¿Humm? ¿Dijiste algo Shukaku? –preguntó sin mucho interés.

Si que ya es de día… ¿no te vas a sacar el olor a adolescente precoz? –insinuó el demonio.

Ja ja, muy gracioso –exclamó sarcásticamente Gaara mientras retiraba con sumo cuidado a Matsuri de su pecho y la acomodaba en su cama.

No fue broma, apestas –insistió la bestia de una cola.

Ahora tomaré un baño, espera un poco quieres –acotó él mientras tomaba una toalla y salía de la habitación para dirigirse al baño.

Ya he esperado mucho y aun no me cambian de Jinchuriki –se quejaba el pobre… , es decir el demonio.

Kankuro había logrado de alguna manera extraña calmar a Meiko. El shock que tal novedad había producido en la joven la había dejado sin palabras. Desde hacía ya unas horas los rayos solares se filtraban a través de los pliegues de las cortinas de la ventana de la habitación de la kunoichi, iluminando el lugar.

-Vaya… nunca te había visto así –bromeaba el marionetista con su alumna una vez que tensión disminuyo.

-¡¿Y qué esperabas? –Se defendió indignada– Te metes en mi alcoba a la mitad de la noche me obligas atacarte solo para decirme que formaré parte de un grupo de elite encargado de proteger al Kazekage, creo que es demasiado ¿no te parece? –inquirió sarcásticamente. Ante lo cual Kankuro no pudo evitar soltar una risa que tuvo como propósito encubrir sus nervios.

-No fue por eso que vine –exclamó sin darse cuenta provocando que la kunoichi lo observara atentamente.

¡Demonios! Aunque todo lo que le dije fue cierto, no fue por eso que vine hasta aquí –pensó el shinobi mientras se rascaba la nuca y esbozaba una sonrisa simpática– pero creo que fue demasiado por ahora. No puedo seguir cargándola con más problemas después de la noticia que acaba de recibir.

-Creo que tienes razón… es suficiente por ahora –intento decir el shinobi para despedirse.

-¿A qué viniste sensei? –preguntó directamente la dama de ojos grises.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó nervioso el Sabuko.

-Dijiste que no fue por eso que viniste, así que dime ¿por qué fue? –preguntó nuevamente Meiko con seriedad este asunto no le había hecho olvidar en absoluto la impresión que Kenji le había dado sobre Kankuro.

-Tú sabes porque vine –respondió como molesto por tener que decir mediante palabras lo que sentía.

-No, no lo sé –respondió ella igual de molesta.

-¡¿Y ahora porque estas molesta? –indagó con aun más firmeza.

-¡Por lo hipócrita de esta situación! –Gritó furiosa y continuó más calmada pero severa– te la pasas diciéndome que actué con decisión y valor ¿dónde está tu valor ahora sensei?

-¡Me gustas! ¡¿Ya estas contenta? –exclamó mientras se ruborizaba por completo, Meiko sintió un cosquilleo en su interior pero no iba a ceder frente a un mujeriego por más que lo amara.

-Si claro, te gusto yo y la mitad de las mujeres de la Aldea la otra mitad no porque ya estuvieron con Nagano –explicó alterada e irónicamente.

-Mira, sé que no me crees. Sé que piensas que solo voy a usarte por un tiempo y nada más y lo merezco ¡merezco esto! –Señaló con dolor en su voz– no es sido un caballero con ninguna de las mujeres que han entrado en mi vida pero también es cierto que jamás he sentido algo así por ninguna de ellas.

-Kankuro… –murmuró sorprendida y sonrojada la dama.

¿Estás mintiendo o estás diciendo la verdad? –cuestionó su mente mientras intentaba no ceder al impulsó de abrazarlo.

-No quiero que seas una más, ahora mismo no lo eres. Nunca podría tratarte como a ellas porque contigo es distinto, siento la necesidad de protegerte y eso significa alejarte de todo posible daño incluso del que yo pueda causar –confesó Kankuro desde el fondo de su corazón mientras la dama de cabello ondulado lo escuchaba atenta.

Ella no estaba segura de que las palabras del shinobi estuviesen empapadas de sinceridad pero algo era indudable, él la había protegido en innumerables situaciones y no me refiero solo a misiones. Él había estado a su lado siempre y ella lo sabía, sabía que el apoyo de Kankuro era incondicional.

-Kankuro, yo… –intento exclamar pero fue interrumpida.

-El otro día cuando te di un beso vi como pusiste una cara de sorpresa pensaras que solo fue un impulso, algo pasajero pero fue lo más real y genuino que he experimentado en toda mi vida –concluyó aun avergonzado mientras ella se ruborizaba al recordar el acontecimiento.

Meiko no supo que decir. Jamás pensó que él tocaría de nuevo ese tema. Ella recordaba todo el tiempo esa sensación tan nueva y placentera que recorrió su cuerpo cuando él rozó sus labios con los suyos, uniéndolos en un beso que lejos de ser meramente pasional estaba cargado de emociones, deseos y anhelos.

Por vez primera, el jounin había expuesto sin reservas lo que se encontraba en su corazón. El brillo en los ojos de Meiko había regresado a la normalidad lo cual fue un gran alivio para él. No obstante, sería imposible pedirle a la kunoichi una respuesta después de semejante confesión así que el Sabuko decidió abandonar el lugar no sin antes decir –Odio ponerte en esta situación ahora mismo, pero creo que esta es la primera vez que tendrás que escuchar a tu corazón para encontrar la verdad.

No era que Meiko no supiese la verdad solo le temía.

El amanecer empezaba a teñir el cielo de mil colores y la plática en la habitación que se le había asignado al Nara no cedía, salvo por ciertos recesos los cuales eran aprovechados para intercambiar caricias ó algún que otro beso. Incluso semi iluminada por el brillante sol, que anunciaba el inició de un día muy peculiar para la Aldea de la Arena, la habitación seguía siendo insípida. Pero nada tenía de insípido lo acontecía dentro de esas cuatro paredes. El tiempo se había estancado para el Nara y la Sabuko que en silencio absoluto se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

Estaban totalmente perdidos el uno en los ojos del otro y era lo más puro y hermoso que les había pasado en la vida. Había sido una noche cargada de recuerdos e ilusión, de compañerismo y amor y ahora el silencio. Ese silencio que invadía el cuarto pero no sus mentes ni corazones. El cabello de la kunoichi empezó a relucir cuando fue alcanzado por los rayos solares lo cual le pareció fascinante al shinobi quien, si pensarlo dos veces, alejo su vista de los ojos de la dama para centrarlo en su flequillo y posteriormente a un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su delicada mejilla. Y no encontrando razón para contenerse, rozó tiernamente y dulcemente con su mano, la suave mejilla de la dama quien pareció disfrutar del gesto ya que esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Ante esto, Shikamaru prosiguió con la misma suavidad y cuidado recorriendo el rostro de Temari hasta llegar a su mentón el cual levanto sutilmente para continuar por su cuello. El contacto ocasionaba en la dama más que una sensación apacible, ya que al ser acariciada de esa manera por el Nara sus sentidos se afinaron y una vibración le recorrió el cuerpo, estaba comenzando a originarle un cosquilleo en su zona más intima. Por el otro lado, el pelinegro seguía palpando la delicada piel de la rubia sin importarle que tanto la temperatura como el tamaño en esa área tan privada aumentaran. Al finalizar el recorrido por el cuello prosiguió con su pecho para prontamente encontrarse con el nacimiento de sus senos cubiertos por la delicada prenda de ropa. Casi como si ese contacto fuese algo natural rozó por sobre la fina tela uno de ellos dibujando pequeños círculos alrededor del pezón provocando que este se endureciera a la par que la respiración de Temari se agitaba un poco y la excitación de Shikamaru se tornaba visible a través de su pantalón.

El deseo era mutuo y evidente, la mañana se colaba de lleno por la ventana pero eso parecía no importar para los ninjas que un ese instante habían dejado de ser shinobis para volver a sus raíces, a su esencia como hombre y mujer. Y no hay nada más humano que ceder ante las emociones, el deseo y el amor.

Temari se acercó sus labios a los Shikamaru para besarlo al principio con calma y fue muy bien recibida por el Nara quien al instante le correspondió mientras su mano descendía por el cuerpo de la Sabuko atravesando su vientre y bordeando su muslo para toparse al fin con el borde de su camisón. Al volver a sentir la piel de la dama el beso se volvió apasionado, la rubia lamia y jugueteaba sensualmente con el labio inferior del pelinegro, sus respiraciones se entremezclaban y se agitaban, sus lenguas danzaban y poco a poco Shikamaru subiendo el camisón verde hasta dejarlo en una altura lo suficientemente conveniente como para posicionar su mano entre las piernas de Temari.

La rubia no perdió tiempo ya que sutilmente había logrado recorrer el torso del pelinegro para alcanzar su pantalón el que ya había desabotonado, y delicadamente tomo el tibio miembro casi al mismo tiempo que él se infiltró en sus bragas y comenzó a acariciar su intimidad. Pequeños sonidos que no llegaban a ser gemidos se escapaban de la boca de ambos cuando se separaban un instante para recuperar el aliento perdido.

-Shikamaru… –se escuchó por primera vez con voz entrecortada en la habitación cuando el Nara introdujo un dedo en el interior de la Sabuko. Él abrió de golpe sus ojos por el temor a haberla lastimado pero cuando vio el placer en su rostro, fue como una invitación a continuar. Y moviendo su dedo en su interior se percato que ella se estaba humedeciendo más y más, por lo que decidió agregar otro dedo en la cavidad.

Temari se estremecía de placer y besaba frenéticamente tanto la boca como el cuello y zona contigua de Shikamaru mientras acariciaba ansiosa pero cuidadosa, el miembro ya erecto.

-Temari… si sigues así… voy a… –exclamaba Shikamaru como podía jadeante al sentir como su entrepierna palpitaba por el estimulo recibido.

-Quizás eso es lo que quiero –le susurró ella al oído con voz seductora.

-Espera ¿qué haces? –indagó algo nervioso al ver que la dama se alejaba un poco. Temía perderla, ya había malgastado muchos años lejos de ella y ahora no quería separarse ni por un segundo.

-Le dije a Ino que me ocuparía de la herida que hizo Kankuro ¿no? –insinuó con una sonrisa sugerente y traviesa.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a la cadera del vago, tomó su intimidad entre las manos con sumo cuidado y lentamente beso la punta, desatando un sin fin de emociones en el Nara que ahora en lo último que pensaba en era en la herida de su hombro. Continuó con besos húmedos a lo largo de todo el miembro hasta que finalmente lo introdujo en su boca. Los gemidos de Shikamaru inundaban la habitación.

-Ohhh Temari ahhhmmm –soltó sin poder contenerse para luego observar a la rubia que succionaba y lamia mientras miraba fijamente los ojos del pelinegro. Detalle que pareció estimularlo aun más si es que eso hubiese sido posible. Ella se excitaba al verlo gozar quería sentirlo dentro de ella una vez más pero al mismo tiempo no quería dejar de provocarlo ni por un santiamén; sin embargo, casi como si él le leyera la mente, el Nara le hizo una señal para que se detuviera, y así lo hizo.

-¿Sucede algo? –inquirió ella temerosa por un momento de no estar logrando su propósito.

-Sí… tsk, sé que dije que no sucedería nada esta noche, pero ¿quieres…? –intentó hacerle entender como pudo ya que le resultaba vergonzoso preguntarle si quería ser penetrada.

-Ya no es de noche Shikamaru –respondió ella dejando perplejo al Nara al darle a entender por medio de indirectas que no tenía nada de que avergonzarse. Sensualmente se despojó de su camisón y ropa interior e hizo lo mismo con las prendas pertenecientes al pelinegro.

El vago de la Hoja se sentó en la cama para besar a la mujer que amaba y tras corresponderle, ella separó un poco sus piernas para sentarse sobre el shinobi. Lentamente Temari sintió como su cavidad se preparaba para que la intimidad de Shikamaru ingresara, esta vez sin dolor. Y al experimentar el placer de tener todo su miembro dentro de la tibia, húmeda y estrecha cavidad de la dama, beso uno de sus senos mientras acariciaba el otro esperando que ella se relajara y disfrutara del momento tanto como él lo hacía. La kunoichi comenzó a moverse al principio con lentitud disfrutando tanto de la sensación que recibirlo dentro de ella le ocasionaba como de las caricias externas que Shikamaru realizaba. Se desplazó arriba y abajo, atrás y adelante consecutivamente añadiendo mayor velocidad y profundidad cada vez.

La habitación perdió todo carácter de insípido que pudo haber tenido ya que se vio invadida por olores, murmullos y gemidos que se impregnaban en las paredes. Respirar se volvió difícil, detenerse imposible; el espacio, el tiempo, el universo pareció desaparecer en esos momentos, ellos eran uno solo y lo demás francamente ya no importaba. Hasta que de pronto la humedad, el orgasmo. El placer y el goce habían llegado a su máxima expresión. Sus cuerpos sudorosos y agitados se dejaron caer sobre las blancas sabanas por unos instantes; sus miradas se cruzaron y un abrazo impregnado de amor dio por finalizado el episodio.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_tsk pero que nombre más patético____le has puesto al cap_, oye no es patético además me pareció lo más adecuado lo que pasa es que tu eres un mapache amargado _más bien tu regresaste muy hormonal de tu examen_ hey no me levantes falsos lo único que pasa es que al fin me deshice del estrés si tuviera un novio no perdería el tiempo contigo y **él **si me ayudaría a estudiar en vez de "quedarse" dormido si, ni creas que se me olvido que no duermes mejor vamos a contestar rewies

**Beauty Little Star****:** _ya que tu si entiendes mi sufrimiento no me quieres adoptar? _¡Shukaku! Deja de pedir adopciones o le dire a misfits _no lo haría si ustedes no me trataran como perrito_ bueno he aquí lo que paso con meiko y kankuro la verdad solo iba subir el cap anterior pero se me hizo cruel dejarlos con la duda sobre si lo iba a matar o no _espera la chica iba a matar a kankuro? Y ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Acaso no sabe el favor que le haría al mundo _no lo hizo porque al contrario de ti ella si tiene otras prioridades en la vida

**Mitchel0420**: jejejejeje lo siento no suelo retrasarme pero fue una emergencia y no creo que sea exageración yo hago lo mismo cuando se que van a actualizar, por cierto me gusto mucho tu dibujo… _por fin alguien que logro captar mi magnificencia y el carácter completamente hormonal de gaara gracias por tus saludos y en cuanto encuentre una forma me desharé del vago no lo dudes y temari volverá ser MI pequeña asesina_ ¡shukaku Tus milenios de vida no te han enseñado a no interrumpir a la gente! Bueno como te decía me gusto tu dibujo y el lunes se lo enviare a misfits así que creo para la próxima puedo darte su opinión nos leemos pronto

Bueno para finalizar gracias a **AileyHime **por agregar la historia a sus favoritas nos leemos pronto


	38. La llegada del Raikage

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA ORIGINALMENTE EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: Disculpen si los nombres de los cap están muy chafas los puse yo, no misfits aunque claro con su permiso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Quitando obstáculos/la llegada del Raikage

La mañana sorprendió agotados a los tres hermanos Sabuko. Incluso Gaara quien no acostumbraba dormir se sintió cansado y apoyando su tasa llena de café en el escritorio de la oficina, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los rostros exhaustos de sus hermanos. No solo sus expresiones faciales denotaban falta de sueño sino su aspecto lucía desalineado. Las cuatro coletas de Temari carecían de la precisión con la que frecuentemente se encontraban sujetas y parecía que un niño pequeño había abotonado la camisa de Kankuro esa mañana. Gaara no se quedaba atrás, su saco rojizo oscuro llevaba desabrochado los dos primeros botones y los tres últimos, clara de señal de la prisa que llevaba al momento de vestirse.

-No sé qué asuntos los mantuvieron ocupados anoche y tampoco está en mí la voluntad de interrogarlos, pero debemos recuperarnos para recibir al Raikage –enunció Gaara al inspeccionar sutilmente a sus hermanos.

Kankuro le dirigió una mirada acusadora a Temari. Él no había estado en el Palacio del Kazekage en toda la noche así que no sabía si realmente había ocurrido algo ente ella y el Nara pero suponía lo peor. Decidió tranquilizarse para ocuparse de los asuntos que en ese momento eran urgentes. De todas maneras, no podía intervenir entre ellos, lo había prometido.

-Concuerdo contigo, ya envié un ave mensajera a la frontera así que nos avisaran tan pronto como lleguen los ninjas de la Aldea de la Nube –informó Kankuro entrando en el tema.

Temari, por su parte, posó su atención sobre la agenda dándole poca importancia a la forma en la que Kankuro la miraba. Según el último mensaje que recibieron el Raikage llegaría esa misma mañana y, conociéndolo, de seguro querría que la reunión se efectuara lo más pronto posible.

-Lo cual será dentro de muy poco, quizás deberíamos notificar a la Hokage –sugirió Temari mientras la puerta se estremecía por el golpe.

-Pase –ordenó el Kazekage esperando, al igual que sus hermanos, que se tratase de novedades correspondientes al tema que se discutía– tienes razón Temari, lo haremos cuanto antes.

-Buenos días –saludaba alegre y despreocupada Matsuri mientras ingresaba al lugar algo sonrojada.

-¿Buenos días? –Repitió Kankuro molesto para luego interrogar sarcásticamente– ¡¿Qué no ves que tenemos una junta importante aquí, rata?

-Matsuri, ya que estas aquí necesitamos que vayas a decirle a Tsunade-sama que el Raikage llegará esta mañana –ordenó la dama de la Arena antes de la chunnin pudiese responder a la ofensa del marionetista. No había tiempo para las discusiones infantiles de esos dos.

-En seguida Temari-sama –accedió la castaña notando la tensión en el ambiente y dejando rápidamente el lugar.

Cuando la kunoichi estaba por abandonar el área administrativa se encontró con Kenji hablando animadamente con grupo de ninjas y aunque llevaba prisa uno de ellos le hizo señas para que se acercara.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó ella intrigada por la congregación.

-Kenji-sama nos está contando de cuando él solo derroto a siete jounin de la Niebla –comunicó orgulloso uno de los genins que escuchaba atentamente la historia del Nagano.

-¿Cuando fue eso? –inquirió un tanto extrañada ella al desconocer el episodio.

-Es natural que no lo recuerdes –indicó Kenji con superioridad– fue en mis días de chunnin, tú ni siquiera eras una genin, mi querida Matsuri.

La castaña no le creyó una sola palabra pero, de cualquier forma, no pudo evitar enfurecerse por la forma en la que el pelirrojo alardeaba de sus misiones pasadas como si fuese el shinobi más poderoso de toda la Aldea. Por otra parte, observó a los genins que escuchaban atentamente todo lo que él decía y sin vacilar tomaban sus proezas como un ejemplo a seguir, solo brillo en sus ojos y palabras alentadoras salían de sus bocas y esto parecía inflar más y más el ya enorme ego de Kenji quien no dejaba de contar historia tras historia.

-Kenji-sama es genial –exclamó uno de los shinobis.

-Es muy poderoso e inteligente –alabó el más pequeño de ellos.

-Es natural que sea la mano derecha del Kazekage –opinó otro con total seguridad.

¿La mano derecha de Gaara? –Pensó Matsuri– pero si esos son Kankuro y Temari. De ninguna manera él tendría como mano derecha a un shinobi petulante y sobrevino como este.

-Como quisiera que fuese mi sensei –dijo uno de ellos entre suspiros.

-Kenji-sama no tiene tiempo para eso… de seguro será nombrado miembro del concejo muy pronto –anticipó otro de ellos.

-Esa es una de las razones por la cual todas las mujeres de la Aldea hablan de él –dedujo un chunnin.

-De seguro se casará con una poderosa kunoichi como Temari-sama –imaginó otro.

-De hecho Temari esta locamente enamorada de mí –comentó el Nagano.

Los ojos de Matsuri se abrieron de par en par. De todas las mentiras a decir esa era la más escandalosa y absurda que se le podría haber ocurrido. La irritación en el rostro de la dama fue notoria para Kenji pero no por eso empequeñeció su relato.

-Oh… Ni siquiera Temari-sama pudo resistirse a usted ¿verdad Kenji-sama? –indagó uno de los ninjas con picardía.

-Es cierto. Lamentablemente tuve que decirle que mi corazón pertenece solo a la Aldea de Arena y que no hay lugar en mi vida para una relación seria –confesó con aires de patriota el desvergonzado shinobi.

-Kenji-sama se preocupa tanto por todos nosotros –exclamó uno de los genins fascinado.

-Pero Temari-sama es tan bonita –dijo otro un poco avergonzado.

-Sí, espero que este bien –expreso uno de ellos.

-Lo estará –le contestó otro– Temari-sama es la kunoichi mas fuerte que tenemos y ella ama nuestra Aldea tanto como Kenji-sama así que sabrá entender.

-No se preocupen, un día corresponderé sus sentimientos. Ella necesita un hombre de verdad a su lado aunque últimamente ese ninja de Hoja parece estarla acosando –acusó el Nagano dejando perplejos a todos los presentes.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Se refiere al que tiene cara de aburrido y usa el cabello recogido en una coleta? –inquirió un joven chunnin.

-Ese mismo –asintió el pelirrojo.

¡No puedo creer que este tipo este hablando así de Shikamaru, él ni siquiera lo conoce! –Pensó exaltada Matsuri– además nunca había visto a Temari-sama tan feliz como estos días que paso junto él.

-¡Ja! Ese no llega ni a los talones de Kenji-sama –exageró un genin convencido de sus palabras.

-¡¿Y si se quiere llevar a Temari-sama a su Aldea? –inquirió preocupado otro de ellos.

-Kenji-sama no va a dejar que eso pase ¿verdad?

-Claro que no… ella no irá a ningún lado –determinó con autoritarismo el Nagano.

Matsuri quería volarle la cara de una bofetada. Como se atrevía ese ególatra a blasfemar de esa manera sobre la familia del Kazekage. Una cosa era exaltar sus habilidades personales y otra muy distinta era involucrar a otras personas en sus mentiras, Kenji Nagano se había pasado de la línea. Sin embargo, Matsuri tenía una misión que cumplir y era en ese momento donde tenía que demostrar su compromiso como ninja de la Aldea de la Arena al hacer a un lado los comentarios escuchados y seguir adelante.

-Disculpen, tengo ordenes que seguir, me tengo que retirar –anunció la chunnin antes de abandonar el lugar.

Aunque dudo que alguien aparte de Kenji Nagano la hubiese escuchado. La mayoría de los presentes se encontraban muy ocupados profundizando sobre el tema.

En otro lugar del palacio del Kazekage, el equipo diez estaba hablando de cosas triviales mientras la Godaime tomaba una taza de té. Shikamaru la observaba con detenimiento, aun no podía creer que ella se hubiese retractado de sus palabras.

-Tsunade-sama, me imagino que después de esto nos dará vacaciones ¿verdad? –sugirió Ino. Chouji y Shikamaru prácticamente se escondieron detrás del sofá donde estaban sentados, la osadía de la Yamanaka de seguro sería castigada muy pronto.

-Pues que gran imaginación tienes –respondió tranquila la Hokage sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. ¿Tsunade estaba de buen humor?

-Vamos Tsunade… Shikamaru va a necesitar tiempo libre para venir aquí de vez en cuando –argumentó pícaramente la rubia de la Hoja. Shikamaru desvió la mirada completamente ruborizado.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver contigo y con Chouji? –preguntó la máxima autoridad en la Aldea de la Hoja sin siquiera mirar a la Yamanaka.

-Bueno es que nosotros también hicimos un largo viaje pero con que el de vacaciones solo a Shikamaru para que vuelva pronto nos conformamos ¿verdad Chouji? –Negociaba la rubia de la Hoja mientras se daba vuelta para mirar a su amigo y descubrir que tanto él como Shikamaru ya no se encontraban sentados a su lado –¿eh? ¿A dónde fueron? –murmuró sorprendida.

¿Por qué me mete en esto? Tsunade va a matarme o lo que es peor… me hará trabajar durante la hora del almuerzo –dedujo Chouji quien al igual que Shikamaru seguía escondido– Ino… ¡necesitas dejar de buscar mi apoyo cada vez que pides algo! No siempre estoy de acuerdo contigo, aunque en este caso…

-Ya veremos –respondió secamente Tsunade recordando que no se había comportado adecuadamente cuando descubrió lo de Temari y Shikamaru.

-¿Oíste eso Shikamaru? Tsunade-sama quizás te de vacaciones para venir a visitar a Temari –gritaba entusiasta la Yamanaka. Sin embargo, el rostro del Nara se mostraba serio. No es que él no quisiera volver a la Aldea de Arena a visitar a Temari, él no quería apartarse de ella ni por un segundo.

-¿Qué pasa Shikamaru? No te ves muy alegre –acotó Chouji quien casi podía leer los sentimientos de su amigo atreves de su rostro.

-Si me dices que ya no te gusta te golpearé –amenazo Ino determinante una vez que los shinobis se reicorporaron en el sofá.

-¡Tsk! Por supuesto que me gusta… ¿crees que estoy loco mujer? –respondió algo intolerante por lo absurdo de la acusación.

En medio de esa conversación llegó Matsuri; quien, a pesar de que su irritación no disminuía, puso buena cara para comunicar las novedades.

-Buenos días –saludo cortésmente la chunnin.

-Buenos días –respondieron los miembros de la Aldea de la Hoja al unísono.

-Lady Hokage, tengo órdenes de informarle que la llegada de Lord Raikage está próxima –informó con perfecta rectitud.

El rostro de Shikamaru se tornó pálido. Después de la famosa reunión la misión terminaría y deberían regresar a la Aldea de la Hoja, lo cual significaba dejar a Temari.

-Gracias, iré a prepararme –anunció la Godaime abandonando el lugar al entender que debería estar lista para recibir al Kage de la Aldea de Nube.

-Parece ser que nuestra misión está próxima a iniciar –dijo el Akimichi notando la expresión en el rostro de su amigo.

-Oye Matsuri, tengo que enviar un mensaje a la Aldea de la Hoja… ¿me puedes decir a dónde debo ir? –solicitó Ino con amabilidad al advertir que Chouji quería hablar a solas con Shikamaru.

-Por supuesto, yo te acompaño –se ofreció la castaña y pronto ambas se retiraron de la habitación.

Unos minutos en silencio fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Chouji, casi al mismo tiempo que un jounin se contuvo de entrar a la habitación para lograr escuchar la conversación que tenía lugar allí.

-Sé que es lo que te preocupa en este momento, eso es obvio pero... ¿no quieres decirlo para desahogarte al menos? –incitó con cautela.

-Nunca pensé que me costaría tanto esfuerzo volver a la Aldea –confesó con voz apesadumbrada.

-Y pensar que tu no querías venir –recordó el Akimichi como si le estuviera hablando al hijo de Asuma.

-Es verdad –concordó Shikamaru casi riéndose– me hubiese arrepentido el resto de mi vida… pero ahora la situación es problemática.

-¿Por qué no le pides que venga con nosotros? –sugirió inocentemente.

-No podría pedirle eso. No sería justo, ella tiene su familia, amigos una vida entera aquí –razonó un tanto angustiado.

-Pero tú la quieres... ¿verdad? –Inquirió confundido al no entender porque la dejaba ir tan fácilmente– ella te entenderá.

-¿Quererla? Yo la amo –manifestó sin vacilar provocando que el misterioso espía vestido de negro se paralizara y concentrara aun más para no perder detalle– pero ella… ella es como la luna. Yo podría pasar todas mis noches contemplándola hasta ser viejo, ella es más hermosa y radiante que ninguna pero siempre tan lejos.

-¿Entonces que harás? ¿Te resignaras como un cobarde? –exclamó como un reproche en lugar de una pregunta.

-Suenas como Ino –acotó el Nara sorprendido.

-Quizás coincido con ella en este momento –respondió severamente el Akimichi.

-Chouji –pronunció como explicándole algo a un niño pequeño– yo solo quiero un minuto más a su lado.

¡Lo sabía! Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad… ¡Ella en realidad no le interesa! –Pensó indignado el shinobi que escuchaba la conversación– va a arrepentirse de lastimarla de este modo, ella solo es un juego para él y...

-¡¿Con eso te contentas? –Preguntó atónito Chouji– ¿Qué harás en un minuto?

-La abrazaré una vez más, memorizando el momento para que acompañe el resto de mi vida –señaló el pelinegro con una sonrisa amarga en su rostro.

-Shikamaru… –pronunció como vencido el castaño e intento exclamar con entusiasmo– porque no…

-También le pediré –interrumpió con una sonrisa pícara para desvanecer la tristeza que le estaba contagiando a su amigo– un enojo más, se ve muy linda cuando se enoja aunque asimismo da miedo.

Meiko llego puntual al palacio del Kazekage y para su sorpresa sus compañeros y amigos seguían con la misma conversación que habían tenido enfrente de Matsuri. La pelinegro quiso pasar de ser percibida y presentarse lo más rápido posible ante Baki, la verdad es que inmiscuirse en asuntos tan insignificantes como los que podía llegar a debatir el Nagano realmente no le llamaba mucho la atención. Caminó unos pasos más para encontrarse con la verdadera sorpresa. Kenji estaba hablando con Temari de una forma muy extraña.

Mientras el rostro de la dama de la arena se veía cansado y fastidiado, parecía ser que Nagano se mostraba triste y desolado. Rápidamente, la dama de ojos grises pudo advertir otras dos presencias. Desde la puerta del cuarto de comunicaciones Matsuri e Ino escuchaban lo que sucedía y le hacían señas a Meiko para que dejara que la charla prosiga. Sin perder tiempo, la pelinegro se ocultó hábilmente detrás de una columna que le permitía escuchar la situación sin ser vista.

-¿Por qué sigues rechazándome? –Preguntaba Kenji con vos tenue– ya te he dicho lo mucho que me gustas e importas.

-Ya te lo dije, no puedes obligar a alguien a que corresponda tus sentimientos –decía Temari como repitiendo un viejo discurso.

-Si tan solo Temari-sama supiera todo lo que él dijo de ella, de seguro no sería tan piadosa –le murmuró Matsuri a Ino quien se mostró confundida e interesada al mismo tiempo.

-Pero si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad yo me encargaría de que tu felicidad fuera mi prioridad –exageraba el Nagano casi como si de una súplica se tratara.

¡Si será descarado! Después de que dijo que ella era como una gatita con garras –recordaba Meiko con rabia.

-Me gusta otra persona –soltó Temari para intentar detener el abrumador discurso.

¡Ese es mi amigo! –celebró Ino para sí misma.

-No me digas que se trata de ese estúpido ninja de la Hoja –desmereció el pelirrojo con soberbia.

¿Es-tú-pi-do? –resonó en la mente de las cuatro damas presentes como si de la mayor ofensa posible se tratara.

En ese momento no solo Temari sino que también las tres kunoichis que observaban la situación desde las sombras se enfurecieron y un leve quejido proveniente de los labios de Ino le informó a Temari que nos estaban solos. La Yamanaka no podía contenerse era de su amigo de quien este impetuoso shinobi estaba hablando.

-¡Ja! ¿Y qué si es él? –Inquirió desafiante y molesta al mismo tiempo– oh claro… -exclamó con sarcasmo– sería mejor que estuviese con alguien como tú ¿verdad?

-¡Por supuesto! Yo soy uno de los mejores ninjas de la Aldea –se auto alabó el pelirrojo.

-Escuchen esto chicas es todo un profesional, con habilidad y él tienen la fórmula para triunfar –comenzó a calificar la dama de la arena de manera sarcástica.

-¿Chicas? –repitió estupefacto el Nagano.

-Él no le vio la cara al fracaso en toda su vida –agregó Meiko irónicamente mostrándose frente a Temari y Kenji.

-Su especialidad esta en criticar y juzgar a los demás –añadió Ino aun molesta por la ofensa hacia el Nara.

-¿Pero de dónde salieron…? –preguntó el pelirrojo incrédulo de lo que acontecía.

-Y nunca haces nada para respaldar a tus pobres palabras –complementó Matsuri secamente dirigiéndose al Nagano.

El rostro del Nagano se empalideció. El desconocía por completo la presencia de las kunoichis en ese lugar.

-Vives lo mejor, vives lo peor... todo es más extremo si te paso a ti –enunció la Sabuko satíricamente y luego decretó– No digas pavadas, cuentas siempre historias que a nadie le pasan…

-¡Un momento…! –intentó defenderse el shinobi pero las kunoichis no se lo permitieron.

-Te he visto rogar y sé mucho más, honras, exaltas y glorificas al concejo para progresar –comentó la pelinegro dedicándole una de sus más frías miradas.

-Vives engañando… ¿crees que no soy consciente de que lloras en mi rostro y ries a un costado? –inquirió la Sabuko burlonamente.

-¡Eso no es así…! –intentó explicar inútilmente.

-Vives hablando de más… -criticó Matsuri con ferocidad.

-Te acuestas con diez, te enfrentas a un millón –siguió la dama de ojos grises– solo los más chicos prestan atención a tus historias.

-Piensa antes que nada que nunca hay testigos para tus hazañas –evidenció la castaña.

-Y siempre termina en el mismo rincón, creyendo las cosas que el mismo inventó –acotó la rubia de la arena- lamento que no te des cuenta que triste es tu vida…

-¿Ustedes piensan que las necesito? ¡Ja! No me hagan reír –se defendió nervioso y como pudo ante las acusaciones de las damas– ¡no necesito nada de ustedes! yo podría valerme de mi mismo incluso si no viviera en esta mugrosa Aldea…

Inmediatamente, Meiko, Matsuri y Temari reaccionaron. La Sabuko lo tomo del cuello y lo aprisiono contra la pared mientras que tanto la castaña como la pelinegro empuñaban un kunai.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de mi Aldea? –reprendió severamente la rubia de la Arena mientras casi cortaba por completo el ingreso de oxigeno al cuerpo del Nagano.

-Espera… -alcanzó a suplicar el pelirrojo quien se encontraba en graves aprietos en tanto forcejeaba para zafarse del agarre.

-Esas palabras pueden ser consideradas como alta traición –advirtió la dama de ojos grises quien rápidamente se ubico en el lateral derecho de Temari para ayudarla a inmovilizarlo.

-Esta vez fue demasiado, tendrás que enfrentar esta situación –avisó la chunnin quien al colocarse en el lateral izquierdo de la hermana del Kazekage completo la maniobra sometiendo al shinobi.

Ino estaba petrificada. No sabía cómo reaccionar, de seguro entendía perfectamente la situación y hasta le indignaba pero jamás pensó que los ninjas de la Aldea de la Arena fueran tan patriotas y mucho menos que operarían tan rápido sobre el shinobi.

-Temari-sama… –pronunció Meiko al ver que el color del rostro del shinobi iba desapareciendo.

-Solo te daré una advertencia ahora, pero la próxima vez te meteré en un calabozo y dejare que Gaara decida que hacer contigo –anunció la rubia dejando respirar nuevamente a Kenji quien creyó desmayarse.

En la frontera, uno de los vigías vislumbró a lo lejos tres personas que se acercaban. Rápidamente tomó un catalejo para precisar la imagen. Ya no había dudas, era del Raikage de quien se trataba. Sin perder tiempo, su compañero escribió un corto mensaje y lo envió mediante un ave al Palacio del Kazekage.

La sala de comunicaciones aun estaba alborotada por los sucesos ocurridos cerca de ella. No era normal que la hermana del Kazekage y dos kunoichis apresaran a un shinobi de su propia aldea y mucho menos en plena área administrativa. No obstante, prontamente una de las decodificadoras notó la llegada del ave mensajera y sin perder tiempo se dirigió a la oficina de Kankuro, sin embargo, al no encontrarlo en el lugar acudió a la oficina del Kazekage, la noticia no podía hacerse esperar.

-Ya está aquí –pronunció como en susurro el Kazekage al terminar de leer el mensaje.

-Perdón Lord Kazekage ¿qué ha dicho? –preguntó la dama al no escuchar con claridad las palabras de Gaara.

-Nada, solo ve a buscar a la Hokage, Kankuro y Temari y diles que se presenten en la entrada lo antes posible –ordenó acomodándose la ropa y abandonando la habitación.

Hoy si que será un día agitado –pensó Gaara con pereza.

Y tú perdiendo el tiempo toda la noche con la mocosa –agregó el Biju regañando el comportamiento del Kazekage.

No tengo ganas de aguantarte hoy Shukaku –exclamó el pelirrojo como en una súplica.

¡Qué coincidencia! Yo no tengo ganas de aguantarte nunca –acotó el demonio.

Solo colabora… por hoy ¿quieres? –solicitó el menor de los Sabuko.

¡Ja! Shukaku no acepta órdenes de nadie y mucho de un mocoso como tú –determinó soberbio el Biju de una cola.

¡Suficiente! No más libros de terror para ti –castigó el Kazekage.

¡¿Qué? ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡¿De donde sacaré ideas sangrientas y nuevos métodos de tortura? ¡Me desactualizaré! –se quejaba ruidosa y exageradamente Shukaku.

Ya cállate que casi llegamos a la entrada –anunció Gaara al ver a un grupo de guardias esperándolo.

-Lord Kazekage, hemos corroborado que Lord Raikage llegará a la entrada en unos quince minutos aproximadamente –informó el líder del escuadrón.

-Parece ser que hoy solucionaremos el problema –acotó la Hokage quien llegaba al lugar detrás del menor de los Sabuko.

-Eso sí que fue rápido, Tsunade –comentó el pelirrojo sorprendido.

-No deberías subestimar a un sannin, Gaara –sugirió con una sonrisa triunfante la Godaime.

-Jamás haría eso –respondió en señal de respeto.

-Me pregunto donde están los que se supone son mis guardaespaldas –murmuró molesta por la espera.

-Ya fueron informados, no deberían tardar en llegar –respondió Temari quien llegaba junto con Kankuro.

-Más les vale o les bajaré el sueldo –amenazó Tsunade.

Solo está buscando una escusa para no pagarles –pensó Kankuro un tanto sorprendido.

-Perdón por la espera –dijo Ino al presentarse junto con el equipo diez completo.

-Ya era hora –reprocho la Godaime.

Y yo que creí que hoy estaba de buen humor –pensó Chouji temiendo por el castigo.

-Lord Kazekage, ya casi están aquí –anunció el guardia mientras veía como la silueta del Raikage y sus acompañantes se acercaban.

-Lamento la espera –fue lo primero que dijo el Raikage quien estaba acompañado de Shuii y Darui.

-Es extraño que el ninja más rápido del mundo llegue tarde –comentó la Godaime.

-Eso se debe a que en el camino nos encontramos con Mursk el Carnicero –informó Shuii.

-Y cómo es natural tuve que ir a cobrar la recompensa –exclamó victorioso el Yondaime.

No es justo… yo lo quería –lloraba el Biju de una cola.

Y yo quería la recompensa –contestó el Kazekage casi llorando a la par del demonio– pero ya es tarde para eso.

Es tu culpa enano –acusó Shukaku molesto.

-En cualquier caso, siéntanse libres de descansar en el Palacio –invitó Gaara.

-Por lo general me gusta terminar con las misiones diplomáticas lo antes posible, pero creo que esta vez haremos una excepción –decidió A.

-Gracias a Dios, casi muero en el viaje –exageró Darui.

-Déjate de tonterías, solo descansaremos porque el Raikage lo ordena pero deberías ser capaz de soportar este tipo de viajes, eres un shinobi después de todo –reprochó Shuii sin delicadeza alguna.

-Sí, si lo que digas –respondió quitándole importancia para luego dirigirse a Kankuro– ¿dónde podemos descansar?

Kankuro miró a su hermano y eso bastó para que comprendiera que debía ser anfitrión de los ninjas de la Nube.

-Por aquí por favor, los guiaré hasta sus habitaciones –exclamó el titiritero mientras era seguido por el Raikage y sus acompañantes

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	39. Bijus

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA ORIGINALMENTE EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: Disculpen si los nombres de los cap están muy chafas los puse yo, no misfits aunque claro con su permiso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bijus

Kankuro había terminado de ubicar a los guardaespaldas en sus respectivas habitaciones. Solo quedaba conducir al Raikage hasta su cuarto.

-Te llamas Kankuro ¿verdad? –preguntó el Yondaime.

-Así es –respondió él inquietando.

-¿Podrías decirle al Kazekage y a la Hokage que la reunión la efectuaremos esta misma tarde? –solicitó con inusual amabilidad.

-Por supuesto, delo por hecho –respondió ocultando su sorpresa– esta es su habitación –dijo abriéndole la puerta.

Una vez concluido su deber decidió comunicar las ordenes del Raikage y buscar el expediente que iba a ser presentado en la reunión de la tarde, después de todo Gaara había encomendado un expediente a Kankuro y la otro a Temari y, conociendo a la dama de Arena, de seguro ya tenía en orden todos los documentos que se le habían asignado.

La conversación de la noche anterior que había tenido lugar en la casa de Meiko seguía resonando en su mente conforme avanzaba por los estrechos pasillos. No estaba muy conforme en cuanto al modo en el que se habían dado las cosas.

Quizás hubiese sido mejor ir con calma –pensó algo impaciente– pero como ir con calma cuando este sentimiento tan extraño me invade cada vez que estoy cerca de ella. Lo que es peor, si ella me correspondiese de seguro hubiese dicho algo en ese momento. ¿Será su silencio el símbolo de su rechazo? No... ¡NO! Me niego a creer eso, yo se que su mirada cambia cuando me ve, la conozco, la presiento… cada detalle en ella evidencia un sentimiento claro y el brillo en su mirada de ninguna manera puede significar rechazo –dedujo casi llegando a su oficina y olvidando por completo que debía transmitir el mensaje del Raikage– Por otra parte, entiendo que mi pasado le pese pero ella me conoce, debería ser capaz de diferenciar lo que fui de lo que soy.

-Kankuro… –escuchó provenir de una voz familiar, y al voltear se encontró sorpresivamente con la persona que mantenía ocupada su mente.

-Meiko –pronunció sorprendido al encontrarse con esos ojos grises que mostraban determinación y volteándose para quedar frente a frente la invitó a continuar– dime…

-Yo solo…

"Te amo" es todo lo que tienes que decir… ¡así que dilo de una vez! –se presionaba a sí misma la pelinegro– ¡¿cómo puede ser que no pueda decir dos palabras tan simples?

-¿Si? –inquirió Kankuro acercándose a ella, mirándola a los ojos y quedando a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia con el único propósito de observar su rostro de cerca.

-Qué tengas suerte en la reunión de hoy –le deseó casi automáticamente. Aparentemente, no tenían nada de simple las palabras que Meiko quería decir.

-Oh… gracias –respondió algo decepcionado el Sabuko sin embargo antes de que la dama pudiese retirarse él dijo– ¿podrías decirle a Gaara que la reunión será por la tarde?

-Claro, en seguida –pronunció ella y luego se despidió– hasta luego sensei.

"Sensei" –pensó con alegría Kankuro– eso significa que ya no esta molesta.

Meiko dio media vuelta y se retiró. Sin duda había fallado en la más importante de sus misiones, pero quizás tendría otra oportunidad alguna vez.

Kankuro entró a su oficina y tomó los papeles sueltos acomodándolos de tal manera que se convirtieran en un expediente legible. Después de una par de horas la tarea estaba completa. Releyó una última vez su trabajo y lo apoyó sobre su escritorio.

Metió su mano en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón y sacó una pequeña llave la cual introdujo en la ranura del primer cajón de su escritorio. Abrió lentamente el compartimiento y dio con el objeto buscado. Se trataba de una pequeña caja revestida por un raro metal y adornado por cuatro sellos en sus laterales. La parte inferior era completamente lisa y la superior poseía un extraño mecanismo de apertura cubierto por otro sello, el cual se veía más poderoso y sobre el sello se leía un numero, el siete.

-Me preguntó qué sucederá contigo –cuestionó Kankuro.

Temari y Shikamaru estaban en el balcón del Palacio del Kazekage. Contaban aun con un poco de tiempo antes de la reunión no obstante solo la brisa se escuchaba. Ninguno de los dos quería abordar el tema tan sumamente doloroso.

-Temari…

-Sabes que no puedo irme, y sabes que jamás te pediría que te quedes –interrumpió la dama como leyendo los pensamientos del Nara mientras miraba al horizonte.

-Me siento igual… pero no quiero irme, no quiero que nos separemos –dijo como si de una súplica se tratase mientras observaba su rostro y notaba que su mirada perdida mostraba tristeza.

-Supongo que esta vez… no hay nada que podamos hacer –exclamó con amarga resignación.

-Pero yo… yo te amo… y por lo que hemos pasado estos días puedo decir que tú también me amas… –intentó explicar como si eso pudiese conducir hacia alguna solución.

Temari volteó para verlo. Los negros ojos de Shikamaru no eran menos tristes que los de ella. La rubia acarició dócilmente la mejilla del pelinegro produciendo que este levantara la mirada para encontrarse con ella. Lentamente, la distancia que los separaba fue desapareciendo y un dulce y cálido beso pareció llevarse toda la angustia y dolor existente.

-Tienes razón. Yo te amo – le susurró la Sabuko al oído mientras rodeaba su espalda con sus brazos– pero parece ser que el tiempo que pase con el amor de mi vida está llegando a su límite.

Se aferró a ella al escuchar tales palabras. La abrazó con mucha más intensidad de lo que jamás lo había hecho. Memorizó su aroma, su piel y se sintió afligido al sentir como su hombro se humedecía por las lágrimas de la kunoichi.

Entonces te pido una sonrisa más… para saber cómo sonreír de aquí en más –exclamó Shikamaru mientras sus ojos eran invadidos por lágrimas.

La kunoichi apartó su rostro del hombro del shinobi y le dedico una dulce y tierna sonrisa, sin embargo, mientras las lágrimas de tristeza caían sobre las mejillas de la rubia, el pelinegro entendía que no tendría lo que más quería, ese minuto más.

La mañana se fue demasiado rápida, a las cuatro en punto todos los invitados estaban sentados dentro de la sala principal de reuniones junto con los hermanos Sabuko.

En frente de cada kage se encontraban dos expedientes cuidadosamente revisados y cada guardaespaldas llevaba una caja similar a la de Kankuro pero con distinta numeración.

Temari y Kankuro colocaron las respectivas cajas sobre la mesa redonda y pronto Ino, Chouji, Shii y Darui hicieron lo mismo. Las cajas se tambalearon un poco, como reaccionando las unas con las otras. Dos, era el numero de la caja que se encontraba frente a la dama de la Arena, mientras que la caja número cinco era presentada por la Yamanaka y la seis por el Akimichi. En cuanto a los ninjas de la Nube, Shii mostraba la caja numero tres mientras que Darui exhibía la número seis. Como es de esperarse, la caja número siete estaba frente a Kankuro.

-Todos sabemos porque no reunimos hoy –dijo Gaara dando inicio a la reunión– hoy discutiremos el destino de los Biju.

-Pero antes de que esta negociación empiece debemos dejar en claro que los Biju que cada aldea posee en este momento no entrarán en discusión –demandó la Hokage– no creo que ustedes estén dispuestos a entregar al Ichibi y Hachibi como yo no estoy dispuesta a entregar al Kyubi sabiendo las consecuencias que eso trae aparejado.

-¡Por supuesto que no entregaré a mi hermano! –exclamó el Raikage y luego afirmó– pero nuestras Aldeas fueron las principales protagonistas en la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja así que no estoy dispuesto a ceder o compartir los Biju con las demás Aldeas.

-No hacía falta mencionar eso, esa es la razón por la cual solo tres de los cinco kages nos reunimos hoy aquí –agregó el Kazekage y luego añadió– las vasijas ámbar de purificación no fueron suficiente para contener a los Biju después de la guerra así que mi aldea ideó estas cajas con sellos especiales provenientes del país del Remolino.

-Sin embargo, aun así se ven inestables y es imprescindible darles en custodia entre nuestras Aldeas, las mismas que los sellamos en un principio –terminó Tsunade con la introducción y ordenó– Shikamaru, lee la lista de Biju que se encuentran frente a nosotros.

-Nibi, el demonio gato de dos colas. Sanbi, el demonio tortuga de tres colas. Yonbi, el demonio mono de cuatro colas. Gobi, el demonio caballo/delfín de cinco colas. Rokubi, el demonio babosa de seis colas. Nanabi, el demonio escarabajo/rinoceronte de siete colas –leyó Shikamaru mientras dejaba la hoja sobre la mesa y agregaba– y por su puesto el Ichibi, demonio mapache de una cola sellado dentro de Lord Kazekage.

Gracias por la presentación idiota –exclamó irónicamente Shukaku.

¿Tú crees que tienes problemas? Intenta estar dentro de esta maldita caja, es incluso más incomodo que un humano –pronunció el demonio de tres colas pero Gaara no pudo oírlo.

Si solo se tratará de comodidad no me quejaría, pero esto es… ¡humillante! Yo, la mascota del dios de la muerte reducido a una inmunda caja y puesto en negociación como si de una alfombra se tratase –se quejaba el demonio de dos colas.

No te quejabas tanto cuando estabas dentro de tu Jinchuriki, hasta parecía que se llevaban bien –acotó el demonio de siete colas.

Eso es porque Yugito era una de las más poderosas kunoichis que he conocido –alagó el Nibi con orgullo.

¡Ja! Tú nunca has visto a mi Temari en acción –exageró el Ichibi.

¿Temari? Pero tu Jinchuriki es el Kazekage… ¿quién es esta Temari de la que hablas, Shukaku? –inquirió el cuatro colas intentando acomodarse en el reducido espacio.

Claro que la he visto, es mi hermana –exclamó el Kazekage un tanto confundido por las palabras de Shukaku.

Contigo no hablo niño –respondió el demonio de una cola un tanto molesto.

¿Entonces con quién? –preguntó aun más desorientado el pelirrojo.

Viejos amigos –respondió Shukaku sin dar mayor detalle.

Hmm como digas –concluyó Gaara al creer que tan solo se trataba de otra de las incoherencias del demonio.

Ja ja. No te enojes Shukaku, él no puede escuchar nuestra conversación –sugirió el demonio de cinco colas.

Tú siempre tan optimista Gobi, a veces creo que hasta te gustan los humanos –soltó con cinismo el demonio de seis colas.

Si eso puede ser cierto, después de todo es medio delfín medio caballo –bromeó Nanabi.

Tú también eres un hibrido por si no lo habías notado –remarcó Gobi un tanto molesto.

Vamos, vamos… ¿creen que es momento para ponerse a discutir algo como esto? Esta caja es realmente incomoda –remarcó Yonbi moviéndose en un intento por escapar.

Olvídalo, es inútil. Puedo sentir como las paredes reducen mi chakra, no podremos escapar tan fácilmente –explicó Gobi.

Tú lo dices porque eres pequeño, pero realmente es muy difícil acomodarse aquí dentro –añadió Sanbi.

¿Qué tiene que ver mi tamaño? Todos tenemos el mismo tamaño aquí dentro –refutó Gobi.

¡Ya! dejen de discutir que me darán jaqueca –ordenó el demonio de cuatro colas.

Tranquilo Yonbi, todos sabemos lo que pasa cuando tienes jaqueca y nadie quiere estar rodeado de lava ahora –dijo Rokubi en un tono perezoso.

¡Claro! porque de seguro la baba es más agradable –comentó sarcásticamente Shukaku.

Siempre tan irónico ¿no, Shukaku? –comentó Sanbi.

Discúlpalo, de seguro olvidó que a ti te gustan las cosas húmedas, eres una tortuga después de todo –bravuconeó Nibi rasgando la caja.

Mira quién habla… el come-peces, hablando de cosas húmedas –acotó Nanabi con ironía.

¡¿Qué dijiste "bichito"? –amenazó el demonio de dos colas.

Lo que escuchaste "gatito" –respondió desafiante el demonio de siete colas.

Que aburrido, ya dejen de discutir y escuchemos a ver que van a hacer con nosotros –sugirió Rokubi después de un bostezo.

El vago pacifista ha hablado –concluyó Shukaku.

Meiko y Matsuri estaban fuera de la sala de reuniones. No tenían la menor idea de que tema se debatía dentro pero de seguro era de suma importancia. Después de todo, dos kages con sus respectivos guardaespaldas se habían presentado en la Aldea de la Arena.

-Ya llevan un buen rato ahí dentro –soltó Matsuri cansada de esperar.

-Es normal, supongo –respondió Meiko– nadie haría un viaje tan largo para una reunión de quince minutos.

-¿De qué crees que estén hablando?

-No lo sé, pero de seguro es algo que involucra mucho más que solo la Aldea de la Arena.

-¡¿Crees que entraremos de nuevo en una guerra? –inquirió preocupada.

-Espero que no.

-Por cierto, te vi hablando con Kankuro hoy –comentó Matsuri con picardía– ¿qué sucede entre ustedes dos?

-Nada. ¿Qué sucede entre tú y el Kazekage? –repreguntó astutamente Meiko provocando que Matsuri se sonrojara.

-Nada –respondió entre risas nerviosas.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –indagó curiosa y confundida la pelinegro.

-Tú sabes que yo estoy mintiendo y yo se que te gusta Kankuro –respondió la castaña aun entre risitas– eres mi amiga, te conozco. Tú sabes que me rio nerviosamente cuando miento y yo sé que cuando estas bajo presión eres eficiente y puedes mentir con mayor facilidad.

La risa de Matsuri se extendió a Meiko y cuando recuperaron el aliento ambas sonrieron en agradecimiento por los años de amistad compartidos.

-¿Se lo has dicho? –preguntó Matsuri refiriéndose al las emociones de la kunoichi por el hermano del Kazekage.

-Hoy lo intenté –dijo algo triste y después sonrió– supongo que aun no tengo el valor suficiente.

-¿Temes que él no corresponda tus sentimientos? –preguntó la castaña con cuidado de no dañarla.

-No, no es eso –negó la dama de ojos grises para luego explicar– Creo que a lo que temo es a no cumplir con sus expectativas.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo incluso creo que tú eres demasiado buena para él –opinó Matsuri provocando que Meiko se ría un poco.

-Ahora tú dime… Lord Kazekage –bromeó Meiko provocando que Matsuri se sonrojara completamente.

-Bueno… él… yo… –comenzó a balbucear nerviosamente la castaña.

-Wow, wow… tranquila amiga –piensa lo que quieres decir antes de abrir la boca se mofó cariñosamente la pelinegro. La verdad es que ver a su vieja amiga tan enamorada le causaba ternura.

-Me gusta. No, es más que eso. Quiero estar todo el tiempo con él, quiero que comparta sus sueños, temores y anhelos conmigo y yo compartir los míos con él –explicó con amor y esperanza en su voz.

-Pues estoy segura de que así será, me siento muy feliz por ti –exclamó sonriéndole.

Los kages llevaban horas discutiendo por cada Biju, hasta que el aburrimiento de Shikamaru se hizo insostenible y en un intento por calmar la disputa anunció lo obvio.

-La cuestión es simple. Existen seis Biju a disposición de tres aldeas, lo que nos daría como resultado dos Biju para cada Aldea –enunció Shikamaru. Sin embargo la discusión seguía.

-El Nibi ha sido históricamente parte de la Aldea de la Nube, ni siquiera debería estar en negociación –proclamó el Raikage.

-Sin embargo su elemento es el fuego, razón por la cual debería pertenecer a la Aldea de Hoja, en el país del Fuego –refutó la Hokage.

-Fueron ninjas de la Aldea de la Arena quienes lo sellaron después de la guerra y lo hemos custodiado todo este tiempo, me parece justo que seamos nosotros quienes lo conservemos –difirió el Kazekage.

-¿Tú qué dices? –Consultó el Raikage a Shikamaru.

-Bueno… si de verdad quiere saber considero que es imposible resolver esta situación por medios racionales, ya que los tres tienen razón –explicó el Nara.

-¿Entonces qué sugieres? –inquirió confundido el Kazekage.

-Déjenlo a la suerte, de todas maneras les tocaran dos Biju por aldea y así no habrá manera de que la discusión se extienda puesto que habrá sido decisión del destino –sugirió el manipulador de sombras.

¡Este chico debe estar bromeando! –exclamó Yonbi exaltado.

¡Es una falta de respeto! No podemos ser sorteados como si de un objeto sin importancia se tratase –concordó Gobi.

De todas maneras terminaremos dentro de algún humano, lo que sin duda será mucho más cómodo que esta caja –dijo Rokubi con calma.

¡No puedo creer que estés de acuerdo con esto! –gritó incrédulo Sanbi.

No te preocupes Sanbi, no hay kage cuerdo que pueda aceptar esta medida –afirmó confiado Nibi.

-Considero que es la única solución –afirmó el Kazekage con resignación.

-Ya llevamos cinco horas aquí dentro, hagamos el sorteo y terminemos con esto de una buena vez –propuso la Hokage cansada de debatir ese tema.

¿Qué decías Nibi? –se burló Nanabi.

Si alguien aquí carecía de autoestima con esto ya se puede estar suicidando –insinuó Ichibi.

Para ti es gracioso porque tú no estás por ser "sorteado" Shukaku –dijo molesto Yonbi.

-Parece ser que no tengo opción –resolvió vencido el Raikage.

Tras una seña de Gaara, Temari se puso de pie y salió de habitación, a los pocos minutos volvió con una especie de bolillero de metal.

-Los números del dos al siete han sido introducidos en este bolillero, sugiero que los respectivos kages de cada Aldea se acerquen y lo hagan girar, la bolilla con el número que caiga corresponderá con el número de colas del Biju que se les será asignado –explicó Temari.

-Las damas primero –pronunció A provocando que Tsunade se pusiera de pie para girar el bolillero.

La primera bolilla en caer contenía el número siete.

Vaya Nanabi, parece que ahora eres propiedad de la Aldea de la Hoja –dijo Yonbi casi riéndose.

Si yo fuese tú, no me reiría tanto quizás compartas mi destino –amenazó Nanabi.

-Su turno, Lord Raikage –invitó el Kazekage.

La segunda bolilla que cayó tenía el número tres.

Espero que disfrutes tu estadía en la Aldea de la Nube, Sanbi –acotó Rokubi.

El Kazekage se puso de pie e hizo girar el artefacto.

La tercera bolilla enunciaba el número cuatro.

Bienvenido a la Aldea de la Arena Yonbi, abundante en ventiscas interminables y adolescentes hormonales –exclamó Ichibi.

Tiene que ser una broma, ¿verdad Shukaku? –inquirió Yonbi algo preocupado.

Desearía que lo fuera –dijo el demonio de una cola decepcionado.

La siguiente bolilla tenía escrita el número dos.

Aparentemente, ese "destino" lo compartirás con Nibi, Nanabi –agregó Gobi.

Espero que en la Aldea de la Hoja haya Jinchuriki más fuertes que Yugito –exclamó Nibi.

Solo quedaban dos bolillas y era el turno de la Aldea de la Nube. La bolilla que cayó contenía el número seis.

Parece que nos veremos seguido Rokubi –exclamó Sanbi.

La última bolilla anunciaba que Gobi estaría a cargo de la Aldea de la Arena.

-Muy bien ahora déjenme redactar el acta correspondiente –añadió Shikamaru y luego pasó a leer lo que había escrito:

_Por la presente dejo constancia de que yo Shikamaru Nara de la Aldea de la Hoja soy testigo de la distribución y asignación de los Biju: Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi y Nanabi entre las Aldeas de la Arena, Hoja y Nube._

_Dejo asentado que los Biju Yonbi y Gobi son de ahora en más propiedad y responsabilidad de la Aldea de la Arena, así como Nibi y Nanabi lo son de la Aldea de la Hoja, y Sanbi y Rokubi lo son de la Aldea de la Nube._

Los tres kages firmaron el acuerdo dando así a entender que estaban de acuerdo con lo pactado y acto seguido se entregaron las respectivas cajas.

-No me quede con Nibi pero aun así estoy conforme con los resultados –comentó el Raikage.

-Yo también estoy conforme, espero que esta sea la primera de un sinfín de acuerdos diplomáticos entre nuestras Aldeas –añadió el Kazekage.

-Estoy segura de que lo será, ahora es momento de regresar a nuestras Aldeas –anunció la Hokage.

-Lady Hokage son las nueve de la noche, le sugiero que descansen esta noche y partan mañana si así lo desean –invitó Kankuro sorprendiendo a Temari.

-Vaya, parece que he perdido noción del tiempo –exclamó la Godaime avergonzada.

-Puede que su mente sí, pero su cuerpo no –le susurró Ino a Chouji.

-¡¿Qué dijiste Ino? –inquirió Tsunade furiosa provocando que Ino se petrificara de miedo.

-¡Nada… nada! –negaba la Yamanaka con la cabeza y manos.

-Nosotros aceptaremos la invitación, Kankuro –exclamó Darui provocando que Shii lo golpeara en la cabeza.

-Esa es una decisión que tiene que tomar el Raikage no tú –corrigió Shii.

-¡Ja ja! No seas tan duro Shii, descansaremos esta noche –anunció A.

-Sí, Lord Raikage –respondió retirando el puño de la cabeza de su compañero dejándole algunos chichones.

-Propongo una fiesta para celebrar nuestro acuerdo –expresó Gaara y pronto todos los presentes fueron sumándose a esta idea.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

perdonen por no contestar rewie pero sinceramente me estoy cayendo de sueño anoche falleció una tía y tuve que salir por consiguiente 1 vengo llegando y 2 tengo 24 horas sin dormir, aun así no quería dejar de publicar mis dos cap de hoy este último es uno de mis favoritos (dios adoro a los bijus juntos pero con soportar a shukaku me basta) por cierto estamos en la recta final del fic así que les preguntare ahora y el último cap ¿quieren que publique el epilogo? La verdad es que misfist no habia pensado hacerle uno pero me puse tan insistente que lo escribió por lo cual me gustaría saber su opinión bueno nos leemos el sabado


	40. Preparativos

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA ORIGINALMENTE EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: Disculpen si los nombres de los cap están muy chafas los puse yo, no misfits aunque claro con su permiso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Preparativos

Shukaku… ¿siempre hay fiestas aquí en la Aldea de la Arena? –inquirió Gobi preocupado por el nivel que los ninjas de su nueva aldea tendrían si se la pasaban de fiesta en fiesta en lugar de entrenar.

Hay más de las necesarias –respondió amargado Ichibi.

¡Hey, cuidado con la caja… animal! –se quejó molesto Sanbi al sentir como era elevado bruscamente junto con el seis colas por el Raikage.

Qué problemático –simplemente acotó Rokubi para luego explicar perezosamente– creo que va a guardarnos.

Puede ser, ya no veo más luz filtrarse por la hendidura en la parte superior de esta infame prisión –respondió Sanbi aún indignado.

Debemos estar en su bolsillo –supuso Rokubi.

Nosotros también nos movemos, Nibi –informó Nanabi sorprendido mientras la Godaime los levantaba.

Sí… ya lo noté –exclamó sarcástico el demonio de dos colas como mencionando lo obvio mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio.

Que agradable será compartir toda la eternidad contigo –acotó irónico el Biju de siete colas.

Si tienes problemas conmigo espera a ver lo que pasará cuando Kyubi se entere de que viviremos en su Aldea –dijo vencido Nibi.

De seguro nos asesinará antes de que encontremos Jinchuriki –agregó preocupado Nanabi mientras temblaba de miedo.

¡Ya! Deja de moverte… ese ruido comienza a molestarme –se quejo el gato demonio.

Ese no fui yo, Nibi –respondió pensativo el siete colas buscando el origen del sonido intermitente.

Parecen… ¿latidos? –reconoció el Biju de dos colas.

No puede ser… para que sean latidos deberíamos estar cerca de su corazón… –dedujo Nanabi suponiendo lo que todos en ese momento advirtieron.

Esa mujer… ¡¿esa maldita mujer acaso se atrevió a escondernos entre sus pechos? –indago furioso de rabia Nibi.

Y yo que pensaba que Gaara era raro –reconsideró el Biju de una cola.

Dinos Shukaku... ¿cómo son los ninjas de la Aldea de la Arena? –preguntó curioso Yonbi.

No te hagas ilusiones… son lo suficientemente fuertes si eso quieres saber, pero no he visto ninjas reales desde la generación de Temari… estos niños son poderosos pero malgastan su energía persiguiendo niñas bobas –describió enojado por la situación el demonio mapache.

Me decepcionas Shukaku… esta Aldea ha estado bajo tu protección desde siempre… ¿cómo pudiste permitir que esto pasara? –reprochaba Gobi como regañándolo.

¡No es mi culpa! Fue el maldito Jinchuriki de Kyubi… ese infeliz tiene la habilidad de cambiar los corazones de la gente –explicó aun más enfurecido Ichibi.

Shukaku… realmente estuviste muy molesto toda la reunión podrías hacer silencio ¿por favor? Ya me duele la cabeza –solicito el Kazekage de buena manera.

¡Ja! Y a mí me duele el orgullo desde que tu eres mi Jinchuriki –respondió desafiante el Biju de una cola.

Awww son tan tiernos –se burló Sanbi con maldad.

Sí, parece que tienen una pelea de pareja –agregó Nanabi entre carcajadas.

¡Cállate! –ordenó Ichibi antes las burlas de sus camaradas.

Pero si no he dicho nada… vaya que estás pesado hoy –exclamó el Kazekage abriendo las puertas de la sala de conferencias y encontrándose con Meiko y Matsuri aguardando afuera.

-¿Cómo estuvo la reunión? –Preguntó ansiosa la kunoichi de cabellos castaños abriendo los ojos lo más que pudo.

-Perfecta –exclamó el pelirrojo sonriéndole sin importarle la concurrencia.

-Sí estuvo bien… pero tú ahora vienes conmigo, Matsuri –ordenó la dama de la Arena con voz y mirada seria asustándola.

-Te… Temari-sama... yo... –quiso excusarse pero no lograba pronunciar las palabras con claridad.

-Tú también Meiko –siguió Temari provocando que esta se ponga seria y asintiera con la cabeza sin vacilar.

-Ya basta Temari… déjalas –exclamó el Kazekage riéndose un poco por lo aterradas que estaban las kunoichis.

-Sólo bromeo chicas, pero deberían venir conmigo ya que esta noche tendremos una fiesta –explicó la rubia de la Arena entre risitas provocando que a ambas jóvenes les volviera el alma al cuerpo.

-Te llamas Shii, ¿verdad? –indagó Ino interesada en el joven rubio de la Aldea de la Nube.

-Mhm –asintió él sin mucho interés.

-Nos vemos más tarde –le susurró Temari a Shikamaru, quien no pareció muy conforme con la resolución pero solo le sonrió en señal de aprobación.

-Voy a decirle a Baki que organice la fiesta –anunció Kankuro antes de desaparecer.

-Ino… ¿vienes o qué? –preguntó impaciente la hermana del Kazekage.

-Ya voy –gritó la Yamanaka para luego dirigirse nuevamente a Shii pero con voz más dulce– entonces… ¿nos vemos en la fiesta?

-Sí… como digas –exclamó sin darle mucha importancia para luego imitar a Darui y dirigirse a su habitación.

-¿Temari-sama a dónde vamos? –preguntó desorientada Meiko al sentirse incomoda puesto que era la primera vez que se paseaba por la parte superior del Palacio del Kazekage.

Se supone que esa zona es solo para habitación del Kazekage y su familia y ningún shinobi, ni si quiera los de más alto rango tienen acceso allí sin invitación.

-No te preocupes, vamos a mi cuarto a ver que nos ponemos… por cierto, solo llámenme Temari –anunció la Sabuko cuya verdadera intensión era no volver a ser la muñeca de Ino. Pensó que al tener a Matsuri y Meiko allí, esta vez lograría evitar que la Yamanaka le ponga tanta atención a su peinado y maquillaje aunque lo del kimono era inevitable.

-¿Significa que nos prestarás un kimono? –curioseó emocionada Matsuri.

-Mhm –asintió ella para luego desviar su mirada hacía la dama de la Hoja– ¿Qué pasa Ino? Estás muy callada.

-¿Ustedes no lo vieron? –preguntó sorprendida y aun sonrojada la Yamanaka.

-¿A quién te refieres? –cuestionó desorientada Matsuri.

-Supongo que eso es un no, pero... ¡¿Cómo no lo vieron si es tan apuesto? –exclamó exaltada la rubia de la Hoja. Le parecía increíble que prestaran tan poca atención a un hombre tan guapo.

-¿Te refieres al ninja rubio de la Nube? –supuso Temari al recordar que ella estaba hablando con él.

-Shii, se llama Shii y es están… frío y guapo, y se ve que es muy buen ninja también –describía Ino ruborizándose aun más al recordarlo.

Pareciera que estás hablando de Sasuke, Ino –pensó en silencio Temari abriendo la puerta de su habitación y dejando ingresar a las kunoichis.

-Vaya… ¿hace mucho que lo conoces? –preguntó Meiko extrañada por todo lo que Ino sabía del joven.

-Solo lo he visto un par de veces en la guerra… pero por alguna extraña razón no le había prestado atención hasta ahora –detalló la Yamanaka abriendo el ropero de la Sabuko y sacando un par de prendas.

-Voy por los obis –acotó Temari al ver que Ino no los encontraba junto a los kimonos.

-Bueno a ver… creo que este te irá bien Meiko –opinó la Yamanaka mientras le alcanzaba a la dama de ojos grises un kimono a la rodilla de mandas largas.

-Es muy bonito –exclamó emocionada Matsuri al observar la fina prenda.

-Ese kimono se ve mejor con este obi –completó la Sabuko y de inmediato Meiko fue a vestirse encantada por el conjunto.

-Quizás este te vaya bien –dijo dudosa la dama de la Hoja extendiendo un kimono color beige para Matsuri.

-Creo que a ella le quedaría mejor otro tono color pastel –consideró Temari buscando otra opción con Ino en el armario– Humm… ¿qué tal este?

-Ese es precioso, me voy a vestir –aclamó Matsuri con brillo en la mirada, no podía esperar a que Gaara la viese vistiendo ese kimono.

-No te olvides del obi –le recordó Ino al mismo tiempo que Meiko salía de atrás del biombo blanco con flores rojas que servía como cambiador.

-Wow Meiko te ves muy bien –alabó Ino a la dama de cabello negro ondulado al verla con el kimono color índigo.

-Déjame ayudarte con el obi –propuso Temari tomando la prenda color perla y haciendo el moño en la espalda de la dama de ojos grises.

-Creo que yo también necesito ayuda con el obi –solicitó la castaña ante lo cual Ino acudió a auxiliarla.

-Temari tenía razón, el verde manzana se te ve mucho mejor y yo acerté con el obi amarillo con detalles en naranja –concluyó la Yamanaka mientras terminaba con el moño.

-Sí, son muy hermosos pero ¿ustedes que se pondrán? –indagó Meiko.

-Bueno déjame ver –respondió la Sabuko buscando alguno que le gustara.

-Creo que usaré este –comentó Ino sacando un kimono largo color naranja con mangas cortas y detalles en negro– ¿tienes un obi negro?

-Mhm –asintió Temari indicándole a Matsuri donde estaba para que se lo alcanzara a la Yamanaka quien ya estaba vistiéndose.

-¿Aun no sabes cual elegir Temari? –preguntó amablemente Matsuri.

-No, estoy algo indecisa –confesó mirando por decima vez su ropero como si fuese a encontrar algo que no había visto antes.

-¿Que tal aquel color perla? –sugirió la castaña señalando la prenda.

Temari lo retiro del armario para verlo mejor. Se trataba de un kimono largo de mangas largas también era fino y simple por lo que no terminaba de convencerlas. Sin embargo, la hermana del Kazekage se lo puso de todas maneras para ver qué tal le iba.

-Ya sé –gritó Ino entusiasmada– debes combinarlo con este obi y quedará perfecto –propuso rodeando la cintura de Temari con un obi color rojo oscuro y detalles en color oro.

-Quedo perfecto –acotó Meiko con una sonrisa mientras Matsuri cepillaba su cabello.

Matsuri trenzo el cabello de Meiko y lo sujetó con un lazo color perla. Luego fue el turno de Meiko de ocuparse de los cabellos castaños de su amiga, así que decidió peinarlos de tal manera que quedaran dos pequeñas coletas en los laterales de su cabeza y el resto del pelo suelto.

-¿Qué hay de ustedes dos? ¿Existe algún chico que les guste? –inquirió Ino retomando el tema a la vez que, sin perder tiempo, peinó el cabello rubio oscuro de la Sabuko en una coleta alta con los mechones esparcidos como los usa Anko y lo adornó con una hebilla color rojo oscuro.

Matsuri y Meiko se pusieron nerviosas nuevamente, era obvio que Temari las miraba interesadas en sus respuestas.

-Bueno… eh... yo... –balbuceaba incomprensiblemente la castaña.

-Yo si estoy enamorada de un hombre –soltó Meiko con valentía, provocando que Temari la mirara desafiante.

-Yo también –agregó Matsuri contagiándose de ese valor que Meiko emanaba.

-Ya veo… y ¿quiénes son? –preguntó la Yamanaka mientras cepillaba su largo cabello y lo dejaba suelto, adornado por una simple flor color naranja en su costado izquierdo, donde suele llevar sus hebillas.

-Es Kankuro –confesó firmemente la dama de ojos grises mirando fijamente a Temari como si la charla fuese entre ellas dos.

-¡¿Kankuro has dicho? –preguntó incrédula la dama de la Hoja mirando directamente a Temari mientras dejaba caer los elementos con los cuales se disponía a maquillar a las kunoichis.

-Ino… tú no lo sabías pero están chicas son mis cuñadas –respondió finalmente la Sabuko sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-¡¿Qué dices? Eso significa que Matsuri y… ¿Gaara? –dedujo aun atando cabos la Yamanaka.

Matsuri y Meiko se sintieron atónitas pero alegres de Temari las reconociera así sin más, estaban seguras de que a la mayor de los Sabuko le gustaría que sus hermanos tuviesen el mismo gesto para con Shikamaru.

-Vaya… parece que hay mucho romance en la Aldea de la Arena –soltó feliz la kunoichi de la Hoja entrelazando sus dedos y ruborizándose un poco. Sin dudas, la situación le fascinaba a la Yamanaka que soñaba con vivir una historia similar.

Baki y Kankuro se habían encargado de todo. Los mejores chefs estaban trabajando en las enormes instalaciones, los mejores músicos habían sido convocados, el mejor salón de todo el Palacio estaba siendo alistado por decenas de empleados, decorándolo con flores y listones. Parecía ser que la fiesta sería en grande y no solo las personas que habían participado de la reunión de kages estaban invitadas. A ellas se sumarían los miembros del concejo, los ninjas de élite, NEK que se mezclaría entre estos últimos para no levantar sospechas y, por supuesto, Meiko y Matsuri que habían sido invitadas por Temari.

-Entonces… ¿ya está todo organizado? –le preguntó Kankuro a Baki para retirarse y vestirse para la ocasión.

-Sí, no te preocupes por nada que ya solo quedan detalles –anunció el ex sensei.

-De acuerdo entonces me voy –acotó el titiritero pero antes de marcharse Baki recordó algo.

-Oh… Kankuro espera –solicitó Baki y luego le dio una fotografía que sacó de su bolsillo– encontré esto el otro día en mi casa, yo tengo una igual así que me parece bien que ustedes la conserven.

Kankuro observó la fotografía y se sorprendió al ver en ella a su sensei un poco más joven y a su hermano, hermana y a sí mismo cuando eran niños.

-Es la foto reglamentaria que todos los equipos se toman cuando ascienden a genin, recuerdo que ni tu ni Gaara quisieron la foto en ese entonces, solo Temari la tomó –recordó Baki con melancolía.

-Temari… ¿por qué la conservaría? –se preguntó en voz alta el ahora jounin de la Arena.

-Creo que si revisas otras fotografías de tu niñez encontrarás la respuesta –respondió Baki paternalmente.

-Baki-sama que hacemos con el escenario –averiguó un empleado interrumpiendo la conversación.

-¿Otra vez con eso? ¡Ya les explique quinientas veces! –refunfuño él y luego se dirigió a su ex alumno– lo siento debo irme ahora, hablamos de esto luego.

-Sí, claro –manifestó el marionetista pero la verdad es que las palabras de Baki quedaron en su mente.

El Kazekage, el Raikage y la Hokage se encontraban en el balcón principal del Palacio del Kazekage. Contemplaban la aldea mientras la brisa comenzaba a hacerse más fría y la conversación se volvía grata.

-Este sitio ha cambiado mucho desde que tu padre lo gobernaba –comentó el ninja más veloz del mundo.

Ni me lo recuerdes que me deprimo –dijo Shukaku recordando lo que él consideraba la época de oro de la Aldea de la Arena.

¡Oye! No hago tan mal mi trabajo –se quejó el Kazekage.

¿Realmente quieres discutir eso? –cuestionó con ironía Ichibi.

-Los cambios son buenos A, nos ayudan a crecer –acotó la Godaime fijando la vista en el horizonte y maravillándose por la belleza de la noche.

-Ciertamente, las cosas han cambiado desde que éramos jóvenes ¿verdad Tsunade? –ilustró el Raikage.

Si las cosas han cambiado ahora nos encierran en denigrantes cajas –acotó Nanabi.

Y parece ser que ya ni ritual de sacrificio se requiere para colocarnos dentro de un mugroso humano –agregó Rokubi con pereza.

-Habla por ti, yo todavía soy joven –explicó algo molesta la Hokage.

Que mujer más peculiar –dijo Nibi algo excéntrico y luego averiguó como en una súplica– ¿En verdad debo ir con ella?

-¡Ja, ja! Al parecer hay cosas que ni el tiempo puede borrar –exclamó A jocoso.

No te quejes… al menos no se ríe como payaso fracasado. No puedo creer que este tipo sea el Raikage –se quejó Sanbi al oír los comentarios del A.

-¿Pero qué hay de ti Gaara? Aun eres joven… ¿tienes algún plan en mente para el futuro? –curioseó A.

-De seguro planeas formar una familia… ¿existe alguna mujer que haya conquistado el corazón del menor de los kages? –preguntó pícara Tsunade sumándose al Raikage.

-¿Por qué actúan como si fuesen mis padres? –preguntó molesto el menor de los Sabuko provocando que tanto la Hokage como el Raikage estallaran en risas.

-No te fijes, solo aprovechamos a hablar de este tema porque la Mizukage no está presente –detalló la Senju.

-Sí, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando se habla de amor o casamiento –recordó con algo de temor el Yotsuki.

¡¿Y se supone que estos tres son kages? –acotó Yonbi.

Este es el momento donde el mono se ha dado cuenta de que el mundo se fue al demonio –relató Gobi contagiándose de la amargura de Ichibi.

-Creo que va siendo hora de que nos alistemos para la fiesta –determinó A dando media vuelta para ingresar nuevamente al Palacio.

-Concuerdo contigo, una mujer debe verse hermosa en estas ocasiones –decretó Tsunade siguiendo al Raikage.

Eso fue todo… fue lindo verlos pero será más agradable olvidarlos –se despidió Nanabi al ser arrastrado por la Godaime.

Ya nos extrañaras cuando tu Jinchuriki te de dolores de cabeza –contestó Sanbi.

No ese será Yonbi –corrigió astutamente Rokubi.

¡No es mi culpa sufrir de jaquecas! –se defendió el demonio de cuatro colas.

Ya, ya… no te alteres Yonbi. ¡Nos vemos! –se despidió Nibi.

Adiós… suerte con Kyubi –exclamó Gobi.

Nos volveremos a encontrar dentro de otros mil años, chicos –se despidió Shukaku.

-Ya cálmate –solicitaba el Akimichi.

-No puedes culparme –se defendía el manipulador de sombras.

-No, no puedo… solo te digo que te calmes –se explicaba el castaño.

-Estoy impaciente –confesó el Nara caminando de un lado a otro.

-Toda la Aldea de la Arena ya se dio cuenta de eso –respondió Chouji como mencionando lo obvio.

Esta charla se llevaba a cabo en la habitación de Chouji donde ambos shinobis ya estaban listos para la celebración. No obstante, Shikamaru sabía muy bien que esa sería la última noche que tendría con Temari razón por la cual las ansias invadían su ser. Él quería aprovechar hasta el más breve segundo junto a ella.

-Quiero verla –deseó Shikamaru como si de su última voluntad se tratase.

-Debes esperar un poco más –le recordó Chouji trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Cuánto más he de esperar? ¡¿Qué no se da cuenta de que el tiempo se nos escapa? –dijo molesto el pelinegro como si su deseo fuese unilateral.

-Estoy seguro de que lo sabe, pero ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué detenga el tiempo? –alegó como buscando hacerlo entrar en razón.

-No… solo quiero que se dé prisa –manifestó entendiendo que su amigo tenía razón.

-¿Qué harás mañana por la mañana? –inquirió refiriéndose al momento en el que partirían.

-¿A qué te refieres? –repreguntó al no entender cuál era el punto de la cuestión.

-Preguntó si te irás como si nada –explicó brevemente.

-¿Tengo otra opción? Ella no puede venir conmigo y no quiere que me quede, piensa que no es justo –le comunicó revelando parte de su conversación previa con la Sabuko.

-¿Entonces? –averiguó como buscando una conclusión por parte de su amigo.

-Entonces le escribiré cartas todos los días y vendré a verla cada vez que Tsunade me de permiso –determinó firmemente el Nara.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo crees que funcionará eso? –siguió ya que quería probar su determinación.

-No me rendiré si es eso lo que preguntas. Ahora que encontré a la mujer con quien quiero compartir mi vida, el lugar en este mundo donde eso suceda me parece secundario –explicó decidido.

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar –exteriorizó Chouji para luego anunciarle– Es momento de ir a la fiesta amigo mío.

Al bajar las escaleras se encontraron con todos salvo los kages y las chicas aguardándolos. Kankuro sugirió que todos debían pasar al salón donde la fiesta se efectuaría, sin embargo, fue interrumpido por su hermana.

-¿Te vas sin nosotras, Kankuro? –preguntó la Sabuko como si de un reproche se tratase.

Todos los presentes voltearon para ver las escaleras, ya que de ahí provenía la voz que los había detenido. Kankuro casi sufre una hemorragia nasal al ver a Meiko, el color índigo ciertamente le quedaba muy bien.

-N-no para nada –le respondió a su hermana sin dejar de contemplar a la dama de ojos grises.

Shikamaru quedo boquiabierto y notoriamente sonrojado, Chouji aprovechó la situación para hacer una pequeña broma al respecto.

-¿Quieres un balde amigo? –murmuró entre risitas.

-¿Un balde? –repitió Shikamaru sin entender.

-Sí, para que tu baba caiga dentro y así los demás no nos resbalemos y caigamos con tu saliva –explicó el Akimichi.

-¡Chouji! Eso es algo que esperaría de Ino –se quejó aun mas sonrojado el Nara.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… no quieres el balde, entendido –concluyó el castaño aun riéndose.

-¿Bueno entonces vamos al salón ó qué? –cuestionó Shii y un suspiro se escapó de los labios de Ino.

-Sí, mejor vamos –confirmó Baki mientras, tanto él como el resto de los shinobis, se adentraban en las instalaciones.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	41. La fiesta

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA ORIGINALMENTE EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: Disculpen si los nombres de los cap están muy chafas los puse yo, no misfits aunque claro con su permiso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La fiesta

Los shinobis se dirigieron al salón guiados por la suave melodía que parecía ser más potente detrás de esas grandes puertas. Dos jóvenes vestidos con el uniforme reglamentario les abrieron las puertas y nadie dudo en ingresar al lugar, donde la mayoría de los invitados ya estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares. La mesa principal aun se encontraba vacía aguardando por ellos y por los líderes de sus respectivas aldeas.

Una mujer alta de cabello azul cielo y ojos café, se acercó a ellos y los guió hasta sus lugares. Parecía ser la persona a cargo de la celebración. Todos los presentes prestaron atención cuando los shinobis se ubicaron en la mesa principal y no solo el concejo no perdía de vista detalle alguno, sino que Kenji también observaba con desprecio la plática que Shikamaru y Temari tenían mientras se dirigían al lugar señalado. De igual manera, los miembros de NEK juzgaban todos los movimientos de Meiko.

Ino no le perdía pisada a Shii mientras este le seguía siendo indiferente y Kankuro y Meiko estaban completamente sonrojados esquivándose la mirada mutuamente para que ninguno notara la condición en la que el otro se encontraba. Chouji se emocionaba al imaginar la comida que degustarían en instantes y Darui solo miraba a la nada esperando con ansias el momento de regresar a la Aldea de la Nube.

En un momento la música se desvaneció y la dama de ojos café que coordinaba la ocasión, se aclaró la voz y pidió silencio para proceder a presentar a los kages que hacían su entrada al mismo tiempo entre aplausos y aclamaciones. Los Biju habían sido guardados con recelo por cada kage así que solo Shukaku los acompañaba esa noche.

Parece ser que soy el más importante de los Biju, nadie más fue invitado a esta cena –aclamó victorioso Ichibi.

El Kazekage no le contesto. Shukaku había pasado el día entero hablando con sus camaradas y callando al menor de los Sabuko cuando este preguntaba de a qué se refería el demonio.

¡¿Qué no me escuchas enano? –preguntó molesto al sentirse ignorado.

Oh hablas conmigo… pensé que hablabas con tus amigos imaginarios –se burló Gaara.

¡Ja! Ya quisieras tú que fuesen imaginarios –contestó con soberbia el demonio de una cola.

Como digas… de todas maneras debo mantener a los Biju a salvo hasta que les asignen un Jinchuriki.

Espero que nos le toque un pelirrojo pervertido… oh espera, ese ya me toco a mi –comentó con ironía.

Ja, ja muy gracioso… solo mantente tranquilo durante la celebración –ordenó el Kazekage arto del comportamiento rebelde de la bestia de una cola.

Claro… así podrás manosear con calma a la mocosa ¿verdad? –supuso Shukaku asqueándose al imaginar la situación.

Eso no es asunto tuyo –exclamó molesto ruborizándose.

No lo sería si no tuviese que ver lo que haces con esa impertinente niña –lloriqueaba Shukaku.

Y ahora me vas a venir con la historia triste del pobre y lindo Biju ¿verdad? –predijo Gaara acostumbrado a las exageraciones del demonio.

Tururu tutu tu turu tu ru ru ru…

Eso es… ¿música de circo?

¿Humm? ¿Qué dices niño? –preguntó distraído Ichibi.

Cada día estás más irracional –acotó mientras se abrían las puertas y a lo lejos divisaba la mesa principal mientras la presentadora hablaba. Por supuesto no pudo evitar poner especial atención en Matsuri quien reía junto a Meiko y Chouji.

¡Oye! ¡Oye! Déjalo como estaba…

¿Humm? ¿A qué te refieres?

¿Qué no es obvio? A esa cosa que yace en el medio de tus piernas, si despierta es más peligroso que el demonio de nueve colas.

No es gracioso.

No era una broma.

La fiesta transcurrió con normalidad, la cena fue grata para todos, en especial para Chouji. Uno de los más antiguos miembros del concejo se puso de pie y propuso un brindis por la unión de las Aldeas portadoras de Biju y tras este sencillo acto la orquesta comenzó a tocar un sinfín de canciones. Algunos invitados acudieron gustosos a la pista de baile, muchos de ellos le prestaron especial atención a Ino pero ella los rechazó a todos. Ella solo quería bailar con Shii y no se rendiría hasta lograrlo. Matsuri miraba con ansias la pista de baile pero no se atrevió a pedirle a Gaara que baile con ella, después de todo no estaba segura de que el quisiese exponerse así enfrente de toda la Aldea. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando él le besó la mejilla y le pidió que bailara con él, sus ojos se iluminaron como nunca antes y serenamente aceptó.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? –le preguntó la castaña mientras bailaban.

-En ningún lugar dice que para ser kage tienes que alejarte de la mujer que amas o simular desinterés por ella –respondió tiernamente el pelirrojo, obteniendo como recompensa un dulce beso de los labios de Matsuri.

¡No puede ser! ¡Ha despertado! ¡Moriremos todos! Soy muy joven para morir solo tengo un par de miles de años –dramatizaba el Biju de una cola.

¡Shukaku!

No te sonrojes que nos haces quedar mal enano… además no me vas a negar que eso que antes te colgaba ahora se va para arriba.

¡¿Cómo quieres que no me sonroje si haces ese tipo de comentarios demonio?

Bueno ya… que sensible…

Meiko estaba en un dilema, ya no tenía porque temer incluso Temari le había extendido su aprobación, bueno muy a su manera. Entonces, porque no solo iba y le decía a Kankuro lo que sentía, porque no le confesaba que lo aceptaba tal cual era, con sus defectos y virtudes y su muy cargado pasado. Se detuvo un instante a mirar la pista de baile y entre las parejas que danzaban allí observó a Matsuri. No pudo evitar sentirse feliz por ella, se la veía muy alegre bailando y hablando con Gaara.

Su carga sí que es pesada –pensó al comprender que como la acompañante de Gaara sus responsabilidades eran mayores y se sintió tonta al no ser tan valiente como ella– Tú no tienes miedos ni dudas, solo lo amas y ya. Tan simple y tan honesto como eso –observó a Kankuro y notó esa expresión de incertidumbre como si en su cabeza se estuviese debatiendo un tema central e importantísimo– Kankuro… me preguntó en qué piensas...

Dejó las suposiciones a un lado y se acercó a su antiguo sensei. Kankuro se quedo estático al observarla frente a él tan expuesta como ella odia estarlo.

-¿Quieres bailar sensei? –preguntó temerosa.

-Los miembros de NEK… –le quiso informar él como para que estuviera atenta.

-Me están observando, sí ya lo sé… pero eso no responde mi pregunta –continuó ella decidida pero aterrada ante la posibilidad de ser rechazada.

-Claro vamos –resolvió él rápidamente poniéndose de pie.

Bailaron una melodía peculiar y la charla fluyó.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que te observaban?

-Cuando entre note a dos, el hombre de cabello color plata largo hasta la cintura y ojos violeta y el otro rubio delgado cuyo flequillo le cubre los ojos.

-Es correcto, ellos son dos y luego hay una persona más aquí, los que restan no se han presentado –informó Kankuro sorprendido y orgulloso por la perspicacia de la dama de ojos grises.

-Luego me llamó la atención la mujer que organizó la fiesta, ciertamente es una dama pero sus manos están mal tratadas y el trabajo físico no es propio de las personas que ejercen esa profesión –dedujo astutamente Meiko.

-Ella es la especialista en sellos e invocaciones de NEK –le comentó el marionetista– es la persona que lideraba el equipo de investigación que desarrollo las cajas de sellos para los Biju.

-Este es un evento cerrado así que me imagino que no están aquí solo para proteger al Kazekage.

-Como te dije antes, tú serás la kunoichi más joven en unirte a ellos, así que es natural que ellos mismo quieran observarte y conocer tus habilidades.

-Entiendo, la ocasión es perfecta sin embargo no me interesa… no es para preguntarte por ellos que te pedí que bailaras conmigo –confesó la dama de cabello negro ondulado.

-Entonces… ¿por qué lo hiciste? –inquirió ansioso por escuchar de que se trataba. No entendía que podía ser más importante para ella que pertenecer a NEK.

-Anoche cuando te metiste a mi cuarto dijiste muchas cosas y entre todas ellas me diste un concejo, dijiste que escuchara a mi corazón para encontrar la verdad.

-Sí, es cierto eso dije –remarcó él invitándola a continuar y poniendo todas sus esperanzas en una respuesta favorable.

-En ese momento pensé que es fácil decir eso desde tu punto de vista, porque es cierto que cuando estamos juntos todo marcha bien pero después descubro cosas que hacen que me decepcione de ti.

-Lamento no ser el hombre que mereces –exclamó con tristeza el Sabuko notando hacia donde iba la charla.

-No es solo eso. Cuando me decepciono de ti me encuentro realmente sola, sintiendo que no hay más nadie en quien confiar y ahora mismo siento que ha donde me dirijo no habrá seguridad –explicaba la kunoichi mientras el titiritero sentía desgarrarse su corazón por el sincero pero devastador rechazo de Meiko– pero… no me importaría cruzar las tinieblas si sé que estarás del otro lado para guiarme con tu voz al menos.

-Meiko… yo… Espera ¡¿qué? –prorrumpió sorprendido el shinobi mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro provocando que Meiko riera un poco.

-Que te amo tonto y que quiero estar contigo pase lo que pase –explicó la dama aun entre risitas que fueron prontamente silenciadas por un profundo beso.

-Oh, lo siento… NEK te esta –quiso disculparse el marionetista al recordar que ella estaba a prueba.

-NEK tendrá que rechazar a su nueva compañera ó aceptar que ella está enamorada –decidió la dama de ojos grises besando la mejilla de Kankuro mientras este la abrazaba.

En la mesa principal Ino seguía insistiendo ó mejor dicha peleaba por lograr que Shii bailase con ella. Tanto el Raikage como la Hokage hablaban de viejos tiempos de guerra. De no ser porque el postre abundaba Chouji estaría igual de aburrido que Darui al escuchar las interminables suplicas de la Yamanaka.

-No entiendo porque no quieres bailar la música es muy agradable.

-No me gusta bailar.

-¿Quieres tomar algo entonces?

-No, gracias.

-¿Y si salimos al balcón a tomar aire fresco?

-Estoy bien aquí.

-Ya veo… recuerdo que eres medico ¿verdad? Yo también lo soy.

-Que interesante –indicó con sarcasmo.

-Sí, lo es. Me especializo en plantas curativas y ¿tú? – especifico la Yamanaka haciendo caso omiso del comentario anterior.

-No te confundas también soy sensor –recalcó perdiendo la paciencia.

-Es cierto, en la guerra estuviste en la división de los ninjas sensores… ahora lo recuerdo –detalló ella.

-Así es. Sin embargo, yo no te recuerdo –soltó seca y cruelmente el ninja de la Nube.

-Oh… ya veo –respondió Ino con una sonrisa triste bajando la mirada.

-Mira no es nada en contra de ti, es solo que no estoy interesado en mujeres ahora –explicó Shii al sentirse mal por como la había tratado.

-Está bien no te preocupes, lo entiendo –respondió rápidamente la rubia para luego pedir permiso y retirarse antes de que sus ojos se nublaran.

-No pudiste elegir un peor momento para rechazarla –acotó Chouji que escuchaba la situación en silencio mientras comía.

-¿Humm?

-Su orgullo fue herido gravemente hace un tiempo. Compitió toda la vida con su mejor amiga por un hombre que termino eligiendo a otra y aunque por fuera parece la misma, Ino se ha vuelto insegura respecto de si misma desde entonces –explicó Chouji mirando fijamente a Shii.

-Ya veo –exclamó Shii pensativo y luego de unos minutos abandono la fiesta en busca de Ino.

Shikamaru y Temari bailaban como si nadie los observara. Parecían dos almas libres de toda preocupación que danzaban al ritmo de los latidos. Ni siquiera se separaron en los temas lentos, esos que son solo para parejas. Incluso aprovecho la Sabuko, al rodear el cuello del Nara, para quitarle la coleta y dejar que los negros cabellos cayeran formándosele el flequillo y su cabellare no pasaba el final de su cuello.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó curioso pero para nada molesto.

-Te ves mucho mejor así –confesó ella ruborizándose.

-Y tú te ves mucho mejor sin ropa pero no por eso te la quito –acotó él pícaramente.

-Tal vez deberías –respondió ella con la misma picardía.

-Ni loco. No quiero que nadie más te vea desnuda –expuso él girándola.

-¿Por qué no lo llevas siempre suelto?

-Es incomodo.

-No puedo creer que te vayas mañana –no pudo evitar comentar al sentirse oprimida por el tiempo que parecía tirano.

-Si quieres me quedo.

-Sabes que eso no se puede.

-Pareces muy segura.

-De hecho no tengo nada parecido a una sensación de confianza pero he dejado las preguntas ingenuas en el día a día –explico ella.

-Que bueno porque si me preguntas que haremos de ahora en más, yo tampoco tengo nada parecido a una respuesta clara.

-La normalidad será locura sin ti aquí a partir de ahora –soltó sintiendo que ya comenzaba a extrañarlo.

- Aún no distingo si es una ilusión o una situación extraña. Solo sé que no quiero dejarte –confesó el contagiándose de ese sentimiento.

-Seremos como el águila y el halcón debemos volar juntos pero libres.

-Yo en la aldea de la Hoja y tú aquí no es precisamente juntos –reprochó él sin dudar.

-Eres consciente de que acabas de destruir mi metáfora ¿verdad? –dijo ella con un deje de molestia.

-Así es –afirmó victorioso y luego agregó– y ahora me dispongo a arruinar la velada de los demás.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Los privaré de tu presencia porque te quiero solo para mí esta noche.

-Oh bueno… Creo que sobrevivirán –concluyó ella retirándose hábilmente del lugar en compañía del ninja de la Hoja.

Ino se sumergía en sus recuerdos al mismo tiempo que varias lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas cuando sintió como la puerta de su habitación era golpeada levemente.

-¡Estoy bien Chouji! –gritó pensando que era su amigo que venía a consolarla.

-No soy Chouji –respondió algo dudoso Shii quien aguardaba afuera. Velozmente la Yamanaka se limpió las lágrimas y acudió a la puerta para entre abrirla.

-Dime –solicitó la rubia de la Hoja ya que no quería que su lado sentimental saliera delante de Shii aunque solo le estaba mostrando la mitad de su rostro.

-Ahora si quiero ir al balcón –atinó a decir Shii en un intento por sacarla de su cuarto.

-Pues ve –exclamó la kunoichi secamente.

-Quiero que vengas conmigo –soltó el ninja de la Nube.

-¿Por qué? ¿No puedes ir solo? –continuó duramente la Yamanaka.

-No, porque quiero ir al balcón para hablar contigo –indicó intentando convencerla.

-Puedes hablar conmigo aquí –continuó en su postura firme.

-No es cierto, vagamente puedo ver tu rostro. Vamos serán solo unos minutos y luego no me vuelves a hablar en la vida si quieres –negoció él ya que no encontraba otro recurso.

-De acuerdo –aceptó de mala gana y ambos caminaron en silencio por los pasillos hasta llegar al balcón que había sido testigo de la última reunión de Biju.

-Quiero preguntarte algo –dijo Shii después de varios minutos en los que ambos permanecieron en silencio mirando al cielo sin estrellas por las nubes de lluvia.

-Adelante.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto gustarle a los demás?

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó confusa.

-Siempre estas fijándote en tu aspecto e intentando coquetear con los hombres como si buscaras nuestra aprobación.

-¡¿Tú que sabes de eso? –inquirió cada vez más molesta.

-Mentí cuando dije que no te recordaba. En la guerra cumpliste eficazmente con tus tareas lo cual demuestra que eres una gran kunoichi pero también aprovechaste el tiempo para coquetear con ninja moreno cuya técnica consiste en dar vida a sus dibujos.

-Estás hablando de Sai… bueno él… solo me recordaba a una persona –confesó con melancolía.

-Me pareció extraño e infantil en ese momento, incluso ahora sigo sin entenderlo. Es decir, eres bonita y todo pero si tú no te aprecias a ti misma no puedes esperar que el resto de los hombres lo hagan.

-Yo me aprecio a mí misma –se defendió de la acusación.

-Entonces ¿por qué necesitas que los hombres confirmemos eso?

-Nadie tiene que confirmarme nada es solo que…

-Hoy pasaste toda la noche tratando de llamar mi atención y ni siquiera te intereso. No puedes estar enamorada de alguien a quien no conoces y sin embargo seguiste insistiendo.

-Supongo que a veces me siento perdida –señaló con una mirada triste y luego explicó– Vivo el romance a atreves de mis amigas, el hecho de que todas estén en pareja o enamoradas me hace ver de cerca lo felices que son y yo…

-Sueñas con vivir algo parecido.

-Exacto. Además, siento que he perdido atractivo, yo fui siempre la niña más popular. Aquella que atraía todas las miradas y encontrarme ahora tan sola… bueno me oprime el pecho –relató brevemente para no pasar a un estado sentimental.

-Si serás tonta. Eres sin dudas una de las mujeres más bellas que he visto. Solo necesitas creerlo, pero creerlo de verdad, con el corazón –aconsejo su nuevo amigo.

-Gracias Shii, lo entiendo ahora – le retribuyo con una gran y sincera sonrisa.

-No hay problema, pero mejor vamos adentro que está empezando a llover.

-Sí, de todas maneras hay cosas que quiero preguntarte –anunció la Yamanaka al ingresar al edificio y continuar con una agradable charla.

El sonido de las gotas golpeando con fuerza sobre el techo se hacía presente tan solo lejos de la fiesta como lo era el pasillo por el que Shikamaru y Temari caminaban mientras se dirigían a la habitación de esta.

-¿Crees que alguien se dé cuenta de que nos fuimos? –preguntó el manipulador de sombras toando la mano de la rubia.

-No sé. Sólo sé que si Kankuro ó Gaara se enteran, vendrán directo a matarte –señalo como si de algo natural se tratase la dama de la Arena provocando que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda del pelinegro.

-Eso no es muy alentador –acotó simulando molestia por el comentario.

-¿Ah no? ¿y esto? –indagó la Sabuko besando la mejilla del Nara y abrazándolo.

-Va mejorando pero aun no es suficiente –respondió él correspondiéndole el abrazo y acorralándola contra una pared para que no se escapara.

-¡Detente! Si alguien viene y nos ve… –intento advertir ella pero el shinobi pronto la cayó con un beso y apoyó todo su cuerpo contra el de ella, dejándole sentir su creciente intimidad.

-Todos están en la fiesta –excusó él para luego seguir besándola tiernamente por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación– solo relájate –solicitó ingresando al lugar mientras el beso se tornaba impulsivo.

-Dalo por hecho –respondió ella mientras le echaba llave a la puerta y volvía junto al Nara para despojarlo de las vestimentas que cubrían su torso y le impedían el acceso a su cuello.

Se besaron nuevamente, esta vez con mayor pasión. La lengua de ambos exploraba la cavidad del otro con desenfreno y locura. Los brazos de Shikamaru bajaron por la espalda de Temari hasta localizar el moño del obi. Esa mínima prenda de ropa que mantenía el kimono perlado en su lugar y lo separaba de la dulce piel que lo incitaba a gozar de la última noche en la Aldea de la Arena. Casi imperceptiblemente, desato la tan fastidiosa tela mientras los dedos de dama se enredaban en los cabellos negros y sus labios redescubrían el cuello del shinobi besándolo suavemente y degustándolo con su lengua.

El deseo fue invadiendo el cuarto y casi sin darse cuenta terminaron sobre la cama acariciando y besándose. El Nara abrió el fino kimono para encontrarse con el cuerpo que tanto le fascinaba. Recorrió a la Sabuko con sus labios y, si bien acarició delicadamente los pechos de la dama, no les prestó singular atención en ellos como lo hacía usualmente, esta vez tenía otro objetivo.

Cuando sus besos alcanzaron la pelvis de Temari, le sustrajo la ropa interior que cubría su sexo provocando que ella se sonrojara y cerrara las piernas como si de un reflejo se tratase. Shikamaru sonrió seductoramente y le acarició las piernas y muslos mientras besaba su vientre, buscando que la tensión abandonara su cuerpo. Cuando notó a la rubia, lo suficientemente relajada, separó levemente sus piernas y rozó sutilmente su intimidad mientras sentía como su propio miembro crecía.

La respiración de kunoichi se entrecortaba por la exaltación y al advertir que comenzaba a humedecer, el manipulador de sombras no pudo contenerse y beso sus labios en tanto jugaba con su clítoris. Los gemidos resonaron en la habitación, cada sonido que la boca de la dama emitía excitaba y estimulaba más al pelinegro a tal punto que no dudo en introducir su lengua en ella para saboreándola con frenesí.

-Shi- Shikamaru… –pronunció ella extasiada al sentir que el orgasmo estaba próximo.

El Nara se detuvo un segundo, respirando agitadamente sobre la zona intima de la Sabuko, entendiendo lo que ella quería advertirle pero para él se trataba la meta a seguir. Él deseaba que ella gozara en sus manos y sin perder tiempo, succionó su clítoris e introdujo sus dedos en ella. Los gemidos y suspiros de la rubia de la Arena estaban cargados de placer y luego, la humedad. Shikamaru lamió gustoso la intimidad de Temari quien aún seguía tan ruborizada como agitada.

-Eres… un pervertido –susurró ella aun sin aliento.

-Me gusta tu sabor ¿puedes culparme por eso? –respondió sensualmente mientras subía por el cuerpo de la kunoichi rosándolo con los dedos y acomodándose a su lado.

-No, pero me puedo vengar –acotó ella confundiendo al shinobi de la Hoja.

-¿Vengar? –inquirió mientras ella se colocaba sobre él dándole una mejor vista de sus pechos.

-Mhm –apenas pronunció en forma afirmativa mientras se deshacía de los pantalones del Nara y observaba con una sonrisa victoriosa la erección en sus bóxers.

Decidió empezar despacio. Era la última noche que tenían pero apresurar las cosas no tendría sentido. Después de todo, ella buscaba que el gozara tanto como ella lo había hecho hacia instantes. Besó la comisura de los labios del pelinegro y roso la tela que cubría su miembro provocando que se estremeciera. Mordisqueó su labio inferior y acarició su miembro que iba aumentando en tamaño hasta que los bóxers se convirtieron en una molestia. Los retiró sensual y hábilmente y besó sutilmente la punta de la intimidad de Shikamaru que no podía endurecerse más. El mero contacto de los labios de kunoichi de la Arena en una zona tan sensible produjo un sin fin de sensaciones.

El aliento se escapa de su cuerpo a medida que ella lamía cuidadosamente la parte superior del miembro y frotaba con suavidad el resto. No paso mucho tiempo para que lo succionara dentro de boca y comenzara a deslizarlo pausadamente y mientras sus labios lo apresaban y su lengua lo rodeaba, Shikamaru estallaba en gemidos y la temperatura de su cuerpo seguía subiendo más y más.

-Oh… Te-Tema-ri –aclamaba entre gemidos de goce el shinobi quien creyó estar soñando por un breve instante. Sin embargo, en el momento culminante cuando Shikamaru estaba a segundos de eyacular Temari se detuvo.

-Aun no –dijo la dama al dejar el miembro de Shikamaru y salir de encima de él.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Vas a detenerte justo ahora? –inquirió incrédulo el Nara quien no aguantaba más.

-Sí, voy a detenerme –dijo determinante la rubia mirando los sorprendidos ojos del Nara y observando sus mejillas sonrojadas a causa de la excitación. Ciertamente ella disfrutaba de la situación pero sabía que disfrutaría aun más de lo que vendría a continuación, así que sin alargar la tortura del Nara le extendió una invitación– pero tú puedes seguir si quieres –exclamó sosteniéndose sobre sus rodillas y manos; dándole una vista completa de la parte posterior de su cuerpo.

Como si ya no estuviese suficientemente motivado, te pones así –pensó mientras su miembro se inquietaba aun más– ¡esta mujer problemática me volverá loco!

Sin dudarlo ni por instante, se coloco detrás de ella y posando sus manos en las suaves caderas de la dama. Frotó con su miembro contra la intimidad de esta, sintiendo su humedad y anunciándole la pronta invasión que experimentaría. Luego lo deslizó sin problema alguno dentro de Temari ocasionando que la respiración de ella se alborotara. Se inclinó sobre ella y le besó la espalda en tanto comenzó a moverse lentamente en su interior.

-Ahhh…es tan… cálido y húmedo… tan agradable –exclamó él mientras aceleraba el ritmo de sus embestidas. El cuerpo de ella se estremecía con cada movimiento y sus gemidos se acoplaban a los de Shikamaru.

-Mmmm… más –solicitó ella con pudor. Sensualmente el Nara lamio la espina dorsal de la Sabuko al mismo tiempo que sus movimientos comenzaron a empujarla un poco. Acarició sus pechos y sintió como Temari se humedecía más de la cuenta, no podía culparla él también desbordaba en intensidad. Hasta por fin su cuerpo decidió terminar con todo, en uno de esos rápidos movimientos introdujo todo su miembro dentro de ella rosando las paredes interiores e induciéndola a gritar de placer al alcanzar el orgasmo y eyaculando con el mismo deleite y temblor que ella lo hacía, sintiendo esa vibración recorrerle el cuerpo entero.

De golpe, el cansancio se hizo presente para ambos, sus músculos se estaban relajando después de un largo y reconfortante esfuerzo. Shikamaru la abrazó y lenta y cuidadosamente retiro su intimidad de adentro del cuerpo de Temari. Ambos se dejaron caer sobre la cama, con la respiración aun revuelta y se sonrieron mutuamente.

-Desearía que siempre fuera como hoy –soltó ella con un bostezo mientras era rodeada por los brazos de Shikamaru

-Te prometo que de alguna manera, nuestros días serán igual o mejores que hoy –le susurró él antes de quedarse dormido deleitado por el aroma de su cabello.

La lluvia volvió a invadir el ambiente con sonidos tranquilizantes y la calma llenó sus corazones. Se arroparon y acurrucaron antes de quedar completamente dormidos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

jejejeje la verdad están de suerte no estoy en casa y en el viaje perdí la USB donde tengo las actualizaciones de mis fic por suerte este está en otra USB que estaba al fondo del equipaje si ya sé que van a preguntar por shukaku pero lo deje en casa creo que necesitaba un descanso de mí y mi afición por el yaoi (si ya se lo que diran como torturo al pobre biju etc etc etc pero que iba yo a saber que me iban a regalar nuevos mangas yaoi esta semana) y por su salud mental lo deje en casa bueno el martes subo el cap final y si lo deciden el viernes o sábado el epilogo


	42. Despedidas e Inicios

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA ORIGINALMENTE EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: Disculpen si los nombres de los cap están muy chafas los puse yo, no misfits aunque claro con su permiso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Despedidas e Inicios

Eran cerca de las seis de mañana y ya casi no quedaba nadie en la fiesta. Solo los hermanos Sabuko, Matsuri y Meiko permanecían aun en el salón. Kankuro estiro los brazos en el en señal de cansancio y luego se llevo las manos a los bolsillos, encontrándose con la foto que Baki le había dado mientras se organizaba la fiesta. La retiro y la observo por unos segundos.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Meiko pero la verdad es que todos observaban el objeto con curiosidad.

-Es una vieja foto de cuando Gaara Temari y yo éramos genins –explicó Kankuro extendiéndole la reliquia a su hermano para que la viera.

-Supongo que a pesar de todo siempre estuvimos juntos –dedujo el pelirrojo con melancolía.

-Me la dio Baki esta tarde y me contó que ni tú ni yo quisimos la foto, solo Temari la tomó –le relató aun extrañado por la acción de su hermana.

-¿Por qué la tomaría? En ese entonces no nos llevábamos bien entre nosotros –recordó Gaara atónito.

-Lo mismo pensé yo, pero Baki dijo que si me tomaba un momento para observar las viejas fotos encontraría la respuesta –informó el marionetista intentando revelar el misterio tras las fotos.

-Entonces vamos a verlas. Ella las guarda en una caja en el armario de mi oficina –indicó el Kazekage y prontamente los cuatro se dirigieron al lugar.

Atravesando el pasillo que comenzaba a iluminarse por los rayos del sol, descubrieron algo insólito. Una kunoichi rubia sobre el pecho de un shinobi también rubio en uno de los sillones que ornamentaba el lugar, pero lo extravagante de la situación no estaba dado solo porque no era precisamente el lugar más conveniente para dormir, sino que ningunos de los ninjas pertenecían a la Aldea de la Arena. Así es, eran Ino y Shii de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué hacemos los despertamos? –indagó Gaara al no saber qué hacer.

-Si haces eso Ino jamás te perdonará –advirtió Matsuri.

¿Eras idiota, mocosa ó qué? –Se quejaba Shukaku– ¡No puedes dejarlos ahí! ¡¿Qué pensarán las demás aldeas al ver que en la nuestra, los ninjas duermen en cualquier lado? Esto es un caos, no ¡es el mismísimo infierno!

Ya cálmate Shukaku, ninguno de los dos pertenecen a nuestra aldea así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

¡Como Kazekage no deberías permitir que esto pase!

Solo están durmiendo así que ya no hagas tanto escándalo.

-De cualquier manera ya estamos cerca de la oficina de Gaara, deberíamos dejarlos en paz –sugirió Meiko y todos asintieron para caminar en silencio hasta llegar a la oficina.

Ingresaron al despacho y todos tomaron asiento a excepción del menor de los Sabuko que examinó el armario en busca de la caja hasta que la halló. La coloco en la pequeña pesa que era rodeada por los ninjas de la Arena y comenzaron a ver foto tras foto, sin encontrar nada inusual.

-Vaya mono… pensar que algún momento de tu vida fuiste tierno –bromeó Matsuri al observar una fotografía donde Kankuro tenía dos años más o menos y lloraba mientras Temari le extendía una pequeña marioneta para cesara el llanto.

-Mhm, a diferencia tuya rata que jamás lo has sido –contraatacó el marionetista que sostenía otra foto donde se encontraban Kankuro y su padre observando con mirada sería al camarógrafo y Temari con mirada afligida mirando hacia un lado.

-Esta es muy bonita –señaló Meiko mostrándoles a los presentes una foto donde Gaara era bebé y Temari, de unos tres años, le daba un oso de peluche.

-Así que de ahí salió el oso ese –exclamó el Kazekage recordando el único juguete de su infancia.

-Papá no quería que tuvieses juguetes para que no te distrajeras de tu entrenamiento, así que ordeno desde que naciste que no se te diera ninguno. Sin embargo, cuando recibiste ese oso que era el que mamá le había regalado a Temari, te aferraste tanto a él que cada vez que alguien intentaba quitártelo lo atacabas con tu arena –recordó Kankuro con mayor claridad.

-Eres consciente de que en cada foto Temari está cuidando de nosotros ¿verdad? –cuestionó el menor de los Sabuko.

-Mhm –asintió Kankuro con la cabeza y luego agrego– Peor aún, no puedo recordar ni una sola cosa que hayamos hecho por ella.

-Bueno… ahora tienen una oportunidad –soltó Meiko con decisión– creo ella necesita su apoyo en cuanto a la relación que tiene con Shikamaru.

-¿De qué hablas? Eso se terminará cuando el Nara abandone la Aldea –respondió Gaara totalmente convencido de sus palabras.

-¿Y no te pusiste a pensar porque terminará en ese entonces? –Le preguntó Matsuri intentando que ambos entendieran la situación– piénsenlo… ¿creen que ella dejará de amarlo de un día para otro tan solo porque él ya no está aquí?

-¿"Amarlo"? ¿No crees que eso sea un poco exagerado? –señaló el marionetista sorprendido de que se haga tal referencia acerca de su hermana, él había presenciado desde la sombras la charla entre Shikamaru y Chouji pero quiso creer que aquel sentimiento era unilateral.

-No Kankuro, ella lo ama. Pero también los ama a ustedes y jamás haría nada para lastimarlos –anunció la dama de ojos grises.

-¿Y qué hay de ustedes? ¿Harían algo para lastimarla? –cuestionó la castaña.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces creo que no se han dado cuenta de que la actitud egoísta que ambos tienen en este momento por retenerla a su lado, la esta lastimando –soltó la pelinegro sin titubear.

-Deberían dejar que ella elija el camino que quiere tomar, aunque esto signifique dejarla ir –sugirió Matsuri para luego concluir– ella siempre coloco los intereses de ustedes dos por encima de los propios, me parece que es hora de que ustedes hagan lo mismo.

Ino se despertó encandilada por el ventanal que daba al sofá donde estaba durmiendo junto a Shii. Se sorprendió un poco al encontrarse en esa situación y se sorprendió aun más al notar que el shinobi estaba despierto.

-Creo que anoche hablamos demasiado –exclamó Shii con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me quede totalmente dormida –se justificó la Yamanaka un poco sonrojada.

-Yo también –manifestó el shinobi de la Nube– deberíamos volver a nuestras habitaciones antes de que el Raikage me asesine.

-Es verdad, no quiero ni imaginar lo que me haría la Hokage si me encontrase durmiendo aquí contigo –señaló la rubia poniéndose de pie y acomodándose un poco el kimono y cabello.

Shii tenía que admitir que se veía hermosa pero aun así, de alguna manera, solo le generaba un cariño fraternal, como el que sentiría por una hermana.

-Entonces nos vemos luego –anunció el rubio y se retiró a su habitación al igual que la Yamanaka.

En la habitación de al lado, Shikamaru se dio vuelta en la cama, ya que no encontraba la posición adecuada para poder reconciliar el profundo dueño que venía teniendo hasta ahora. Sentía que algo le faltaba y peor aún, hacía ya un rato que los rayos de luz se habían vuelto molestos. Giró una vez más buscando el cuerpo de Temari y al no encontrarlo una mueca de molestia se poso en su rostro mientras sus ojos se abrían lentamente.

-¿Dónde… estas? –preguntó perezosamente el Nara y después de soltar un bostezo abrió completamente los ojos para encontrarse a solas en la habitación de la Sabuko.

Estiro los brazos por sobre su cabeza– debe estar en el baño –pensó mientras se levantaba de la cama. Se vistió con calma y espero unos minutos pero la dama de la Arena no aparecía. Decidió salir cautelosamente de la habitación y ver si estaba en el baño, al encontrar este vacío se dirigió a su cuarto y tomo un par de prendas de ropa para volver al baño y ducharse velozmente.

Tal vez en la cocina –imaginó no al no haberla encontrado anteriormente.

Cuando ingresó en la cocina se encontró con Chouji, Ino y Tsunade que parecían aguardar por el Nara. Ante la señal de la Hokage el manipular de sombras se sentó en la mesa e Ino le sirvió una taza de té.

-Nos iremos en una hora –anunció la Godaime mientras sus ninjas tomaban té y comían bolas de arroz dulces.

-¿No es un poco precipitado? –opinó el Akimichi quien casi se ahoga con una bola de arroz al oír la novedad.

-¿A qué te refieres? Todos sabían que nos iríamos hoy –respondió la Quinta observando a Shikamaru quien solo veía la taza de té sin interés alguno.

-¿Tú vienes o te quedas, Shikamaru? –indagó la Senju al no ver reacción por parte del shinobi.

-Voy –respondió él aun intentando descubrir donde podría estar Temari.

-De acuerdo, junten sus cosas y nos vemos en la entrada de Aldea en una hora –ordenó Tsunade y luego se dirigió al hall principal para alistar los papeles correspondientes.

-¿Por qué le dijiste que vienes con nosotros? –preguntó con un deje de molestia la Yamanaka.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Ella no quiere que me quede aquí, además no sé donde está –respondió el Nara poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la puerta.

-¡¿Y lo dices tan tranquilo? –exageró la rubia de la Hoja.

-Tengo una hora para encontrarla, eso si Chouji guarda mis cosas –exclamó en modo de solicitud a su viejo amigo.

-Dalo por hecho, buena suerte Shikamaru –asintió el Akimichi mientras el Nara abandonaba el lugar.

Al salir de la oficina del Kazekage, los tres miembros de NEK que había presenciado la fiesta se acercaron a Meiko y solicitaron hablar con ella a solas aunque todos salvo Matsuri sabían cuál era el tema a debatir. Gaara les ofreció su oficina y esperaron a que la reunión concluyera. La dama de cabello azul cielo se veía muy distinta a como se había mostrado en la fiesta, ahora tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta que llegaba hasta sus rodillas y vestía al igual que los demás un uniforme particular. El hombre esbelto rubio mostraba una sonrisa sádica pero parecía ser que eso era parte de su personalidad y el de cabello largo plateado se veía impaciente.

-¿Sabes quienes somos, niña? –preguntó jocosamente el rubio.

-Sí, son tres miembros de NEK –rebeló Meiko.

-Vaya… tu perspicacia me asombra –admitió la dama de ojos café.

-¡Basta de vueltas! Mientras nosotros tres estamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo el Kazekage está sin vigilancia alguna –recordó el ansioso shinobi de ojos violeta.

-Ji ji ji –se rió levemente el rubio y luego le recordó– cálmate Gekko, el Kazekage no es un hombre que puedas matar muy fácilmente.

-Mi nombre es Chieko –se presentó la dama– el de mal carácter es Gekko –anunció señalando al joven de ojos violetas a lo que este hizo una mueca de desinterés– y el del cabello en los ojos es Shusui –indicó a lo que este soltó una risita bastante pequeña en comparación a la aterradora sonrisa que portaba, aunque saludo agitando la mano.

-Tú eres especialista en sellos e invocaciones ¿y ustedes dos? –se apresuró la dama de ojos grises.

-Yo soy especialista en armas –dijo Shusui con su espeluznante sonrisa.

-Yo soy espadachín –expresó Gekko sin siquiera mirarla.

-¿Espadachín? –preguntó sorprendida la pelinegro al no entender la utilidad del shinobi.

-De seguro piensas que es absurdo pero si lo vieras en batalla lo entenderías. De todas maneras, has sido seleccionada para formar parte de NEK por tus habilidades en genjutsu –exclamó Chieko mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Te hemos estado observando por mucho tiempo y si bien creo que aun no eres apta para el puesto, también es cierto que tu potencial no puede ser desaprovechado –opinó Gekko quien se encargó de quitarle todo lo halagador que la frase pudiese haber tenido.

-Nuestros especialistas en ninjutsu y taijutsu nos han dado su voto afirmativo antes de partir a una misión… sin embargo, ji ji ji se necesita la unanimidad de votos para que te conviertas en miembro oficial –explicó Shusui mirando junto con Gekko a Chieko.

-¡Ya mujer! ¡Solo acéptala y vámonos a trabajar! –vociferó Gekko con disgusto.

-Cálmate ya… ji ji ji –solicitó el rubio– Chieko…

-Lo sé… pero aun hay algo que me preocupa… Meiko sobre tu relación con el hermano del Kazekage…

-No sabía que NEK se metía en la vida personal de sus miembros –exclamó ella molesta por lo que vendría a continuación.

-Tranquila niña que aun no eres miembro –le recordó Shusui con su tenebrosa sonrisa.

-Miren… mi relación con Kankuro no va a cambiar porque me una o no a NEK, así que si me quieren trabajando para ustedes se los agradezco, sino buenos días –expuso clara y firmemente la dama de ojos grises.

-Ji ji ji vaya… debes reconocer que tiene carácter, Chieko –registró el rubio mostrándose conforme con el miembro potencial de NEK.

La mujer de cabello azul cielo solo sonrió. De alguna manera, Meiko le recordaba a ella misma en su juventud y sus habilidades tampoco eran algo como para pasar por alto.

-De acuerdo Meiko, de ahora en más eres el sexto miembro de NEK, nuestra especialista en genjutsu –anunció Chieko y luego ordenó– nos encontraremos mañana al amanecer en la frontera sur, sé puntual.

-Sí, allí estaré –respondió ella con una sonrisa disimulando su emoción por haber sido aceptada en el selecto grupo.

-¡Por fin! Ahora vámonos de una buena vez –ordenó Gekko y los tres desaparecieron en nubes de humo de color rojo, azul y verde.

Meiko se retiro de la oficina para reunirse con sus amigos, la verdad es que los hermanos Sabuko estaban curiosos por la resolución de NEK pero no podrían preguntar en frente de Matsuri.

-¿Quiénes eran esos tres? –examinó la castaña sin contenerse.

-Solo son un escuadrón que me necesitan para una misión mañana –informó levemente la pelinegro. Gaara y Kankuro sonrieron al entender de inmediato que la dama de ojos grises había sido aceptada por NEK.

-Ah ya veo… bueno vamos a despertar a Ino que debe que alistarse antes de que a la Hokage le de un infarto –sugirió Matsuri sin embargo, para cuando llegaron al lugar tanto Shii como Ino habían desaparecido.

Temari había despertado temprano debido a que los rayos de sol iluminaban su rostro y por alguna extraña razón no se sintió del todo bien al ver a Shikamaru a su lado. No me mal interpreten, ella sentía más felicidad al estar un segundo a su lado de la que había sentido en toda una vida, pero esa mañana en particular todo lo que la dama sentía era que había algo que andaba mal. Entonces lo miró y recordó que ese sería el último día.

-Cada vez que te miro, siento que mi corazón va a salir por mi pecho –le susurró a un profundamente dormido Nara mientras acariciaba su cabello y dibujaba una expresión de bienestar en el rostro de Shikamaru– dime como lo haces…

Se levanto lentamente de la cama para no despertar al manipulador de sombras y se vistió con una bata de baño, tomo algunas cosas del armario y se dirigió al baño para toar una ducha. Mientras el agua caliente lavaba el aroma del Nara sintió una extraña melancolía.

A veces actúo como si nada frente a situaciones que si me importan –pensó analizándose a sí misma– me pregunto ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ahora mismo dejo que te marches? Tú sabes porque. Tú has mirado a través de mí y me conoces, has mirado más allá de lo que nadie jamás ha mirado antes.

Se vistió con singular calma y peino prolijamente sus cuatro coletas. Se miro al espejo y notar que su peinado estaba en orden, bajo la vista hasta su flequillo para encontrarse con esos ojos. Esos tristes ojos que casi no reconocía. Una sonrisa amarga se poso en sus labios al entender que de ahora en más así es como sería –mis pasos siempre fueron cautelosos y aun así no supe advertir que esto pasaría– pensó mientras dejaba en el espejo a esa extraña figura que por más ajena a ella le pareciera, representaba perfectamente lo que su corazón sentía.

Después de tomar una fruta de la cocina, decidió recorrer la aldea, aun era temprano y las calles parecían atraer a las personas a la misma hora de siempre, cuando los negocios abrían. Las personas la saludaban como de costumbre y ella les respondía automáticamente el saludo sin prestar mucha atención, su mente estaba en otro lado.

Me paseo a través de ti querida aldea, siguiendo cada paso como lo hice ayer y tu belleza no disminuye con el tiempo –pensó al atravesar la avenida principal– tu brillo no se agota y te seguimos protegiendo, Gaara casi pierde la vida en una ocasión y tú, mí preciada Aldea, sigues brillando en señal de agradecimiento. No quiero dejarlo y no quiero dejarte pero parece ser que esta vez no podre tener todo lo que quiero.

No quiero ver tu sonrisa triste, no podría soportarlo –caviló dirigiendo sus pensamientos a Shikamaru esta vez– Si cruzara el eco que hace mi corazón al romperse por saber que no te tendré podría cambiarlo todo. No es que no tenga esperanzas en que nuestro reencuentro será pronto es solo que tengo miedo. Temo al llanto en mí que no puedo contener, temo a no poder abrazarte cuando me sienta así, quiero que te quedes aquí, te quiero cerca de mí pero sé que eso es tan solo un deseo egoísta.

-Temari, Temari –llamaba una voz grave al otro lado de la calle. Desviando la atención de la kunoichi de la arena.

-Ah señor Fumimaro, es usted –reconoció la Sabuko al divisar al caballero esbelto bien vestido con un monóculo en el ojo, y cabello canoso.

-Sí, niña soy yo. ¿Olvidaste venir a recogerlo verdad? –supuso el relojero desde la puerta de su negocio.

-Le mentiría si se lo negara –confesó la rubia un tanto apenada por el descuido.

-Te lo hubiese mandado con algún cadete pero es demasiado valioso como para entregarlo a otra persona que no sea el dueño –explicó el anciano mientras entraba en su local acompañado de la kunoichi.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, además era mi responsabilidad venir a buscarlo hace semanas –comentó ella con una sonrisa amable.

-La Aldea está cada día más hermosa ¿no es verdad? –acotó astutamente el caballero mientras volvía de la parte de atrás de su tienda con un objeto en las manos.

-¿Cómo lo supo…? –preguntó sorprendida Temari al entender perfectamente que el hombre de edad avanzada adivinó sus pensamientos.

-Tu mirada no es distinta de lo que fue la mía hace muchos años –señaló el hombre sacando un reloj de bolsillo de la pequeña caja que se encontraba entre sus manos y puliéndolo para sacarle brillo– la Aldea de la Arena brillara eternamente… aun después de que nosotros nos hayamos ido, jovencita.

-A pesar de ser un comentario muy optimista no parece estar muy animado –observó atenta la kunoichi provocando que el hombre sonriera un poco.

-Cuando yo era joven mi padre tenía una tienda de antigüedades y yo era el encargado de visitar otros países para recoger objetos valiosos y revenderlos aquí. No voy a mentirte, era un joven petulante en ese entonces pero amaba este lugar tanto como tú lo haces ahora –relató Fumimaro sin dejar de frotar el reloj que le pertenecía a la Sabuko– un día en el país de la Cascada, un lugar sin kage por lo pequeño del territorio, conocí a una mujer y en poco tiempo nos enamoramos. Nuestra historia fue breve pero intensa.

El relojero dejó de frotar el reloj e hizo una pausa en su relato para soltar un suspiro profundo y lleno de nostalgia. Sonrió nuevamente y tomó una pequeña llave para darle cuerda al reloj.

-Ella me pidió que me quedara a su lado pero yo amaba esta tierra y ella no podía venir conmigo ya que era la única hija del terrateniente que gobernaba el lugar –explicaba con calma y voz pausada– siempre creí que tendríamos más tiempo pero pasaron dos años hasta que volví a aquel país para pedirle que se casara conmigo. Cuando llegue, su padre la había obligado a desposarse con otro hombre, aun así estoy seguro de que ella se hubiese fugado conmigo si tan solo no hubiese estado embarazada.

Temari sintió una opresión en el pecho, ¿este hombre le estaba mostrando acaso lo sombrío que podría ser su futuro si dejaba pasar la oportunidad que la vida le presentaba?

-Veo en tus ojos un amor profundo por esta aldea, ese mismo amor que vi en ellos cuando me dijiste que querías que arreglara este reloj para tu hermano. No me mal entiendas yo amo esta aldea pero ella seguirá brillando eternamente a pesar de todo, en cambio el tiempo que compartimos con otros es lo más valioso que tenemos los humanos porque es escaso. Por eso abrí esta tienda de relojes, para no olvidar su importancia –le transmitió con fraternal cariño mientras ponía el reloj de bolsillo en hora– no existe tal cosa como tu aldea o la mía porque todo forma parte de nuestra tierra.

Los ojos de la Sabuko se humedecieron al conmoverse por el relato y de pronto lo comprendió. Gaara y Kankuro ya estaban grandes y los dejaba en buenas manos porque Matsuri y Meiko se harían cargo de ellos y como el señor Fumimaro había dicho, la Aldea de la Arena seguirá brillando a pesar de todo. Era momento para que ella se diera la oportunidad de ser feliz junto a la persona que amaba.

-Bueno aquí esta, finalmente está listo –exclamó el anciano entregándole le reloj del Kazekage.

-Muchas gracias, me ha ayudado más de lo que se imagina –indicó Temari después de pagarle y al abrir el reloj y ver la hora que era advirtió que si no se daba prisa Shikamaru abandonaría la aldea– hasta luego.

-Adiós Temari –saludo el canoso hombre desde atrás del mostrador mientras la kunoichi salía con prisa de la tienda.

Espérame Shikamaru –deseaba la dama de la Arena mientras se desplazaba rápidamente por los techos hasta lograr la suficiente altura como para planear en su abanico– no sé qué cosas el destino traiga, quizás un día llegue el fin… pero ahora nuestros corazones laten al unísono y quiero arriesgarme contigo. Solo espero que no sea tarde… que mi indecisión no te aparte de mi lado.

Los ninjas de la Aldea de Nube ya habían partido, sin embargo el equipo de asuma y Tsunade aun esperaban la presencia de Temari. Ni Gaara ni Kankuro tenían idea de donde podría estar su hermana, no la habían visto desde el día anterior.

-Lo siento Shikamaru… pero hace media que deberíamos haber salido, ya no podemos esperar más –anunció Tsunade con extraña sensibilidad.

-Solo unos minutos más, ella vendrá estoy segura –suplicó Ino nuevamente.

Yo ya no estoy tan seguro –Shikamaru ya no sabía que pensar, la había buscado por todos lados y nada era casi como si ella no quisiese ser encontrada– ¡¿pero dónde se metió? Cuando desperté ya no estaba. Pensé que regresaría eventualmente pero nadie la ha visto. ¡Aun no me marcho y ya me abandona! Como es posible sabiendo todo lo que siento por ella, sabiendo que renuncie a toda esperanza de estar juntos ahora porque ella me lo pidió. Tal vez no le gustan las despedidas. No dudo de lo que siente por mí, es solo que a veces es tan… ¡problemática! Pudo haber dejado una nota al menos. Yo no quiero soltar esta lágrima porque sé que inundará mi corazón pero quizás, sólo quizás sea mejor así. No me atrevería a partir si la viera ahora por más que este molesto con ella.

-Lo siento chicos, andando –ordenó la Godaime quien respetuosamente se despidió de Gaara, Kankuro, Matsuri y Meiko. Seguida por sus ninjas, quienes después de imitar su gesto caminaron en silencio tras la Hokage, Shikamaru más lentamente que los demás partieron del lugar.

¡Adiós, Ichibi! Trata de no asesinar a tu Jinchuriki o te mueres –bromeó Nanabi.

A veces preferiría la muerte a estar dentro de este enano –admitió Shukaku con molestia.

Te visitaremos tan pronto como nuestros Jinchurikis tengan edad para hacerlo –exclamó Nibi quien aun se sentía ofendido por el lugar que la Godaime había elegido para guardarlos.

En la entrada de aldea todos observaban a los ninjas de la Hoja marcharse y Matsuri no se pudo contener.

-¿Dónde se supone que esta Temari? –preguntó la castaña impacientándose ya que apenas podía ver a los shinobis que desaparecían en el horizonte.

-No lo sé, quizás le sucedió algo –supuso Meiko al no entender porque la única persona que debería estar ahí en ese momento no estaba.

-¿De verdad crees que le sucedió algo a Temari? –preguntó con calma Gaara para que Meiko reflexionara sobre sus deducciones.

-Sé que es prácticamente imposible pero ¿por qué otra razón no estaría aquí ahora?

-Ella vendrá Meiko, estoy seguro –exclamó Kankuro posando su mano en el hombro de la nueva especialista en genjutsu de NEK.

¿De qué demonios están todos hablando? –indagó Shukaku confundido.

Nada que te interese mapache –respondió fríamente el Kazekage.

¿Así tratas a tu pobre y tierno Biju? –indagó el demonio de una cola intentando generar compasión de parte del pelirrojo.

No, generalmente soy amable y recibo a cambio solo sarcasmo y hostilidad de tu parte –exclamó firmemente el menor de los hermanos Sabuko– así que de ahora en más las cosas van a cambiar, tu harás lo que yo diga te guste o no.

Vaya… ¿cuándo te volviste un hombre?

Mira no voy a dejar que… qué... ¿qué dijiste? –preguntó atónito Gaara.

Hace mucho tiempo estoy esperando que madures y tomes las riendas de la Aldea como es debido –confesó Ichibi– lo que significa tomar el control de todo lo que te rodea, incluyéndome.

¿Eso quiere decir que de ahora en más me obedecerás? –confirmó aun sorprendido el Kazekage.

Sí, jefe –respondió sin sarcasmo alguno el demonio– solo no me decepciones.

No lo haré.

Matsuri miró hacia atrás y de la nada apareció Temari cerrando su abanico cuando le faltaba poco menos de un metro para alcanzar el suelo. Aprovechó el impulsó y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta donde estaban sus hermanos.

-¡Ahí viene! –avisó emocionada la castaña provocando que todos voltearan a verla.

-Ten… es el reloj del Kazekage –informó la Sabuko con respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo entejándole el antiguo objeto a Gaara– ¿dónde está Shikamaru?

-Lo reparaste –exclamó conmovido el menor de los Sabuko y luego comunicó rápidamente– Shikamaru salió hace unos instantes.

-¿Ya se fue? –preguntó incrédula y angustiada. Era tarde, él ya se había marchado.

-Corre.

-¿Qué dices Kankuro? –preguntó estupefacta Temari al pensar al igual que los demás que había oído mal.

-¡Que corras! ¡Ve con él! –ordenó con una sonrisa el titiritero.

-No lo dejes ir, no sin ti –se sumó Gaara con una mirada fraternal.

-Pero…

-¿Qué no es escuchaste? ¡Ve, anda… muévete! –gritaron Matsuri y Meiko provocando que la dama reaccionara.

-S-si… –asintió ella abrazando a sus hermanos y corriendo en dirección a la Aldea de la Hoja– ¡será mejor que ustedes dos cuiden a Gaara y Kankuro! –gritó antes de desaparecer en el desierto.

-Pensar que hasta en el último minuto estuvo haciendo cosas por nosotros –acotó al ver el reloj de los anteriores kages.

La Godaime lideraba el grupo seguida no muy de lejos por Chouji e Ino, quienes no dejaban de mirar de reojo a su amigo que venía cabizbajo un poco más atrás que ellos.

-¿No de deberíamos decir algo? –le susurró en voz baja la Yamanaka al Akimichi.

-No hay nada que podamos decir que lo haga sentir mejor.

-Es muy extraño que Temari haya desaparecido justo hoy.

-Quizás no quiso mostrarse triste en frente de tantas personas, recuerda que tiene la reputación de ser la kunoichi más cruel del mundo.

-Pero nosotros la conocemos, su imagen no peligra en frente nuestro.

-También estaban los ninjas de la Nube.

-Dejen de murmurar o los oirá –ordenó por lo bajo la Quinta ya que, por la corta distancia que los separaba, podía oír la conversación perfectamente.

-Pero…

-¡Shikamaru! –se escuchó la voz de la rubia de la Arena como si fuese un eco.

-¿Ustedes escucharon lo mismo que yo? –preguntó Chouji quien se detuvo al igual que todos los demás, Shikamaru fue el primero en darse vuelta y ahí estaba ella, corriendo hacia él como si de un sueño se tratase. Y a él, aun estupefacto, solo le tomó un segundo dar unos pasos que tomaron paulatinamente velocidad para igualar el ritmo que ella llevaba e ir en su encuentro.

La abrazó con fuerza y ella se aferró a él. El Nara olvido toda la angustia que sentía al ver su sonrisa.

-Cuando llegué ya no estabas –le confesó al retirar su rostro del hombro del manipulador de sombras.

-Pensé que no te despedirías –respondió él sin entender porque ella estaba tan contenta.

-Ya me despedí.

-¿Hum? ¿De qué hablas? –cuestionó él sin poder recordar ese momento.

-Ya me despedí de mis hermanos porque me voy contigo –le informó la rubia provocando que el Nara sonriera sorprendido y la volviera a abrazar apretándola más contra él esta vez. Ella lo besó tiernamente y él le correspondió con pasión.

-Parece ser que mi aldea ha adquirido dos Biju y una kunoichi, eso es a lo que yo llamo tener éxito en las relaciones diplomáticas –señaló la Godaime orgullosa al observar de lejos la situación junto a Ino y Chouji.

-Esto fue mucho más que diplomacia, Shikamaru es afortunado y él lo sabe –acotó Chouji sonriente.

-Diplomacia y algo más ¿eh? Parece ser que él hizo un buen trabajo después de todo –exclamó conforme la Yamanaka..

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

bueno aquí está el capítulo final _por fin se acabo esta tortura _o vamos shukaku no seas tan dramático solo porque salió a la luz que si te agrada gaara además todavía falta el epilogo _de verdad vas a subir "eso"_ bueno si los seguidores del fic lo quieren si _pues lo lamentaran porque yo no salgo en esa cosa_ tan humilde como siempre mi querido shukaku pero mira el lado amable regresaras con misfits _extrañare tener un cuarto para mi solo pero bueno al menos ella no me somete a la tortura que tu…_ ¡tortura mordisqueaste 3 dvd y te tragaste (y vomitaste además) tres tomos de mi manga de jonjou! asi que no hablemos de tortura y mejor contestemos los que podemos decir últimos rewies

**Beauty Little Star****:** mira qué curioso misfits también es de argentina igual y algún dia te presta a shukaku para que no lo extrañes _es que ella si sabe apreciar lo bueno no que tu solo me has torturado psicológicamente _ bueno soy psicóloga (ahora sí, oficialmente lo soy ¡tengo titulo!) sería muy tonto de mi parte no valerme de eso además prometi respetar tu integridad física _y por eso te aprovechas del pobre e indefenso biju _ya shukaku deja el drama

**Mitchel0420** no llores astroboy todo lo bueno se acaba por desgracia… _yo también te extrañare eres el único que comprende y aprecia mi magnifica personalidad por cierto el asesinar al vago no es por que vea a temari como hembra es solo para evitar que se vuelva una loca hormonal como sus hermanos pero me quitaron ese placer (shukaku llora en silencio)_ bueno como iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieran por desgracia este fic también yo también extrañare tus comentarios igual tengo la idea de hacer un shikatema pero será cuando termine alguno de mis fic espero tenerte como lector

Bueno finalmente tengo dos preguntas que hacerles

1.- ¿Cuál fue su personaje favorito del fic? Cualquiera que haya sido hasta mencionado entra

2.- ¿quieren que suba el epilogo? Si, si dejen un comentario con su respuesta a estas preguntas sé que hay más personas que leen así que necesito saber si lo quieren no subiré el epilogo a menos que tenga por lo menos 2 comentarios a parte de los de **Beauty Little Star **y **Mitchel0420 ** no es necesaria la cuenta así que por favor comenten


	43. Epilogo: Mi vida en Kohona

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA ORIGINALMENTE EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: Disculpen si los nombres de los cap están muy chafas los puse yo, no misfits aunque claro con su permiso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Epilogo Mi vida en Konoha

Tres días de viaje habían pasado. La Aldea de la Hoja se encontraba a tan solo unos kilómetros pasando el frondoso bosque. Ino no dejaba contar anécdotas de sus días de genin junto al equipo diez y Temari no dejaba de reírse mientras que, tanto Shikamaru como Chouji, desviaban la mirada avergonzados por los bochornosos recuerdos que eran revelados. Todo parecía estar en armonía hasta que surgió la tan incómoda pregunta.

-Dime Temari… ¿dónde te alojaras? –inquirió la Godaime sin darse vuelta a verlos.

Cualquier lugar será mejor al que nos encontramos nosotros ahora –exclamó Nibi con el pelo del lomo erizado.

¿Te refieres a la caja ó los senos? –preguntó confundido Nanabi.

¡Ambos!

No te alteres que luego tendrás que pasar ochentas años encerrado en un apestoso humano –le recordó el Biju de siete colas mientras un escalofrío lo invadía– Ewwww ¡qué horror!

De alguna manera tu comentario no me hizo sentir mejor –se quejó el demonio de dos colas.

¡Ja! Si eso te inquieta espera a que nos encontremos con Kyubi –exclamó lúgubremente y con pesimismo Nanabi.

Ni me lo recuerdes, ya casi puedo sentir su chakra –dijo con temor el demonio gato.

-Pues… no lo sé –respondió Temari llevándose un dedo bajo el mentón y mirando hacia arriba de manera pensativa.

-Se quedara en mi casa –resolvió el Nara sin vacilar.

-¿Estás seguro de eso Shikamaru? –indagó Chouji con preocupación.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Shikamaru pero tu madre, bueno ella… –intento minimizar la Yamanaka– ¿no se molestará?

Si la madre de Shikamaru es como él, probablemente ni note que estoy ahí… de seguro se la pasará durmiendo como él –imagino despreocupada la dama de la Arena.

-No tendría porque enojarse… después de todo, la Hokage le esta confiando a una de las familias más poderosas de la Aldea de la Hoja el cuidado de la embajadora de la Arena –ideó Tsunade como maquinando el plan perfecto– debería estar orgullosa de que no elegí a los Akimichi, Hyuga ó Aburame.

-Tsunade-sama –pronunció con brillo en los ojos Ino al ver a su maestra complotar con ellos.

Los cuatros atravesaron las puertas principales y fueron recibidos por los guardias de turno. Chouji e Ino se despidieron de los demás y partieron rumbo a sus respectivos hogares. Por otra parte, Tsunade, Temari y Shikamaru se dirigieron a la residencia Nara para informar a los padres de Shikamaru la decisión de la Godaime. Cuando la Quinta estuvo a punto de tocar el timbre del lugar se escucharon gritos.

-¡Shikaku…! ¡¿Dónde te metiste? ¡Vago inservible! –escuchaban los gritos de Yoshino desde el interior de la casa.

¿Qué demonios…? ¿Qué fue eso? –se preguntó la Sabuko conmocionada por el alboroto.

-Parece que se escapo para dormir otra vez –soltó el Nara como mencionando una conducta habitual.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian –exclamó con cansancio Tsunade mientras tocaba el timbre. En breves instantes, la madre de Shikamaru salió de la casa aun molesta pero cambió rápidamente su expresión por una de asombro al ver a la Hokage en su casa, con su hijo y una kunoichi.

-Lady Tsunade… –manifestó con sorpresa Yoshino, de inmediato dirigió la vista a su hijo y cerrando el puño con firmeza preguntó– ¡¿Qué hiciste Shikamaru?

-Ya cálmate, no he hecho nada… cielos que problemática –se defendió ante las acusaciones de su madre.

Al menos nada que debas saber –pensó con picardía mirando de reojo a la Sabuko quien no podía creer que esa mujer tan enérgica y de mal carácter fuese la madre de Shikamaru. Ciertamente, le tomo varios segundos salir del shock.

-Oh… entonces ¿a qué debo el placer de su visita Lady Hokage? –preguntó haciéndose a un lado e invitando con la mano a que entrasen en la morada.

-¿Qué te parece si te lo digo con una taza de té…? estoy exhausta –confesó la Quinta.

-Claro en unos minutos volveré con el té –anunció la madre de Shikamaru para luego pasar a la cocina. Todos se acomodaron en los sillones de la sala proponiéndose descansar unos instantes pero fue entonces que Shikaku apareció desplazándose sigilosamente desde el jardín trasero hasta la sala.

-¡¿Papá?

-Oh… hola Shikamaru... No los había visto ¿cuándo llegaste? –expresó el líder del clan Nara mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca y soltaba una sonrisita nerviosa.

-Hace cinco minutos. ¿Otra vez estás escapando de mamá?

-Algo así ¿No la viste por aquí verdad?

-Está justo detrás de ti Shikaku –exclamó la Quinta como mencionando lo obvio, entrometiéndose en la conversación mientras el Nara experimentaba un escalofríos que le recorría la espalda y se giraba lentamente para encontrarse con los despiadados ojos de Yoshino que no eran menos sanguinarios que los de Shukaku.

-Hola cielito… –alcanzó a saludar con la mano Shikaku antes de Yoshino casi lo desmayara por el golpe que le dio en la cabeza.

Temari jamás había imaginado que la familia de Shikamaru fuera tan… bueno, problemática. Siempre creyó que su propia familia era complicada pero nada se comparaba a esto. Sin embargo, extrañamente comenzaba a hacerle gracia la situación y hasta se sentía a gusto.

-Bueno Shikamaru… ¿no vas a presentar a tu amiga? –preguntó Yoshino de modo que pareció más un reproche que una pregunta.

-Ella es Temari ¿verdad? –pronunció Shikaku mientras aun se frotaba la cabeza.

-Sí, así es –respondió la dama de la Arena quien hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio– mucho gusto.

-Igualmente jovencita… es extraño que estés aquí cuando todavía falta tanto para los exámenes chunin –comentó astutamente la madre de Shikamaru al recordar gracias a su marido quien era la persona que estaba sentada junto a la Godaime en su sala.

-Bueno eso es porque…

-Eso es porque de ahora en más ella vivirá en nuestra aldea –informó Tsunade probando el té.

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿No eres tú la hermana del Kazekage? –indagó confundida Yoshino mientras Shikaku miraba a Shikamaru comprendiendo perfectamente la situación y esbozando una sonrisa de lado.

-Sí lo soy, pero viviré en la Aldea de la Hoja como embajadora y encargada de las relaciones diplomáticas entre el país del Viento y el país del Fuego –explicó la Sabuko, después de todo, ese es el puesto que Tsunade le había ofrecido en el viaje y ella gustosa aceptó.

-Entiendo… lo que no entiendo es el motivo de su visita, Lady Tsunade –acotó Yoshino al no encontrar explicación.

-Durante el primer tiempo aquí, Temari necesita un lugar donde quedarse que sea de mi entera confianza… es por eso que les pido que le den alojamiento por un tiempo al menos –solicitó la Godaime. La madre de Shikamaru se mostro pensativa pero de inmediato Shikaku respondió ante la petición, sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

-No se preocupe Lady Tsunade, nos haremos cargo de todo –Yoshino de inmediato dirigió la vista hacia su esposo, era cierto que era una mujer de carácter fuerte pero cuando Shikaku tenía esa mirada en el rostro significaba que la decisión estaba tomada.

-Siéntete como en tu casa, Temari –agregó la ama de casa sonriéndole.

-Gracias por su hospitalidad –dijo cortésmente la dama de la Arena.

-Bien, ahora vamos –propuso Shikamaru mientras recibía la mirada examinadora de todos lo cual lo ponía bastante incomodo– no me miren así… necesita cosas si va a quedarse aquí, el viaje fue un poco improvisado y no tuvo tiempo de hacer las maletas.

-Es cierto –accedió la dama de la Arena poniéndose de pie.

-Te mostraré algunas tiendas aunque es Ino la que sabe más de esto que yo –añadió mientras se retiraba del lugar junto a la Sabuko.

-Shikamaru… ¿de compras? –cuestionó paralizada Yoshino.

Por las calles de la Aldea de la Hoja Shikamaru no se contenía, no encontraba razón para hacerlo, así que cariñosamente tomó la mano de Temari quien no supo ocultar su rubor y se pasearon por las distintas tiendas.

-¿Shikamaru? –Preguntó confundido ante la escena Naruto que se sentía raro desde hacía un rato– ¿Gaara sabe que estas tomando la mano de su hermana?

-Bueno no le pedí expresa autorización pero me imagino que lo sabe –respondió ruborizándose y rascándose la nuca en señal de nerviosismo.

-Te ves agitado Naruto... ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó la Sabuko después de una risita cómplice a causa de la actitud del Nara.

-La verdad es que no sé, pero por alguna extraña razón siento la necesidad de dirigirme en aquella dirección –explicó confundido de sí mismo el Uzumaki.

Kyubi tiene una personalidad muy especial, si creían que Shukaku era difícil de tratar deberían intentar convivir con un Biju que ni siquiera le habla a su Jinchuriki, solo usa su excesivo chakra cuando algo le llama la atención o lo cree necesario pero eso sucede rara vez, como ahora. El demonio de nueve colas percibía una gran cantidad de chakra proveniente de la residencia de los Nara el cual le resultaba familiar así que hasta allí dirigía a Naruto.

-Hacía allá esta mi casa –exclamó sorprendido el manipulador de sombras.

-Ya hemos comprado todo lo que necesito ¿por qué no vamos con Naruto y vemos que es lo que le pasa? –sugirió la dama de la Arena amablemente.

-Sí, porque no –accedió el Nara.

-Oye Naruto… ¿Cómo vas con Sakura? –preguntó la kunoichi de la Arena al recordar que en su última visita, el rubio había logrado que la pelirosa aceptara tener una cita con él.

-No muy bien, solo pude tener una cita con ella… creo que aun está enamorada de Sasuke, pero Sasuke está con Hinata –informó entre suspiros el Uzumaki.

-Eso siempre me pareció muy extraño –confesó Shikamaru.

-¿Por qué extraño? Hinata es una mujer muy hermosa e inteligente, es tímida pero es buena con todos los que la rodean… es natural que un hombre se enamore de ella –explicó la Sabuko.

-Sí eso ya lo sé, pero ¿Sasuke? ¿Por qué Sasuke? Teniendo tantos candidatos, se enamoró de la persona menos pensada.

-¡Ya cállense los dos! Están haciendo que me arrepienta de haberla rechazado –gritó molesto consigo mismo Naruto.

-¡¿Tú la rechazaste? –preguntaron Shikamaru y Temari al unísono.

-Sí, le dije que me gustaba Sakura.

-Idiota.

-Tarado.

-¡Ya! ¡Ya! Lo sé ¿bien? me equivoqué –exclamó el rubio sintiéndose como todo un bobo.

-¿Aun estas a tiempo? –preguntó Temari como queriendo darle esperanzas al sentirse culpable de haberle recordado el tema.

-No, ellos se casaran el mes próximo y corren rumores de que Hinata está embarazada, pero Kiba me tortura y al final no me dice nada y Shino nunca dice nada de todas formas –señaló molesto el rubio hiperactivo.

-Creo que no lograste hacerlo sentir mejor –le susurró Shikamaru a Temari como buscando pelea.

-¡Ya sé, me di cuenta, vago! –murmuró ella molesta.

-Chicos estoy a su lado, puedo oír todo lo que dicen –exclamó Naruto como mencionando lo obvio– oh aquí es, aquí debo venir.

-¿A mi casa?

-Sí, sí es aquí ¿puedo pasar?

-Claro ¿por qué no? –comentó aun confundido el Nara abriendo la puerta de su casa y encontrando a sus padres aun reunidos con la Godaime.

¡Nibi, Nanabi! Sus asquerosos chakras se sienten desde la otra punta de la Aldea ¡¿qué demonios hacen aquí? –preguntó con malicia el nueve colas.

Bueno nosotros… no tuvimos opción Kyubi –argumentaba con temor Nanabi.

Mira donde estamos, hemos sido transportados por tres días en los pechos caídos de una anciana loca y trastornada –informó prudentemente Nibi– ¿realmente crees que nosotros quisimos esto?

¡Rompan sus recipientes y libérense! –Ordenó determinante el demonio zorro– Son una vergüenza para los Biju del mundo.

Estas cajas no son como las vasijas, han encontrado una nueva forma de aislarnos –exclamó cautamente el siete colas.

Además, salvo Ichibi, Hachibi y tú el resto de nosotros nos encontramos encerrados en estas denigrantes cajas –explicó Nibi justificándose.

¡INUTILES! ¡Son todos unos inútiles! –Gritó Kyubi furioso– ¡¿Cómo puede ser que un mapache subdesarrollado y un torro salvaje y violento mezclado con pulpo sean más listos que ustedes?

Tampoco es que están en libertad, se encuentran sellados en humanos como tú, Kyubi –explicó Nanabi sin medir sus palabras.

¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso, insecto? –amenazó de manera tétrica al siete colas.

¡Nada! no quiso decir nada, Kyubi –señaló rápidamente el gato demonio soltando una risita nerviosa producto del miedo– de todas maneras, el caso es que nosotros no queremos estar aquí pero no tenemos alternativa.

Entonces al menos oculten su chakra… es molesto sentir que tan débil esencia proviene de un Biju –exageró el demonio de nueve colas.

De acuerdo así lo haremos –asintió Nibi que milagrosamente había logrado alargar su existencia un poco más.

-¡Vieja Tsunade! ¿Qué hace aquí? –exclamo ruidosamente el rubio.

-¡A ver si aprendes a respetarme! –gritó la quinta quien de un solo golpe mando a volar a Naruto.

Y yo que pensaba que mi esposa era tenebrosa –pensó Shikaku.

-Oh, han vuelto… bueno Shikamaru mañana a primera hora en mi oficina, tú también Temari –ordenó la Godaime y tras despedirse de todos salió del lugar justo en el momento en que Naruto caía al suelo –tú vienes conmigo aun no termino contigo –exclamó la Hokage tomando a Naruto desde la chaqueta y arrastrándolo semi desmayado.

-Eso fue extraño –comentó la Sabuko.

-Ni que lo digas –concordó el Nara.

-¿Compraron todo lo que necesitabas? –preguntó Shikaku amablemente.

-Sí señor ya tengo todo –respondió respetuosamente.

-No me digas señor, me haces sentir viejo, dime Shikaku –solicitó el jefe de familia.

-De acuerdo, así lo haré.

¿Y a él que le pasa? Está muy animado desde que llegamos y no deja de observarme con esa miradita acusadora –pensó Shikamaru.

-¿Por cierto dónde está mamá?

-Yoshino está preparando la habitación de huéspedes –informó el Nara y luego les dirigió una mirada pícara a ambos– si tienen algo que confesar esta es su oportunidad… aprovecha hijo mío ahora que no está tu madre.

Este hombre… ¿cómo lo sabe? –se preguntó Temari sintiéndose atrapada por un hombre que conocía hacia cinco minutos.

-No sé de qué hablas –desvió las acusaciones Shikamaru llevándose ambas manos a los bolsillos.

-¿Qué me dices tú jovencita? ¿Mi hijo te embarazo? –preguntó sin rodeos Shikaku.

-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle ese tipo de preguntas? –se quejó indignado.

-Tranquilo hijo es solo una pregunta, que pasa algo entre ustedes, no me lo puedes negar… ¿por qué más reaccionarías como lo haces ahora?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

-Hasta tu madre se dio cuenta.

-Tsk… piensen lo que quieran.

-¿Qué me dices tú, Temari?

Para cuando ambos le volvieron a dirigir la mirada a la kunoichi estaba completamente ruborizada mirando el suelo con la esperanza de que su flequillo cubriera la mayor parte posible de su rostro.

-No estoy embarazada, si es eso lo que le preocupa –soltó ella como pudo.

-No me mal entiendas, no es que me preocupe solo quiero saber. ¿Desde cuándo tú y Shikamaru salen?

-¡Papá ya déjala!

-Shikamaru ¿es cierto lo que dice tu padre? –cuestionó con tono de voz amenazante Yoshino que baja las escaleras después de preparar el cuarto.

¡DIOS! Estoy muerta –pensó Temari– ella me asesinara y ni siquiera pondrá algo bonito en mi lápida. Apuesto a que dirá algo como _"Aquí yace la kunoichi más cruel del mundo. Sobrevivió a todo pero murió tres minutos después de pisar la Aldea de la Hoja por causas naturales. Fue naturalmente atravesada por el kunai que Yoshino Nara le lanzó al enterarse que salía con su hijo. La despiden sus hermanos y amigos"_

-¡Responde Shikamaru! Sales ó no sales con Temari –presionó Yoshino infundiendo cada vez más terror.

-¡Sí, salgo con ella y ya no estén molestando! –respondió firmemente y con decisión el genio de la Hoja.

Gracias vago, ahora si estoy muerta –caviló con pesimismo Temari mientras podía ver como su cabeza rodaba colina abajo por los bosques del país del Fuego.

-Entonces hice bien en llevar el armario de la habitación de huéspedes a la tuya –exclamó Yoshino orgullosa.

-Mira mamá… un segundo… ¿qué dijiste?

-Que ya lleve el armario de la habitación de huéspedes a la tuya. Tú sabes bien que tu armario es muy pequeño si vas a compartir tu cuarto con Temari necesitan otro armario para que quepan sus cosas –explicó la chunin como mencionando lo obvio.

-Muy bien… ¿qué demonios sucede aquí? –preguntó confundido y aterrado.

-Ya sabemos lo de ustedes dos, lo vengo presintiendo desde que saliste de la Aldea y hoy cuando ustedes se fueron Lady Tsunade lo confirmó –detalló Shikaku con un bostezo de por medio.

-¿Entonces no están molestos? –inquirió Temari quien estaba tan estupefacta como Shikamaru.

-¡Dios no! Claro que no. Siempre he querido nietos –reveló Yoshino con anhelo.

-Sobre eso querida perdiste nuestra apuesta, Temari no está embarazada –reveló triunfante el jefe del clan.

No puede ser, lo único para lo que Shikaku es bueno y no es hereditario… pobre Temari –pensó Yoshino.

-Oh bueno estoy segura de que pronto vendrán –sonrió con optimismo.

-Hasta estuvieron apostando –manifestó avergonzado Shikamaru.

-Presiento que esto no fue idea de tus padres sino de la Godaime –supuso la Sabuko.

-Estas en lo cierto querida y para variar la Quinta perdió conmigo ante Shikaku.

Los días se hicieron semanas y las semanas meses y antes de que cualquiera notara algo, Temari ya era un miembro oficial de la Aldea de la Hoja, parecía en cuarto miembro en el equipo diez, se dedicaba a labores administrativas en el Palacio del Hokage lo cual le dejaba mucho tiempo libre para pasar con Shikamaru. Seguía en contacto con sus hermanos se escribía cartas con ellos todos los días e intercambiaban fotografías, además recibía una carta confidencial de parte de NEK redactada por Meiko quien le informaba con detalle cómo iban las cosas en la Aldea de la Arena.

Shikamaru estaba en el cielo. Ni en sus mejores sueños podría haber soñado con un final más perfecto. Estaba con la mujer que amaba, sus mejores amigos seguían siendo tan leales como siempre, sus padres apoyaban, de manera extraña, su relación con Temari al cien por ciento, disponía de tiempo para mirar las nubes, dormir extensas siestas y por su puesto pasar tiempo con la dama de la Arena. Ahora si podía decir que su vida era perfecta, estaba completo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

jejejeje la mento la tardanza la verdad es que lo iba subir el sábado pero shukaku se fue con misfits y… _Claro échale la culpa al pobre e inoente bijuu _shukaku si me dejaras hablar no tendrías que justificarte bueno como les decía fue a ver a misfits que está iniciando un nuevo fic y como se que lo adoran no quería que se quedaran sin escuchar sus "agradables" comentarios y ayer tuve un problema eléctrico en casa asi que no pude subirlo _de verdad hasta que dices algo que vale la pena_ conoces el significado de la palabra sarcasmo? _Hey aquí el único con derecho a ser sarcástico soy yo! Por cierto me agrada la mamá del vago _ ¿Si? Y ese milagro que alguien te agrada _dios mujer no lo entiendes imagina la capacidad de sangre fría que debe tener como para hacer que mi pequeña asesina le tenga miedo lástima que la desperdicie _ bueno a todos nos da miedo enfrentarnos con nuestra suegra en algún momento además si no lo hace como controla a shikamaru y a shikaku _hey a mí nadie me controla! ya tengo suficiente con estar dentro del niñato hormonal que es gaa_ra ¿y quién habla de ti? Yo hablo del padre de shika _pero claramente dijiste shukaku_ no, yo dije shikaku no es mi culpa que solo cambie una letra kuzo _ahora tengo una razón más para matar al vago ese_ si si lo que digas vamos ahora si con los últimos rewies

**Beauty Little Star****:** en cuanto termine de escribir alguno de los míos intentare hacer un shikatema tengo tiempo queriendo hacerlo la historia te engancha lo se _si aunque ciertamente lo único que vale la pena es mi participación y mi intento de matar al vago aunque no me dejaron _dramático bueno tengo ganas de subir algún otro fic de misfits pero aun no se cua, no soy muy fan del sasusaku yo creo que esperare hasta que termine alguno de los nuevos y decidiré entre el juego del diablo (shikatema) o legion infernal (una versión de cómo se formo akatsuki) _no! ya no acaso no entienden que es demasiada tortura presenciarlo una vez como para que sean dos _ya shukaku deja el drama un no lo sé y además quien te dijo que vas a tener participación

**Mitchel0420** no importa si eres niño o niña una niña que parece niño un niño que parece niña o un niño en cuerpo de niña o viceversa _lo único importante es que tu si sabes reconocer lo que vale la pena ¿no quieres ser mi pequeña asesina? Gracias yo se que soy inolvidable pero es bueno que me lo recuerden_ bueno aquí dejo el epilogo que es lo que faltaba igual y si me decido subo el nuevo shikatema de misfits pero primero tengo que hablar con ella nos vemos prontp

**Yusha:** casi me desmayo cuando vi tus comentarios es por tus fic que me volvi completamente loca por el shikatema _a no a la pobre chica no la culpes por tu pobre salud mental _mira mapache no hables de mi salud mental porque agradecido deberías estar de que no te interne junto a sakura _upps_ bueno este si es el final espero que te guste algún dia tratare de escribir un shikatema por otro lado te contacto por MP pero de uana vez de aviso me gustaría hacer con algún(os) fic(s) tuyo(s) lo mismo que con este pero nos ponemos de acuerdo después ok?


End file.
